He Loves Me, She Loves Me Not
by Inuluver1990
Summary: After 3yrs Inu and Kags break up. Will they ever get back together or will their love die? Rated M for mature language and content. Plz read & Review. WILL POST NEW STORY SOON, PLZ BEAR WITH ME.
1. The Misunderstanding

_Hello everyone, i'm InuLuver1990. just want to say this is my first story, i really like it and so do my friends. i hope you all like it too._

_Anyway, this is sad to say: idonotownInuyasha. What? I said "I do not own Inuyasha." Can't hear me, oh hell fine "I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!":( Sad but true._

_Summary: Who needs one? Just read and review please? I think summaries take the fun out of stories. I want it to be a surprise so I won't write a summary of my story._

_Anyway, I think i've said enough. This is my 1st Inufic I'm publishing, I hope you all love it. If you do, review. If you don't, still review!_

_Now on with the story!_

_**He Loves Me,**_

**She Loves Me Not.**

_Chapter One: The Misunderstanding_

It was the first Saturday in September around noon when a black head, brown-eyed girl stopped short as she looked into Ame's Ice-cream Parlor. Inside, seated on twin stools was her boyfriend of about three years and another girl. Kagome watched as her handsome, silver haired boyfriend, Inuyasha, laughed and touched the other girl's shoulder.

Her heart slowed. Anger began to simmer inside of her soul. Jealousy burnt to the very core of her being as she watched the girl cup her boyfriend's angular chin. The girl or was it a woman, laughed and hit Inuyasha playfully on his broad shoulders.

Kagome bit into her lip and watched her boyfriend with an eagle's vision. She could see that he was happy, maybe a bit too happy. From the way his golden eyes crinkled at the corners, to the way his sexy lips curled into a smile, down to the way his broad, manly shoulders lifted and fell filled with mirth; she could tell that this girl or woman with the flirty white mini skirt and constricted spaghetti strap shirt, meant a lot to him, meant a lot more to him than she did.

Her eyes began to burn; Kagome knew she was about to cry and who could blame her? She had known that sexy male in the parlor for three years. Maybe she should go inside and face the 'oh-so-blissful' couple?

No.

Kagome couldn't bear having to face her boyfriend and have him tell her that their relationship was over. She couldn't bear seeing him turn away from her to look into the green-eyed gaze of the 'other' girl. But wait, hold the line, suppose that girl wasn't the 'other' girl? Suppose she was?

Kagome's heart began to gallop in fear, just knowing that she was the 'other' girl in that Inuyasha's life was enough to make her attempt suicide. She bit into her lip and her breathing became labored. She was dressed to kill.

Kagome looked down at the clothes she was wearing. It was a sexy red dress that showed off her beautiful knees to its fullest effect. The dress was strapless and coquettish. She had dressed to meet Inuyasha at his house. She had wanted to surprise him with her presence.

Inuyasha had told her that her hair was more beautiful than the darkest of nights. He had told her that her eyes shone more than the stars. He had told her that she was the epitome of loveliness and femininity.

Obviously, he had told her lies.

Because if he hadn't, he would not be mincing on ice cream and flirting with a girl that wasn't her.

Kagome sniffed in sadness and sorrow. How could he do this to her? Her heart began to sink. She looked at her Inuyasha and when she saw him lean over and kiss the other girl her heart shattered to a million, no billion, no trillion tiny pieces. Her heart felt like it was a frail sheet of glass and her boyfriend had just thrown a baseball into it.

She gripped onto her chest and tried to squeeze the pain that was lethally injected into the deepest depths of her soul but the pain wouldn't stop. It just got worse. Tears drained down her face. She couldn't hold it in anymore. She gripped her abdomen as a whirlwind of hurt and misery shot through her.

"Kagome Higurashi?" A female voice answered behind her.

Kagome turned around and nearly crumpled to the ground. It was Kikyo Miko, just what she needed, another brunette interested in her boyfriend. Kagome bit her lip, and swiped the tears from her face.

"Why are you crying, Kagome." Kikyo asked softly, as if she cared.

Kagome didn't answer, she just looked back into the parlor to see Inuyasha get up from his stool with the other girl and kiss her again. She turned away, anger replacing the anguish and agony in her soul. She began to walk off.

"That was rude," Kikyo said as she gazed into the parlor. When she saw Kagome's boyfriend with another girl, she understood. A tiny smirk lit onto her features and then she turned it to a frown.

"Oh Kagome!" She said feigning shock at what she had seen. Kikyo caught up with Kagome and stopped her from walking off. "I'm so sorry!"

"Just leave me alone, Kikyo." Kagome said softly as she tried to walk away again.

"You must be hurting so horribly!" Kikyo ignored Kagome's words. "How long have you and Inuyasha been together? Two? Three years?"

Kagome froze, she closed her eyes shut tightly and willed Kikyo to disappear. She didn't want to be pitied for being such a naïve fool. She closed her fists trying to keep a latch upon her misery.

"I can't believe Inuyasha would do this to you!" Kikyo exclaimed. "He thinks just because he's rich and his daddy is a famous musician and producer he can go and cheat on you?"

Kagome began to hyperventilate. She didn't want to hear what Kikyo was saying. She just wanted to go home to her bed and cry out all of her sorrow.

"You know what you should do?" Kikyo said suddenly.

'Run home and cry on my mom's shoulder?' Kagome's mind cried.

"You should do what he did to you."

A lightning bolt of interest struck her as her mind processed Kikyo's words. Cheat on Inuyasha? Is that what Kikyo was suggesting?

Kikyo smiled at her warmly. "You should go and be with some other guy, someone that actually cares for you, someone that won't hurt you like Inuyasha has done, someone who is sweet, kind and loving. Someone like Houjo Taishiro!"

Kagome's eyes widened. Houjo Taishiro? But why would Inuyasha be jealous if she and Houjo started seeing each other? Houjo couldn't hold a light to Inuyasha even on good days. It wasn't that Houjo wasn't a little attractive but Houjo just couldn't compare with Inuyasha Takahashi.

Inuyasha.

Kagome began to cry again. He was cheating on her. She bit her lip and tried to suppress the pain that seemed to overwhelm her. She needed to be strong.

"Stop making life so hard for you!" Kikyo raised her voice. "Inuyasha's nothing but a handsome, cheating, wealthy whoreson! He's probably been using you for oh, I don't know? You're brains? Kagome, you're a very smart girl! His parents must have told him they'd ground him if he didn't get a high grade point average!"

Kagome began to choke. She remembered Inuyasha telling her that his parents were going to take away all his money and privileges if he didn't get at least a 'B' overall for school.

Ever since he had told her that, she had been on him like white on rice. She had helped him do his homework and study. She had quizzed him and waited for him after every test to see how he fared. His dedication and effort made her love him even more.

His parents, Mr. and Mrs. Takahashi had told her that she was good for him, because ever since she came into their son's life, he was always happy and his grades were always high and the teachers were always commenting and commending him to do a lot of things that would make his future bigger and brighter.

In short, his parents loved her. Inutaisho, Inuyasha's father and Izayoi, Inuyahsa's mom even called her their daughter. Her father and Inutaisho were close friends in the music business and Izayoi always invited them to dinner.

She and Inuyasha would play footsy under the table while they ate. Sometimes she would sit beside him and he would run his index finger up her thigh. Sometimes he would steal food off of her plate and she would push him away and steal his juice. All the while, the parents watched their love for each other blossom.

What had happened between them? What had made their love wither away? Had she done something he didn't like? Had she said something he didn't appreciate? She didn't know, but she knew she had to find out.

"Are you listening to me, Kagome?" Kikyo said irritated that Kagome had drifted off into her own little world.

"Yes," She nodded.

"So, I'll talk to Houjo and you and he will be together in no time." Kikyo gave her an assured look. "You know, Houjo is my next door neighbor and he has the biggest crush on you but he doesn't know how to tell you,"

"I see," Kagome said softly. "But I honestly don't know why Inuyasha would be jealous of Houjo and me."

Kikyo sighed and shook her head at her. "You obviously don't get it, if you go with Houjo that'll be the biggest insult to him. Houjo isn't as handsome as Inuyasha. Inuyasha gives handsome a new meaning. If you go with Houjo and say you love him more than you loved Inuyasha then that's an insult to Inuyasha! He won't understand how you could pick someone as, lanky and weak as Houjo."

That's when Kagome understood. If she could make Inuyasha jealous enough, she'll be able to show him that he had made a big mistake. Maybe he'd dump the other brunette and come back to her. With a small smile, she looked at Kikyo.

"I'll do it." Kagome nodded. "Please have Houjo ready to meet me Monday morning before class starts in front of my locker."

"Done." Kikyo smiled. "Now go home and rest yourself and whatever you do, don't talk to Inuyasha or else he may try to give you some sad sap story about why he was with that other girl and then try to weasel his way back into your heart." She paused for effect. "Trust me, I know men, and from what I know, they think all females are naïve and that they won't kick them to the curve once they say sweet sexy words to them. But I tell you, once you show Inuyasha that you're serious, he'll regret cheating on you, he'll dump that other girl and then if you want you can make him work his way into your heart."

Kagome smiled a little at that thought. "I like that," She nodded. "I like that a lot."

"Good!" Kikyo said. "I'm glad I could help. Now, I have to go, see ya!"

As Kagome walked away, Kikyo's evil smirk came back. "What a gullible fool you are Kagome," She said to herself. "How dumb can a girl get?" She looked at Inuyasha who was just walking out of the parlor. A grin lit her face. "Inuyasha you'll be mine in no time. I just know it!"

Kikyo watched as Inuyasha walked off, he wasn't even aware of what was happening. Kikyo let a wicked sound escape her throat. "And Muso, you want to dump me just because you're going to college? Too bad, you stupid fool. I'll have a new boyfriend by the end of the week and he'll be named Inuyasha Takahashi."

For an intelligent girl, Kagome sure is foolish ain't she? I mean she's listening to Kikyo. (Did anyone hear screams and choking? I know I did). What will Inuyasha do? Find out in the next chapter: What happened?

Oh. Plz review. I'm new.

InuLuver1990 signs out. For now.


	2. What Happened?

_Just made a few corrections on this chapter. I hope you all like it, I know I do. There's some serious stuff going on in this story._

_Okay here we go again: I don't own Inuyasha- I ain't sayin it no more. It's too depressing._

_On with the story!_

_**He Loves Me,**_

**She Loves Me Not.**

_Chapter Two: What Happened?_

Inuyasha stormed around his room with a frown upon his face on Sunday afternoon. He was angry. No more than angry, he was irate, no furious! He was so enraged he could feel his sanity slipping. How could Mrs. Higurashi not allow him to talk to his girlfriend, Kagome? How could Mrs. Higurashi tell him to leave her daughter the hell alone, not to come around their house and not to call anymore?

What had happened? Mrs. Higurashi liked Inuyasha. To Sakura Higurashi, Inuyasha was like another son. Inuyasha bit his lip and stormed into the school. He'd find out what was happening when he found Kagome.

Inuyasha remembered calling Kagome's house on Saturday and her mother answered shouting at him for no apparent reason, then the woman slammed the phone onto its hook. Inuyasha had ran out of the house after trying to call five more times, he jumped into his father's new Mitsubishi and sped off down the road to Kagome's house.

Inuyasha knocked on the door, practically pounded. He wanted an explanation. Mrs. Higurashi cracked open the door and warned Inuyasha that if he didn't get off of her property, she would call the police and he would be bodily removed.

After that, Inuyasha left but he came right back, not driving but on his legs and scaled the home to Kagome's room window. When he got inside, Kagome was on her bed crying her heart out. He went to her and pain shot through him like bullets from a shotgun. He watched as she cried and cried and then he heard her mother coming and he jumped into her closet.

"Kagome, honey." Sakura said as she sat beside his daughter. "What's the matter? Why don't you want to see Inuyasha anymore?"

Kagome didn't answer, probably because she knew Inuyasha was in the room. She just cried and cried louder and louder. "Mom, he won't leave me alone!" She said heartbreakingly. "He's in my room!"

Inuyasha froze. What would Sakura Higurashi do to him if he were found inside of Kagome's closet at twelve o'clock? He bit his lip and prayed that Sakura didn't find out he was there. He had to talk to Kagome.

When Sakura left her daughter, Inuyasha crept out of the closet a moment later and went to her. She was distraught. He sighed softly and knew that she wasn't ready to talk. He'd talk to her on Sunday.

Inuyasha went back out of Kagome's window but when he reached the ground he came face to face with a gun. He eyes widened and his throat constricted.

"I thought I told you to stay off of my property." Sakura said sternly as she held the gun even closer to Inuyasha's fearful facial features.

"I know." He said softly. "I just had to see her."

Sakura sighed opened the gun and showed that it wasn't loaded. Inuyasha began to breathe again. "I understand what you are saying, but Kagome's not doing too well. She doesn't want to see or speak to you. I don't know what you did, but I've never seen her act this way. She came home a crying mess and wouldn't be consoled, no matter what I did. When I asked she just called your name and said that if you called or came over she's doesn't want to see you."

Inuyasha nodded stiffly. "I'm sure I didn't do anything wrong. But I'll give her time. I won't call or come over tomorrow, but I'll try to talk to her on Monday."

"All right." Sakura said.

"I better go. My parents are probably worried sick." The seventeen-year-old male said.

Sakura nodded and watched as Inuyasha ran off down the road into the darkness. He sighed and went back into his house. She didn't know what was going on between Kagome and Inuyasha but he hoped they could work out their problems soon.

Inuyasha came back into the house around 12:30am and saw his mother weeping into the crook of his father's neck. He knew his mother was fretting over him. He was their youngest son. He bit his lip and scratched his head then went into the Living Room.

"Inuyasha." His father called.

"Yes sir?" Inuyasha said as he sat down on the sofa.

"Where have you been?" Inutaisho asked sternly his eyes flashing with more worry than anger.

Inuyasha sighed and stared into the eyes that looked just like his. "I went to see Kagome." he said.

Understanding flooded through Inutaisho and the anger diminished. Inuyasha had done the same thing he had done when he was younger. With a tiny smile, he glared at his son. "Something's gone wrong?" He asked.

Inuyasha nodded. "She's not speaking to me. I don't know what I did but she's just crying in her room and she looks so sad and I just wanted to know why, but she was inconsolable and her mother told me to stay away from her for a while. I really want to know what I did."

Izayoi's sniffling hushed and she stared at her son. "Inuyasha are you sure you didn't do anything to her?"

"I'm positive." Inuyasha said with a huff.

"Are you certain you didn't touch her in a certain way that has made her confused?" Inutaisho said remembering that that had been the reason Izayoi had stayed in her room not speaking to him when they were younger.

Inuyasha shook his head. "I didn't touch her inappropriately. Her mother told me he'd rip off my… joystick, if I did. I haven't touched her in any way she didn't like. My hands stay on her waist, they may slip to her hips now and then, but she doesn't mind. I've never squeezed her breasts or touched her below her waistband even though at times I really, really want to. I know how to control myself, so I know it's not my touch."

Izayoi sighed and nodded. "Then just give her time to sort out whatever's happening to her."

"Will do." Inuyasha got up with a yawn. "I'm going to bed." He went to his mother and kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry for worrying you. Good night mom, dad."

"Good night honey," Izayoi smiled a little.

"Night, son." Inutaisho said as Inuyasha walked up the stairs to his room.

Izayoi rested her head back onto Inutaisho's shoulder and sighed. "I hope this is just a misunderstanding and they work out their problems soon.

"Honey," Inutaisho said as he kissed her forehead. "I hope so too."

Suddenly they heard prancing above their heads and knew that their triplets were wide-awake. With a sigh, they got up and went to the room.

"Aiko, Hitomi and Keiko" Inutaisho boomed and knocked on the door.

The prancing stopped and little Aiko opened the door. "'hello daddy, hi mummy." She said softly, her wispy brown covering her tiny face.

Inutaisho picked her up and sat with her on her bed. Izayoi went and sat beside her other two other girls. "What are you three doing up?" She asked the eldest triplet, Hitomi.

"We're not sleepy," She smiled as she played with her mother's hair.

"We're not sleepy, at all." The second eldest, Keiko sighed.

"How about if I get daddy to sing you three a song?" Izayoi asked.

The three girls shrieked with happiness and delight and they loved to hear their daddy sing and play his guitar. Aiko laughed and looked at her husband whose eyes were twinkling at her.

"Honey,"

Inutaisho went to her with four-year-old Aiko and handed the youngest triplet over. "Let me go get my guitar first, you four get comfy."

Inutaisho left and came back with the guitar he had ever since he and Izayoi were around Inuyasha's age. With a smile he sat down and his beautiful wife and triplets surrounded him on all sides as he sang a song from when he and Izayoi had just realized their love for each other.

'_At first he didn't know her,'_

'_And then she was there,'_

'_Giving him love,'_

'_Giving him support,'_

'_Showing that she cared.'_

'_Then all of a sudden he knew it wouldn't be long,'_

'_Before he sang to her,'_

'_His beautiful love song'_

'_His love song'_

Before Inutaisho and Izayoi knew it, their four-year-old triplets had drifted into the land of nod. Inutaisho put his guitar down and helped his wife put the three little girls to bed. The parents kissed the girls' heads and then left the room with only the nightlight wake.

Inutaisho sat on the bed with his guitar and his beautiful wife; Izayoi sat beside him. She rested her head on his broad shoulder as he leaned back and strummed his guitar.

"I hope everything goes okay with Inuyasha and Kagome." Izayoi sighed softly.

Inutaisho strummed and nodded. "Yes, I hope so too."

"Taisho?" She called as she ran her hand up his hair stomach.

"Yes?"

"Play the chorus of your love song." She said softly.

He kissed her forehead and began to strum. His voice came out just as rich as it did eighteen years ago.

_It wouldn't be long, before he held her in his arm._

_It wouldn't be long, before he kept her nice and warm._

_It wouldn't be long, before he kissed her hot and long,_

_It wouldn't be long, before he sang to her,_

_His beautiful love song_

_His love song_

When Inutaisho looked down at his wife, her eyes were closed and her breathing was steady. She was asleep. He put his guitar down on the side of the bed, turned off the lamp, laid back and held his beautiful jewel closely to him. He sighed as he felt her heart beat. He remembered the hard times he and Izayoi had been through when they were younger.

He smiled and kissed her forehead again and before he drifted off into a deep slumber, he prayed that his son and Kagome's relationship problems would work out for the better.

Just for you all to know, I wrote the songs. Well actually they are poems but hey, what's a song anyway? If their cheesy, I don't care I find it's kind of sweet. Please reply if you liked, didn't like, or want more chapters. (Sighs. I'm still a Newbie).

InuLuver1990.


	3. Plan n Action, Inuyasha Tears

_**He Loves Me,**_

**She Loves Me Not.**

Okay! Everyone I've finally decided to talk to you guyz. I hope you all love my story. This is my first time publishing my story online so first of all let me say:

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! IF I DID I'D BE RICH!

I hope you all like the story, I know my friends and I do. Please reply.

_Chapter Three: Plan In Action: Inuyasha's Tears_

On Monday, Kagome walked into the school, prepared to take on the world, well, prepared to take on Inuyasha. She inhaled deeply as she made her way to her locker, Houjo was supposed to meet her there.

'Should I do this?' She asked herself as she bit into her lip. Then a brunette walked pass and she told herself, yes. She would do this; she would make Inuyasha pay for cheating on her, then, once he was truly sorry, if he was truly regretful for his disloyalty and infidelity she would forgive him, clean his slate and start over anew.

A smile drifted to her face, a new start. Everybody needed a second chance now and then, and she loved Inuyasha so much she was certain she could give him that other chance. Yes, she would.

Kagome reached her locker, punched in the combination, opened it and began to unload her books. All the while, her mind was fixed on how her relationship with Inuyasha would be closer than close after this ordeal.

"Good morning, Kagome." The voice was shy and lacked enough testosterone to suit Kagome's taste. Kagome was used to hearing Inuyasha's sexy, manly voice not Houjo's completely opposite one.

She turned her attention to the young man that was a year older than her. She gave him a soft smile, and instantly regretted going ahead with this plan. She just wanted to go to Inuyasha and work out their problems like sensible adults, not strive to make each other jealous.

"Good morning, Houjo." She said softly.

Houjo Taishiro wasn't a hideously unattractive young man; he just wasn't what she knew to be her type. He just wasn't Inuyasha.

At the thought of Inuyasha, her heart began to pang a bit. She just wanted to go back to the time she would help him with her homework and he would hold her between his long, muscled legs and kiss her softly behind her neck and nibble upon the lobes of her ears. She shivered. She quivered because she could still feel the way his mouth felt upon hers, she could still smell the spicy scent of the expensive Perry Ellis cologne she had bought for him on his birthday and she could still feel the way his breath felt upon her skin.

"Kagome?" Houjo said snapping his fingers in front of her eyes, snapping her out of her daze, shattering her reminisces making the picture of her and Inuyasha together dissipate to nothing but sorrow.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I said; what do you want me to do?" He repeated with his squinty blue eyes filled with wonder. "Kikyo told me that you had a favor to ask of me."

"She didn't explain to you?"

He shook his head.

She sighed and thought of just walking off to sort out her feelings for Inuyasha. She still loved him with her whole heart, still yearned for him in mind, body and soul, but he had to learn that she would not be the one to sit around and be played. So she hardened her heart and all the love she possessed for him and nodded.

"Yes," She said, her gold eyes flashing. "I do."

"All right," He smiled. "What can I do?"

Kagome began to outline her plan to him; all the while ignoring the shocked blue gazes Houjo Taishiro was giving her. Her mind flared with angry thoughts.

'Inuyasha Takahashi, you're going to pay dearly for all the pain you've caused me.'

* * *

Inuyasha walked slowly through the school's gate. He had a surprise for Kagome. It was a very expensive necklace he had engraved especially for her. The charm was in the shape of the letter 'K' and it glittered with beautiful rare black diamonds that matched her hair. On the back, in fancy cursive script were the words, "I Love You, Kagome". He smiled as he pulled the velvet box out of his pocket to look at it once more. Kagome would love it; he knew she would even though she wasn't a materialistic young woman.

Inuyasha let the charm necklace sparkle in the sun; he inhaled deeply and turned a corner that would lead him to Kagome's locker. He knew her combination and he knew that Kagome never came to school too early. She wouldn't be to school, as of yet, so that would give him a chance to sneak the necklace into her locker.

That's when he remembered the card he had gotten for her. It was a token of apology even though he didn't know what he was apologizing for. Personally, he didn't care, he just wanted them to come together and talk out their problems so that he could hold her to him and kiss her sweetly when they reconciled.

He smiled at that sweet thought, Kagome's lips always tasted like succulent strawberries and sweet honeydew. He loved the juicy taste of his girlfriend's full, ripe lips; he swore he could eat from them forever and never be satisfied; he would always want another sip, another swig; another swallow of his lover's luscious lips.

"Oh Houjo!"

Inuyasha stopped short. That was his girlfriend's voice. He bit into his lip, she sounded much better than she did on Saturday and who the hell was Houjo? Why was she gasping that other guy's name like that?

He sprinted to where he knew Kagome's locker was, and then stopped; he had been shot down dead in his tracks. His dark eyes widened and then darkened with hate, anguish and utter misery.

His girlfriend was flirting with skinny unattractive Houjo Taishiro. He rubbed his eyes to see if he was caught in a horrible nightmare, but to his dismay, he wasn't. What he was seeing was real.

"Houjo! Stop it!" Kagome giggled and hit the skinny, stick guy on his shoulder.

"But Kagome you know you like when I say that to you." He grinned at her and when he put his hands upon her waist and brought her up to his belly, Inuyasha snapped. Nobody touched his girlfriend. Nobody. He didn't know what kind of sick game his girlfriend was playing but if she thought to make him angry or jealous, she had achieved both successfully.

Inuyasha was beside Kagome so swiftly when he pulled her out of Houjo's skinny arms, she gasped in shock. "INUYASHA!" She exclaimed.

"Bingo" He said seriously as he glared the big guy down.

Inuyasha was towering over the guy by three inches and he wasn't afraid to use his height to the best of his advantage. As a matter of fact, he wasn't afraid to use his arms or his legs to beat the happy hell out of Houjo.

"What the hell do you think you're doing with my girlfriend?" He asked venomously, his eyes flaring with anger.

Inuyasha smirked as he read timidity in the other guy's eyes and he should be scared because Inuyasha was going to pound the skin off of his face if he didn't have an excusable, valid explanation.

"Inuyasha how about you ask me?" Kagome said stepping between them and looking up at him, her own eyes flashing.

He blinked down at her and with a soft, swift movement of his arm; he put her behind him. "Stay out of this Kagome, this is between me and Houjo."

Kagome bit her lip and her anger began to simmer. How dare he tell her to bud out? She gnashed her teeth and stepped back in front of him. She glared at him and he sighed annoyed at her.

"Kagome, move out of my way." He cupped her chin as he continued, "The last thing I want is my fist to hit you in your cute face while I'm beating the shit out of Houjo."

"You're not going to beat anything out of him." She said defiantly. "You… are going to listen to me. You… are going to hear what I have to tell you."

The anger inside of her began to seep out of her skin. Inuyasha blinked at her, he knew something was wrong and that his girlfriend was upset about something, but he wanted to know. Why the hell was she protecting Houjo?

"All right," He said softly. "Speak, but hurry up so I can find out why Houjo's hands were all over your body!"

Kagome grounded her teeth and glared at him with an unflinching gaze. "Houjo's hands were on me because I love him!"

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Inuyasha paused for a moment and then broke out into a laugh so rich and full; Kagome's heart sang a little memory at the sexy sound of it. "What's so funny?" She asked with a frown.

Inuyasha's laughter was uncontrollable. What he had heard was just so hilarious. He always knew his girlfriend had a wonderful sense of humor. He gripped his sides, bent over, stood straight, pounded his fists upon the locker besides Kagome's own and then tried to breath.

Once his laughter had subsided, he wiped the sweat and tears of mirth off of his face then stared at his girlfriend. "Kagome, honey bear; that was funny. You're really good at making me laugh, and I love that. I love that so much I could kiss you, and while I'm on the topic, I'm gonna kiss you."

He put his arms around her waist and claimed her lips in a kiss so hot and spicy, Kagome began to melt. Was she mistaken about Inuyasha and that girl? Suddenly, the image of Inuyasha going off to see that brunette girl flashed before her eyes and the pain she felt came back and she thrashed at him.

"Bloody hell!" Inuyasha said as Kagome's tiny fist hit him below his belt.

Kagome gasped furiously. "Leave me alone!" She cried out at him.

He looked at her and blinked, the pain in his groin was intense. Kagome never hit him there. He glared at her, and saw the anger and hurt she was emitting from her eyes. He frowned and when the pain eased he stood as straight as he could.

"What's the matter, Kagome?" He asked softly. "Why'd you hit me like that?"

Her breathing was labored and tears were draining down her face. He wanted to put his arms around her, wipe her tears away with his fingers and tell her that everything would work out for the better. But he knew better than to attempt getting closer to her. When Kagome became angry, it was best for him to keep a few inches between them until her rage subsided.

"Why?" She asked him acidly. "Why'd I hit you like that? Because you're not listening to me!"

"Okay," He sighed. "I'll listen."

She nodded and went to Houjo who was watching the scene unfold before him. "Inuyasha things aren't working out between us."

"What do you…?"

"Listen!" She snapped and continued. "The thing is, I'm getting tired, tired of your wealth, your popularity, but most of all you,"

"Kagome," He whispered his heart beginning to slow its beating. He could see his lifeline on the pulse indicator in a hospital slowing down; he prayed it wouldn't stop.

"I'm not finished!" She sighed and pulled at her hair a little. "I don't know how to tell you this…" She paused and looked him dead in the eyes. "Actually, I do know how to tell you this and furthermore, and personally, I don't care how you feel about it."

Kagome sighed again and went into Houjo's large arms. "You're just not the guy for me." She said. "I'm not sorry for saying this, but I no longer want to be with you. Truth is, Inuyasha, I don't love you anymore and it's no joke."

Inuyasha was a statue. He didn't blink, he didn't move, he didn't talk, he did nothing but stare at the young woman that had been changing his life for the better for almost three years. Then suddenly, in an effort to conceal his tears and anguish, his eyes became hard like his soul had become and he glared at her.

"Are you serious, Kagome?" He asked her stiffly. "Are you sure, you're willing to throw away what we've had for three long years?"

He was giving her a chance to take back what she had said. He was giving her a chance to mend his almost shattered heart. He silently prayed she would take it. If she didn't he didn't know what he would do. Would he cry out in misery, beg her to come back to him like a desperate fool or would anger envelope him and he would let her go and move on? Only time would tell.

Kagome thought about his words. Maybe she should just forget what she had seen in Ame's Ice-cream Parlor. Maybe she should ask him about that other girl. Maybe she should let the past stay in the past, but if she did, she would never have that trust in him again, she'd always think he was cheating on her. She needed to show him that she was serious and if their love was strong enough, they'd be able to come back together and start anew. 'It's time to test how strong our love is.' She thought sadly.

"I'm sure, Inuyasha," She said as seriously as she could. "I no longer love you, I love Houjo."

Inuyasha bit his lip, looked down, balled his fists and when a tear dropped out of his eye and Kagome saw it, he heard her gasp. But he was no longer hearing, or seeing. He lifted his head to stare her in the eyes.

"You'll regret this." He said softly as he pulled out the velvet box and charm. He handed it to her, kissed her lips once more as if to scorch his pain into her and then he walked off, out of the building, into his car, out of the parking lot, down the road to his house and out of Kagome's life.

DRAMA! DRAMA! DRAMA! That's all I gotta say. Oh yeah one more thing.

Please review!

InuLuver1990


	4. Jealousy, Cheating & Changes

_**He Loves Me,**_

**She Loves Me Not.**

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! WISH I DID, BUT I DON'T.

On with the story!

_Chapter Four: Jealousy, Changes & Cheating_

It was now April 5th, a new year, when Inuyasha Takahashi saw Kagome Higurashi, his ex-girlfriend talking to Houjo Taishiro, a very pathetic looking boy, after school. Some thought Houjo was attractive with his blue eyes and thick, golden brown hair. But what made him unattractive was that he was tall and lanky and didn't have muscles. Inuyasha scorned.

The eighteen-year-old male spectator frowned as he heard Kagome laugh out at something Houjo had said. Were they dating? Just the thought made Inuyasha scorn in disgust. How could anyone like Houjo? How could she pick Houjo over him?

Inuyasha knew he was downright sexy with silver hair and golden eyes, but ever since Kagome had broken up with him his hair was no longer the color of molten silver, it was temporarily dyed pitch black and that just made him look even more dangerous, dangerously sexy. His skin was flawless and his smile was one that made girls swoon. He was enviable; he was delicious. Why would Kagome want to be with Houjo instead of him?

"Houjo!" Kagome shrieked with laughter as he lifted her into the air and spun her around. "Put me down!"

Houjo just grinned at her with his squinty eyes. "You need to eat more, you weigh practically nothing!"

'You shouldn't eat never again- or breathe,' Inuyasha scowled and turned to walk away. He couldn't bear to see his beautiful ex-girlfriend laugh and play around with a punk like Houjo. What did she like about him? Houjo was so thin; if Kagome ever got in trouble with other guys he wouldn't be able to help her. He was a skinny punk.

What did Houjo possess that he didn't have? The question gnawed mercilessly at Inuyasha's mind. Inuyasha had everything a teenage boy dreamt of. He was eighteen, he could drive, his father was a world renowned guitarist and music producer, his mother was his father's assistant, they were still very much in love and they had given him three other siblings, three pain in the neck sisters.

Inuyasha could also give any girlfriend he had, anything she wanted, money, jewelry, clothes, shoes and most of all his love. He couldn't understand why Kagome broke up with him seven long months ago and never gave him the time of day again. It had hurt him more than the time he broke his arm.

As Inuyasha walked to the parking lot to his brand new, once silver, now black Honda Accord with sunroof. His present girlfriend, Kikyo Miko popped into his head, she hadn't come to school today; he should go see her. He should go see how she was doing. Her mother, Midori Miko had recently died of a terrible fever.

He bit his lip, he should buy Kikyo some flowers and just stay with her a while. But, she was living with her grandparents who were stricter than her mother. Would they let him see her? Hold her? Kiss her? Console her? He doubted it.

Still. He was her boyfriend. She'd expect him to try to see her.

He jumped into his car and then his eyes turned in the direction he knew Kagome and Houjo were. He sighed roughly. He needed to find out what went wrong between him and Kagome but first, he had to see how Kikyo was holding up.

With that thought, he started up his car and sped off down the road to where his girlfriend's grandparents were. He hoped they'd let him see her.

Kikyo wasn't at home weeping for her dead mother, Midori Miko. She was behind her neighbor's rose bushes and in the arms of Muso Onigumo, the guy who had dumped her three years ago but came running back. She smiled at his sleeping face and kissed his lips.

His eyes opened and he gave her a grin. "That was wonderful, Kikyo."

"Thank you," She beamed. "You don't mind giving me one now do you?"

He let his eyes trail down her sweaty skin. She was proportioned wonderfully and she sure knew how to give him a great climax with her mouth, but he would never do the same.

"Baby," He said as he bent his head to claim one of her cheery colored nips. She bent her head back and moaned as his mouth worked upon her. "Sorry I can't." He said.

She looked at him and wondered why not.

Muso looked at his watch and cursed.

"What's the matter?" She asked curiously.

"I was supposed to get some fungal cream for my mother at the Corner Market. Bloody hell she's going to have my head!" He got up and pulled on his boxers.

"So you have to go?" She asked as she weaved her fingers through her blonde hair.

He nodded and kissed her hard on the lips. "I'll give you one next time." Muso said.

"You told me that two days ago." She huffed and reached out to help him button his shirt.

"I know, and I'm really sorry, I can't stay, I really have to go." When he was dressed he kissed her lips once more and ran off down the road, leaving Kikyo naked behind the bushes in her neighbor's yard.

She bit her lip and began to put on her clothes. "Stupid Muso!" She growled. "You never have to go when I'm going down on you but when it's time for you to get down on me you have to leave! You selfish bastard! I don't know why the hell I love you." She sighed. "But I do."

When she was dressed, she left the bushes and went to her grandparents' house. She went to her room, ignoring her grandparents' glares. They knew what she was doing and they had told her about being sluttish like her mother, but she couldn't help it. It was in her blood and she was desperately in love with Muso, or was she?

Inuyasha reached the small house on Mori Street where he knew his girlfriend would be. He inhaled deeply as he parked and went to the door. He had a vase of flowers, a card, a box of chocolate and words of deep consolation in his head.

He knocked.

Mrs. Atsuko Miko opened the door and then glared at the young man in the doorway. She scanned him up and down and watched as his face reddened. He was a handsome boy about eighteen she guessed.

"Yes?" She asked in her steely voice.

He cleared his throat. "Good afternoon Mrs. Miko, my name's Inuyasha Takahashi and I've come to send my condolences."

She glared at him. Was this the boy her granddaughter had just been with? She wondered. Probably. She frowned at him and let him in. She would let her husband stew the boy.

"Sit in the Living Room." She commanded. "My husband's in there so be polite."

"Yes ma'am." He gulped and went into the room.

Seated in an armchair reading a newspaper was old man Miko. The man looked up at Inuyasha who walked in and glared instantly thinking that this young man was the guy his granddaughter was having sex with.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Miko." Inuyasha greeted.

"Sit." He said sternly.

When Inuyasha sat he stared around the room. It was a homely room but he could feel the hostility in it. He sighed and stared at the flowers in his hands. He didn't know why Kikyo's grandparents didn't like him. He had never done anything wrong.

"You're Inutaisho Takahashi's kid." Mr. Miko said suddenly.

Inuyasha nodded. "Yes, sir." He said wondering how old man Miko knew his father. But then again, he shouldn't have wondered because his father was a famous guitarist, everyone probably knew that he was Inutaisho' son.

"I used to know your father." Mr. Miko sighed. "A long time ago, way before you were born. He used to date my daughter, Midori. God save her soul."

"Dad used to date Kikyo's mother?" Inuyasha's eyes widened. That was something new.

"So your father hasn't told you that he dated Midori for almost a year until he met your mother?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "I didn't know."

Mr. Miko let out a rough sigh and pulled out a cigarette. He lit it and offered Inuyasha.

"No thank you."

Mr. Miko took a drag and then let out the disgusting smelling cigarette smoke. "So, you're Kikyo's boyfriend, eh?"

"Yes, sir. I am."

The much older man glared hard at Inuyasha. "I bet you think we don't know what you and Kikyo been up to. Right?"

Inuyasha blinked at the man. Mr. Miko must be going insane or the cigarette was taking over his brain too fast. "What do you mean, sir?"

"Don't act dumb with me, boy!" Mr. Miko shouted and threw his paper to the ground. "I know you've been banging the brains out of my granddaughter!"

Inuyasha nearly crumpled to the ground. He did what to Kikyo? But that wasn't true. He and Kikyo never had sex.

"Sir, you must be mistaken." Inuyasha said putting down the gifts he had brought.

"I may be old but I ain't dumb!" Mr. Takahashi got up and went to the hearth. "I've seen this happen to Midori! You and ya pa just the same!"

Inuyasha glared at the old man, he would not raise his voice, it was wrong to disrespect his elders but he would not be accused of doing something he didn't do. "Explain what you are saying, Mr. Miko."

"You're having sex with my granddaughter and don't even have the decency to come and see how we feel about it?"

Inuyasha bit his lip. "I didn't have sex with Kikyo!"

"But you're her damned boyfriend and we know she wouldn't go off with no other guy!" Or maybe she would.

"Midori was the same way!" Mr. Miko growled. "Sluttish. Midori use to date your father and behind his back she was fornicating with a forty three year old bastard that left her pregnant."

"Mother's dead, gramps." Kikyo said as she walked into the room, her grandmother behind her. She was drying her hair with a white towel but smiling to see Inuyasha. She was wearing a turtleneck shirt and a very short miniskirt.

"Inuyasha!" She went to him happily and was about to kiss him passionately but he held her away from him.

He glared at her hard.

"What's the matter?" She asked as she pouted.

"Your grandparents seem to think I'm having sex with you." He said seriously his dark eyes becoming even darker as he said the words. "Why would they think that?"

She blinked at him innocently and then turned to her grandparents. Did they know about Muso but thought that it was Inuyasha? She gulped. "We're not having sex." She said bluntly. "Inuyasha's just my boyfriend, we're not intimate at all. All he ever does is kiss me."

"Then who were you in the neighbor's rose bushes with?" Her grandmother said while sitting on the nearby couch.

Inuyasha turned to her. "You were in Mr. & Mrs. Taishiro's bushes with someone?"

Kikyo's eyes widened. "Of course not!" She exclaimed. "I was not!"

"You were in those bushes." Mrs. Miko said. "Stop lying!"

Kikyo bit her lip. "Okay, I was there." She said. "But nobody was with me."

Inuyasha could hear the squeaky note of deception in his girlfriend's voice. She was lying and doing a terrible job at it. "Let me see your neck," He said seriously.

Her mouth gaped open at him. "Why?"

"I want to see something."

She bit her lip and then broke down. "I'm so sorry Inuyasha." She cried. "I didn't mean to…"

"It's Muso, right?" He asked suddenly.

She nodded and the tears drained down her face. "I- I'm still in love with him."

He sighed and nodded in understanding. He knew something was wrong with the way his girlfriend was acting, but he didn't know exactly what it was. He looked at her and gave her a soft smile. "I better go."

"Inuyasha?" She called as he began to walk away.

He turned back to her. "It's over between us Kikyo." He said softly.

She nodded stiffly. "I understand, but can we still be friends at least?"

He sighed and stared at her. He should have known that Kikyo was still in love with Muso Onigumo, he definitely knew he still had deep feelings for Kagome. "Sure."

"Really?" She went to him.

He gave her a stiff nod. "I better go."

"All right."

When Inuyasha left, Kikyo began to cry a little. She didn't dare look at her grandparents; she just went back up the stairs to give herself an orgasm since Muso hadn't given her one. She no longer had a boyfriend in school, but at least she had Muso.

Inuyasha came home a raging mass of energy. When his mother heard the front door slam she prayed it wouldn't break off its hinges. Izayoi saw Inuyasha come in, anger evident in the way he said good afternoon, the way he threw his bag to the floor, the way he opened the fridge door, the way he pulled out an apple and the way he bit into it.

"What's the matter, Inuyasha?" She asked him softly.

"Kikyo's a slut." He said bluntly as he massacred the apple.

Izayoi stared with big brown eyes. "Oh honey," She went to him and put her motherly arms around him. "What happened?"

"She's been shagging another guy behind my back. Her grandparents thought it was me, but it wasn't." Inuyasha threw the core into the garbage as if he was shooting a basketball and then he began to pull the apple skin that got stuck in the crevices of his teeth out.

'I knew that girl was no good,' Izayoi said angrily to herself. "Honey, I'm really sorry."

"I'm not all that angry." He said with a sigh as he moved out of his mother's tiny arms. "I guess I kind of knew she was cheating on me."

Izayoi nodded. "But it still hurts, right?"

"Yes," He sighed. "I don't want anything to eat. I just want to go to bed."

"All right." His mother squeezed his shoulder. "I'll dish a plate for you anyway."

He kissed her cheek. "Thanks."

Izayoi sighed as Inuyasha trudged up the stairs. She didn't like to see him so distraught. There had to be a way to make him happy. She would talk to Inutaisho when he came home about it. Inutaisho would know what to do about their forlorn son.

"Hitomi, Keiko and Aiko Dinnertime!"

Ah yes, Kikyo is a slut, Kagome's with Houjo, Inuyasha's changing. What's next? Find out in Chapter 5!


	5. Parents, Worries and Plans

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**_

_**PLZ REVIEW. THIS IS MY FIRST STORY AND WOULD LOVE SOME FEEDBACK!**_

_**He Loves Me,**_

**She Loves Me Not.**

_Chapter Five: Parents, Worries and Plans_

That night, Inutaisho and Izayoi lay in bed together. Inutaisho's hand swept up his wife's body that had produced even fuller curves. He was proud to have such a sexy, loving woman. She had given him five beautiful children. Two handsome sons and triplets, all girls that looked just like her.

He kissed the side of her breast and saw that she looked a little distant. "Honey? What's the matter?"

She turned to look her husband in the eyes and he saw the sadness. He instantly sat up and pulled her soft body to his much harder one. "What's wrong Izayoi? What's making you so sad?"

She sighed and rested upon his broad shoulder. She let her fingers curl the taut black hair on his chest. "It's Inuyasha."

Inutaisho was relieved to find she wasn't sick, he remembered the fright he had gotten when the doctors told him she might not make it delivering three babies. That was the scariest moment in his life. The thought of losing her made his world desolate. He never wanted to feel that again.

"What about him?" Inutaisho asked as he ran his palm up her spine.

"He and Kikyo broke up," She said softly.

"So that's why he didn't come to dinner," Inutaisho said piecing that part of the puzzle together.

His wife nodded and then trailed her hand down his abdomen. She sighed. "I don't know what's happening with all of Inuyasha's relationships, first Kagome walked out on Inuyasha for no apparent reason."

"Actually, she had a common reason," Inutaisho said as he lifted his wife into his arms. "She's fallen in love with another guy; Inuyasha has vividly described to be a skinny punk."

"Oh yeah," Izayoi sighed sadly in remembrance.

Inuyasha came home before school ended and the next day and when he had left the house, he didn't even look like her son. Since Sengoku High was a school where no uniforms had to be worn, he dressed in all black; he painted his silver car black and he temporarily dyed his silver hair to ink black. His parents fretted for his mental health.

Inuyasha's grades had also plummeted so low, his teachers began to tell his parents that he may not graduate and he'd have to start grade twelve again which would put him behind. Inuyasha just didn't seem to care about his education any more. He no longer strived for A's, he just wanted to pull pranks and party and be with his new girlfriend Kikyo Miko, a girl they knew from previous experiences with her mother, Midori, wasn't the kind of girl they wanted for their son.

"Something has to be done, Inutaisho." Izayoi said as she inhaled his fresh, clean scent.

"Something like what?" He asked as he weaved his fingers through his wife's long brown hair.

"I don't know," She sighed.

Seeing her wife's sadness, he suggested, "Maybe I can call up your mom and dad and they'll give us an idea?"

Izayoi squealed happily at his brilliant idea and gave him a big, wet kiss that left him dizzy with passion. She bent across him to get the cordless phone, and then shrieked with laughter as he pulled her into a straddle upon him.

He grinned and then began to rub her thighs up and down softly. Izayoi sighed as ripples of pleasure washed over her. She dialed Inutaisho' parent's number and as it rang; she bent and gave him a long, heated open-mouthed kiss.

"Hello, mom? Dad?" Izayoi answered.

"Izayoi," Mizuko called out happily. "Is that you honey?"

"Yes ma'am." She said with a smile as Inutaisho's hands wondered under her nightgown.

"Is something the matter?" Mizuko asked as she told her husband Akihito that it was their daughter-in-law.

Izayoi sighed shortly, put the phone on speaker and then answered. "Inutaisho and I have a problem."

"If it's about sex, I thought Mizuko and I covered that sufficiently when you two were younger." Akihito grinned into the phone.

Izayoi blushed to her roots and Inutaisho balled with laughter. "Dad, you'll never change will you. You insist on making my wife burn with embarrassment."

"Akihito, behave and Inutaisho you too, I'm not too old where I can't still pull you by your ear." Mizuko admonished.

"Yes ma'am," The two Takahashi males grinned.

"So what's this problem, Izayoi?" Mizuko, her mother asked suddenly itching to know.

Izayoi loosed her hair from the long braid she had it in and let it flow over her shoulders. She sighed before she answered her mother-in-law's question. "It's Inuyasha."

"Little Inuyasha?" Akihito asked.

"He's not exactly little anymore, he's eighteen; big, broad and definitely filled with teenage problems like I was." Inutaisho said.

"Is he okay?" Mizuko asked instantly converting to her mother hen role again.

"Inutaisho and I aren't sure," Izayoi said as her son's sad face popped into her mind's eyes. She didn't like to see him that way. "Remember when we told you he and Kagome broke up, last September?"

"Yes," Akihito said urging her to continue.

"Well, he's made some drastic changes. Of course you know he painted his car black and he's wearing all black like he's a Goth or something but recently, he's dyed his silver hair black, luckily it's not permanent and he washes it out every Sunday."

"My word," Mizuko breathed. "He sounds like he's having a mental break down.

Inutaisho's features became dark as he spoke. "His grades have dropped, we've taken away all of his electronics and credit cards, we've left him with his car because it didn't make any sense taking it away when he would just hot wire it anyway. So, his car and his clothes are all he has and he doesn't care. We just can't get through to him."

"So the problem is how to put that light back into Inuyasha?" Mizuko asked suddenly.

"Yes, ma'am."

Akihito grinned at his wife when she looked at him with a knowing smile. "Here's what you have to do."

The young parents listened attentively to the wiser older adults. "You should do what we did when you two were trying to be together." Mizuko smiled

Inutaisho and Izayoi blinked at each other. They didn't know what his parents were talking about.

"You see, Inutaisho." Akihito said. "When Izayoi wasn't talking to you the first time, Mizuko and I called up her parents to explain to her that you're not just some scoundrel that can't control his coc-"

"His emotions." Mizuko intercepted. "So that's why Izayoi's mother told her that she could speak to him again."

"I don't believe this!" Inutaisho exclaimed in shock. "You two were meddling in our lives?"

Mizuko blushed. "We wouldn't call it meddling, that's too strong a word, we were helping you two out."

"Is there anything else we should know?" Izayoi said stiffly.

"Oh, just that we planned that whole event at that fancy restaurant just to get you two together alone to talk."

"Figures," Inutaisho rolled his eyes.

"Now, don't get all snappy about that," Akihito huffed. "If it wasn't for us… I needn't say more."

Izayoi smiled and hugged her husband. "We're appreciative, isn't that right Inutaisho?"

"Yes, we are." He said as he squeezed his wife's lush bottom.

"So what you want us to do is talk to Kagome's mother to persuade her to get Kagome to talk to Inuyasha again, in hopes that he would break out of this whole dark phase?" Izayoi asked.

"Exactly," Mizuko nodded. "I'm sure it would work for Inuyasha and Kagome."

"I hope so," Inutaisho sighed. "Anyway, it's late. We'll call to update you two on what happens."

"All right, good night Inutaisho. Good night Izayoi." The grandparents of Inuyasha said as they hung up the phone.

Izayoi and Inutaisho sat in silence as they thought about the plan to get Kagome and Inuyasha together. Inutaisho sighed and pulled his wife beneath him. He kissed her passionately.

"Sleep, Izayoi." He said softly. "We'll think this over clearly in the morning."

"All right." She closed her eyes.

Then Inutaisho kissed her forehead and began to sing a song he had dedicated to her. Once she was sound asleep, he rolled off of her, and rested his head upon her full, creamy; nightgown covered breasts and fell into a deep slumber.

Inu's parents sure know how to get it on. Anyway, enough about the oldies. Chapter 6 will be coming real soon. The story's already finished but I like making people wait on the chapters to come out. You all won't be waiting too long if I get reviews.

I think I'll wait a week before I post again. Good bye my wonderful readers. For now.

InuLuver1990 signs out. Again.


	6. Naraku's Solace, Many Memories

_**DISCLAIMER: I WISH I OWNED INUYASHA, BUT I DON'T**_

_**RUMIKO TAKAHASHI GETS ALL THE CREDIT FOR INUYASHA, NOT ME.**_

_**THE ONLY CREDIT I GET IS FOR THIS STORY AND THAT'S ONLY IF YOU, MY WONDERFUL READERS REVIEW. PLZ.**_

_**{Okay, I said I wouldn't post another chapter for a week, but I'm an impatient one, so here's the next 4, 5, 6 chapters?}**_

_**He Loves Me,**_

**She Loves Me Not.**

_Chapter Six: Naraku's Solace & Many Memories_

Kagome walked into the school gate with a small smile on her face, but behind it was a sad, depressed frown. She was lonely. Yes, she and Houjo were friends but she missed having a boyfriend that would hold her sweetly around her waist and kiss her passionately and sing her sweet words. In truth, she missed Inuyasha. She missed him so much her heart ached.

How did their relationship come to such an abrupt end? All she remembered was screaming at him as she told him that she no longer loved him and that she loved Houjo, which was a complete and utter lie.

She remembered the blank look he had in his eyes as he told her that she would regret breaking up with him and he was right, she was regretting it. She bit into her lip as she remembered the way Kikyo had jumped into her spot directly the day after she and Inuyasha had broken up.

'That evil, conniving whapped-out bitch,' Kagome fumed. How could Kagome just believe that making Inuyasha jealous would make him regret cheating on her, and he would come back to her?

When Inuyasha and Kikyo had gotten together not even a full week after her and Inuyasha's break up, Kagome had fell into a despair so deep, she vomited all over the hall and Houjo had to take her home. She hadn't come to school until after three days had passed and when she did come back, she had seen Inuyasha giving Kikyo an open-mouthed kiss as he cupped her hips.

Kagome had run off to the back of the school to cry and that's where Naraku Onigumo had found her and comforted her.

"Kagome? Is that you?" He asked as he sat beside her shaking body.

She sniffed and looked up at him through teary eyes. He was a handsome young man with wavy black hair that shone in the sun. His eyes were the deepest shade of red she had ever seen. Naraku Onigumo was a handsome man; his looks could definitely compete with Inuyasha's any day.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" He asked in his deep, baritone voice.

She cleared her voice and thought about not telling him, but she needed to talk to someone. "It's Inuyasha." She sighed.

"I thought you two broke up." He said his ruby eyes darkening even more.

She nodded and began to cry again. "We did, last September."

"Then why are you crying?" He wondered.

"Because I still love him." She cried. "I love him so much, every time I see him with Kikyo, I just…"

"You just breakdown, right?" He sighed.

She nodded stiffly. "I want the pain to stop."

Naraku smiled a little as he pulled Kagome into his arms. He was actually very happy when he found out that she and Inuyasha had broken up because when he laid his eyes on chocolate-eyed Kagome, his body reacted so much, he thought he would spill his hot semen into his polka-dotted boxers.

No girl had ever made him react in such a way. He wanted to get between Kagome's legs so bad, every time he had sex he envisioned Kagome beneath him, bending over for him, spreading her legs to him.

When Kagome and Inuyasha were together, he kept his eyes locked on her in hopes that they would break up and he could take Inuyasha's place but his plans were interrupted because when Kagome and Inuyasha had broken up, Kagome started seeing Houjo.

So, he had to wait until Houjo and Kagome decided just to be friends and now that they were friends, he could step in. He'd have to tread softly. Somehow he just knew he had to slide his way into her heart, before he could get his hard, throbbing shaft to slide into her tight womanly place. Was it tight? He wondered. Or had Inuyasha already loosened her…

"I don't know what to do," Kagome sighed as she wiped her face with her hand and grimaced when she saw that mucus was draining from her nose.

Seeing this, he pulled out his face towel and gave it to her. She thanked him and wiped her face and blew her nose, when she handed it back to him he grinned.

"You can keep it." He said with a grin.

Kagome's heart pounded when she saw his smile. He was just so handsome, so absolutely sexy too bad he wasn't Inuyasha. At that thought, she looked away from his face and sighed.

"I better go to my locker; I have to get my things."

"Maybe I can walk you?" He asked sincerely,

She looked at him and then with a small smile she nodded. "Okay,"

As she began to pick up her bag but he took it and insisted to carry it for her. She blushed and thanked him again. He just gave her a dashing, I-can-do, think, or say- no evil smile.

Kagome couldn't believe Naraku Onigumo was actually with her. Was he interested in her? She wondered for a moment but then brushed the thought off, just because he was helping her and being nice to her didn't mean he was interested in her.

But, he was.

* * *

Inuyasha watched Kagome walk into the school, with football hunk Naraku Onigumo holding her bag and trailing behind her. He bit his lip and nearly called her a hoe, but thought against it. No matter how much he wanted to detest her, he just couldn't bring himself to hate her.

He still loved her.

He sighed. Right now he was by himself, waiting for the bell to ring. He licked his lips and just watched as Kagome walked to her locker, opened it and began to sort through her things.

Inuyasha watched Naraku's eyes as they roved over her backside. He felt a sudden wave of anger and jealousy wash over him. He was still very possessive and protective of Kagome. No matter how many times he told himself not to care for her, he couldn't stop.

From what Inuyasha knew; Naraku was a whoreson of the worst kind. Inuyasha knew that Naraku had sex with any girl he could persuade to the back of his car, or behind a bush. He bit his lip and watched as Naraku's hand reached out to touch the hem of her skirt. Naraku didn't lift it up because he probably felt Inuyasha's menacing presence lurking close by.

At times, Inuyasha found himself spying on Kagome. Every time he had Literature class, he would sit by the window because he could see the field and he knew Kagome was out there on the field in her sexy short shorts and tight shirt running around getting hot and sweaty. His body would become hard and he could feel himself nearly bursting whenever he saw her bend over to touch her toes, her lush bottom was so inviting and the way her breasts bounced in her t-shirt it made him yearn to run over, pull it off and suck upon them like he was a baby.

He sighed and looked off. He opened his locker and pulled out a slide of pictures he and Kagome had taken in a picture booth. He smiled at them. In the first one, they were just smiling into each other's eyes; the second one was with Kagome in his lap, staring down at him, the third one, Kagome had lifted up her shirt to show him the sexy bra she was wearing and the last one was where he and Kagome were kissing passionately.

He missed those days. He pulled at his black shirt. It was hot and wearing the shirt was just making it worst. He wished there was some way he could go to Kagome and fix their problems. Then, he'd be happy enough to dress in bright colors and he'd do his homework, get good grades, make his teachers and parents happy and then they would give him back his things especially his credit cards and he would take her out on expensive dates, and give her expensive jewelry and make her happy like how they used to be.

He was still in love with her. He wished there was some way to get them talking again. With another sigh, he kissed Kagome's face imprinted on the pictures, put the slide back into his locker, shut his locker and just watched as Kagome and Naraku left to go to her first class. Inuyasha bit his lip mercilessly; he always dropped Kagome to her class in the mornings and afternoons.

His face saddened a bit as he remembered what they would do before she got inside of her homeroom class. She would go into his arms, splay kisses everywhere upon his face until he couldn't take waiting to claim her lips with his. He would devour her delicious mouth. He grinned when he remembered, the day Kagome's homeroom teacher, Mr. Myouga came out of the class and caught him and Kagome locked in a hot lip lock.

* * *

"Ahem," He said. "Ms. Higurashi, Mr. Takahashi."

They parted and smiled sheepishly at the elderly teacher. "Yes Mr. Myouga?" They replied innocently.

"This is not 'Make Out Way' so come inside Ms. Higurashi or else you'll be marked absent. And Mr. Takahashi, I know your father."

Inuyasha just grinned evilly. "I know my father too, old man"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped and hit him playfully on his shoulder.

Inuyasha grinned and pulled Kagome up to his broad chest; then claimed her lips once more before he strutted down the hall to his class, leaving behind a blushing Kagome and a red-faced Myouga.

"That boy is bad news." The teacher huffed under his breath while ushering Kagome inside.

* * *

Inuyasha grinned at the memory of that day; there happened to be quite a number of days that event had happened. Inuyasha even remembered when his and Kagome's mom had to be called in.

* * *

"Your son and Kagome were caught in the back of the school lying on top of each other, kissing!" Ms. Nezumi, the slim teacher shrilled.

Inuyasha bit his lip to hold in his laughter, Kagome was as red as a cherry. Inuyasha took a step to her and wrapped his loving arms around her, right in front of the adults and began whispering assurances that they'd be fine in her ear. Kagome had blushed even harder and it made him chuckle.

"This is very serious!" Ms. Nezumi shrilled again. "Such things should not be happening! Kagome's only fourteen; he's sixteen! It's wrong! It's practically statutory rape!"

Inuyasha growled at her. He didn't think their relationship was wrong and he spoke what he thought so. "Listen here Ms. Nezumi, there's nothing wrong about Kagome and I being together and the reason I was on top of Kagome is because she fell, I tried to catch her, I lost balance and that was it!"

"Explain the kiss then Mr. Takahashi!" She shrieked.

Inuyasha grinned. "Gee, she's my girlfriend, if I happen to want to kiss her, I'll kiss her." He said boldly and then looked to Kagome. "I love her and there's nothing you can do or say about it."

"My gosh! Ms. Higurashi will be pregnant by the end of the year!" Ms. Nezumi exclaimed and then appealed to the parents who happen to be quite aware of Kagome and Inuyasha's relationship. "Mr. and Mrs. Takahashi, Mrs. Higurashi," She said. "Something must be done about this. Kagome is an intelligent young woman but once she lets a guy into her life, she could become naïve and end up having to drop out of school. Is that the kind of future you want for her?"

"Are you saying I can't control my coc…?"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped and covered his mouth before he finished. "Calm down."

Inuyasha's eyes were burning into Ms. Nezumi's straight, curve-less back. He wished lasers would come out of his eyes and hit her.

The parents looked at each other and then sighed.

"Ms. Nezumi, there's really nothing we can do about Kagome and Inuyasha," Mrs. Higurashi said firstly. "They're in love and they're teenagers, all we ask of them is to take things slow and use protection at all times. Inuyasha knows what'll happen if he gets her pregnant, I trust that he won't intentionally. I have no problems with Inuyasha being with my daughter. Inuyahsa's like another son to me and I trust him with my daughter."

"And Kagome, even though I have three beautiful little triplet daughters," Inutaisho spoke. "She's like a daughter to me. I have no problems at all with my son being with her."

"But," Izayoi said lastly. "Kagome and Inuyasha, you two must learn discretion. You two can kiss but don't make a big scene out of it. Things like that are personal."

"Yes ma'am," They said sheepishly and left the office, hand in hand.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and smirked evilly. Before Kagome knew it he had pulled her into his arms; spun her around and took her breath away with a kiss. When they parted, they were flushed and grinning at each other.

"How many times have we been in the office for showing our love?" Inuyasha asked as he cupped her developing round hips with his palms.

She smiled up at him. "I'm counting seven."

"Will they ever learn that our parents just don't mind that we're together?"

"I doubt it," She sighed as he walked her to her math class.

"I'll meet you in back of the school?" He asked his eyes twinkling mischievously.

She grinned and nodded. "Of course."

"Good, now go learn some math for the both of us." He pulled her into another kiss, before he patted her on her bottom and ushered her inside.

* * *

Inuyasha smiled at all the happy memories, and then frowned when he realized he might never get more memories like that. At times he just felt like breaking down and crying. Before he could truly collapse into tears, he walked to a nearby bulletin. He had heard something about the Springtime Dance coming up.

He and Kagome loved dancing.

He sighed as another memory hit him like a whirlwind.

* * *

"Faster Inuyasha!" Kagome laughed as she bent and started to roll her hips.

Inuyasha grinned as he gripped her lush bottom and rubbed his already hard male piece up and down upon her bare backside. She was wearing a short flamboyant green skirt that showed exactly what she had on underneath. It was a sexy black G-string. His girlfriend was so sexy.

He raised her skirt from the back and saw her creamy ass. His body became even harder as he saw the black string between her sexy bottom cheeks. He plucked at it and she shrieked in delight.

"Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah!" She giggled as he danced hard upon her. She could feel just how aroused he was. She grinned and decided to make him even harder by vibrating her hips.

"Oh hell!" Inuyasha groaned when he felt Kagome's body trembling beneath his. Inuyasha thought he would die of pleasure but Kagome stopped, straightened and then turned to him. Her eyes were sparkling with his.

"Inuyasha that was wonderful." She said as she leaned up against him. "We should dance in your room all of the time, it's really arousing."

He grinned and sat on his bed. The upbeat music was still playing as he pulled Kagome into his lap. She sat straddled upon him and when he began to thrust his hips upwards she positioned her body in a way so that she could feel him fully.

They had spent three hours dancing dirty with each other, and then they went to bathe, one by one of course. Kagome came out dressed in his pure white robe and Inuyahsa's eyes had nearly dropped out of his sockets.

"Kagome," He rasped, his mouth watering. He was so aroused it was making him dizzy.

She smiled at him and began to untie the robe, when it was open, Inuyasha's mouth dropped. She was dressed in nothing but her sexy black bra and thong.

"Do you like it?" She asked as she pulled off the robe and threw it onto his bed.

Inuyasha was afraid to answer, afraid to move any part of his body because he knew that if he did, he would explode in his boxers.

She walked to him sexily and knowing that if she got any closer to him they'd end up in his bed, naked. Inuyasha shot out of the door and knew Kagome was laughing at his expense. His girlfriend could be so mean, so evil, so sexy at times.

Inuyasha took a cold shower and had to squeeze his shaft before it exploded. Kagome was fully dressed when he came back into his room and he sighed in relief at that respite. She was smiling mischievously at him.

"I hope you don't run away from me like that on our wedding night," She grinned, her chocolate eyes sparkling.

He sat beside her on his bed with a small frown. "That was mean and…" He said softly and then in an instant, Kagome was beneath him and he was kissing her passionately. "You're the one who'll be running from me on our wedding night."

"Why would I run?" Kagome giggled as Inuyasha's mouth roved all over her face, neck and chest.

"Because I'm gonna torture you with so much pleasure you'll need to get away to catch your breath." Inuyasha reveled in the way he made her purr.

Kagome laughed out and held him to her as he placed soft, sweet kisses upon her sensitive skin.

* * *

Inuyasha sighed briskly to himself as he thrashed his hands through his hair. He read the bulletin board and then smiled a bit to himself. He knew no other person would be able to keep up with Kagome; she was just too hot to handle. He knew that she wouldn't have a dance partner, but he'd be there willing to put everything behind them and dance the night away, that is, if she would let him dance with her. He hoped she would.

With another sigh, he decided that he would just go and look at her for a while. It wasn't a crime to look, was it? And personally, he didn't care if it was. He missed her.

All right! This is chapter 6 I hope you all enjoyed it. I might just post all because people seem to like when stories are complete or when there are lots and lots of chapters to read. So anyway, if you liked this chapter awesome! You can tell me about it.

Reviews plz.

InuLuver1990 signs out. For now.


	7. From Afar, Memories, Plans

_**This is chapter 7. A lot is going on in this chapter, I do hope everything is clear enough. I'll be posting chapter 8, 9 and 10 very soon. Maybe today. Plz review this chapter if you liked.**_

_**On with the story!**_

_**Oh, before I forget and go to jail- Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**_

_**He Loves Me,**_

**She Loves Me Not.**

_Chapter Seven: From Afar, More Memories, Parent's Plans_

Inuyasha spotted Kagome sitting by herself in her homeroom class at break time. She was obviously studying hard, he could tell. Maybe this wasn't the right time to ask her to talk to him about their break up.

He bit into his lip and wondered for a second more. Should I? He shook his head then sighed. No, he wouldn't disturb her thinking. But maybe, he could just tell her hello.

Yes, he nodded to himself. He would start off slow by saying, hello, giving her warm smiles and then talking about little things like schoolwork. Kagome was a generous person, maybe she wouldn't mind putting their break up out of her mind for a while, just to help his grades improve a bit.

He smiled at the thought and then froze when he heard his name.

"Oh Inuyasha" Kagome said sadly. "What has happened to us?" She sniffed.

'I don't know, Kagome,' his mind replied. 'But I'm willing to talk if you are,'

Kagome sighed and closed the book she was looking at. She held it securely to her chest and stared at the chalkboard. "Everything was going fine," She said softly as if she knew he was listening. "Everything was wonderful, we used to hold each other, smile and be happy. We used to dance… Oh! What would I give just to dance with you again?" Suddenly, Inuyasha heard Kagome sing softly a part of a song from one of her favorite Disney shows. It was the reprise of The Little Mermaid's "Part Of Your World".

_What would I give to be where you are?_

_What would I pay to be there beside you?_

_What would I do to see you, smiling at me?_

Inuyasha's heart was pounding as he listened to her words. Was she secretly trying to tell him something? Did she know that he was there listening intently to what she was saying? He inhaled deeply, trying to calm his throbbing heart. He was sure it was beating loud enough for her to hear.

"Oh Kagome," She got up and went to the chalkboard. "Stop being foolish. Inuyasha and Kikyo are together, every time you see him; he's smiling with her." She picked up the chalk and started to write.

'But Kagome, those smiles are fake!' Inuyasha wanted to tell her.

"He just seems so happy," She sighed as she drew a crooked heart and wrote Inuyasha's initials and then she put his verses hers. She smiled a little and felt a tear run down her face. "Kagome, Inuyasha's not thinking about you."

'Yes I am!' His throat constricted. 'I think about you every day, every hour, every minute, every single second. Damn Kagome, you're always on my mind.'

Kagome let the chalk drop and fall to the floor; she wrapped her arms around her body and then shook. When her mind conjured up the picture of Inuyasha and that brunette haired girl in Ame's Ice Cream Parlor, she knew that she had to be strong. She let in a deep breath and with renewed strength; she stood tall. "I don't love you!" She said strongly and forcefully. "If you can hear me Inuyasha, good! I don't love you! Not anymore! I thought our love was strong enough to overcome all our problems, well, you've proved that it wasn't! I don't love you! I don't love you! I don't love you! So just get out of my head because I've got a Bio test to study for and thinking about you isn't going to help me pass!"

With a few relieving pants, Kagome went to her seat, opened her book and started her task of studying again. She had to admit that saying she didn't love Inuyasha hurt her a lot but she had to rid herself of their problems because she had a big Biology test that would be thirty five percent of her overall Biology grade. She needed to pass it.

Inuyasha's heart calmed, he stared at Kagome and put on a wry smile. 'You don't love me or are you just saying that so you can concentrate on your work?' he smirked. 'We'll see just how much you don't love me on Friday night at the Springtime Dance."

With that thought, Inuyasha walked away. He wanted Kagome to do well in her work; going to her now would only be a distraction to her. On Friday, though, she had better be prepared because Inuyasha was going to be ready to dance and grind with her all night.

Inutaisho and Izayoi were seating in the Higurashi's Living Room waiting for Sakura, Kagome's mother to come from changing her clothes so that they could talk. Inutaisho and Sakura were close friends in the music business. They understood many aspects of the business and Sakura was always willing to give Inutaisho new suggestions to help him out.

When Inutaisho had found out that his son had fallen in love with his friend's daughter, he saw no problem with it, though; Sakura was very protective of her little girl. Sakura had even warned Inuyasha that he would have his manhood extricated from his body if he touched Kagome inappropriately or in any way Kagome didn't like or appreciate.

Inutaisho smiled at that memory, Inuyasha was holding his piece all day and every time he was with Kagome he would hold her away at arm-length and when he kissed her, it would usually be on the cheek or a tiny peck on the lips. But that was before; Sakura had realized that Inuyasha could be trusted. Kagome sure had a lot to say to him, when Sakura had caught her seated in Inuyasha's lap.

"Mom, leave Inuyasha alone!" Kagome shouted at her.

"Kagome, this boy is no good! How could he have you pressed up against him like that?" Sakura growled as she tried to grab Inuyasha by the scruff of his neck.

"Mom, leave Inuyasha!" She shouted again. "He's my boyfriend! He hasn't done anything wrong and I sat in his lap on my own! I'm not a little girl anymore!"

"You've just turned fifteen years old! He's almost seventeen!" Sakura barked at her.

Kagome's brown eyes flashed angrily. "Age ain't nothing but a number!" She said softly. "I thought you said you loved me mom!"

Sakura calmed. "Kagome, of course I love you, honey. It's just that…"

"Well if you love me," She said going into Inuyasha's arms. "You'll see that Inuyasha is right for me. He has done nothing wrong, I love him and he loves me."

"But honey…"

"No!" She pouted. "You said you'd give me the moon and the stars if you could, and you can't, but you can give me him." She said softly. "You can give me Inuyasha because to me, he's the whole solar system."

Sakura sighed. "All right honey," She said giving up the fight. "But, Inuyasha I'm warning you now, you'll treat my daughter with respect! The day she comes to me and tells me that you've defiled or hurt her in any way is the day your pole and balls get cut off and fed to the dogs. Understand?"

Inuyasha cupped himself and nodded.

Inutaisho grinned. He'd seen the whole scene unfold. It was a funny scene too cause Kagome was so tiny, but her mouth sure wasn't and the way she protected his son from her mother's wrath was even funnier.

When Inutaisho saw the way Kagome held onto Inuyasha he knew that Kagome was the right girl for his son. Something inside of him just said, 'she's the one'.

"Why are you so smiley?" Izayoi asked poking her husband in his side.

He looked down at her and kissed her forehead. "I was just remembering the time when Sakura had told Inuyasha she would cut off his 'manly-parts' if he did anything disrespectful to Kagome.

Izayoi smiled a little; she also had a beautiful memory of when Kagome and Inuyasha were together.

Izayoi was preparing dinner and Inuyasha had invited Kagome over to eat with them since Sakura had gone away on a business trip.

"Kagome," Izayoi called to the girl seated in her kitchen.

"Yes Mrs. Takahashi?" She answered.

"How about I show you how to make Inuyasha's favorite dessert?"

Kagome was out of the seat in no time. She listened attentively on how to make Triple Fudge Chocolate Cake. She hummed a bit as she mixed the batter and Izayoi found that it was a joy to have such an enthusiastic young girl so in love with her son.

"You really love Inuyasha don't you?"

Kagome looked up at her with a blush and nodded. "Yes ma'am, and he loves me a whole lot too."

Izayoi smiled lovingly. "You know, I remember when my husband and I were around your age. I always helped his mom with the cooking and I use to babysit Sesshoumaru's daughter." She said. "You do know Sesshoumaru, right?"

Kagome nodded. "Yes, that's your husband's oldest son. He's a lot older than Inuyasha."

"Exactly." Izayoi smiled as she sprinkled some sugar into the batter Kagome was mixing. "Anyway, Inutaisho and I were so in love, but to tell you the truth, I could never bring myself to be his girlfriend."

Kagome blinked at her, Izayoi giggled. "That's right," The mother said. "I was such a shy girl. Guys never really paid attention to me, so I was really shocked and a bit scared when Inutaisho started giving me the eye."

Kagome loved a good love story. She listened intently to Izayoi as she told her love story. It was about a girl who loved this guy, who happened to have another girl in his life. But that the guy's first girl wasn't giving him the love and support he needed so he turned to the second girl and fell maddeningly in love with her. As time passed, problems and fears began to erupt. The fears came to the point where the second girl decided that she had to become some other guy's girlfriend so that the guy wouldn't put his attention on her.

Kagome was on the edge of her seat. "So, what happened?"

"Well," Izayoi smiled. "Me, being the scary second girl became the girlfriend of a guy named Takemaru. That made Inutaisho angry to the point, that he beat up Takemaru and sent him battered to the hospital."

Kagome gasped. "Mr. Takahashi did that?"

"Oh yes," Izayoi nodded with a smile. "It was horrible but that only showed me that Inutaisho was still very much in love with me and he wouldn't give up." She sighed. "So, not wanting to get Takemaru into anymore problems, I dumped him."

"Go on," Kagome said completely enraptured as she began to work on the chocolate icing.

Izayoi sighed again and stirred the pasta she was boiling. "Let me remember, Oh! Then Inutaisho and I stopped talking for a while and due to circumstances beyond our control or fate we met at a fancy restaurant with our parents, who ended up shuffling us around until he and I were seated at a two-person table."

"That is so romantic!" Kagome giggled.

"I know, too bad I wasn't ready to talk to him so I got up and ran to the bathroom."

Kagome gasped her golden eyes widening. "You ran away from him? That must have made him feel terrible."

Izayoi nodded. "It did actually. It made him feel so bad that he ignored me and told me that until I'm woman enough to face my fears then he won't speak to me."

"So what were your fears?" Kagome wondered.

"Well," She blushed a little. "Inutaisho was a very passionate man, still is. Everything he did and said just made me feel so tingly and it was scary because every time he touched me my body would sing and I'd lose control and that made me scared because I knew that I could get pregnant and end up being kicked out of school and I didn't want that."

"That makes sense," Kagome nodded as she began to grease a glass-baking pan. "So you were afraid of his passions, the way he loved you, more to the point, him?"

Izayoi sighed and gave an affirmative nod. "Yes, I was so afraid of him, but after a while, I decided that I would face my fears, so I got my friend Takemaru to plan a way to get me and Inutaisho alone somewhere."

"I like where this is going," Kagome said as she poured the chocolaty batter into the greased pan.

Izayoi grinned. "Maru's plan was for me to go to the beach late at night. He made Inutaisho think that I was going to commit suicide and then before I knew it, Inutaisho was by my side."

"Wow," Kagome said as she evened the batter in the pan.

"It was wonderful because, Inutaisho and I were able to talk and get things straightened out."

Kagome nodded and then bit her lip as she wondered something. "Sorry for being so personal, but did you and Mr. Takahashi have sex that night?"

Izayoi smiled in a motherly way. "We were prepared, you know with contraceptives but then, we found we weren't really ready, so we didn't."

"Oh," Kagome said. "So you'll know when you're truly ready?"

"Yes," Izayoi replied. "Now pop that cake into the oven, let's clean up and sit and I'll tell you all about Inutaisho' first girlfriend and what happened to her."

"All right."

And so, Kagome and Izayoi spent another thirty minutes just talking about what had happened when Izayoi and Inutaisho were younger. When they were finished, Kagome changed the topic.

"Inuyasha's name is very unique. I don't think there's anyone else in the entire world." Kagome looked at the name and then grinned. "His name is absolutely sexy Ms. Takahashi. I just love saying his name over and over in his ear; it just rolls off my tongue. Inuyasha."

Izayoi grinned. "We liked it too, it sounded very strong to us and Inuyasha's a very strong boy."

Kagome agreed completely. "Now where's Inuyasha?"

"I sent him on a few runs he'll be back soon." She said noting Kagome's impatience in the way she tapped her fingers, and her leg shook.

"All right."

"Now, who's the one daydreaming?" Inutaisho said as he kissed his wife's lips.

Izayoi grinned. "I was just remembering the time Kagome and I talked about how you and I got together," She smiled warmly. "I just felt so comfortable telling her about us and then she asked about Inuyasha's name."

"That was a very nice way we put that together." He replied.

"I think so too." She sighed. "Now where is Sakura? It's almost time for school to be dismissed and we haven't told him what we've come to tell him."

"I'm right here, Mrs. Takahashi," The voice of Sakura Higurashi boomed through the Living Room.

She came in and sat down in his favorite chair. "Sorry to keep you waiting," She apologized. "Would you two like something to drink."

They shook their heads.

"No thank you, Sakura," Izayoi said.

"Yeah, we'd like to get to the point of our visit." Inutaisho interjected.

"Okay," Sakura nodded with understanding. "Let me guess, Inuyasha and Kagome right?"

The couple nodded and after explaining how their son was acting, Sakura told them about how 'out-of-it' Kagome seemed to be every day.

"I liked seeing my daughter happy and full of life but for the past seven months all she's done is cry and sigh sadly. She hardly ate for the first few months, but gradually she began to. I was really worried and I still don't know why she broke up with your son."

"We were told by Inuyasha," Inutaisho spoke. "That Kagome told him that she was in love with another guy named Houjo Taishiro and that she didn't love him anymore."

"I've met Houjo," Sakura said. "He's a really a nice young man. Kagome didn't tell me they were together; she introduced him as her friend."

"Why would Kagome break up with Inuyasha?" Izayoi asked them. "I see no reason to, he's told us he hasn't touched her inappropriately and that's the only reason I know that would make them break up, that and a misunderstanding."

"But what could Kagome have misunderstood?" Sakura asked suddenly. "It's such a mystery."

"You think maybe Kagome saw Inuyasha with another girl and got the wrong impression?" Inutaisho wondered and that's when Izayoi and Sakura looked at him with goggle eyes.

"That could be it," Sakura scratched her red hair. "But he would have had to be doing something intimate with that other girl in order for my daughter to think he was cheating on her."

"You mean like kissing?" Izayoi wondered.

Sakura nodded. "Yes, along those lines. You know intimate embraces where his 'rod' is aligned with the girl's own, hot lip locks, breast squeezing, smacks on the hip…"

"Passionate smiles, grins, flirty behaviour, twinkling eyes that say, 'I want to have you tonight'," Inutaisho added.

Izayoi bit her lip to stop from laughing. "I seriously doubt Inuyasha would do that with any other girl than Kagome. Inuyasha loves her!"

Sakura sighed. "You're right, my daughter's a mystery. What do you suggest?"

"Well," Inutaisho said. "We think you need to talk to your daughter, you know remind her of the good times she and Inuyasha use to have and then ask her if she would at least talk to him, you know, help him out with his work. But that'll only work if she could override the reason she dumped him. If she can't then, just ask her to talk to him a little. He's doing horribly; if his grades don't improve he may end up repeating grade twelve!"

Izayoi nodded. "And we're quite sure she still loves Inuyasha."

"I think I can do that," Sakura said a while later. "Yes, I'll talk to her tonight."

Izayoi smiled, jumped out of her seat and hugged her tightly. "Thank you so much Sakura."

Inutaisho got up also and politely pulled his wife out of the other woman's arms. "I'm still as possessive as I was eighteen years ago, honey." He grinned.

Both of the women laughed. "Of course you are," Izayoi smiled. "Now, I have to go home and start dinner, so let's go honey."

"Thanks for agreeing to help," Inutaisho said as he ushered his wife out of the house.

"Any time Inutaisho," Sakura sighed. "Any time."

When the Takahashi's were gone, Sakura started to make Kagome's favorite meal, garlic mashed potatoes, stringed beans and a juicy T-bone steak with thick brown gravy. As she cooked, she prayed she could find a way to get Kagome to talk to Inuyasha because if she could, she knew her daughter and Inuyasha would be able to work out their differences and start over. Kagome's light would shine wondrously once more.

GREAT! This chapter is done. The next few chapters will be up in no time at all. Tell me what you think or what you think will happen next!

InuLuver1990


	8. Get Out Of My Head

_**Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha, not me- I really wish I did (sighs sadly)**_

_**On with the story!**_

_**He Loves Me,**_

**She Loves Me Not.**

_Chapter Eight: Get out of my head!_

Kagome came home with disappointment written all over her face. For some reason, she just knew she hadn't done too well on her Biology test. She let a few tears drain maybe she shouldn't have lied and said she didn't love Inuyasha. Maybe her lie was the reason she felt she didn't succeed in getting a good grade on her Bio test.

"Good afternoon, Kagome." Her mother greeted cheerfully.

Not even her mother's smiling face could make her feel better, she felt like a failure. She didn't like the feeling at all.

"What's the matter, Kagome?" She asked as he went to her.

She sighed and shrugged. "Bio test was a killer," She said softly. "I think I failed it."

Her mother twisted her mouth a little and sat her down in the Living Room. She held Kagome to her chest. Her daughter was one who strived for A's nothing less, she could understand that she wasn't feel too good about the grade she got.

"Honey, I won't be too hard on you if you fail it," She said in a motherly tone.

"But it's thirty-five percent of my grade! My score will drop horribly!" She cried.

She sighed and wrapped her arms even tighter. "I'll just go to your teacher and ask if you can take it over, but honey, weren't you studying?"

"Of course I was studying for it!" She exclaimed and then she closed her mouth. Had she really been studying? Her mind went back to the day she had sat down to pick up her Bio textbook. She had begun to study, but then her mind drifted off to something else.

'Something else like… Inuyasha!' she gasped when her mind finished the sentenced. Her mind had drifted off to Inuyasha and what he was doing and what he was wearing and if he was kissing and touching Kikyo or that other brunette in the ice-cream parlor.

Kagome bit her lip and cried more; she hadn't been studying as hard as she should have been because she had been thinking of Inuyasha.

"It's okay honey, how about you calm down and we eat dinner?" She asked. "How does that sound?"

She sniffed but didn't answer.

"I made your favorite, steak with brown gravy, mashed potatoes with garlic and string beans."

Kagome looked up at her and gave her a wobbly smile. "Okay," She said softly. "I'll eat."

"Atta girl!" Her mother grinned and stood up with her. "Now go wash your face and your hands while I dish our dinner."

"All right." She said walking up stairs to the bathroom.

She looked at her reflection and didn't like what she saw at all. Her eyes were red and puffy, her hair lacked the shine it used to have and she wouldn't even start on the brown in her eyes that should have been twinkling.

Without Inuyasha, it seemed as though all the sheen and sparkle was gone.

'Stop thinking about that boy!' Kagome huffed as she picked up her face soap. 'He's not getting me anywhere in life!' She wet it and began to make lather. 'He's only putting me back!'

She put the soap down and began to rub in the mild-scented foam. 'Because of him I can't think to study, or write proper essays, I can't do algebra as flawless as I could have once before, I can't even think straight because of him!' Kagome sighed, turned on the water and washed the soap off of her face.

'He's an obstacle in my way, that's all he is!' Kagome's mind shouted. 'Because of him I probably failed that crucial Bio test!' Kagome's anger began to rage. 'Watch when I see him tomorrow, I'm going to chew him up and spit him out for making my life so bloody miserable!"

Once Kagome had calmed herself down, she put on a tiny smile, so as not to worry her mother, and went downstairs. When she sat, she gasped at her plate. Her mom had made her a mountain of mashed potatoes and the gravy was flowing down it like a river. It was beautiful and so very creative.

"Dinner looks wonderful mom," She said with a bright smile.

She grinned as she picked up a forkful of mashed potatoes. "Tastes even better."

Kagome took up a forkful of the creamy potatoes and put it in her mouth. Her eyes closed as the flavor exploded in her mouth.

"How is it honey?" She asked noting the savory look on her daughter's face.

"It's delicious!" She said picking up another forkful.

When dinner was finished, Kagome was about to start cleaning the dishes, but her mom called her over into the Living Room.

"Yes?"

She was seated in her favorite chair. Her mother patted her thigh as a signal to her that she wanted her to sit with him. She went over and sat upon her thigh. She wrapped her arms around her waist and held her.

"Honey?"

"Yes?"

"Be honest with me," Her mother said. "Are you happy?"

She blinked and thought for a while, was she happy? No, she wasn't happy. She'd just failed her Biology test, she couldn't stop thinking of Inuyasha, Inuyasha was with Kikyo and in short she was so gloomy without him.

"No mom," She told him softly. "I'm not happy."

Her mother sighed and turned her to face him. "Why honey?"

She looked into his eyes and let the tears that were pent up inside of her drain down her cheeks. "I failed my Bio test."

Sakura wiped her tears away. "Is that all?"

She sniffed. "Inuyasha is seeing another girl. Her name's Kikyo Miko." She nearly choked on the name.

"Honey, how did you and Inuyasha break up?" He asked as his daughter sniffed a few times in succession.

Kagome's mind whisked back to the parlor scene and the pain came back ten-fold. She bit into her lip and turned from her father. "I'd rather not say. All I know is that he couldn't love me too much if the following day after we broke up he got together with Kikyo!"

Sakura sighed. "His parents came over today."

Her brown eyes snapped to him. "What did they want?"

Sakura rocked her softly in her arms. "They told me that you broke up with Inuyasha because you fell in love with some guy named Houjo."

"They did, did they?" Her brown eyes darkened. "What else did they say? That I'm the reason their son's grades are dropping faster than lead in water?"

Sakura could feel the anger in her daughter; it was intense. She didn't like the feeling at all. She nodded. "They did say something about Inuyasha not progressing how he used to. They say he's heartbroken."

Kagome let out a sound of disgust. "Him? Heartbroken? That's not Inuyasha!"

"Honey, why don't you talk to him? Suppose he's still in love with you?" Sakura asked suddenly.

'If he was in love with me, he wouldn't have cheated on me for some raven haired bimbo!' Kagome's mind shouted. "Well, too bad for him!" Kagome said getting up from her mother. "I'm not talking to him!"

"But honey…"

"No!" She shouted furiously her brown orbs flashing. "I don't have anything I want to say to him."

"Honey, he's doing horrible!" Sakura tried to get through to her.

"I don't care!" She said storming around the Living Room like a tornado.

"His parents are worried about him. They told me that if he drops any more, he'd have to repeat grade twelve!"

Kagome froze instantly. If Inuyasha repeated grade twelve, she'd be in the same stream as him since she was in grade eleven. Just the thought of being with Inuyasha for another school year made her heart flip but it also made her sick. She bit her lip, she didn't want him to fall back; she wanted him to progress.

"I guess I could talk to him." She said softly.

'Yeah, I do have something I want to say to him,' her mind thought menacingly. 'Oh yeah, I have quite a bit to say and it won't be anything good."

Sakura smiled, got up from her seat, went to her daughter and hugged her tightly. "I knew you'd understand."

She flashed her mother a tiny smile and nodded. "I don't think it'll hurt to just talk to him a bit. We may even work out our problems."

"That's the spirit honey!" Her mother said happily. "Now go and bathe, I'll clean the kitchen for you."

"Are you sure, mom?" She asked.

Her mother kissed her cheek and nodded. "Of course I'm sure, now you go upstairs and think about what you'll say to him."

"All right," She kissed her back and pranced up the stairs.

When Kagome reached the bathroom, she went in, took off all of her clothes and started up her bath water, a mixture of piping hot and freezing cold water. Once the tub was filled, she stepped into it and found that it was the right warm temperature she desired. With a satisfied smile, she sank her naked body into it and closed her eyes.

She went back to what her mother had just told her a while ago. "Of course I'm sure, now you go upstairs and think about what you'll say to him."

Kagome smiled. "Oh I know what I'm going to say to him and trust me when I say it, he's not going to like it."

Inuyasha was in his shower, cleansing his body of all the impurities it had gathered while he was at school. He couldn't wait for tomorrow to see Kagome again. He smiled as the water pelted his face and upper body and drained down his hard abdomen and long legs. He just couldn't wait for tomorrow to see Kagome's sexy raven hair and flashy brown eyes.

Black hair and brown eyes were regular features but Kagome's hair and eye color seemed to be in a different category.

Inuyasha felt his manhood harden and when he looked down, he wasn't surprised to see it was sticking out, almost straight. He sighed and took hold of it.

"Don't worry, Inuyasha junior," He said to it. "You'll be pressed up against Kagome's sexy hips on Friday night, I'll make sure of it."

He squeezed his piece, closed his eyes and imagined Kagome's hands upon him. When he released the white-hot passion that had filled his groin, he was gasping for air. He needed Kagome but not just in the physical aspect but also in the mental, emotional and spiritual sense.

Inuyasha exited the bathroom and went to his room. He pulled on his boxers and then went under his bed. He pulled out a shoebox filled with miscellaneous objects. He smiled with a sigh and sat on his bed.

He poured out the contents of the shoebox and his heart panged when he saw the lacy, black thong Kagome had danced in that long time ago. He picked it up and inhaled the scent.

"Kagome," He said softly.

He put the underwear down and picked up the strand of hair she had given him. He rubbed it with his fingers and then put it back inside of the box. There was an album of photos she had given him for his birthday.

He opened it and his throat constricted, there was Kagome as a baby, looking so red and adorable as she cried. He turned the page over and smiled as he saw Kagome all caked up in chocolate. She had only been three and she had smothered herself in the chocolate cake her mother had made for her.

Inuyasha laughed at other pictures of when Kagome was small and then broke down into tears when he saw her in a sexy red bikini when she was fifteen and they had been to the beach together. He bit his lip and stared at her happy face, and when he turned the page he cried even more. Kagome had written, 'I'll love you forever and always: Yasha vs. Kags for all time'.

Inuyasha closed the album, put it back into his shoebox and then picked up the last item. It was an envelope filled with letters. Inuyasha opened them up, read them one by one over and over again and then, when he was finished, he put up everything except a photo of Kagome's smiling face.

He looked at it before he sighed, kissed it passionately, held it to his heart and fell into a deep slumber with wonderful thoughts of Kagome on his mind.

Chapter 9 and 10 will be up in no time at all.

Reviews are wonderful, even bad ones- okay, not very bad ones.

Still, plz review.

From: InuLuver1990.


	9. The Talk, Only Trying To Help

_**Welcome to Chapter 9 of HE LOVES ME, SHE LOVES ME NOT, I hope you like it.**_

_**Disclaimer: I have no rights to Inuyasha or any of its wonderful characters.**_

_**Please review, I'd appreciate it.**_

_**He Loves Me,**_

**She Loves Me Not.**

_Chapter Nine: The Talk? Only Trying To Help_

On Thursday morning when Kagome left for school, Sakura picked up his phone and dialed the Takahashi's number.

"'ello?" Little Aiko answered the call.

Sakura shocked to hear a little girl cleared her throat. "Good morning, may I speak to Inutaisho Takahashi, please?"

"Oki-doki," She said cheerfully. "DADDIE!"

A moment later, Inutaisho came into the room and saw his youngest daughter chatting on the phone with someone.

"I like dollies and sparkly things and ice-cream and candy." She said to the person on the phone.

Inutaisho's heart warmed and he chuckled when he heard Aiko. He went to her. He picked her up and took the phone. "Now, who are you talking to?" He asked her as she giggled in his arms. "Hello?"

"Inutaisho, it's Sakura." Mrs. Higurashi grinned.

"Sakura," Inutaisho smirked.

"Which one of your cute little daughters were on the phone?" She asked.

"That was the youngest, Aiko." Inutaisho said with fatherly pride. "Hold on," He said to Sakura. "Aiko, how about you go find mommy and your sisters?"

"Oki-doki!" Aiko said jumping out of her father's lap and running on tiny legs out of the room. Inutaisho smiled as she left and then talked to Sakura.

"Kagome says she'll talk to him." Mrs. Higurashi said with triumph.

"That's good." Inutaisho replied. "Anyway, I have three little girls to take to pre-school and a wife that has an appointment at the hair salon."

"Women," Sakura chuckled.

"Yeah. I'll talk to you later," Inutaisho said.

"All right, later."

"Later."

When Inutaisho dropped off Aiko, Hitomi and Keikoa to Sengoku Pre-school his wife looked at him with her deep, dark, dreamy eyes.

"Sakura called." Inutaisho told her.

"What did she say?" Izayoi asked.

"She said that Kagome told her she would talk to Inuyasha."

Izayoi smiled as hope lit her dark brown eyes. "I hope it works."

"I hope so too, honey," Inutaisho parked at Mika's Hair and Nail Salon and then eyed his wife who was wearing a beautiful green dress. "You look really sexy, honey."

She blushed and when he leaned over she kissed him as passionately as they use to when they were younger. "I love you."

"Love you too." He smiled.

When Izayoi left, Inutaisho sighed and drove off to his studio with hopes that his son and Kagome would work out their problems like how he and Izayoi had worked out theirs.

Kagome strutted into Sengoku Jidai High ready to face Inuyasha Takahashi. Her eyes were hot. She had thought up every bad thing that happened to her ever since she broke up with him and now she was more than infuriated she was incensed and absolutely irate.

When she saw him by his locker, looking so devilishly handsome; her anger began to fade and all she felt was unease and slight giddiness. She wanted to talk to him, she wanted to make their relationship work, she wanted to smile and be happy with him again.

With a deep breath, Kagome began to walk over and when Inuyasha sensed Kagome's presence he looked up and his eyes connected with hers. In an instant, Kagome froze in mid walk; they seemed to stare at each other for centuries on end.

Then a brunette ran through them with her annoying giggle. Kagome broke out of her trance and then continued to walk to him. Inuyasha straightened and swallowed hard as she came to him with her unflinching brown gaze. Then a smile popped onto her face and her eyes sparkled.

"Good morning, Inuyasha," She said shyly her eyes connecting with his.

Inuyasha's mouth went dry; Kagome was actually talking to him. He licked his lips and then tried to talk but found his words were choked so he tried again after he cleared his throat.

"Kagome," He breathed. "Good morning."

She gave him a tiny smile and then blushed. "How have you been?" She asked as she moved a strand from her face.

He stared at her as if in a daze then blinked and tried to think up an answer. "Not too good." He told her honestly.

She glanced up at him. "Me either," She confided.

"Why?" He wondered.

She sighed and turned from him with a shrug. "I don't really know."

Even though he liked looking at Kagome's sexy curvy back, he really didn't want to see it while they were finally having a conversation so he went in front of her and looked down at her. "Kagome?" He started. "Why did we break up?"

Then suddenly, Kikyo called Inuyasha's name. "Good morning Inuyasha!"

Kagome's eyes darkened and a sudden wave of hate and anger and jealous swept right into her bloodstream. She bit her lip as Inuyasha greeted Kikyo back. Kagome turned and began to walk off.

'No!' Inuyasha's mind shouted.

"Kagome!" He called and started to walk behind her. "Kagome, what's the matter? Please, tell me."

He grasped her wrist and she turned around so swiftly, Inuyasha nearly lost his balance. Kagome was furious and he didn't know why, he had only said good morning to Kikyo, what was wrong with that? He wondered.

"Let my wrist go, Inuyasha!" She spat angrily at him as she pulled her hand from his.

"What's the matter, with you?" He asked suddenly. "We were talking just fine a few seconds ago. Are you going through PMS or something?"

Kagome stared at him and then sighed. She shook her head at him when she noticed his instant regret.

"God, I'm sorry Kagome." He said quickly. "I didn't mean to say it, it's just that I've been frustrated, my grades have dropped, I may end up repeating grade twelve, you're not talking to me, I can't think or do anything because I'm wondering about what happened to us."

"You can't think?" She snapped. "You? Can't think?" She repeated.

Then suddenly, Kagome hit his chest and he ended up hitting a pair of lockers. His eyes were wide; Kagome never hit him before.

"Let me tell you something!" She breathed harshly. "You are nothing but a desperate, no good, juvenile delinquent!"

His eyes went from shock to anger. "What the hell does that mean?"

She gave him a nasty smile. "You may be a man in the body sense but your mentality is nothing but mush!" She said as she strutted to and fro. "You know, I never knew you would stoop so low as to tell your parents to come and talk to my mother so that I can come and talk to you!"

Inuyasha was sure his ears stopped working. Did Kagome just say that his parents asked her mother to persuade her to talk to him?

"You're so desperate!" Kagome scorned. "Why couldn't you come to me yourself? Why couldn't you be a man and face me, tell me that you wanted to talk to me? Why'd you resort to 'parental assistance' for such a baby issue?"

"I don't know what the hell you are talking about!" Inuyasha growled at her, his dark eyes flashing furiously. "I never…"

"Yeah right!" She interjected. "You're such a big liar! I know you went to your parents!"

"Oh? How do you know?" He asked suddenly, his fists balling to keep in the full extent of his rage.

"I've known you for three years, Inuyasha!" She snapped at him like a turtle. "I know these things."

As she began to walk away, Inuyasha watched and glared. "Kagome, I never told them to go to your mom, and I'll make sure they never do it again," He said to her.

"You better," She said as she stopped walking and turned around to face him. "Because whatever's between us has nothing to do with them."

"Damn right," Inuyasha murmured.

Kagome walked off then with a tiny smile on her face. She and Inuyasha had finally talked! She was so happy. She had missed the sound of his deep voice, the fine features of his face, the way his skin felt on hers.

Maybe Inuyasha was in love with her. Her heart fluttered at the thought. Would he be at the Springtime Dance tomorrow? She wondered. 'I hope so,' she smiled, 'because my body's yearning for a good dance and maybe, just maybe if I bend over far enough, he'll give me one.'

Inuyasha came into his house at 4:00 a boiling mass of rage. He slammed the door behind him so loudly, his sisters and mother that was seated in the Living Room jumped up at the sound.

Izayoi saw her son come into the room. He was angry, angrier than she had ever seen him. Why though? Her mind whispered in motherly wonder.

"Inuyasha?" His mother called and suddenly, the three triplets on tiny feet ran to greet their brother.

"Yasha!" They screamed but stopped when he shot them a harsh glare. They sensed he was in no mood to lift them up and spin them around and laugh with them. Recently, they noted that he was just so miserable and mean.

Aiko, being the braver of the two, went over to him. "Yasha?" She called softly.

"Not now Ai," He said harshly as he stormed into the Living Room where his mother was seated reading a book. Aiko plopped to the floor and began to cry, and then her sisters followed.

Hearing his daughters, Inutaisho flew down the stairs and went to them. "Keiko? Hitomi? Aiko?" He called.

In an instant the three, four-year-olds got up and clasped onto their father's legs. They cried even louder, begging to be picked up, one by one, Inutaisho lifted them into his big strong arms.

"Why are you three crying?" He asked as he rocked them. The eldest sniffed and spoke.

"Yasha was mean to us!" Hitomi said tearfully.

"Oh really," Inutaisho' eyes darkened.

Keiko, the second eldest by a minute nodded exaggeratedly. "Very mean."

Aiko pouted and huffed. "He say, 'not now Julie!'"

"He did, did he?" Inutaisho frowned. "Do you know why?"

They were on the same wavelength when they shook their heads. Then suddenly, Inuyasha was shouting in the Living Room.

"I can't believe you and dad did that!" Inuyasha shouted.

"We were only trying to help!" Izayoi said suddenly.

Inutaisho, not liking the tone in the room, sent his three daughters to their room and then when they were gone, he went into the Living Room.

"What's all this shouting for?" Inutaisho' voice boomed with authority.

Izayoi looked at her husband, relieved to see him. He went to her and pulled her to him, then glared at his son.

"What the hell are you shouting for?" Inutaisho asked again.

"Mother knows, ask her." Inuyasha said furiously.

"I asked you!" Inutaisho frowned.

Inuyasha glared and then looked away. "I don't appreciate what you and mom did."

"Sit," Inutaisho, commanded while pointing to an empty chair.

Inuyasha just stared at the chair, wishing it would burn to ash so he wouldn't have to do as told but since it didn't, he sat down in it reluctantly.

"Now, what did your mother and I do, that you didn't appreciate?" The father asked his son.

"Kagome and I talked today," Inuyasha, said his anger cooling. He was actually very happy Kagome had talked to him, but the conversation hadn't gone as good as it should have.

Inutaisho looked down at Izayoi and then to his son. "That's good, you don't seem too happy about it."

"Listen," Inuyasha said. "I can understand that you and mom don't like the way I've changed and I understand that you know it's because of Kagome's rejection of me that I've begun to change. But…" He sighed. "I'm eighteen years old; I'll be nineteen in June. I don't need my parents interfering with my personal life."

"But we were only trying to help." Izayoi said softly.

Inuyasha bit his tongue a little then let out a big exhalation. "Okay, I take back the whole unappreciative sentence," He said slowly. "Truly, I'm happy Kagome talked to me. Really, I am. I was beginning to think she'd never say anything to me again."

"I guess she said something you weren't expecting?" His mother asked.

Inuyasha nodded and sighed. "She called me a baby. She said I went to you and dad so that you can get her mother to tell her to talk to me. I didn't." He paused. "She called me a bunch of other things, I don't wish to recall but still, I didn't like it. I don't want her to think I'm not man enough to talk to her."

"So what you're saying is…" Inutaisho spoke. "Stop meddling? Right?"

He nodded. "That's exactly what I'm saying."

"All right," Inutaisho said with a deep sigh. "We won't interfere anymore."

Inuyasha gave his parents a small smile and then went to his mother and kissed her cheek. "Sorry for raising my voice, mom, I was just angry."

She kissed his cheek. "I understand why."

"I love you mom and dad," Inuyasha said as he straightened. "I'm glad I have parents that care for me so much."

"Well, we love you to son." Inutaisho said. "But I don't think your sisters do right now."

Understanding, Inuyasha said he'd go and talk to them. He turned and left the room to see his sisters.

"Maybe we should have told Sakura not to tell Kagome that we came over." Inutaisho sighed.

Izayoi nodded. "Will things ever go back to the way they used to be?"

"I don't know honey, I don't know."

Inuyasha entered his sisters' room and saw that they were playing with their baby dolls. He smiled a little. He loved his little sisters, though they could be very annoying at times. When they saw him though, they frowned and acted like he wasn't there.

"Okay, I guess I deserve that." He sighed and sat on Hitomi's bed. "How about you three put those ugly big headed dolls down and talk to me?" He said in a cheery voice.

"No!" They screamed at him.

"Okay," He sighed. "How about I come and play with you?"

"No!" They screamed again.

"All right, how about I take you three out for ice cream on Saturday?"

"N… Yes!" They screamed and pranced to him.

He grinned and when they jumped upon him he laughed. "Okay, ice cream on Saturday, just the four of us."

"Okay!" They smiled at him with their identical features.

"Why were you so angry?" Keiko asked while pulling his nose.

Inuyasha sighed. "I just miss Kagome, that's all." He said.

"Oh!" They sang.

"Why Kagome no come no more?" Hitomi asked then.

"Because she's angry at me."

"Why?" Aiko asked as she squeezed his cheeks.

"I don't know why." He sighed. "But anyway, I want to rest till dinner."

"Okay!" They said in unison.

"Now, give me my kisses!" He grinned at them in his devilishly handsome way.

They smiled and each picked a section of his face to kiss. They gave him three wet smacks each and then went back to their dollies.

Once Inuyasha was finished talking to his sisters and promising to take them out for ice cream on Saturday, he went to his room to think about Kagome. Tomorrow was the Springtime Dance; maybe if he were lucky he'd get to dance with her.

That night, Izayoi picked up the phone and called her mother and father-in-laws. With a rough sigh she decided to tell them about the day as Inutaisho ran his hands along her nightgown covered body to reassure her that he was there and everything would be okay.

"So did it work?" Mizuko asked suddenly.

"No," Izayoi sighed.

"Oh dear, what went wrong?" The older woman asked.

"Times have changed," Izayoi said. "The children no longer think they need their parent's help."

"Inuyasha said that?" Akihito queried.

"Not in those exact words," Izayoi rolled onto her stomach so Inutaisho could rub down her back. "But he's made it clear that he doesn't want us to meddle."

"So what will you and Inutaisho do?" Mizuko wondered.

"Well," Izayoi sighed as she sat up to straddle her husband. He cupped her hips and rubbed them. "We're going to listen to Inuyasha," She said finally. "We won't get into his business anymore. If he needs us, he knows where we are and that we're always willing to help."

"So, you'll just let the chips fall as they may?" Akihito asked.

Izayoi looked at her husband, who was listening intently. He nodded at her. "Yes, we'll let him deal with it."

"All right, Izayoi dear." Mizuko sighed. "Now where's Inutaisho?"

"Right here mom," Inutaisho grinned.

"You're awfully quiet." Akihito's words hinted at a secret between men.

"I decided to let my wife do the talking." He smiled at her.

Izayoi smiled back and began to move her hands over him. She tweaked his nipples and played with the hair on his chest. She saw his eyes darken, and bit down a knowing giggle.

"Anyway," Inutaisho said once his wife's hands began to stray to his boxers. "It's getting late and I have to go into the studio again tomorrow, so, we'll talk again sometime."

"All right!" Mizuko and Akihito said.

"And Izayoi!" Akihito called.

"Yes sir?" She answered.

"If you didn't know, Inutaisho is very ticklish on the left side of his body."

"Really!" She exclaimed happily. "Thank you for telling me, goodnight Mizuko, goodnight Akihito."

"Good night!" The grandparents said.

Izayoi's eyes twinkled as her husband tried to pull her off of him.

"Uh-Uh-Uh…" She grinned. "I've been trying to find a ticklish spot on you every since our wedding. Now I'm going to indulge myself!"

Izayoi's hands tickled and teased Inutaisho until he was weak with laughter and then she kissed his lips sweetly as he made love to her. When they were spent and drifting off into the land of nod, Izayoi sighed.

"I hope everything goes well with Inuyasha and Kagome."

"It will," Inutaisho said knowingly. "Something inside of me says so."

"I just want him to be happy like we are," Izayoi held onto her husband's strong body.

"So do I, honey," Inutaisho said as he kissed her forehead. "So do I."

I'll post one more chapter today and I may not be posting anymore for the next one or two weeks. I'd like to hear what you all have to say. I really worked hard on this story.

InuLuver1990.


	10. Kikyo and Houjo

_**Lemon alert! Lemon alert! If you don't like Lemons skip this chapter.**_

_**You've been warned.**_

_**Chapter 10: Read, Review, Thank you!**_

_**He Loves Me,**_

**She Loves Me Not.**

_Chapter Ten: Kikyo and Houjo_

It was Friday morning, the day of the Springtime Dance. Kikyo was furious because her boyfriend Muso Onigumo told her that he wouldn't crash the dance to be with her. He had said something about having a big college test to study for. For some reason Kikyo didn't believe him.

She now she needed to find somebody to go to the dance with.

"Maybe since Inuyasha and I are still friends he'll go with me," She said out loud to herself. She tapped her chin as she looked in her bedroom mirror. She loved the way she looked. With a little face powder, mascara, blush, lip-gloss, eye and lip-liner, she could be the most beautiful girl in school.

She loved her face structure and was happy that her mother had been very gorgeous in her younger days. Kikyo sighed; she felt no pain whenever she thought of her mother's death. Of course she did miss her mother, but she didn't grieve at all because Midori had been a wonderful mother but she was always miserable.

Kikyo remembered the days her mother would cry and she would ask why. Her mother would tell her about her father, who happened to be a very old man that she had fallen in love with. Kikyo would scorn just thinking about her mother and a forty-three year old man, having sex.

She wondered if her father had been wrinkling and on the verge of dying from heart failure whenever her mother would get naked. Just thinking about that Kikyo wanted to wretch. She would never have sex with a man that could be her grandfather, no, but she would have sex with guys around her age.

She smiled as she thought of Muso. He was tall and strong and he kissed wonderfully. Every time he put his tongue in her mouth she would melt from the wondrous sensation. She felt her body shiver.

Kikyo could remember all the times she had sex with him. Sometimes he could be so rough and he would leave scars on her hips and waist how hard he was thrusting his thick shaft into her, but she didn't mind because she hardly ever had to fake an orgasm with him.

Her body began to tingle as she remembered every time she screamed his name in ecstasy. When she climaxed, he would let her pleasure him with her mouth and he would groan her name so loudly, it would make her hot all over again.

Kikyo smiled again as she picked up her curling iron and started putting in her loose curls. She sighed as she remembered her main problem for the day.

She needed a date for the Springtime Dance.

She already knew who she wanted to go with, Inuyasha of course. But, there was another problem and that was Kagome Higurashi. Inuyasha would want to go to Kagome and since Kagome and Houjo were only friends now, Inuyasha could persuade Kagome to go with him.

Kikyo bit her lip and rested her curling iron down. She needed to find a way to get Kagome out of the picture, but how?

She went to her bedroom window and looked out. Suddenly an idea struck her like a baseball bat in the head. Houjo, her next-door neighbor was taking out the garbage. She had to admit to herself that Houjo didn't look too bad. With the right contacts and exercise she could make him look like a lean, mean, washboard-ab machine.

With an inspiration she leaned out her window and called out to him.

"Houjo!"

The young man looked up and his eyes widened as he saw Kikyo. She was leaning out her window wearing nothing. From his position, he could see her breasts fully. His body stiffened.

"Stop staring at me, you perv!" She grinned. "Come over here, I need you to do something for me!" She yelled.

"Right now?" He yelled back.

"Yes!"

"I'll be right there!"

Houjo went back inside his house to calm his nerves. Kikyo was calling him over. He and her grandparents got along well; her grandparents loved him like the son they never had. They wouldn't mind if he went to see their granddaughter, Kikyo, but what did she want?

Once his nerves were cooled he went over to Kikyo's house. She opened the door for him and ushered him up to her room. Her grandparents were still asleep, not that she cared if they were awake or not.

She sat him on her bed, closed and locked her door and then turned to him. She was now wearing her tiny little terry robe, Houjo couldn't help but stare; he had to admit, his neighbor was gorgeous.

She had long black hair, cool brown eyes and full luscious lips. He felt his cock become rigid. She always did that to him. He had a serious attraction to her and he didn't know why.

"If you're done putting me through your scanner, Houjo, let's talk." She smiled knowingly at him. Of course, she knew Houjo had a massive crush on her, that's how come she knew he would do anything she asked.

"Talk about what?" He croaked.

She laughed and began to put on her makeup. She knew he was staring at the way she stuck out her hips and instantly, an image of him being behind her made her blood stir. She didn't know why.

Kikyo looked at him through the mirror and scanned him. All he had to do was a few hundred crunches every day, a couple thousand jumping jacks, a large number of squats and he'd be absolutely sexy.

"The Springtime Dance," She smiled at him. "You going with anybody?"

Houjo looked away and sighed. "No."

She nodded and began to put on her facial foundation. "What about Kagome?"

"No." He said.

"Well, how about you ask her?" Kikyo inquired. "She's a pretty girl and she's your friend, I'm sure she'll be okay to dance with you."

"You think she'll accept?" He wondered as he trailed his eyes down Kikyo's robe-covered buns, bare mile-long legs and newly manicured toes.

"Yes," Kikyo said then beamed at her masterpiece. She opened her robe just to let the curve of her left breast show, turned to him and flashed him a sexy smile. "How do I look?"

His blue eyes widened though his glasses. Kikyo's breasts were beautiful. Houjo swallowed and began to breathe hard.

"Actions speak louder than words and you're drooling Houjo," She laughed. "Do I really look that good?"

The only answer he could only give her was a nod because at present, he just couldn't form any words.

She grinned happily. "So will you ask her?"

He shook his head negatively. "She won't say yes."

"Of course she will!" Kikyo said opening the robe even wider. "She's your friend and she's a nice girl, she won't let you down."

"But I think she may want to go with Inuyasha," He said trying to keep his eyes from straying to Kikyo who was still opening up her robe.

"That's where I come in," She sighed at him and then pulled off her robe completely.

"My god!" He exclaimed putting a hand over his eyes. "Kikyo, put on your robe!"

"But you make me feel so sexy when you stare at me."

"You are sexy Kikyo, hell you know that!" He said getting up and ready to jump out of her window to get away.

She laughed. "But the way you look at me, makes me burn all over, especially… right here." She pointed to the coarse curly black hair that covered her woman's place.

Houjo thought he would explode when he saw the curly black V between Kikyo's legs. Kikyo lifted herself on to her bureau sat on it and crossed her legs. She smiled at him sexily. "Oh Houjo, stop being such a punk!" She grinned. "I'm just a girl that's comfortable with my body."

"But Kikyo," He croaked and kept his eyes on the floor.

"I don't mind you staring," She laughed, jumped off the bureau and strutted to him. "You're so sexy when you blush, you know that?"

"Kikyo…"

"Oh!" She exclaimed. "I love the way you say my name. Say it again, Houjo."

The eighteen-year-old guy gulped and said her name again.

"Oh Houjo," She giggled. "Touch me,"

He breathed hard and didn't move. When she saw he wasn't going to, she picked up his hand and put it on her right breast. She watched his reaction closely. His eyes were hot; she knew that look too well.

"Don't I feel good?" She asked in his ear.

Not wanting to insult her, he nodded dumbly.

"Thank you," She kissed him on the lips softly and then pulled him to her bed.

When he was resting on it she straddled him and Houjo called out to the heavens again. She laughed and began to squeeze her breasts. She took his palms and put them on her hips and then began to gyrate.

"So, are you going to ask Kagome to go with you so I can go with Inuyasha?" She asked as she bent and her breasts brushed his stomach, she began sucking on his neck. Houjo was very tall, but he was starting to truly broaden in the shoulders. She imagined herself trying to kiss and lick him all over. The thought made her blood boil and then she wondered, 'if Houjo's legs are so long, I wonder… is his cock long too?' With that sexy thought she got off of him and tugged on his pants.

"Kikyo, what are you doing?"

She didn't answer she just opened his pants and pulled out his cock, when she saw it she gasped. He was even bigger than Muso.

"Kikyo!" He gasped; too bad he couldn't see what she was doing. His arms felt like mush. He felt paralyzed by her touch.

"I ask again," She said as she cupped his big heavy balls. "Are you going to ask Kagome so that I can go with Inuyasha?"

"But she won't say…"

Houjo's sentence stopped when he felt Kikyo's tongue upon him.

"Hmmm…. you taste so good Houjo!" She exclaimed as she put the head of his manhood into her mouth.

Houjo felt her suck and he closed his eyes. Kikyo, his crush was giving him an oral. He felt her tongue trace along the back of his rigidity. "Oh Kikyo!" He moaned.

"Hmm…" She said. "Say yes Houjo,"

"But…"

"Say yes!" She tempted as she squeezed a little.

"But…"

Then she began to nibble and when she felt the electricity of Houjo's climax, she pulled away and stared at him.

"Don't stop," He groaned and thrashed. He wished he had the strength to sit up and pull her head back down, but he didn't so he gripped the sides of her bed. "Don't stop, Kikyo."

She grinned. "Say yes and I'll take you to heaven."

"Okay, okay!" He gasped. "I'll ask Kagome!"

"Yay!" She said happily and put her mouth upon him. She deep-throated him by taking his whole cock into her mouth and then suddenly Houjo exploded, once, twice, three times.

Kikyo pulled away slowly and then when his cock went limp she grinned at him. She knew some of his liquid was on her mouth so she let him watch as she took it off slowly with her tongue and swallowed.

"Thank you Houjo." She smiled and licked the head of his manhood once more before putting it back into his pants.

Houjo was shaking, his world was spinning, and he could hardly move how weak he was feeling.

"Now, that you've agreed, you can leave," She hummed. "I have to get ready for school. Unless…" She paused to look at him. "You'd like to watch me dress."

A while later, Houjo sat up and stared as Kikyo began to put on her underclothes. He got up, went to her and pulled her gently up to him; he claimed her lips suddenly and was aroused when he tasted himself in her mouth.

When he pulled away she was gasping for air and her eyes were hot. "You know, I can help you put on some muscle." She whispered in his ear as she rubbed arms and since Houjo was thinking she meant helping him gain musclet by using a vigorous sex routine and he didn't want to move too fast, he just smiled at her and left.

Houjo was beaming with happiness; his crush had just given him an oral. Too bad she wanted to go to the Springtime Dance with Inuyasha, suddenly a burning hate for Inuyasha grew. He wanted to be with Kikyo. He bit his lip; maybe he could find a way to bring Inuyasha and Kagome together so that he could have Kikyo.

For now, he would just keep a close eye on Kikyo, Inuyasha and Kagome until he could think up a surefire way to get with Kikyo Miko.

Kikyo watched through her window as Houjo went back to his house. She sighed happily, even though Houjo looked like a skinny punk she understood him and his problems and found that she would love to make a fitness plan for him.

"Anyway," She said as she pulled on her skirt. "Tonight is the Springtime Dance and I think I'll just step in for a while to dance with Inuyasha and then leave to be with Muso. Yes, I'll go and see Muso tonight."

When Kikyo came downstairs her grandparents were seated in the kitchen eating toast and drinking tea. They glared at her, but she didn't care, they just didn't understand that she loved sex.

"Good morning," She said.

They greeted her and when she sat down to eat a piece of toast, they began talking.

"So, Houjo came over did he?" Mrs. Miko asked knowingly. She and her husband had heard Kikyo seducing him.

Kikyo nodded. "Yes, I couldn't get my water to turn on, so he came over to turn it on for me."

"You're a lying slut, Kikyo," Mr. Miko said in disgust. "You seduced that boy, didn't you?"

"What I did with him does not concern you!" Kikyo snapped got up and went into the fridge for some milk.

"We want you to leave him alone, Kikyo," Mrs. Miko said sternly. "He's a nice young man and doesn't need the likes of you to break his heart."

Kikyo rolled her eyes and ignored her grandparents. "I know he's nice, and I'm not going to break his heart. Stop thinking that just because I'm having sex and I cheat on guys once in a while that I'm going to hurt him."

"What do you expect us to think?" Mr. Miko snapped his white brows at her.

"Nothing!" She shouted and stormed out the house.

Kikyo hated that her grandparents didn't understand. She loved males, she couldn't help it and every time her body called for a release, she knew she had to have one. They should be happy she didn't turn to drugs, smoking or drinking. At least she was on the pill, at least she used protection all of the time. They should be satisfied to know that she knew what she was doing. They just didn't understand.

I think it's pretty low for Kikyo to use Houjo's weak spot (her) to his advantage. But hey, what's a girl like her supposed to do?

I do hope you like this chapter and look out for the others that are soon to come.

InuLuver1990 signs out for the day.


	11. Date for the Dance, Memory

_**Hey I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my very first reviewer. –PRETTY KILLAH.**_

_**Everyone keep luvin the story!**_

_**Here's Chapter Eleven.**_

_**He Loves Me,**_

**She Loves Me Not.**

_Chapter Eleven: Date for the Dance and Distasteful Memory_

Inuyasha saw Kagome by herself that morning by her locker; he wanted to go to her, to talk to her. But, he sighed; she wouldn't want to talk to him. Why, had they broken up? Every day he tried to figure the question out, but he always came up blank. He didn't understand what he had done wrong.

It couldn't be that he forgot her birthday because her birthday was in August.

It couldn't be that he forgot a planned date with her because they never made plans.

It couldn't be that he was with another girl and she got the wrong impression because that would be a silly reason and he was never with another girl for her to get the wrong impression. He was always faithful. Maybe she just wanted to see other people.

He sighed sadly. He didn't want to see other people. He wanted Kagome. His grades had dropped miserably, the teachers were worried about him, and they said he would have to repeat if he didn't buckle up and work hard.

He bit his lip as Kagome watched people pass in the hall. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad to tell her hello. He swallowed down his fear, pumped up his courage and began to walk to her. His heart was pounding like crazy. He missed Kagome so much.

Kagome saw Inuyasha coming and her heart jump started immediately. What was he thinking? Was he coming to talk to her? Why? Kagome took in a long drag of air. She remembered the argument they had, maybe she should apologize for calling him all of those bad names.

"Good morning, Kagome." Inuyasha said softly.

She stared at him unable to talk for a while. "Good morning, Inuyasha. Do you…um… need something?"

He shook his head even though he wanted to tell her yes. "No, I just saw you alone and I thought I'd come and tell you morning."

She blushed a little and gave him a small smile. 'That was so sweet' Kagome's mind sang. "Thank you," She said softly.

"I… uh… I guess I better go," He sighed and started to walk off.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha," She said suddenly.

Inuyasha stopped walking and turned to her. "What?"

She went to him and breathed deeply. "I said I'm sorry, for what I said yesterday. I never should have called you those horrible things."

He blushed and scratched his head. "Uh… okay?"

"I'm apologizing and all you can say is 'okay'?" her eyes flashed angrily as her voice raised.

"I mean…" He cursed himself for being stupid. "Thank you for apologizing and I forgive you for it."

She calmed and smiled a little. "Thank you," She said and looked away from his gaze. If she stared into his golden eyes she'd become lost.

Inuyasha put his hands on her waist and her eyes snapped to his. They stared for long minutes into each other's eyes and then as if they were thinking the same thing, their eyes closed, Kagome got onto her tiptoes, Inuyasha bent his tall body and the gap between their lips started to close slowly.

"INUYASHA!"

Suddenly, Kagome pushed away from him and stared at her feet. Inuyasha stared at her and knew that the mood was broken. He sighed roughly.

"I…um… I better go," Kagome said quickly and before he could stop her, she ran down the hall and turned the corner.

"Bloody hell!" He growled and then stared at the person who called his name.

To his dismay, it was Kikyo.

She came to him with her big blue eyes and bouncy blonde hair. "Good morning, Inuyasha." She said happily.

Inuyasha didn't even smile. He was pissed. He had almost kissed Kagome; God knows he could have tasted Kagome from the moment he looked at her.

"What's eating you?" Kikyo asked noting his temper.

"Nothing," He growled. He had wanted Kagome's kiss so badly he thought he would go crazy.

"Anyway," She said as she flicked one of her curls from her face. "Inuyasha do you think you can do something for me? I mean, since we're friends and all."

Inuyasha just wanted to run off to Kagome to get her kiss. He stared at Kikyo, what did she want him to do?

"What is it?" He asked while looking in the direction Kagome flew off to.

"Well," She said, looking down to her feet. "I don't… I don't have anyone to take me to the dance tonight."

"I'm going to take Kagome," He said bluntly. "Sorry."

"But…" She sighed. "At least think about taking me, just in case she's going with Houjo?"

"She's not going to go with Houjo," Inuyasha said matter-of-factly.

"How do you know that?" Kikyo wondered. "She might, I mean they are friends."

"You're right," He sighed. But maybe if he asked first she'd accept to go with him.

"Oh and I think Naraku may ask," Kikyo said. "Oh yes, Naraku's been giving Kagome the eye lately."

Inuyasha bit his lip. "Naraku never goes to the schools' dances." He murmured. "He won't be there."

"Trust me," Kikyo sighed. "The way he's been eyeing Kagome, I'd have to say he would indeed be here tonight."

"Then I better go find Kagome to ask her." He said turning to leave.

"Inuyasha" Kikyo called.

"Yeah?"

"If she doesn't accept will you take me?" She asked.

"Yeah, Kikyo." He said and walked away to find Kagome.

Kikyo watched as he left and then went to find Houjo, she hoped he had asked Kagome or was in the process of asking her or else she wouldn't have a date for the Springtime Dance and Kikyo Miko always had a date.

Kagome was seated inside of her homeroom thinking to herself. She and Inuyasha had almost kissed. They had been half an inch apart, until Kikyo came and ruined the mood. Kagome hated Kikyo Miko with a passion.

That girl was nothing but a two-bit, whapped out slut. Kagome still couldn't believe that Kikyo had actually latched herself onto Inuyasha the day after she and Inuyasha had broken up. It just wasn't right; it was like Kikyo had planned to get her and Inuyasha to end their relationship.

But still, Inuyasha couldn't have loved her too much if he could automatically jump to Kikyo, unless…he was trying to make her jealous? Well, if that was his goal, he achieved it hands down because Kagome had gotten so jealous, she nearly jumped onto Kikyo and pulled out all of her nasty raven hair.

Kagome remembered that day as if it had happened yesterday.

Kagome was seated on a bench outside in the school yard by herself thinking about whether she should go to Inuyasha and tell him that she wanted to be with him again and that the only reason she broke up with him was because she had seen him on Saturday with another girl and that she could forgive him if he promised not to cheat on her again.

Then suddenly, she saw Kikyo and Inuyasha together and she was laughing with him. A jealousy so hot rushed over her, she nearly got up from where she was seated and smacked the sperm-saturated spit out of Kikyo's mouth.

"Oh Inuyasha!" She laughed as she held onto him.

Kagome glared at Inuyasha, he didn't look too happy to be with Kikyo, Kagome smiled at that. Maybe he was trying to make her jealous, yes, Kagome nodded to herself. He wanted her back and would stoop to any measure to get her.

With a smile, Kagome got up and went to them. "Good morning," She said.

Inuyasha's eyes washed over her and her insides fluttered. He definitely was not happy but he still managed to be polite and answer her, Kikyo on the other hand, didn't like the way Inuyasha was staring at Kagome.

"Kagome, I'm sure you don't know yet," Kikyo said snobbishly. "I'm Inuyasha's new girlfriend, ain't that right Inuyasha?" She asked as she kissed his cheek.

"Yeah," He said still staring at Kagome. "Kikyo's my girlfriend."

"That's good," Kagome said. "Anyway, I hope he's a good boyfriend for you Kikyo and I hope you keep him for more than a day, though I think if you do, that'll be a record for a girl like you."

Kikyo's blue eyes raged. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Now, now," Kagome smiled evilly. "Calm down. Inuyasha I know you're just with her to make me jealous so I don't care it's not work…"

Inuyasha pulled Kikyo to him and kissed her so hotly; Kagome blushed to her roots. When he let Kikyo go he glared at her.

"I'm not into you, Kagome." He said. "I'm moving on, if you love Houjo, good for you, I don't care. Kikyo's my girlfriend and I didn't give her that status to make you jealous because I don't care about you anymore."

Kikyo beamed at her and walked away with Inuyasha. Kagome went to sit back down where she was. She wanted to cry. She had honestly thought that Inuyasha was just trying to make her jealous, but the way he had kissed Kikyo, and the way he had told her that he didn't care about her anymore, made her see that whatever love they had between them was gone.

Kagome was on the verge of crying until she heard Kikyo come back. "Well, well, well," She said happily.

Kagome got up and started to leave.

"Kagome, don't get mad at me just because Inuyasha was cheating on you and I decided to be with him after you broke up!" Kikyo taunted.

"Shut up, Kikyo," Kagome said as she began to walk away. "I don't want to hear it."

"Boy, I sure thought you and Inuyasha were inseparable!" She grinned evilly. "I thought wrong. I mean gee… didn't you break up with him yesterday?"

Kagome bit into her lip and balled her fists. She stopped walking; she just wanted Kikyo to touch her. Just one touch, that's all Kagome wanted.

"I mean, he couldn't have loved you a whole lot if he can just jump straight to me, oh my gosh! It hasn't even been a full day since you two broke up!" Kikyo said with feigned shock.

"I'm warning you Kikyo," Kagome said venomously. "Leave."

Kikyo just laughed and went to her. "Kagome, Kagome, Kagome," She taunted. "You should have known that a sexy, rich guy like Inuyasha couldn't be held for too long, though, you and him were together for three years."

Then suddenly, Kikyo put her hand on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome's eyes widened, she snapped and the instant she turned to bash Kikyo's face in, Houjo had come out of nowhere, gripped and pulled Kagome away.

"Let me go!" Kagome screamed. "I'm going to break you apart! You hear me you slut! I'm gonna tear out your fake breasts and break your nose! Let me go! When I get free Kikyo I'm going to beat you so bad you'll go crying to your slutty old hoe of a mother!"

"Whoa!" Houjo said as he held Kagome up against him. "Baby calm down!"

"Houjo let me go!" She screamed and thrashed. All of her raven hair was flying about as she tried to grab a hold on Kikyo.

"Thank you Houjo!" Kikyo grinned. "I better go to Inuyasha, you know MY boyfriend!"

"Stop rubbing it in, Kikyo," Houjo said a bit angry with her. "Or I'll let her go and let her do as she said."

Kikyo ignored his words and just grinned at Kagome. "Bye Kagome!" Kikyo warbled and walked away.

When Kikyo was gone, Kagome broke down into tears. Houjo held her to him and just let her cry and cry and cry until she was too weak to cry.

A stick broke and Houjo looked up to see Inuyasha. He sighed and stooped down to look at her closely. "Kagome,"

"Leave me alone," She rasped tearfully.

"Let's talk," He said softly.

Kagome sat up and glared at him. "Why don't you go to Kikyo?" She shouted. "She's you're girlfriend right? You don't care about me anymore right?"

He sighed and stood up; Kagome wouldn't listen to him now. "Kagome, I take back what I said about not caring about you anymore," He said so she could hear him clearly. "I'll always care about you, if anything, you don't care about me."

He started to walk away.

"Inuyasha," She called to him.

He stopped and turned to look at her.

"Tell Kikyo to stay away from me, or else,"

He nodded. "She won't bother you again, I'll see to it."

"Thank you," She said and then dropped tiredly into Houjo's arms.

"Kagome," The sound of Houjo's voice drifted to her ears and she looked up to see him coming her way. She smiled and made space for him to sit beside her.

"Good morning," He greeted.

"Morning," She smiled happily at him.

"Beautiful day," He sighed as he looked around the schoolyard.

"Yes, it's a wonderful day to dance," She said cheerfully.

He glanced at her and took in her raven hair and chocolate-eyed features. Kagome was a beautiful girl, yes, but he liked longer hair with sharper features, like Kikyo. He sighed; he just couldn't get Kikyo out of his head.

"Speaking of dance," He started slowly. "Has anyone asked you yet?"

Kagome had been hoping that Inuyasha would ask her, but now she didn't want him too. Maybe because Kikyo had probably asked and then maybe because she was afraid, suppose he had asked and then she told him no, because a blonde girl passed? That wouldn't be good since she wanted to find a way to mend the breach between them.

No, even though she wanted to dance with Inuyasha she would not accept to being his date, if he wanted a dance or two he'd come and ask but she would not be stuck, all night, with a guy who had cheated on her.

"No," Kagome replied to Houjo's question. "Nobody's asked me."

He nodded and then there was a long silence. Did Houjo want to ask her? She smiled a little, maybe he was shy, a bit self-conscious, and worried that she would put him down because he was big.

"Has anybody asked you?" Kagome asked a while later.

He scoffed. "Yeah right, I mean, who would ask me?" He said and stared at his feet. "Look at me, who'd want to dance with me?"

Kagome became angry, she hated when Houjo downgraded himself just because he wasn't as buff and built as other guys. She would snap some sense into him right now.

Kagome got up and went in front of him. "Houjo, I wanna be your date!"

His eyes widened and he nearly choked. Did Kagome just say he wanted to be his date? Why was he shocked? Hadn't he known she would get angry and ask to be his date if he made it seem as though he was too lanky for anybody to want to dance with him? Yes, he had known. That's why he had done it that way.

"Are you serious?" He asked as he stared up at her.

She nodded. "Of course I am!" She smiled. "We're going to dance tonight, maybe even all night!"

"Wow," Houjo said. "I actually have a date, and she's cute too!"

Kagome grinned and then sat beside him. She rested her head on his shoulder, closed her eyes and listened to his heartbeat as people passed.

Inuyasha was searching for Kagome in the schoolyard and when he saw Houjo and a wisp of raven hair, he knew she was there. He started towards them, but stopped, suppose Houjo had already asked her. He sighed and thought about going to Kikyo but then decided that it wouldn't hurt to ask. So he gathered up his courage and went to her.

"Um… Kagome," He said.

Kagome opened her eyes and straightened as she saw him. He looked gorgeous. He hadn't dyed his hair black today; so he looked like he did seven months ago when they were together. She loved that look.

"Yes, Inuyasha?" She blinked at him.

"Can we… um… talk?" He asked as he glanced at Houjo to see his reaction. Houjo didn't mind; his look wasn't anything challenging or opposing to him.

Kagome inhaled, nodded, got up and walked with him away from Houjo. They stayed silent for a while before he started to talk.

"So," Inuyasha said. "How have you been?"

She shrugged and dared not to look at him. "All right, I guess."

"Anyway, let me get to the point." He said as he scratched his dark brown hair. "Um… has anyone… um…asked you to the dance?"

"Oh, I'm going with Houjo," She said with a smile. Inuyasha was actually going to ask her!

"Really?" He asked as he stared at her.

She nodded and then wondered exactly how his eyes looked. So, she glanced at them and saw that they had a hint of sadness to them. Did that hint mean that he was still in love with her?

"Oh," He said disappointed. "I guess I better go,"

"Yeah,"

Kagome walked back to where Houjo was and disappointed, Inuyasha left to find Kikyo. Kagome might not be his date for this Springtime Dance but he knew that he'd get a chance to dance with her, even if she wanted him to or not. He was thankful for his boldness and hoped he wouldn't have to knock out some guy just to get to her.

"Hey Kikyo," Inuyasha called her.

Kikyo had been chatting with three of her friends when he called. She looked and her eyes lit. She told her friends she'd be back and then left to go to him. She gave him a big smile, if Houjo had managed to get Kagome out of the picture; she was going to give him a blowjob so big; he'd explode ten times at once.

"Yes?" She replied.

"Kagome's going with Houjo," He said as he looked away.

"So, you're going to take me to the dance?" She asked happily.

"I promised didn't I?

She nodded and then jumped into his arms to hug him. "Thank you Inuyasha."

"Yeah, yeah," He said brushing her off of him. "Just be ready for 8:30."

"I will be!" She said as she walked off to boast and brag to her friends.

Inuyasha watched as she left, good thing Kikyo didn't ask him to be his date. So now, he didn't have to worry about dancing with her because she had only asked him to take her to the dance, not dance with her.

Kikyo wasn't too bad a girl, he admitted. 'She's just not for me,' His mind said. 'Now Houjo on the other hand…' Then he grinned at his thoughts. 'Yes her and Houjo would look good together actually, and Kagome and I would look even better.'

Okay! That's all for chapter 11.

Plz. Keep reading and reviewing.

Thanks again –PRETTY KILLAH

Chapter 12 will be up soon.

InuLuver1990.


	12. Dirrrrty Dancing

_**I would just like to extend my thanks to wowjunky for replying to my story.**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to you wowjunky.**_

_**Everyone else, do read and reply. I hope you all love it as much as I do!**_

_**WARNING: This chapter is kind of lemonish. There's some clothes sex going on. So if you don't like reading about hot needy bodies and passionate releases, do skip this chapter.**_

_**Also, the dances I describe are dances I've seen in clubs in The Bahamas and The Caribbean. Girls are always shaking what their mamas gave them and they aren't ashamed to do it. I just wanted to add a piece of Bahamian/Caribbean flavor to the mix. Hope you like it!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. Though I honestly and truly wish I did just like every other Inuyasha fan.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**He Loves Me,**_

**She Loves Me Not.**

_Chapter Twelve: Dirrrrty Dancing_

Kikyo had wanted to talk to her friends before she got into dancing, not that Inuyasha cared; he had never promised to dance with her so he was on the sidelines as he watched the sea of hot, sweating bodies on the dance floor. Every color under the sun was present. Many girls wore sexy skirts that showed half of their bottoms at the back, some wore pants that looked like they needed grease to get into them. While guys, they didn't care how they looked; they just wanted to find a girl they could grind their aroused cocks into.

Inuyasha sighed as his eyes drifted over the gyrating crowd. Many girls came up to him to dance but he told them that he wasn't up for dancing as yet; but he knew once he spotted Kagome and her sexy raven hair he would be up to it. He smiled as he thought about the way he would move his hips in sync with hers. He couldn't wait.

He felt his body become rigid, he wanted to dance with Kagome so badly; he thought his head and his cock would explode. With a sigh, Inuyasha decided to walk around, maybe he'd have a better chance of finding her if he did. So he moved from his spot on the far side of the auditorium.

He didn't care where Kikyo was he just wanted to find Kagome.

Thirty minutes later, the dance was in full swing. Kagome was dressed to kill in a sexy extremely short jeans skirt and tight green top that emphasized her bountiful breasts. She might have only been fifteen but she looked very mature for her age. She smiled at a few guys that were making noises for her to come over to them. She waved them off because she knew what they wanted and she wasn't the kind of girl to go off with guys she didn't know.

Kagome spotted Houjo by himself and sighed. He was such a wallflower. She put on a tiny smile. She bet that if he wore contacts, trimmed his eyebrows and exercised, Houjo would be a very attractive guy. Kagome was walking toward him when some guy that couldn't keep his eyes off of her cleavage and his hands from trying to pinch her bottom intercepted her.

She smiled at him and half listened to what he was saying. When he was done, she flashed him a small smile. "I'm sorry, but I'm not ready to dance."

"Later?" The guy asked.

"Maybe," She said as she walked away. "Not," She murmured.

She was happy that there were no more interruptions. She sighed and looked at Houjo who was dressed in slack jeans that made him look a little meaty and a shirt that brought out his blue eyes.

"Hey Houjo!" She greeted happily.

Houjo's eyes lit when he saw Kagome and he got up from where he was seated to go to her. Kagome could tell he was relieved to have someone to talk to.

"Hi Kagome," He smiled. "You look really good."

"Thank you," She replied. "Now what are you doing just sitting here doing nothing?" She asked as her eyes scanned the crowd.

"I wasn't doing nothing," He murmured as he let his eyes trail over the mass of dancing students. "Just waiting on you to come."

"Why?" She asked suddenly. "You don't have to wait! There's so much to do! You can talk to somebody, get something to eat or drink or even dance with a couple of girls."

Houjo let out a 'yeah right' type of sound.

"I'm serious," She said with a smile as she looked at him. "Don't ever think that you're not allowed to have fun just because you're a bit thinner than all the other guys."

"A bit?" Houjo repeated. "Don't you mean, a lot?" He asked.

She frowned at him. "You know what! You're going to bring your backside onto this floor and dance with me now."

His eyes widened and then she began to drag him onto the dance floor.

"Kagome!" He said as fear laced his voice. "I can't dance,"

"Oh please!" She smiled at him. "Guys don't even have to do much!" She said with attitude. "Just hold my hips and press up against me. In other words, follow my lead."

When Kagome turned around, a new girl came springing out of her. This girl bent and shook her hips vigorously into Houjo. Houjo was so stiff she laughed, straightened and turned to him.

"What's wrong?" She grinned. "Have you never seen a girl shake her hips before?"

Houjo blushed redder than a cherry as he blinked at her. "Uh… not that fast?"

Kagome let out a wholesome laugh and turned around again. "Okay, I'll go slow," She said sexily.

Kagome took Houjo's hands and wrapped them around her waist then she moved her hips from left to right until Houjo got the courage to move with her, Kagome sighed softly as she rubbed into Houjo, instantly wishing it was Inuyasha. Houjo just couldn't keep up, but she knew just a little too well that Inuyasha could.

Inuyasha spotted Kagome dancing with skinny Houjo. He grimaced. He hated how Kagome rubbed her hips against that other guy. That guy should have been him. He bit into his bottom lip and decided that he would dance with a girl, right in front of Kagome.

He looked around, trying to find Kikyo to dance with but since he couldn't find her, he called to a girl that was dancing by herself.

"Yeah?" She asked as she swiped a few strands of her dark blonde hair that was plastered to her face from sweat.

"Wanna dance?" He asked.

She smiled brightly and nodded. When she came to him, he pulled her to a spot where he knew Kagome had a front row seat.

The blonde rolled her hips and Inuyasha grasped them and began to rub into her. He knew Kagome was watching; he could feel her eyes so he told the girl he was dancing with to dance faster.

The girl parted her legs and bent until her hands touched the floor. Her hips shook so fast; even Inuyasha was slightly amazed, though he knew Kagome could go faster. He hoped this would make Kagome get angry and leave Houjo to find a partner she could really dance and have fun with, a partner like him.

Kagome sighed as she watched Inuyasha grind the blonde haired girl. Suddenly, she realized that she wanted to be that girl, badly. She wanted a guy to be able to move that way with her. Her body was aching for it.

"Kagome?" Houjo called.

"Yes?" She looked at him he was breathing a little hard.

"I'm tired," He lied. "How about you go find another partner?" He asked.

"Really?"

He nodded. Somehow he knew that Kagome wasn't having much fun with him and he wanted her to have fun.

"Okay," She smiled and hugged him. "I hope I taught you something,"

"Trust me," He grinned. "You have."

She laughed and walked off into the crowd to find someone who could keep up with her, someone she knew could dance like Inuyasha.

Inuyasha saw Kagome leave and when he did he stopped dancing with the girl. The blonde straightened and was breathing extremely hard. He smiled at her.

"You dance really sexy," He commented.

"You're not bad either," She grinned as she poked his stiff groin.

He gave her a sexy chuckle. "Here," He gave her a dollar. "Buy yourself a drink I'm going to find another partner, okay?"

"All right." She winked at him with understanding.

Inuyasha walked off in search of Kagome and when he spotted her, she was sandwiched between two tall lanky boys that were trying to keep up. He grinned and shook his head at them. They really needed to learn from a pro, a pro like him.

When the guy in the back of Kagome got tired of trying to control Kagome's bouncy hips, Inuyasha decided to take his spot.

Inuyasha was behind Kagome in an instant and he gripped her hips and grinded hard into her. The guy in front left when he realized that he couldn't compete with Inuyasha. Inuyasha moved his body in time with Kagome's. He knew exactly how Kagome moved and he wasn't surprise that when they danced together they flowed like water. He and Kagome fit perfectly.

Kagome didn't care at the moment, who, exactly was dancing with her. She just wanted to dance, dance; dance. She just wanted to lose herself in the music and let it wash through her blood. She just wanted to grind hard.

'Who is this?' Her mind asked as the guy rubbed his stiff up against her hips. The way he moved was just so recognizable, so familiar. She stopped and turned to see… Inuyasha!

He breathed hard as he stared down at her. What he said now would decide if Kagome would continue to dance with him or not.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked suddenly glaring at him with her flashy brown eyes.

"Dancing with you," He said softly. "Maybe I should have asked? But you were dancing with these guys that didn't know what the hell to do," He sighed as he stared at her with his sad dark eyes. "I just want to have a little fun tonight, don't you?"

She looked at the floor and then nodded. "Yes, I do."

"Then, can we put our differences aside and just dance?" He asked. "I'm the only one that truly knows the flow of your body and you're the one I'd like to grind- I mean dance with." He blushed.

Kagome became red also and turned. Inuyasha thought she was going to walk away but when she pressed her hips against his groin, his heart rejoiced. She was going to dance with him! He gripped her hips and with a bright smile, they danced and danced and danced.

After about an hour of dancing, Kagome was still going. She had loosed her long black hair and started circling her head in time with her hips. She was doing the new dance called 'Dutty Whine'. Inuyasha was convinced that she put the 'dutty' in it because no girl could whine as sexy and dirty as Kagome Higurashi. Inuyasha banged her hard from behind and then all of a sudden Kagome let out a familiar repetition of words.

"Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah!" She laughed out loud and then turned to him. "Squeeze me, I'm aching!"

Inuyasha obliged her by cupping her breasts in both of his hands and giving her a massage. She sighed and her eyes glazed over with passion. Inuyasha was proud to see that he made her eyes sparkle. She was flushed and breathing hard. He could feel her love for him growing even greater than it had been before. The song was over for the moment but then suddenly, Caribbean artist, Beanie Man came on with his song, "hmm…hmm…"

Kagome shrieked with excitement, lifted her skirt, bent over and crushed Inuyasha's thick, hard groin with her soft vibrating hips. Inuyasha thought he would die of pleasure as Kagome shook rapidly; instead, he vibrated with her.

Kagome laughed and then slowed her whine to pronounce the dance; he slowed also. She could feel Inuyasha's manhood hard against her hips. She straightened, turned, jumped into his arms, wrapped her legs around his waist and began to pop up and down upon him. Inuyasha held her hips as she bounced; boldly he put his face in the valley of her breasts and began to lick her cleavage.

"INUYASHA!" She moaned and trembled wildly.

When Inuyasha put her down, a song later, she pulled on his leg and straddled his thigh. She boldly rubbed up and down upon it. Inuyasha gripped her hips and pulled her up to the base of his thigh, lifted her up into the air a little bit and then dropped her back down. Somehow, he knew her womanly area was slick and swollen with her sweet juices, and any pressurized movement in that area would make her lose control and scream in passion.

He grinned when Kagome began to breathe hard. He lifted her hips again and put soft, tingling pressure between her legs and then when he felt her body begin to spasm in pleasure he stopped.

"INUYASHA!" She gasped, "You're a torture!"

He grinned. "Thank you." He said as he put his finger on her intimately.

She gasped again and pushed from him. "That's mean!" She huffed.

Inuyasha laughed and Kagome moaned as he squeezed her hips and positioned her so that she could feel his hardness up against her soft woman's place. Then suddenly, Kagome put her mouth upon his neck, to cover her moans of pleasure. Inuyasha groaned; he was in excruciating pain; he wanted to explode so badly it was practically killing him to hear Kagome purring softly like a kitten in his ear. At least it was his ear she was purring in, he smiled at that as he lifted her leg around his waist and thrust into her passionately not caring that they were still fully clothed and on the dance floor.

Okay. I absolutely loved this chapter because I feel the love connection strongly between Inuyasha and Kagome. It was a little lemonish but I do so love it, I hope you did to.

Also, there's a song named 'Dutty Wine' by Tony Matterhorn. In this song you'll see the girls spinning their heads around and around and shaking their hips. That's just in case you want to know what 'Dutty Wine' is.

Chapter 12 is coming up and I might post chapter 13 also that means more drama is on the way.

I'd like to say thanks again to wowjunky for being the second person to review.

And I cannot forget to thank –PRETTY KILLAH for the review.

Everyone keep reading, review and enjoy!

InuLuver1990 signs out.


	13. Kikyo and Naraku

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**_

_**I'd like to say thanks to all my reviewers.**_

_**Read & Review is all I ask of you.**_

_**Also, this chapter is a bit lemony between Houjo and Kikyo, so this is just my little warning to you if you don't like that kind of stuff.**_

_**Here's chapter 13!**_

_**He Loves Me,**_

_**She Loves Me Not.**_

_Chapter Thirteen: Kikyo and Naraku's Plot_

Kikyo watched as Inuyasha lifted Kagome's leg and rubbed his pelvis up against hers. Her eyes darkened a little. Inuyasha would make a wonderful boyfriend if she could get him back. She bit her lip, picked up her cell phone and tried to call Muso. She wanted to go to him.

When the phone just kept ringing, she sighed, turned it off and put it away. She would just have to find a way to occupy her time while Inuyasha danced with Kagome. Kikyo frowned, she didn't want Kagome with Inuyasha; she wanted little Ms. Higurashi to leave Inuyasha alone. It wasn't right that Inuyasha would pick an eleventh grader over her. It was an insult to her.

Yes, Kagome was beautiful with gorgeous black hair and bright brown eyes, but still, Kikyo was more beautiful with the same features. The problem sometimes Kikyo found with her features was that they were just too common.

She looked to her left and saw three brunettes; she looked to her right she saw a whole crowd. She bit her lip and wondered how she would look with red hair; but then she threw the thought away, she loved her looks even though they were common.

"I have to find a way to get those two apart, but how?" She asked herself. "I'll need a boyfriend just in case Muso decides to leave me." She bit her lip and looked around hoping to find someone that would give her the inspiration to think up a plan.

Suddenly her eyes caught onto Houjo, he was sitting down watching her, she smiled and went to him, maybe he would let her have a little fun with him. She grinned as she remembered what she did to him that morning. She needed to thank him for getting Kagome out of the way for a while.

"Hi Houjo," Kikyo greeted him.

Houjo watched with a thumping heart as Kikyo's hips swayed closer and closer to him. He swallowed hard; Kikyo was gorgeous in her tight jeans skirt and even tighter halter-top and lacy high-heeled shoes.

"Hello Kikyo," He said softly as he started to get a little hot looking at Kikyo, so he turned his attention to the wild crowd dancing behind her.

"Why aren't you dancing, Houjo?" Kikyo asked as she boldly sat in his lap. She giggled when she felt him harden, she had to admit; she loved the way Houjo reacted to her.

"I'm not up to it," He said stiffly.

She ground her hips into his hardness and laughed when he groaned softly. "Are you up to it now?"

"Kikyo," He breathed.

"Dance with me, Houjo." She said softly as she rolled her hips. "You don't have to stand up, just hold my hips and let me do the work."

"Okay," He said thoroughly seduced by the way Kikyo smelled and the way she moved her hips provocatively into him.

Kikyo bent and moved her hips in a seductive slow movement, up then down, side-to-side and then around and around while Houjo pulled her up against him. Suddenly, Houjo began to thrust a bit and Kikyo let him pound into her gently over and over and over until she felt his body tighten and he began to shake.

Houjo's hands went slack and he slumped into his chair. She beamed at him and kissed his neck. "No wonder, they sell us condoms at school events like these." Kikyo laughed. "You spilt didn't you Houjo."

He bit his lip and nodded sheepishly. She sighed and hugged him. "You dance wonderfully, now I see Naraku and I've gotten a great idea, you go home and change, I might just come over to see you again."

She cupped him between his legs and kissed his lips softly before she left. She knew why she liked seducing Houjo; it was just so much fun and she admitted to herself that she loved the way he looked at her and the way he made her feel.

'Houjo's just too sweet,' She smiled as she saw him leave and then she went to Naraku. 'I would love to be his girlfriend; he might even turn me into a faithful woman and probably a loyal wife. He treats me so good as if I didn't know he brought me those flowers when my mama died, and as if I didn't know he stares at me through my bedroom window every night. His adoration for me is so heartwarming, I don't know why but I think I love him.'

"Hello Naraku," Kikyo flashed him a big, bright, beautiful smile.

He stared at her and then looked back to Kagome. She was dancing with Inuyasha and he didn't like it at all. He wanted to be the one dancing with her.

"That was rude, Naraku." Kikyo huffed and blocked his view.

"Get out of my way, slut." Naraku growled, "I'm looking at Kagome."

She moved and glared at Kagome, she wanted that girl out of the picture. "Why?" She asked suddenly. Maybe, just maybe…

"Because I happen to want to dance with her." Naraku bit into his lip. "And don't tell her but I want to have sex with her too."

"You do?" Kikyo gasped.

"Yes!"

Kikyo smiled as her plan began to take shape. "You know, I have a surefire way to get you and her together."

"I don't want a big relationship," He said quickly. "I just want a quick test of her body, that's it."

"Oh," Kikyo shook her head knowingly. "My gosh, you're a whore!"

"Thank you," He said as he watched Inuyasha thrust into Kagome's hips and wished it were he instead. "I don't know why the hell Inuyasha just can't leave her alone! I just want to be with her long enough to get into her panties."

"You know," Kikyo said slowly. "There is a way,"

He glanced at her, thoroughly intrigued. He knew that Kikyo could be very devious at times. "What way?

"Well," She said with a smile. "It's just a little game I've been thinking up to play with."

Naraku sucked his teeth, he was serious; this was no time for games. "I don't like games,"

"Not even a game that'll cause Kagome and Inuyasha to become confused with their feelings and end up breaking up because of the confusion?"

Naraku stared at her; she just kept lassoing her rope of intrigue around him. "Tell me about it."

She smiled as her brown eyes twinkled. "The name of the game is: He loves me, She loves me not…"

When the song was over, Kagome and Inuyasha were grinning at each other. They could feel the breach between them was being mended. They smiled at each other and when a slow song came on Inuyasha gripped her hips and pulled her up against him. Kagome rested her head upon his shoulder and let him crush his rigid shaft into her. She closed her eyes as she felt Inuyasha squeeze her bottom. She was going to forgive him, right after the dance.

"Would you like something to drink Kagome?" He asked her softly.

She nodded. She was parched and even though she wanted to drink from Inuyasha's lips, she decided to take things slow. When the song ended, he found her a seat.

"Stay here," He said to her with a smile. "You want ginger ale, right?"

She smiled and nodded at him. She was flattered that he still remembered her favorite drink, ginger ale with three ice cubes and a lemon slice. She watched him leave and then she shivered. She couldn't wait for him to come back so that she could dance again with him.

'Inuyasha' her mind sighed happily.

A minute or two later, Naraku came to her. "Kagome," He called.

Kagome was shocked to see him; he had told her that he wasn't coming. She flashed him a brilliant smile. She was happy, extremely happy because soon she'd be able to tell Inuyasha that she had seen him in Ame's Ice cream Parlor with another girl and that she could forgive him and give him another chance to be with her once he promised not to cheat on her again. Everyone deserved a second chance, and now she knew she could give one to Inuyasha.

"I saw you dancing with Inuyasha," Naraku said trying to hide his disappointment.

Her smile became even wider; she was surprised that her mouth wasn't hurting. She was just too happy. "Yes, I was."

"Maybe you'd like to dance with me, while he's gone?" He asked with a devastatingly handsome grin.

Kagome looked in Inuyasha's direction, it wasn't like they were together yet and it was only a dance, no big deal. "All right Naraku, let's dance."

Naraku led her onto the dance floor and as he grinded into her, he imagined them being naked and her screaming out his name in passion, or in pain, it didn't matter to him which one once she was screaming as he thrust every hard inch of himself into her moist womanly depths.

Inuyasha was humming with happiness as he bought a ginger ale soda for Kagome and himself. He couldn't wait to get back to her, maybe, just maybe they'd be able to talk and work out their problems. His heart fluttered and he couldn't keep himself from smiling, he wondered for a moment if his jaw would drop off.

"INUYASHA!" Kikyo said suddenly as she pushed a guy out of her way. "Are you ready to dance with me yet?"

He blinked at her. "No," He said bluntly.

"But I'm ready to dance with you!" She huffed.

"Look," He stared at her. "I never promised to dance with you or be your date. You asked me if I could take you to the dance, you are here, I have brought you, that's as far as we go."

"Inuyasha you know what I meant when I asked you to take me to the dance, I meant for you to be my date and dance with me."

He sighed roughly and looked in the direction Kagome was in. He wanted no interruptions, he wanted to make Kagome happy enough so she could talk to him and they could work out their problems.

"Kikyo," He said. "I'm busy right now."

"With Kagome, right?" She asked softly.

"Yes," He nodded. "We're having fun right now; I'm hoping I can get her to talk, so maybe I'll dance with you later."

She frowned at him. "But she's dancing with Naraku now!"

"What!" Inuyasha shouted and stormed over to see Naraku's hands on Kagome's hips and he was giving her a back-shot. Anger flared inside of Inuyasha but then it calmed. It was okay for her to dance with other guys because at the moment, she wasn't his girlfriend, so, he could work with that.

He plastered on a smile and looked at Kikyo. "I didn't know he'd be here," Inuyasha said annoyed.

"I didn't know either," She watched as Kagome's hips rolled into Naraku's groin. "So, I guess you can dance with me, since they're dancing."

"Yeah," He said stiffly. "Let me just give her, her drink."

Inuyasha walked over and when Kagome saw him, she straightened, blushed and excused herself from Naraku.

"It's okay, Kagome," He said with a small smile. "Here's your drink, you can dance with him till the song's over."

She nodded at him. "Thank you, Inuyasha" she flashed him a beautiful smile as she took the drink. "I'll see you after this dance." Her eyes sparkled at him.

"Yeah," Inuyasha said breathlessly as he pulled her to him by her hips and kissed her cheek softly. He just couldn't resist.

Kagome touched her cheek as he walked off. A blush stained her features, maybe she was mistaken about Inuyasha; maybe he hadn't cheated on her. She turned to go back to Naraku.

Naraku watched as she came back, trying his hardest to conceal his jealousy. Why couldn't Kagome look at him that way? Then again, he didn't care how she looked at him; all he knew was that she reminded him of the first girl he had sex with and he just wanted to have sex with her.

Phew! That's chapter 13 do hoped you like it. The whole title of the story will be getting clearer and clearer from this chapter on, so keep reading and if you're confused about it just tell me and I'd be glad to clarify. But I doubt it'll be confusing.

Read & Review- Plz.

InuLuver1990.


	14. She Loves Me Not

Okay, from my understanding there's a little confusion with Mrs. Higurashi. Here's the thing, at first I wanted Kagome to have a father, but then I changed my mind when the story was practically finished and I had to go in and Mr. Higurashi to Mrs. Higurashi. I guess I overlooked a few gender changes. This is probably why there's some confusion. Sorry about that.

But anyway, thank you Sonyita for your reply. Chapter 14 is dedicated to you. I hope you and everyone else who is reading my story love it.

Disclaimer: I know that in the corners of my mind I've said I own Inuyasha but I need to be true to myself at times especially now, so here it goes world: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!  Are you happy now?

Anyway, on with the story!

_**He Loves Me,**_

**She Loves Me Not.**

_Chapter Fourteen: She Loves Me Not_

Inuyasha sighed and went to Kikyo; she was smiling at him. He looked away and when he reached her he mentally told himself that Kikyo knew Naraku was coming and knew that Naraku would want to dance with Kagome and so when he left to get Kagome's drink, Kikyo persuaded Naraku to go to Kagome for a dance so that he would have to dance with her.

'If that is so,' Inuyasha thought evilly, 'I'll give her a dance, all right. Her hips better be made of steel cause I swear I'm gonna thrash her so badly, she'll regret trying to get between Kagome and I.'

"Inuyasha," Kikyo said softly. "I don't like the way you're smiling, well smirking, it looks evil."

He grinned, "Don't mind that, I was just thinking up a naughty dance for us."

"Now," She said stepping back from him. "I'm not an outrageous dancer, I know how to grind and thrust but any kind of vibrating or in-the-air crap I don't do." She informed him.

'Boring!' his mind shouted. "All right, just bend over and do what you know."

Kikyo bent and when Inuyasha gripped her hips, she bit her lips. He was gripping and pounding himself into her, just a little too hard. After half the song was through, Kikyo couldn't take it no more, she straightened and turned to him.

"What?" He asked as he stared over her head to look at Kagome.

"You know what!" She seethed. "How about we just move like this?"

She put his hands on her hips and positioned the front of her body to his and they grinded slowly.

'Geez, this song better finish soon, or I swear I'm going to leave Kikyo here by herself to go to Kagome.' Inuyasha's mind sighed as he stared at Kagome who was smiling with Naraku. Why was she smiling? What was he saying to her?

"You know, Kagome doesn't love you, you know." Kikyo said in his ear.

"Be quiet, Kikyo," Inuyasha growled lowly.

"I'm serious!" She said. "She doesn't love you."

"If you don't shut up Kikyo I'm going to leave you in the middle of the dance floor, by yourself."

Kikyo sighed. "Inuyasha," She said. "You're my friend,"

"I know that," He said stiffly. "And we're friends because you were in your neighbor's bush, being a slut with a college guy that's probably jacking off with some college girl as we speak."

For some reason, Kikyo felt no pain when he said that. But, didn't she love Muso? It should hurt her to hear someone say the guy she loved was having sex with another girl, but the truth of the matter was; it didn't hurt her at all. Not even a little.

"That was mean," Kikyo said softly. "I'm only trying to help you because you're my friend."

He sighed, he felt bad for what he had just said. "I'm sorry for saying that," He apologized. "So, tell me, why do you think Kagome doesn't love me."

"Well," Kikyo inhaled deeply. "You may not know but, Kagome's a little sweet on Naraku."

Inuyasha's head snapped to them. Kagome was still smiling at him. She looked like she was in love. He bit his lip.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"It's simple," She said. "Trust me, I'm a girl, I know these things." She paused for effect. "Tell me, during the seven months you and Kagome haven't talked to each other, do you think maybe she and Naraku probably…"

"No." He said bluntly. "Kagome's not a slut like you."

She bit her lip. "Anyway," She brushed him off. "How about if she ever kissed him, at least once."

"I'm not sure," He said softly as he stared at Kagome, who was now blushing and grinning with Naraku. Inuyasha began to chew on his tongue. He wanted to go over and punch Naraku in his face and then pull Kagome up against him and kiss her senseless.

"You see," Kikyo said. "Kagome can't possibly love you because if she did, she would cry every time she sees you pass, she would be begging for you to come back to her, she would be doing whatever she could to get you back. Has she done anything?"

He hated to admit it, but Kagome hadn't tried to help them mend their relationship. "No," He said in a raspy tone.

"There you go!" Kikyo sighed. "Now listen, she broke up with you, right?"

He nodded, unable to speak.

"She said she was in love with Houjo, right?"

"But she broke up with him two days later! Doesn't that prove that she still has feelings for me?" Inuyasha said quickly, desperate to find a way to show that Kagome still loved him.

Kikyo sighed. "Stop being so blind, Inuyasha! Kagome doesn't love you! She broke up with Houjo because Naraku's been giving her attention! What is Houjo to Naraku, anyway? Naraku works with his father as a certified mechanic at that big mechanic shop, I forgot what the hell it's named but Naraku is going places. Naraku is practically the school's icon. He's handsome and intelligent and he's the best football player / athlete in school. He's already gotten three scholarships to all sorts of big colleges to play football. What about you?"

Inuyasha began to breathe a little harder, a little faster. His grades had dropped, he wouldn't get to graduate with his class and he would have to repeat grade twelve if he didn't improve, he didn't have a job, he lived off his father's money. Where was he going in life?

"You see," Kikyo said softly. "Kagome doesn't love you. Yes, Naraku doesn't have a lot of access to money like you do; but still, he has promise and doesn't Kagome like smart guys? You know Naraku also got the third highest academic Christmas score in the twelfth grade, what did you get? Weren't you one of the lowest because when Kagome broke up with you, you gave up trying to improve?"

Inuyasha felt terrible. He could now see why Kagome probably broke up with him. Maybe she thought and probably knew that he was just a failure and that he wasn't going anywhere in life. He bit his lip and took in a shaky breath. Maybe that's why she broke up with him; maybe she couldn't stand to be around a guy that only had bronze and little brains. If she got together with Naraku she'd have a guy that can get into college off of his own talents; she'd get a guy with a lot of brains and equal bronze.

Kikyo hid her grin when she saw the expression on Inuyasha's face; she was wrapping him tightly around her finger. She put on a sad face and cupped his chin; he looked at her with his heartrending dark eyes.

"What am I going to do?" He asked softly. "I love Kagome."

Kikyo sighed. "You've got to face reality, Kagome doesn't love you."

"But how come when we danced it seemed as though she did?"

Kikyo shook her head at him slowly. "She's having fun, you're great dancer, Inuyasha," She said. "But I'm more than sure that Kagome wants more than that."

Inuyasha felt his eyes began to water; he blinked the tears away. He couldn't cry, at least not in public. "What should I do?" He wondered. "Every time she looks at me, I just feel as though she loves me. She's even smiling and laughing with me now."

"Inuyasha just ignore her," Kikyo said softly. "You've got to pull your grades up, as you can see, Kagome's still doing pretty well in school. She hasn't dropped, but you have. She's not taking you anywhere in life, you have to pull your own grades up. You have to stop thinking about her; men can't multitask like women can, so while you're thinking of Kagome, she could be thinking of you and her future. How's your future looking?"

Inuyasha saw the truth in Kikyo's words, which was a surprise to him since Kikyo almost always told lies. "I understand." He said.

"What do you understand?" Kikyo asked as she stared into his eyes.

"I understand that no matter how Kagome may smile, laugh and talk with me, I have to put her out of my mind." He said softly. "I have to look at my future; I have to improve my grades. I have to prove to all the teachers that have said that I'm a bad guy that I'm no good, I have to prove to them that I can do what they said I couldn't. I have to…"

"Forget about your love for Kagome." Kikyo finished.

"I have to…" His throat ached.

"Forget about Kagome." Kikyo said softly.

Suddenly, Inuyasha felt as though he would vomit. His head began to spin; he gripped his stomach as his throat became constricted. He began to breathe hard and then before he could fall into dark unconsciousness, he took a deep breath, closed his eyes, counted to five and then told himself. 'Kagome loves me not.'

He glanced at her; she was still smiling with Naraku. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. 'Kagome may not love me, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to have my dance. I'll just have to ignore the way she makes me feel; I just have to ignore her.'

'Yes!' Kikyo's mind shouted. 'Inuyasha is totally ensnared, Naraku, you better be doing your job right!'

"The song is over," Inuyasha said stiffly. "I'm going to finish my dance with Kagome."

"But…"

He gave her an evil smile. "It's only a dance." He said. "I'm not losing my heart to her again." Inuyasha walked Kikyo to a seat before he went to Kagome and Naraku.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hope you all like this chapter. Hope there are no more errors. Hope more people read my story and lastly I hope I get more reviews.

Thanks again to Sonyita for her review.

Keep Reading, Keep Replying

InuLuver1990.


	15. Naraku's Nasty Ways

_**Let me just warn everyone that this chapter is a Lemon between Naraku and Kikyo, if you don't like this kind of stuff head to chapter 16.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and neither do you unless you're Rumiko Takahashi.**_

_**He Loves Me,**_

**She Loves Me Not.**

_Chapter Fifteen: Naraku's Nasty Ways_

Naraku saw Inuyasha coming, saw the way his expression was less than happy and smiled at Kagome. "Inuyasha is coming," He said softly. "Remember what I told you, Inuyasha loves you but you can't let him know that you know how he feels or he'll reject you. So you just smile and laugh and talk with him. Tomorrow, you come to me and I'll elaborate on what I've been saying all this time, okay?"

Kagome nodded. She was deliriously happy. Inuyasha was in love with her, but afraid to tell her. She smiled a big, bright and beautiful beam when she saw Inuyasha coming and when she saw him stare at her with his handsome face, she was convinced; he loved her.

"I'll just let you finish dancing with Inuyasha." Naraku said. "I'm going home anyway, so I'll see you tomorrow."

She nodded dumbly at him.

"Remember, don't give him any signs that you know how he feels."

"All right,"

"Okay," Naraku said. "Thank you for the dance."

"You're welcome." Her eyes sparkled.

When Naraku left, Inuyasha stepped to her. They said nothing, just stared and then Kagome turned, bent over, he held her hips and they began dancing again.

Naraku and Kikyo met up in the parking lot. Kikyo grinned at him and he gave her a dashing smile.

"I think this plan may work," He said as he eyes her luscious body, Kagome made him so horny, all he wanted now was a good sex romp.

Kikyo nodded. "Yes, all we have to do is stick to the plan, and it should work."

Naraku went to her, his eyes on fire. He wanted sex badly. Sex to him was his drug; he was addicted to it. "Kikyo, who's dropping you home?"

She glanced at him, "I'm not going home; I'm going to see my boyfriend."

"Oh," He said. "What's his name?"

"Muso Onigumo," She said. "He goes to Sengoku College."

"You know," He eyed her. "That's my cousin."

Her eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

He nodded. "Yep, Muso's my cousin. His father is my uncle. His father's name is Noboyuki, right?"

Kikyo couldn't believe it. "Yes, it is." She exclaimed.

He grinned. "I can't believe you and my cuz are together!"

"I can't believe it either." She smiled happily.

"How are you getting to his house?" Naraku wondered.

"I'm not sure," She sighed. "I was thinking of taking a taxi,"

"Come," he said.

He began to lead her to his car. "I'll take you." He said.

"You will?" Her blue eyes sparkled.

"Of course I will, on one condition."

She eyed him as she slid into his beautiful little Chevrolet. "What's that?"

"I wasn't planning on going down his way; I live in the opposite, direction." Naraku said slowly.

"You want five dollars or something for gas?" She asked as she poked around in her purse for some money.

Naraku leaned over and kissed her lips softly. "I want sex."

Her eyes widened. "I'm your cousin's girlfriend."

"He won't mind," Naraku said softly as he put his hand in her tight shirt and squeezed her breasts. "Trust me, I know my cousin, he won't mind at all."

Disgusted, Kikyo closed up her purse and began to get out of the car. He pulled her back into the seat. "Listen, it'll be okay. I just want you to stop this aching in my cock."

Then he unzipped his pants and pulled his massive shaft and large balls out. Kikyo's body instantly screamed for sex as she stared at Naraku's blood swelled manhood. She licked her lips. She loved orals.

"Are you clean?" She asked.

He nodded. "Very,"

"I guess it won't hurt to give you an oral," She said as she watched his large hands play with his hardness.

"No, it won't hurt at all, and I'm clean." He pulled out a health paper from his glove compartment and gave it to her. "I always get a check up every two weeks and I'm careful with who I sleep with."

She read it and nodded. He was clean. She folded it and handed it back and then moved a strand of hair from her forehead. "I guess I can do it," She said as she saw a dot of love juice on the knob of Naraku's penis. "I mean, you are giving me a ride to Muso's house."

"How about while I drive you give me it, and then I'll park on the corner and let you finish, then I'll drop you by his house and let you find your way home?" He asked as he cupped her softly between her legs and rubbed.

She nodded. "Okay."

Naraku pulled off his pants and boxers, threw them in back of the seat, started his car and drove off. Kikyo inhaled and put her head on his lap. She started by massaging his balls with her tongue with soft, slow circles and then she trailed her tongue up his thick rod and when she reached his large sensitive knob, she kissed it.

Naraku groaned as her lips moved over him. He looked down to see her mouth upon him and imagined Kagome's, more hot liquid oozed out of his manhood. He bit his lip.

"Stop teasing me," He growled at her. "I want it hard and fast with a lot of sucking on the tip."

She nodded and gave him what he wanted. When he stopped the car, she looked up to see that he had indeed taken her to Muso's corner and so she kept bobbing her head up and down upon his heavy shaft.

"Yes!" He shouted out in pleasure. "Oh hell yeah! Harder Kagome, harder!" He said as he envisioned Kagome's lips upon him.

Kikyo wanted to tell him that she wasn't the eleventh grader, but knew that he was thinking about Kagome, so she just kept sucking his tip, harder and harder and harder. Then suddenly, Naraku released a long groan as he exploded powerfully. His semen shot out like bullets in a shotgun onto the back of her throat, she emitted a gag sound.

When he stopped, Kikyo's mouth was filled with Naraku's hot liquid. His eyes were glazed and he saw that she still had his liquid heat in her mouth; some was even draining down her chin.

"A slut like you should be on the pill," He said breathlessly.

She nodded dumbly, she was indeed on the pill, had been ever since she became sexually active, which was a long time ago.

"Good," He said as he began to pull her onto him.

She stopped him. "You only said an oral." She said with her mouth full.

"Well, I've changed my mind, so oblige me slut." He said harshly. "I'll pay you if you want,"

Without another thought he pushed her hard onto his shaft.

"Ahh!" She yelped and some of the liquid drained out of her mouth.

He grinned as he slid in deeper and then in her ear he spoke hotly. "Swallow it,"

Kikyo wanted to spit it out but did as he said, in three gulps his hot liquid made a burning path down her throat. She stared at him; his hardness was inside of her. She had to admit; he didn't feel bad, she just wished it were Houjo, because Houjo was even larger than Naraku and Houjo never called her a slut. Houjo understood her; Houjo would never hurt her.

"Lick my juice off your face, slut." He said as he thrust deeper into her.

Kikyo nodded and began to clean her face. He smiled and then pulled off her shirt, he saw her breasts and cherry colored nipples and hardened inside of her. He wondered how Kagome's breasts looked and then he bent his head and took one of the sensitive nipples into his mouth.

Kikyo moaned loudly and then she began to scream as Naraku spanked her hips and told her to bounce. She did as told and bounced up and down and up on him and then suddenly he was like a battering ram, holding her hips and pounding hard until he came.

"Don't stop!" Kikyo cried out. She wasn't satisfied as yet.

"I'm finished, slut." He said as he pulled her off of him.

She came to him. "Please, I didn't come yet."

"Too bad," He said. "I have a sexy, naked red head waiting for me at home. You were good, I admit." He pulled out a dollar bill and gave it to her. "Now dress and go to my cousin, slut."

Hurt by his callousness, Kikyo pulled back on her halter-top, fixed her hair, cleaned her face and make up and waited.

"What?" He said harshly.

"You said you'd drop me to his house."

"It's not a long walk," He said as he unlocked the doors.

Her eyes flashed angrily. "It's at the far end of this corner!"

"Too bad, now get out of my car!" He shouted.

Kikyo glared at him, picked up her purse, got out of his car and began to walk down the street to Muso's house.

"Don't forget our plan!" He yelled at her.

She gave him her middle finger as an insult and then strutted down the street; she could hear him yelling at her. 'You're nothing but a whapped out slut!'

Kikyo wanted to cry, but she couldn't afford to mess up her make-up. She probably smelt like sex. She bit her lip and dug in her purse for her perfume. She sprayed beneath her skirt, on her breast, practically everywhere hoping to diminish, Naraku's disgusting scent and then since she still tasted Naraku's nasty semen in her mouth, she tried to force a vomit, but nothing came up, so she popped in three tic-tacs and a strip of Spearmint gum.

'Naraku you're going to pay for what you did to me, and if you dare tell Muso I had sex with you. I'll just tell Muso that you seduced me in his car when you were giving me a ride to his house.' She nodded. "Yes, that should work if Muso tries to dump me." She smiled as she thought of how she and Muso would spend the night.

Well ain't that something? Yep this chapter is just to show how disgusting and nasty Naraku is and also Kikyo. I hope everyone is beginning to get a clearer understanding of the story. I'm going to try to post six chapters today because I just can't wait to see what you all will say about it!

Read, Reply and Review. Thank you

InuLuver1990 signs out.


	16. Man To Hold You Down

_**I hope you all are lovin' this story this chapter is just to strengthen a certain relationship.**_

_**Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own Inuyasha and neither do you (unless you're Rumiko Takahashi)**_

_**He Loves Me,**_

**She Loves Me Not.**

_Chapter Sixteen: Man to hold you down_

Houjo had just finished his shower and was dressed in his boxers waiting for Kikyo to come home. She had said she might come to see him; he smiled at that thought. Even though, he knew that Kikyo had a boyfriend and that she had her eyes on Inuyasha it hurt him yes, but once he could make her happy he was happy.

He thought about ways he could make Kikyo smile. It was obvious that Kikyo just needed a man firm enough to keep her pleasured and loved. She needed a man that could hold her down. He looked at his body, he was tall and skinny, but Kikyo seemed to like that. Maybe he should do a few pushups.

He positioned himself on the ground and tried to go down then up. Once, twice, three times extremely slow. Exhausted he got up and found he was breathing hard. Disappointed that he couldn't even do five pushups without getting tired, he went to his window to see if Kikyo had reached home, she hadn't so; he just pulled his desk chair to the window, sat down and waited.

Kikyo reached Muso's house and sighed with a smile. He would be happy to see her, it was only eleven o'clock; he wouldn't mind a late night visit from her. Kikyo went onto his porch to ring the doorbell, but thought against it. She wanted to surprise him.

So, she went to the back of his house, and under the doormat, she picked up the key. She had been to his house many times and knew he always kept a spare key just in case his parents got angry with him and thought to lock him out, so she pushed the key into the hole and turned.

Quietly, she opened the door and snuck inside. She closed it behind her softly and then pulled off her heels. They would make too much nose on the hardwood floor. She began to tiptoe barefoot through the first room and then the next, the stairs to his room was through the den, and so she had to reach the third room before she could reach the den.

With a deep inhalation, Kikyo went through the door of the third room and what she saw made her heart drop through her chest. There, naked, bent over a sofa and banging wildly into a red haired girl was Muso.

"Muso?" She called softly but loud enough for him to hear.

The guy with the dark hair looked up from the red head to the brunette standing like a statue in the doorway. His eyes widened and he pulled swiftly out of the red head, whose legs were shamelessly spread and hips were sticking out.

"Kikyo?" He croaked, his blue eyes widening even more.

Suddenly, Kikyo couldn't take it anymore. This was the second time Muso had cheated on her. No more. She bit back her tears and stared him straight in his eyes with a death glare.

"It's over Muso," She said as she turned and started to walk out of the house with her head held high. She would not let him see that she was hurt, she'd be damned if she did.

"Kikyo!" He said pulling on his boxers quickly and running to her. "Kikyo, baby,"

When he touched her shoulder, she spun around punched him in his left eye, kicked him in his erect penis, wishing that it would break in half and then she pushed him to the ground.

"Damn you, you little slut!" He shouted at her as he held his groin.

"Go to hell, Muso!" She spat at him, threw his keys at him and then stormed out of his house.

She ran to a pay phone and dialed her next-door neighbor.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Houjo?" She said tearfully.

Houjo's heart pounded in his chest. Kikyo was crying; Kikyo was in pain.

"Kikyo?"

"Can you pick me up? Please?" She asked as she tried to stifle her sobs.

"Yes," He said automatically as he picked up his car keys. "Where are you?"

"Third and Fourth Street, I'm on the corner," She cried. "I feel so bad Houjo, please hurry."

"I'm on my way," He said hurriedly.

Houjo hung up the phone and dashed down the stairs not caring how much noise he made. He ran to his car, jumped in and shot off down the road. Kikyo was in trouble; she needed him.

Less than ten minutes later, Houjo found Kikyo by a phone booth on the corner. She was seated with her knees up to her chest, her arms were wrapped around her and for a moment she looked like a child.

"Kikyo?" He called.

Kikyo looked up and when she saw him, she jumped to her feet. He came out of his car to meet her and then all of a sudden, she was in his arms shaking and sobbing and crying her heart out to him. She was so hurt and distraught, all Houjo could do was hold her until she began to hiccup and sniff.

"Let's go home," He said.

She nodded tearfully. He lifted her off of her feet with ease and placed her in the car. He got in on his side and didn't care that the car was a mess all he cared about at the moment was Kikyo.

As Houjo drove down to their homes, Kikyo just stared out of the window, sniffing. He wanted to take her into his arms so badly; his hands began to itch. He bit his lip; he had to control himself, Kikyo didn't need to know that he longed to be with her in the most intimate and personal way. She needed a large, firm, tower of strength, and that's what he was.

Houjo parked his car in the drive and knew that his parents were watching, but he didn't care at the moment. He helped Kikyo out of his car and lifted her into his arms. He was pleased when she held onto him and breathed softly upon his neck. Knowing his parents would want an explanation; he went to them.

"Mom, dad," He said. "Kikyo's not doing too well, I'm just going to put her to sleep."

"All right, son," Mrs. Taishiro smiled softly.

"We won't wait up for details," Mr. Taishiro, a big man with a warm personality said.

Houjo nodded and left with Kikyo to her house. Kikyo gave him her key and he entered the house. He closed the door behind them and started up the stairs as softly as he could. He entered Kikyo's room and rested her upon the bed.

"I'll just tell your grandparents you're here." He said getting ready to leave.

Kikyo latched onto him tightly. "No, don't leave me." She said quickly.

He stared at her. "I should tell them."

"They don't care." Kikyo said. "Nobody cares about me."

"Of course your grandparents care about you. You're their granddaughter." He told her with a frown.

"They hate me!" She said sadly.

He blinked and then sighed. "Let me at least close and lock the door."

She let him go and he got up and locked her door. When Houjo looked at Kikyo again she was shaking. He went and sat beside her. She rested her head upon his shoulder; he sighed and pulled her into his lap.

"Tell me what happened," He said softly. "Why were you on that corner?"

She looked at him and since she'd rather not talk she kissed him. Houjo kissed back but then pulled away.

"You're not going to distract me, Kikyo," He looked at her sternly. "Why were you on the corner of Third and Fourth Street?"

Kikyo sighed and looked away. "I went to see Muso."

"And?"

"Let's just say he was busy with a girl and I dumped him." She said as she got up and began to take off her clothes. "I mean, I should have known he was cheating on me," She pulled off her halter-top as she looked into her mirror. "I mean, how naïve can I be?"

"Is that why you were crying?" He asked as he got up and dared to go to her.

She turned, knowing her breasts were out and shook her head. "No, that's not why I was crying."

"Then why?" He wondered as he helped her with her hair. Kikyo always let him brush her hair. He liked the task and even though he knew she was bare breasted he didn't mind because he knew how to control himself to a certain extent.

"Because everybody calls me a slut." She said as she began to loose her jeans skirt. When she pulled it down she watched Houjo's eyes trail over her curves. She loved the way he looked at her. She turned to him and gazed with her big, brown eyes. "Do you think I'm a slut?"

He shook his head. "No," He said as she walked him to her bed and they sat on it. "I mean I know you sex guys and cheat on them sometimes but I'd never title you a slut. I mean I just happen to think you've got a problem you're trying to solve."

"And what's that problem?" She asked as her left eyebrow lifted at him.

"I'm not sure, but I think it has to deal with the fact that you've never had a father in your life and that you're lacking that male figure, maybe you don't have the love you need and you look for it in the arms of men or maybe you're trying to find that one man that can hold you down."

She stared at him. "Maybe," She said as she leaned to kiss his neck.

"Who has called you a slut, Kikyo?" He wondered.

That's when the tears came back. "Inuyasha, Kagome, Naraku, even my friends behind my back," She paused to let out a sob. "And my own grandparents!"

He stared at her, shock paralyzing him for a second or two. Her grandparents? Was she meaning the couple that treated him so kindly as if he were their son? No, that couldn't be.

"They don't do that," He said unbelievingly.

She pulled from him and nodded. "They do. At any chance they get," She sniffed. "They call me slut, whoring slut, lying slut." She began to cry outrageously. "I don't know why they just don't understand or try to understand me. All they know is that I'm the evil spawn of a forty-three year old man and my mother."

He believed her then. Kikyo wouldn't lie about something as serious as her life. She was indeed telling the truth. He bit his lip and held her, and then when she began to hyperventilate, he kissed her sweetly on the lips.

Kikyo reacted instantly by wrapping her arms around him and opening her mouth to him but then, she remembered what she did to Naraku and pulled away. She couldn't swap spit with Houjo knowing she had given another guy an oral.

"What's the matter?" He asked huskily.

"I want to brush my teeth," She said softly.

Understanding, he nodded and watched as she strutted out of her room wearing only her thong to the bathroom, when she came back, she sat upon him and kissed him fully. After a while, she found her body was humming and that she wanted to have sex with Houjo.

"Make love to me, Houjo," She said with a breathless tone in her ear. "I want you to make love to me."

He smiled at her but held her hands to her side so she couldn't use them to seduce him. He shook his head at her. "No, Kikyo."

She stared at him. No man ever resisted her. She bit her lip and tried to excite him by rubbing her breasts upon him.

He grinned and kissed her nose. "You're a tempting woman," He said with a smile. "But you don't need sex, you think you need it, but you don't. You just need control and if the only way to help you get that control is to resist having sex with you, so be it."

"But Houjo," she moaned. "I want you so badly my body's aching for you."

He sighed. "You don't need it," He said and then instantly, Kikyo was sandwiched between her mattress and Houjo's body.

He kissed her lips softly, nothing intimate, and every time she tried to get a deeper kiss, he pulled away.

"Stop teasing me!" She growled.

He shook his head. "No Kikyo and I'm not teasing you; you want to cry," He said softly. "I can see it in your eyes, so cry, Kikyo, I'm right here."

Suddenly, Kikyo broke down and cried. She wanted revenge on Naraku, that's what she wanted now. Muso was out of her mind permanently; all she wanted was a way to get back at Naraku Onigumo and his callous ways of treating women.

She cried and cried and cried until her tear ducts ran dry and then she began to drift off to sleep in Houjo's arms. With a soft sigh, he rested her on the bed, under her sheets and kissed her forehead. Her eyes opened slightly as she listened to what he was saying.

"All you need is a man to hold you down," He said as he turned to leave her room. "And I'll show you that, that man is me." Kikyo smiled, closed her eyes and floated into a deep slumber.

Yeah so I wanted to get Muso out of the way in this chapter and also I wanted to create a stronger bond between Kikyo and Houjo.

Read, Review, Respond- Chapter 17 will be up in no time at all!

InuLuver1990


	17. Decisions, Memories & Hope

_**Disclaimer: I'm getting tired of saying this: **__**I don't own Inuyasha**__**.**_

_**Thanks to all my reviewers for your kind responses.**_

_**Here's chapter 17!**_

_**He Loves Me,**_

**She Loves Me Not.**

_Chapter Seventeen: Decision, Memories & Hope_

Kagome came home bubbling and brimming over with happiness. Inuyasha loved her. She smiled and hugged herself as she entered her home, the dance was over, and it was time for bed. But she knew that she wouldn't be able to get a wink of sleep knowing that Inuyasha loved her.

Kagome found her mother resting in the Living Room; she knew her mother would have been waiting up for her. On light feet she tiptoed to her mother and kissed her cheek. Sakura's eyes opened and she smiled when saw her daughter's smiling face.

"You seem happy." She said knowingly.

She nodded and sat beside her. "That's because I am."

In a stern voice she inquired. "Okay, who's the guy you had great sex with so that I can go and ring his neck?"

Kagome gasped and then laughed at her mother "Mom, behave."

She grinned and hugged her daughter to her. "So, who did you dance with, sweetie?"

"Well," She said as her gold eyes sparkled. "I danced with Houjo, you do remember Houjo right?"

She nodded.

"And then there were these two other guys, I don't know them, personally I don't care, they can't dance any way!" She laughed and then flicked a strand of her black hair out of her eyes and then looked up at her. "Then, I danced with Inuyasha."

Sakura's eyes widened. "Really honey?"

She nodded happily with a blush. "Oh mom, Inuyasha's still got it! He dances so good, I swear, we danced practically all night!"

Sakura watched as her daughter talked animatedly about her dance night with Inuyasha. She seemed to be overflowing with happiness. This is what she loved Inuyasha for, Inuyasha knew how to make her daughter happy and from the looks of Kagome, she was more than that, she seemed to be deliriously in love.

"So anyway," Kagome said with a bright smile. "When Inuyasha went to get me a drink, I danced with another guy, his name is Naraku Onigumo, and he's a great dancer too but he was mostly feeling me up. Anyway," She laughed when she heard her mother growl in anger at the thought of a guy other than Inuyasha touching her. "Naraku told me that Inuyasha has confessed more than once that he is in love with me and would do anything to be with me again, but I can't go to him and tell him that I know how he feels."

Sakura's forehead creased at that. Why shouldn't her daughter go to Inuyasha to confirm? She wondered. It sounded strange, very odd.

"So, Naraku has something planned to get Inuyasha to come out and tell me that he loves me."

"And what's this plan?" Her mother said not liking what she was hearing.

She shrugged. "He hasn't told me yet," She said as she got up with a yawn. "But I bet it's a good one. Anyway," She yawned again. "It's late; I have school in the morning, so good night mom!"

She kissed her mother's cheeks and strutted up the stairs. Sakura watched her daughter leave and bit her lip, she felt strange about what Kagome had told her and something about the name Naraku Onigumo made chills run up her spine.

Maybe she should find out about Naraku, she thought for a moment but then brushed it off. Naraku can't be a bad guy if he's willing to help Inuyasha tell Kagome that he's in love with her and wants to start over, or could he?

Inuyasha came home in a semi-depressed state; Kagome didn't love him. But how come when they danced and she laughed and smiled at him, his heart told him that she did? He sighed. He needed to stop thinking about Kagome.

His grades had dropped and he had no legible excuse. Yes, they had dropped because he couldn't cope without Kagome, but that just made him look as though he was a child that would always need someone to help him. He needed to be independent. He needed to get into his books and study, he needed to move on and he needed to get Kagome out of his mind.

But he loved her; there was no way around that fact.

Inuyasha sighed again and went to his parent's room; it was just hitting midnight. He knocked on their door and when his father opened his eyes, Inuyasha just stared.

"Sorry for disturbing," Inuyasha said. "I just wanted you to know I'm home."

"All right," Inutaisho yawned.

Just before Inutaisho closed the door, Inuyasha stopped him. "Dad?"

"Yeah?" Inutaisho looked at his handsome eighteen-year-old son.

"I've found out why I haven't been doing well in school," He said softly.

Interested now, Inutaisho stared and urged him to continue. "What is it?"

Inuyasha sighed and looked away. "I've been putting my time into trying to get Kagome back instead of studying and concentrated on my work."

"So what are you going to do?" Inutaisho wondered.

Inuyasha looked into the eyes of his father. "I'm going to rid her from my mind."

Inutaisho blinked. He didn't like what he was hearing. "Son, all you have to do is talk to her and work out your problems."

"I've worked it out," Inuyasha said seriously. "Kagome doesn't like unintelligent guys that only have looks and money going for them. She likes academics and that's why she likes when this guy named Naraku Onigumo gives her attention." He sighed roughly.

"Kikyo told me that he's into all these sports, he got the third highest Christmas score for the twelfth grade, he's got scholarships to big-time colleges, he works for his money; he knows how to balance his leisure with his home and school work. I don't." Inuyasha sighed. "I have to fix that and my first step is to forget about Kagome because if I keep thinking about her I find I can't think about anything else."

"But son…" Inutaisho started.

"No," Inuyasha's voice rose a little. "She doesn't love me anyway, so it's better I forget her. Goodnight."

Inuyasha walked away, Inutaisho sighing sadly. He saw the slump in his son's shoulders. He didn't like what he saw.

"Inutaisho?" Izayoi called; she had heard everything.

Inutaisho went into the room, closed the door and went to his wife. "That was Inuyasha."

"I know," She said. "I'm worried about him."

"I'm worried too," Inutaisho sighed as he pulled Izayoi into his arms and kissed her forehead. "He wants to forget about Kagome."

Izayoi nodded as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I don't think that's the best thing for him to do."

"It isn't," Inutaisho said bluntly. "He thinks it is, but from what I saw over the past three years Kagome and Inuyasha were together was love, not just any love, true love. They belong together," Inutaisho sighed softly. "I just know they do,"

Izayoi rubbed her head into his shoulder. "They just have to realize that they do. I wish we could help them,"

"I wish we could also," Inutaisho ran his fingers through his wife's hair. "But we promised to stay out of it."

Izayoi nodded. "I know, Inutaisho." She kissed his shoulder. "I know."

Kagome was in her room, already washed and ready for bed. She smiled in her mirror and thought of ways to get Inuyasha to tell her how he feels about her.

"Maybe I should just go to him and tell him one time that I forgive him for cheating on me." She asked herself and then shook her head. "No, I think I'll just do what Naraku says, he's a guy and he happens to know things girls won't know about guys so, it is better I listen to Naraku."

Kagome went to her bed, sat down and pulled out a box of little items she kept as her memories for when she and Inuyasha were together. She sighed as she pulled out the album he gave her. She opened it and sighed again when she saw his handsome face. Inuyasha was just too good-looking for words.

Then Kagome spotted the boxers he wore when she had danced with him in his room. Her body shook as she remembered the way he pressed up against her; he was so aroused. She smiled as she remembered giving him a full view of her breasts that had made her body tingle. The way he looked at her was so love-filled and sexy, she felt delicious thrills run up her spine.

Her eyes then caught on their first condom. Her mind instantly went back to the day they had thought they were ready to have sex.

Kagome walked into Inuyasha's room, he had to go to the store to by a pack of contraceptives, which gave her time to get ready for what they were planning to do. They were together for two years so far and just felt, as though; they needed a little more progression in their relationship.

Inutaisho and Izayoi, Inuyasha's parents wouldn't be home until late and Inuyasha's triplet sisters, Hitomi, Keiko and Aiko were sleeping over by his parent's friends, Matsushida and Eri's house. So, he had the house for himself.

Kagome was happy that her mother had a business meeting in another town and that she didn't mind that she was with Inuyasha. With a deep breath, Kagome slipped out of her shirt, bra, skirt and panties, and as she unlaced her heels, Inuyasha came in.

Their eyes locked for a while; then he closed and locked the door. He went to her, his eyes roving over her soft curves, she was blushing but she didn't hide anything from him. He took a deep breath and then finished taking off her shoes. When he stood, she went for his belt and began to unbuckle it.

Her hands shook a bit, and she found it hard to concentrate on the task at hand. Noticing her plight, Inuyasha helped her take off his belt. He pulled his shirt off and then she dropped his pants and the boxers beneath it.

Kagome gasped when she saw his manhood jutting out and pointing at her. She stared and stared and stared at it, while, Inuyasha turned red with embarrassment. To preoccupy himself, he pulled out the condom and put it on.

"Are you sure you'll fit?" She asked softly.

"I don't know," He sighed.

"I mean, you're so… big," She said staring at his arousal.

"Yeah, and you're so… small," He bit his lip as he looked at her triangular sex.

Then together they looked at each other and at the same time they spoke.

"Are you sure you're ready?"

They blinked at each other and then slow smiles came to their faces. They began to laugh and then Inuyasha sat beside her.

"I'm not ready," He admitted.

She looked at him. "Neither am I,"

"You look really sexy though," He said as he cupped one of her breasts.

Kagome blushed and boldly cupped between his legs. "So are you, big stuff."

He grinned and kissed her. Then they found themselves rolling around on the bed, just kissing and touching happily.

Kagome sighed then, "No matter what Inuyasha, I'll always love you,"

"I'll always love you too, Kagome. No matter what." He said as he kissed her temple.

Kagome was fast asleep a moment later, a smile upon her face. Inuyasha loved her and tomorrow, Naraku would have a plan to get Inuyasha to tell her so.

'He loves me.'

Inuyasha was in his bed looking at the box of memories he had with Kagome. He sighed and decided; if he wanted to rid Kagome out of his mind, he had to get rid of everything that reminded him of her.

He thought about throwing away the box of memories, but thought against it. He decided to pull down every picture of her he had hung in his room. He took the pictures off of his mirror and every other place he knew he stashed one and then put them all in a big box, with the pictures went the shoebox of memories and other items Kagome left in his room. He closed and taped up the box and put it in the corner of his room. By the time he was finished, his room looked bare, lifeless and he was tired.

He yawned and went to his bed, he turned off his light and remembered he had forgotten one picture, and that's the one he always kept in his pocket. With a sigh, he pulled it out, turned on the light and looked at it. It was only one picture; it didn't matter. He looked at Kagome's smiling face and let the tears come, he had to erase her from his mind, if he didn't he'd never make his family proud, he'd always be dependent on her.

So, Inuyasha slipped the picture under his mattress, turned off the light and went to bed with a new resolve. He would go to see his mathematics teacher, Mr. Myouga, Kagome's homeroom teacher, tomorrow morning and find out if there was any way he could make up all the work he failed.

If he worked hard enough, he would be able to graduate. If he rid Kagome from his mind, he'd be able to concentrate on his work. He hoped he could, because maybe, just maybe, if he did well enough, if he became Valedictorian and beat Naraku maybe Kagome might come back to him.

Okay so Inuyasha is making a very big decision in his life but is it the right decision? Kagome's decided to go along with Naraku's plans, is that the right thing to do? Who knows? I do! You'll have to keep reading to find out. And does anyone think that Kikyo's plans to get Inu to think about his school work instead of Kagome will benefit Inuyasha in the end?

Chapter 18 is coming soon, you can actually hold your breath while you wait for it and I promise you won't die!

InuLuver1990 signs out.


	18. Keeping Focus & Plan In Action

_**I'll be posting two more chapters after this so that I can have 20 chapters up. This story has in total 39 chapters I believe and so they'll all be up really soon give it about two weeks or so.**_

_**Anyway, I don't own Inuyasha**_

_**On to chapter 18!**_

_**He Loves Me,**_

**She Loves Me Not.**

_Chapter Eighteen: Keeping Focus, Plan in Action_

Inuyasha came into the school early; he had to see Mr. Myouga. He walked quickly to the room that was too familiar to him. It was the room, he always walked Kagome to; it was Kagome's homeroom. He sighed and shook his head as if to erase his thoughts. He had to stop thinking about Kagome.

Inuyasha knocked on the door, and when he heard his math teacher's voice he entered. "Good morning, Mr. Myouga," he greeted.

The teacher looked up from his desk of papers and was shocked to see the young Takahashi male. "Inuyasha, school doesn't start until 9:00 well, 9:45 for you."

Inuyasha bit his lip, and balled his fist but then he sighed and let his anger go. "Sir, I need to talk to you."

"Really?" Mr. Myouga moved his glasses up onto his face. "About what?"

"My grades," Inuyasha said seriously.

The teacher's white bushy eyebrows went up as he stared at the young man in front of him. "Your grades?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Yes sir,"

Mr. Myouga cleared his throat picked up his mark book, opened it and then closed it half a second later. "What grades, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha sighed roughly and looked away. "I guess I'm not surprised if I don't have any."

"Of course, you shouldn't be." The old man said. "You've not been working."

"I know," Inuyasha said as he looked at his long legs. "That's why I'm here," He said.

"You're here to tell me something I know already?" Mr. Myouga asked harshly as he picked up the papers he was marking. "I don't have time to waste."

"I'm here to tell you," Inuyasha's voice rose a bit, "That I'm ready to get serious."

The math teacher's eyes widened. He looked at the handsome young man that was seated at Kagome's desk in the front row. "You are?"

Inuyasha nodded. "There's a reason to why I wasn't working and it's not a very good one." He said.

"What is it?"

"Kagome and I broke up," He said softly. "I've been trying to get back with her for the past seven months, but it's obvious that she's not going to come back to me."

"Love's a serious thing, ain't it?" Mr. Myouga asked with understanding.

Inuyasha nodded. "The thing is, I've been concentrating on trying to get back with Kagome instead of on my school work. For the past seven months I've had a one track mind and that was on Kagome."

"So, if you know all of this now, what are you prepared to do?" The teacher wondered.

Inuyasha sighed. "I'm going to do the only thing I can do,"

"And what's that?"

Inuyasha looked him straight into his eyes. "I'm going to rid my life of Kagome Higurashi."

Mr. Myouga thought he was about to choke; instead he cleared his throat and stared at the young man. "You'll never truly forget her."

"I know," Inuyasha said. "But once I focus on my work, I'm certain I'll be able to forget her long enough to get some studying done."

"I see, and you're serious?" Mr. Myouga asked.

Inuyasha nodded. "Yes, I'm very serious."

The men looked at each other for a while and then seeing that Inuyasha meant what he was saying; the teacher gave him a soft smile and nodded. "All right, Mr. Takahashi," He said. "This is what you have to do to make up all the work you've missed-well failed."

Inuyasha listened carefully as the older male told him ways in which he could catch up on his work. He could do this. He could erase Kagome from his mind, he could make his teachers and parents proud; he could do it, he just needed to apply himself.

Kagome waited and waited hoping to see Inuyasha so that she could tell him good morning and rouse up an interesting conversation; but when she didn't see him come to his locker, it made her wonder if he was at school.

She looked at her wristwatch for the time; Inuyasha always came a few minutes before school started. With a sigh, she went to see if his car was in the parking lot, when she saw it, she wondered where he was.

"I guess I'll see him at break," She said to herself. "I better go to homeroom," Kagome walked back into the school and went to her room.

She was just entering when she walked into Inuyasha's broad chest and fell to the floor. She looked up at him and he looked down, their eyes locked. Inuyasha took a noticeable gulp, this was a test; he told himself.

With a sigh, he pulled her up swiftly.

"Good morning, Inuyasha," Kagome said with a smile, loving the feel of his hands on her.

"Good morning, Kagome," He breathed.

"Class doesn't start for ten more minutes, maybe we can talk?" She wondered.

'Oh God, I want to talk to her, but I can't!' His mind screamed. "Sorry," He said softly. "I have to see Ms. Nezumi before the bell rings, maybe some other time."

Then he walked away and Kagome stood frozen, he completely brushed her off. She felt her throat tighten; she wanted to cry, instead she took a deep breath, calmed herself and greeted Mr. Myouga.

Then she sat down, pulled out a book and tried to look over some of her Literature work but found that all she could think about was Inuyasha.

Kagome was saddened when she couldn't find Inuyasha. It was like he was avoiding her, she frowned at that thought and then decided that she would just go and find Naraku.

In the back of the school, Kagome found Naraku kissing a cheerleader and thought about just leaving, but then he saw her and sent the girl away.

"Sorry for disturbing," Kagome said with a blush.

"It's no big deal," He said. "Now how was your morning? Did you see Inuyasha?"

Kagome nodded. "I did, but we only said good morning," She sighed. "He couldn't stop to talk because he had to see his Language teacher, Ms. Nezumi."

"Oh," Naraku said. "All right, here's the plan."

Kagome listened as Naraku told her how she needed to get Inuyasha to keep seeing her smiling and happy to see him.

"You see, if you do that," Naraku said as his eyes locked discreetly on her breasts. "That'll boost his courage to come and tell you. All you have to do is let him see you a lot, that's the key to it."

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked.

"Of course I'm sure, and I've got a few other plans up my sleeve if that doesn't work."

"Okay," Kagome smiled and then hugged him. She felt his hardness against her stomach but was sure the girl he was kissing caused it. "I better go," She said not liking the feeling of being that close to him.

"All right, just do this plan for a week or so, if that doesn't work then I'll have another idea."

"Thanks Naraku," Kagome smiled and walked away.

Naraku began to think frantically. 'Oh great I'm so frigging horny again, where's…'

Suddenly, the red headed cheerleader came out with a knowing smile. He grinned pulled out his hardness and let her mouth work upon him until he exploded and saw stars. Kagome always made him lustful and needy for sex.

He looked down at the girl that was still holding his flaccid manhood in her hand. All he saw was Kagome and then it hardened and the girl started to pleasure him again. Every time he thought of Kagome he got aroused, his body was yearning for the pretty raven head with the chocolate eyes and he knew that if he kept playing Kikyo's little game called 'He Loves Me, She Loves Me Not' then he would have her in less than three weeks. He could wait.

At lunchtime, Kagome found Inuyasha. He was seated on the stairs looking as though he were studying. With a smile, she went over.

"Hello Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha froze for a while, looked up at her and his heart thumped Kagome looked even more beautiful than she did this morning. His mind started wondering but then he caught himself and got up.

"Hey Kagome," He said as he closed his book and packed his bags.

"You don't have to leave you know," She said with a soft smile when he put his bag on his shoulder.

"I know," He said hurriedly. "But I forgot, I have to go to Mr. Kageromaru, he has to give me some work I missed."

"O…kay." She said as he walked away. She sighed softly. She'd just have to keep at him, she knew Inuyasha was very strong-willed and hard headed, yes; she couldn't give up on him. She would keep herself in his view so that he could come to her.

Inuyasha was breathing hard when he reached his computer class, why couldn't Kagome just leave him alone? He wondered, she didn't love him, then why, why was she always coming to him?

'Maybe she does love me,'

"INUYASHA!" Kikyo called suddenly.

Inuyasha looked and sighed when he saw Kikyo. She came to him and began talking animatedly about how she saw Kagome at break time talking to Naraku. Inuyasha didn't need to hear about Kagome and what she was doing, he was trying his hardest to concentrate on his work.

"Kikyo," He said in a hard tone. "I've put Kagome from my mind, I'm concentrating on my work, I don't care what she's doing with Naraku. So, stop giving me updates on her."

With that said, Inuyasha walked into the computer room to talk to his computer teacher, Mr. Kageromaru.

Meanwhile, Kikyo was grinning. Her plan was working. She and Inuyasha would be together in no time. Then suddenly, her mind wondered to where Houjo was and what he was doing. He had consoled her greatly last night, yes, they didn't have sex like how she wanted but, she was content to hold onto him until she fell asleep, no guy had ever let her cry on him. Houjo was special to her.

She smiled and decided against seeing Houjo; she would go to see Naraku so that they could talk about her plan, even though she didn't want to see his face for what he did to her last night. But if she wanted to be with Inuyasha she had to carry out the plan and she needed Naraku to make it work.

Kikyo found Naraku in a three-person sex romp. Two girls were bare-chested and between his spread legs.

"Yeah, that's good," Naraku, moaned as the crimson haired girl put her mouth upon his staff as the other girl, one with brown eyes mouthed his balls.

"My God you're a whore!" Kikyo said disgusted but slightly aroused.

The girls gasped when they saw Kikyo. Naraku growled. "Don't stop," He smacked the girls on their bottoms and they continued; he looked at Kikyo with hard eyes. "What the hell do you want?"

"I see you're doing your job," Kikyo said as she watched the girls pleasure Naraku.

"Yeah, I am." He said. "Your plan seems to be working."

"It is," She said. "We'll have an update in a week,"

"Yeah," He said as he gripped the girl with the crimson hair and began to move her head up and down.

"I think I better go," Kikyo said when she felt as though she would vomit.

"Why don't you join?" Naraku asked sexily.

"No thank you," She said disgusted as she walked away, she needed to find Houjo, maybe he would satisfy her hunger for sex.

Kikyo found Houjo seated alone, she smiled and went to him. When he saw her, he trailed his eyes up and down her body. She grinned and sat on his lap. "Hey, Houjo."

"Hey," He said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Why you here by yourself?" She wondered.

He shrugged. "I like being here."

"Am I interrupting your… solitude?" She asked as she pressed tight circles in his stomach.

He sighed. "No," He said. 'You are my solitude.'

"That's good," She smiled.

A moment later she was straddling him and whispering in his ear. "I saw Naraku and two girls were giving him an oral."

"So," He said softly.

"So, I'm kind of…" She paused, "Hot."

He shook his head. "Sex between people should be private." He said to her knowing what she wanted.

"But I'm aching and only want a little comfort," She sighed in his ear. "Can you just play with me for a while?"

He smiled at her, happy she came to him for comfort and so his hand smoothed up her thighs until he reached her panties and then he rubbed softly between her legs.

"Oh," Kikyo moaned as she spread her legs. She could feel her body tighten.

"Yes, Kikyo," He smiled softly.

"Houjo!" She said as his finger touched the most intimate part of her body and then his finger went faster and faster. Kikyo saw stars and before she exploded, Houjo claimed her lips and she released hard.

Kikyo was breathing hard when he finished and he held her. "How was that Kikyo?" Houjo asked in her hair.

"Beautiful, Houjo," She gasped. "Beautiful,"

"So you liked it?" He wondered.

"I loved it!" She kissed him sweetly. "Thank you, so very much."

"You're welcome," He smiled and held her to him. He loved to hear her breathing, the way her heart beat slowed and she fell into a light sleep. All Kikyo needed was a man strong enough to hold her down, a man like him.

All right lemony again, but anyway Inuyasha's becoming more focused, Kagome's a little disappointed (of course I don't blame her). Houjo and Kikyo are getting it on together and Naraku is being a whore of course.

Chapter 19 will be up in a snap. I hope you all liked it again. Keep reading and responding.

InuLuver1990.


	19. Kagome's Doubts & Decisions

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha so stop bugging me about it!**_

_**A/N: Naraku's in this chapter meaning if you don't like is nasty dirty ways I suggest you skip over the section with him in it or just jump to the next chapter.**_

_**Thanks to all my reviewers! On with the story!**_

_**He Loves Me,**_

**She Loves Me Not.**

_Chapter Nineteen: Kagome's Doubts & Decisions_

As the days passed, Kagome tried her hardest to get Inuyasha to talk to her but he was always busy, always running up and down the halls talking to the teachers. She sighed; she was lonely. Inuyasha just didn't have time to talk to her.

On Friday, she was convinced; Naraku's plan wasn't working. So she decided to go and see him.

"Naraku?" She called. He was making out with another girl; this one yet again had hair similar to hers. Kagome wondered what was up with Naraku and his obsession. 'He must really like sex," She thought.

When Naraku saw Kagome he sent the girl away and smiled at her. "Hey Kagome, what's the matter."

"Your plan's not working," She sighed. "I've been doing as you said but he just isn't tuning into me. He's always too busy, I'm getting tired of this, I'm ready to just go to him and tell him that I love him."

"No!" Naraku said quickly.

She stared at him. Something inside of her told her that something wasn't right but then she brushed that feeling off. "Why not?"

"Because, you'll just make him deny you," He said softly. "You don't want that, do you?"

She shook her head. "No,"

"Then here's the plan," Naraku smiled a little. "You've got to become bolder, all you have to do is probably jump onto him, kiss him, put his hands on you, boldly rub between his legs, stuff like that."

"But what will that do?" She wondered.

"Listen," He said. "I'm a guy and I'm telling you, you stir his passions and he will come running to you, telling you that he loves you and that he wants to be with you. If you touch and tease him, it'll arouse his feelings for you to a point he'll just yearn to be with you."

Kagome's eyes sparkled. "Really?"

"Yes!" Naraku said. "Start the plan on Monday, you know, start fresh."

She nodded. "Okay, I better go."

When Kagome left Naraku watched her hips and imagined himself, mounting her and putting every hard inch of himself into her. He sighed when he felt his body become hard; he knew he needed a girl.

"Naraku, baby," The girl came back.

"Just who I wanted to see," He said. "You on the pill?"

"Tubes tied." She said lustily.

"Good," He said as he pulled her panties down, pulled out his shaft and sat her upon it. He plunged himself deep into the girl over and over while thinking about Kagome and then when he released, he called out Kagome's name.

"Baby," The girl said softly.

"What?" He breathed harshly.

"My name's not Kagome, it's Kahome." She informed him.

"Whatever," He said as he pulled her off of him. "Give me a blowjob,"

She nodded and did as told, all the while, Naraku thought about the moment; Kagome's lips would be upon him. He could feel his patience slipping, but he had to wait if he wanted to weasel his way into Kagome's panties.

After school, Inuyasha went straight to his math class. He listened attentively as Mr. Myouga continued the topic of Trigonometry. His teacher talked about right-angled triangles, the Sine and Cosine Rule and Formula, and the Pythagoras Theorem.

"Do you understand what I've just explained, Mr. Takahashi?" The teacher asked.

He nodded slowly. "I think so, and call me Inuyasha"

"Okay Inuyasha," Mr. Myouga said. "We'll see just how much you understand."

The teacher handed him a large mathematics textbook and turned to a page titled Trigonometry.

"There are fifty questions and for each question, there are ten parts, I will give you this book to take home, if you are serious about your work, you will do every question and have them ready for me next week Friday."

Inuyasha nodded as he looked through the five hundred questions. "Suppose I don't understand something?"

"Then you can come to me at any time." He said.

"Okay," Inuyasha said looking at his watch. "I have to go,"

"All right, I'll see you on Monday."

"Uh…" Inuyasha stopped as he walked through the door. "Mr. Myouga, how do you suppose I go about doing these questions?"

"You mean how much you should do each day?" The elderly teacher asked.

Inuyasha nodded.

"Well, if you have five hundred questions and seven days just divide and work it from there."

Inuyasha used his calculator and found that if he wanted to do all of the questions, he would have to do about seventy-one questions for four days and then seventy-two for the remainder of the three days. He could do this, he told himself.

"And if you're really dedicated, or you could do one hundred questions in five days or if you're just crazy you can do two hundred and fifty for two days, but the point for giving you all of these questions is for you to study and work them properly. Don't rush them just for the sake of finishing, you must comprehend these topics, understand?"

He nodded. "Yes, I understand."

Before Inuyasha left Mr. Myouga called him. "Inuyasha."

"Yes sir?"

"I want you to know I'm very proud of you and your dedication," He said with pride.

Inuyasha blushed; Mr. Myouga never complimented him. "Thank you sir,"

"Oh and don't forget to give your brain a rest, relax sometimes, don't get too consumed in your work. I understand you want to do well, but take your time." He said.

"Yes sir," Inuyasha said.

"And one more thing," He smiled.

"What?"

"I believe you and Kagome will work out your problems," He said. "You know, when you were with Kagome, you use to do excellent in your work."

"I know," Inuyasha admitted. "But, I need to be independent some times."

"All right,"

"Good bye, Mr. Myouga," Inuyasha said as he left the school.

Inuyasha jumped into his car and drove home. He went to his room after saying good afternoon to his parents and kissing his sisters and swinging them around and reminding them that he was still going to take them for ice cream. Then he went to his room to start his mathematics questions.

Inuyasha used Saturday to unwind; he watched as his sisters chatted happily about their ice cream. He had bought a large sundae for them; it was the biggest dessert on Ame's menu. He smiled as they ate. His sisters were just too adorable.

Hitomi was the eldest and her twin was Keiko, they had black hair like their mother, but their third sister, Aiko, she was the fraternity twin that looked more like their handsome father and had an attitude just like him. She was a feisty girl and Inuyasha was sorry for any guy that got on Aiko's nerves or made her angry.

"Kagome! Kagome! Kagome!" The three little girls squealed. They missed Kagome; they hadn't seen her for a long time.

Inuyasha heard his sisters calling her name and when he saw her, his heart began to hurt. He missed her so much. He bit his lip and quieted his sisters and just watched as Kagome ordered her favorite kind of ice cream, Rocky Road. She went to a table and sat down to eat. He watched the way she moved her lips over her spoon and his body responded instantly.

He wanted to go over, instead he made sure Kagome didn't see him and when she left thirty minutes later, he sighed sadly.

"Why you hiding from Kagome?" Aiko asked noticing that her brother had purposely used Ame's menu to block out his face.

Inuyasha sighed. "Don't worry, about that."

"But why?" Aiko wondered as her identical sisters fought for a strawberry.

"Because it's none of your business."

Aiko frowned at him, took the strawberry that her sisters wanted and ate it herself. She didn't care that they were screaming at her.

"Don't you miss her?" Aiko wondered.

He nodded. "Yes, but don't worry about us, you just eat your ice cream."

"All right," Aiko said as she began eating the sundae with her two sisters again.

'If Inuyasha thought I didn't see him, he could think again,' Kagome said to herself softly. Why is he avoiding me? It's like he doesn't love me, but Naraku says that he does. She sighed and decided to make his favorite cake, chocolate fudge with crushed almonds on top and give it to him.

Kagome went to her house, into the kitchen washed her hands and started to make Inuyasha's favorite desert, she always loved making Inuyasha food. She smiled as her mind wafted to the time she had made a chocolate fudge cake with almonds for Inuyasha's sixteenth birthday.

Okay, I know this chapter was very short, but I'm making it up to you all by posting chapter 20 and 21 today so bye for now!

InuLuver1990


	20. A Way To Inuyasha's Heart

_**As always it's nice to hear from my reviewers you are all an inspiration to me. So thank you and keep reading and reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Inuyasha so let's get on with the story!**_

_**He Loves Me,**_

**She Loves Me Not.**

_Chapter Twenty: A Way To Inuyasha's Heart_

_**Kagome's Flashback**_

"I hope you like it," She said to him as she brought the entire cake to him. "I worked really hard on it."

He beamed as he saw her bring him his birthday cake. He loved the fact that his girlfriend was a great cook. Then suddenly, Kagome tripped on one of his sister's toys and the cake went up into the air and landed right on her.

She had felt so bad, but he couldn't help but laugh. She started to storm out of the house, but he stopped her. She was covered in his favorite cake.

"It's okay," He said.

Then she was crying. "No it's not!"

He smiled and held her to him. Then he found himself eating the cake off of her. Kagome blushed a little as he licked her face and complimented her.

"This is the best birthday cake I've ever eaten." He said and he traced slow circles with his tongue on her cheeks.

"Really?"

He nodded, put his hands on her waist and started to suck the chocolate from her lips. Kagome kissed him then and let him lick her face clean. Then, since she was dressed in a dress with a lot of cleavage showing, cake was on it and he bent his head to eat it off.

"Inuyasha!" She gasped.

He grinned. "This is the best cake ever." As he tongue went between her breasts.

She laughed at him. "You really like it?"

"I love it but I love the way you displayed it too. It's sexy and delicious, just like you." He said as he cupped her breasts and he licked them.

Kagome shivered. "I'm glad you like it."

"I love you, Kagome," He said with a smile and a chocolaty grin.

She kissed the chocolate and almonds off of his face. "I love you Inuyasha."

* * *

"Now who's making this delicious smelling food in my kitchen?" Sakura's voice snapped Kagome out of her daze.

She smiled at her. "Hi mom," She said.

"You're making a cake?" She asked.

Kagome nodded.

"You and Inuyasha must be together for you to have chocolate fudge and almonds out."

Kagome sighed, "No, we're not together yet but it is for him."

"Really? You're hoping to get to his heart by way of his stomach?"

Kagome grinned as she nodded. "A way to a man's heart is through his stomach." She quoted. "That's exactly what I'm doing."

"That's a great idea honey, just leave your mom a slice or two." She kissed her cheek.

"Okay mom, now out of my kitchen." Kagome laughed when her mother dipped her finger into her fudge.

When she left, Kagome sighed happily; maybe making Inuyasha a cake would work to getting into his heart. She smiled and thought about how his face would look when she gave it to him. Would he be happy to see it or her?

Kagome left the house, with a freshly baked cake ready to give to Inuyasha. She had made three, one for her and her father, one for Inuyasha's family and one for Inuyasha. She smiled as she jumped into her father's car with the two cakes and drove down the road to Inuyasha's house. Maybe they'd be able to talk and work out their problems. She sure hoped they could.

Izayoi answered the door and was surprised to see Kagome. Izayoi beamed with happiness and let Kagome inside.

"Oh Kagome, this is so thoughtful!" Izayoi smiled at her. "Inuyasha has been working extremely hard with his school work and hardly takes breaks. Would you like for me to call him?"

She thought about it. "He must be very busy, you don't have to," She said softly. "I just wanted to give him something to snack on."

"All right honey, how about dinner? Would you like to stay?"

Kagome shook her head. "No thank you, mom's cooked already."

"Okay," Izayoi smiled. "So how have you been?"

"Not too good," Kagome smiled. "I really miss Inuyasha, I wish we could talk out our differences but he's been so busy he just doesn't have time for me."

"I'm sure he'll give you time once he has a break, he's missed more than seven months of work and is trying his hardest to catch up."

"I understand," Kagome said with a sigh. "I have to go now."

"All right, it was nice seeing you again Kagome."

When Kagome left, Izayoi looked at the cakes she had made. They were lovely and Inuyasha's cake had his initials on it made with Almonds. Kagome was a very creative girl and the only girl, Izayoi knew, her son, Inuyasha loved.

At dinnertime, Izayoi displayed the cakes and had a hard time trying to get her terrible triplets not to poke their little fingers in them, but that was before her husband came home and the little girls jumped on him.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" They screamed.

He grinned at them. "How are my three precious little women?"

"Great!" They screamed again.

"That's good, now where's mommy?"

"Kitchen!"

He lifted them all up into his arms and went into the kitchen to see his wife exhausted. He grinned at her.

"Honey, I'm home!" He said cheerfully.

She looked at him. "Thank God!" She said. "Those three little girls nearly massacred Kagome's cakes."

The girls giggled happily and then pulled on their daddy's face.

"Kagome brought cakes?"

Izayoi nodded at him. "Two actually, one's specially made for Inuyasha."

Inutaisho smiled at her knowingly. "That's sweet. Is she here?"

"No," Izayoi sighed. "I asked her to stay for dinner but she said Sakura cooked already."

"Oh," Inutaisho put his triplets down, but found that, that was a mistake because they just ran back to where the cakes were and tried to triple team their mother. He went to his wife and helped her with them.

"Now, no cake till after dinner," Inutaisho said in his fatherly tone. "You three go upstairs till dinner is ready."

"But we want cake!" they huffed.

Inutaisho sighed and dipped his finger softly into the cake made for them. He dabbed a bit of chocolate onto each of the little girls' mouths and ushered them upstairs as they licked their lips.

Izayoi sighed and went into her husband's arms when he opened them for her. "I'm exhausted; they've been at me for about an hour!"

He grinned at her and kissed her sweetly. "How does it feel to be a mother?"

She glared at him and then plucked his nose. "It's not a bad feeling." She admitted. "I love it actually."

Inutaisho, feeling naughty, cupped his wife's bottom and began to suck on her neck. "How about we go make another?" He whispered in her ear.

She laughed at him. "How about I go save the chicken or we won't have dinner?"

She came out of his arms and went to the oven to pull out her chicken. "I'm so happy Kagome brought this cake for him."

"I'm happy too," Her husband smiled warmly. "I'm just hoping that Inuyasha will have sense enough to know what she's trying to tell him."

"I'm hoping too," Izayoi said as she checked her thermometer on the chicken and as she bent over. Inutaisho, being the naughty one stared at her curvy buns, until she turned and stared at him.

"Go sit down and behave," She warned him with a sly smile.

He laughed and did as told. Inutaisho loved his wife, their match was one made in heaven and as he inhaled the wonderful dinner scents, he thought about Inuyasha and Kagome's match being just as beautiful.

Inuyasha decided to eat dinner with his family, so he went downstairs and sat down. He could tell his mother and father were happy about something. He didn't know what though.

So he just listened to the conversation hoping to get a clue. When dinner was finished, Inuyasha was about to get up to go to his room, but his mother brought cake, so he just decided to warm his seat a while longer.

"Here you go Inuyasha," She said giving him an entire cake with his name sprinkled with almonds on it. He mentally checked to see if it was his birthday or some special occasion but it wasn't so he wondered why he got a whole one.

"How come Inuyasha gets big, big cake?" Aiko huffed jealously.

Inutaisho grinned at his daughter, she reminded him so much of himself. "That's because the person who made it, made that one special for him and only him."

Aiko huffed again with her pouted lips and ate her tiny piece of cake. Inuyasha stared at it and knew who had sent it automatically. With a sigh, he got up and put the cake away.

"Honey, aren't you going to eat a piece?" His mother inquired.

Inuyasha's throat tightened. He loved chocolate cake with almonds, it was his favorite cake, but he couldn't eat it. He couldn't take one bite or else he'd have Kagome on his mind and he couldn't be distracted.

"I may eat a piece later," He said. "Whoever wants though, help yourself."

Aiko was running to the fridge just as he said it. Inutaisho intercepted her and pulled her into his arms.

"Kagome made that for you only, Inuyasha" Inutaisho said as his daughter squirmed and wiggled to get free. "So, only you will eat it unless you cut it and give it out personally."

Inuyasha stared at his father and nodded. "All right," He said and went up the stairs. He wanted a piece of cake so badly his stomach and sweet tooth was begging for it. But he couldn't eat it. He could not let Kagome put her spell on him again. He needed to think, he didn't need any interruptions and a big chocolate cake layered with almonds and made by Kagome, the girl who didn't love him but he loved, was just too big an interruption.

Okay! This chapter was a tiny bit longer than the previous one. I do hope you all liked it. I'm also posting chapter 21 today so keep reading and plz review!

InuLuver1990


	21. Line Of Sight

_**I don't have much to say right now, only that I don't own Inuyasha and it's a pity and a shame.**_

_**Anyway, keep reading and reviewing this story. On with the chapter!**_

_**He Loves Me,**_

**She Loves Me Not.**

_Chapter Twenty-One: Line of Sight_

On Monday, Kagome saw Inuyasha come into the school building and instantly went to him. She had done up her hair, just how he liked it; her top buttons were loosed so that he could see her cleavage and she hemmed her skirt so that it was a lot shorter than before. Maybe her appearance would appeal to him.

"Good morning, Inuyasha" Kagome said happily.

Inuyasha saw her and his throat constricted, Kagome looked absolutely beautiful. He bit his lip; he had to leave, fast.

"Uh… good morning, Kagome," He said softly. "I can't talk… I uh… I have to go see Mr. Totosai."

Kagome bit her lip and before he could walk away, she jumped on him until they stumbled onto the floor, then she kissed him passionately.

"Kagome!" He exclaimed.

But she wouldn't let him talk she just did as Naraku told her to do. She touched him, kissed him and hoped he would understand what she was trying to tell him. Naraku told her that she couldn't tell him that she knew he loved her, so this was all she could do.

She smiled at him. "You're so handsome," She said softly.

Inuyasha took a big gulp, he was more than tempted to touch her intimately, but he had to control himself. He had to get away from her. He didn't know what she was trying to prove.

With a frown he lifted her off of him, got up and dusted his clothes off. "Kagome," He said. "I'm serious, I don't have time to mess around; I've got to see Mr. Totosai, right now."

Inuyasha left her and Kagome sighed. She'd have to find a new way to get him to understand that she wanted him to tell her that he loved her.

Thursday came and Inutaisho and Izayoi noticed that their son was doing quite well in school. His teachers were calling them to tell them that he was progressing positively in their classes, but there was one problem. He wasn't giving his family the time he used to.

Inuyasha would leave the house early with just a good morning and when he came home he would lock himself in his room until dinner, and even then, he would take his food to his room and send out the dishes.

Inutaisho and his wife were getting worried, very worried. They were proud that their son was doing well in school but they wondered if he was giving himself a rest. Sometimes his parents noticed that Inuyasha wouldn't go to bed until 4:00 in the morning and he would leave for school at 7:00, they were worried for his health.

"Taisho, I think you should talk to Inuyasha," Izayoi said one night.

Inutaisho nodded and got up to go see his son. When he reached Inuyasha's room, he inhaled deeply and knocked.

"I'm busy," Inuyasha called.

"I know you are but we need to talk." Inutaisho said.

Inuyasha opened the door and Inutaisho saw the dark lines underneath Inuyasha's eyes and he looked sleepy and tired.

"What is it, Dad?" Inuyasha wondered as he sat on his bed. He picked up the book he was studying from.

"Well," Inutaisho said as he sat down on the edge of the bed. "Your mother and I have noticed that you've been working very hard."

"I have."

"Well, we're very proud of you," He said, his pride evident in his voice.

"Thanks dad," Inuyasha said as he looked at his father.

"But were also worried about you." Inutaisho told his son.

"Why?" He wondered.

"Well, you haven't been getting much sleep and you look very worn out."

Inuyasha scratched his head and got up to look in his mirror, he did look tired and to tell the truth, he was.

"I'm okay, dad." Inuyasha sighed.

"What time do you go to sleep?"

"Most times 4am." His son said.

"And what time do you go to school?"

"Seven," Inuyasha replied, "but I'm okay."

"You don't look okay," Inutaisho said roughly. "You look like you need sleep."

"Dad, are you here to discourage me?" Inuyasha said harshly.

Inutaisho balled his fists in anger and got up. "I would never discourage you from doing something that's going to help your future! I'm only trying to tell you that you're staying up too late and going out to school too early, you're not getting eight hours of sleep. It's unhealthy."

Inuyasha sighed. "All right, I'll go to bed by eleven and go to school at eight, how does that sound?"

"Better," Inutaisho said with a nod. "One more thing, you're not giving time to your family like you use to."

"I'm just very busy, I've missed more than seven months of work; I need to catch up." Inuyasha said.

"I understand but at least dedicate a Sunday or Saturday to us," Inutaisho eyed his son.

"All right," Inuyasha sighed.

"I'll just leave you to study, remember, bed by 11:00."

"Okay."

Inutaisho left and Inuyasha got back into his work. He hardly thought about Kagome, he realized and for five minutes he let his mind drift to what she was doing at the moment. Then with a sigh, he shook her out of his head and started to answer his four hundred ninety fifth-math question.

Friday morning, Inuyasha noticed the way Kagome kept coming his way. She was always in his line of sight. He sighed. Every time he saw her she was smiling at him and trying to talk to him, at some points he felt as though she really, really loved him. But every time he had that thought, Kikyo would tell him otherwise. She had even told him that Kagome had hugged Naraku and was talking to him every day.

Inuyasha sighed. He wanted Kagome in his life badly, but he had other things to think about. Mr. Myouga had told him he was doing excellently and that if he kept up the good work, he could beat Naraku and possibly become valedictorian. Inuyasha had scoffed at that. He didn't want to be valedictorian, he just wanted to rank high and make his parents and teachers and Kagome proud of him.

Inuyasha went into Mr. Myouga's class and saw Kagome. She was studying. He wondered if he should just leave before the teacher and the girl he loved saw him. But then he reacted too late and Mr. Myouga called to him.

Kagome looked up and beamed at him brightly. "Good morning Inuyasha!" She said.

He blushed a little. "Good morning Kagome," He smiled a little at her and went to Mr. Myouga to give him the textbook. He had completed all of the questions and more last night and had gotten ten hours of sleep.

"You're finished?"

He nodded. "Every one, I even continued onto more, because I was left with nothing else to do and the advanced questions intrigued me."

"Think they're all correct?" Mr. Myouga asked.

"I'm hoping." Inuyasha said.

"All right, here's what I'll do, you have done fifty assignments, I only need ten for your term grade, so I'll take out the best ten and then the left over forty assignments I'll work it out to a percentage to add on to your end of term exam grades, that should help boost you up if you happen to fall in the exam."

"Really?" Inuyasha's eyes widened.

Mr. Myouga nodded. "You've made me proud, Inuyasha. I've never seen such dedication from a male. You keep it up and I'm telling you, you'll go great places."

Inuyasha smiled. "Thank you sir."

"Oh and your other teachers have said much of the same thing, they say if you do well in your exams, you can actually become valedictorian."

Inuyasha nodded, he knew all of that and hoped Kagome was hearing everything. "Well, I'll try my hardest not to let you and all my other teachers down."

"All right, now I have a ton of papers to mark thanks to you, so I'll see you later."

"Yes sir," Inuyasha began to walk out of the room when Kagome called to him.

"Inuyasha?" She called.

He turned to her. "Yeah?"

"I hope you do well in your exams." She smiled at him beautifully.

He went to her and smiled, he pulled her into a brief hug. "Thank you for saying that. Now, I have to go see Ms. Nezumi."

"All right," She said.

Kagome watched as Inuyasha walked out of the room. She sighed; Naraku's plan was not working. There had to be some way to get Inuyasha to admit his feelings for her.

"Ms. Higurashi," Her homeroom teacher called.

"Yes sir?" She answered.

"You see that boy?" He asked.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes, you see him; now that he's focused I find that he's an excellent student and not such a bad guy. You should find a way to get back with him. He's going places." Mr. Myouga told her.

She smiled. "Do you really think he could become valedictorian?"

The elderly man nodded. "Of course, once he stays focused, he'll be fine, but the boy just needs to know how to give himself a break now and then. I'm proud to see he's working and concentrating on the tasks he's given, he just needs to know when to rest."

"So you don't think he's a bad boy anymore?" Kagome wondered.

"It shouldn't matter what I think." Mr. Myouga told her. "You must think for yourself."

Kagome nodded. At break time she would go to Naraku, tell him that she would just risk telling Inuyasha that she loved him and knew that he loved her too. Yes, she thought to herself. She would take matters into her own hands. That is unless Naraku came up with a surefire plan to get Inuyasha to come to her.

Naraku and Kikyo were together in the morning talking about the 'He loves me, she loves me not' plan.

"Okay, everything's going fine," Kikyo, said. "Inuyasha still thinks that Kagome doesn't love him."

"And Kagome still thinks Inuyasha does, now what do we do?" Naraku wondered as he watched a girl's hips sway pass.

Kikyo snapped him back to attention. "Well, I'm thinking that we need to get little Ms. Kagome to see Inuyasha and some girl, most likely, me, kissing our lives away."

"Uh Uh," Naraku growled. "We need to get Inuyasha to see Kagome and I together first."

"Why?"

"Because it would make Inuyasha believe even more that Kagome doesn't love him and then you could probably set something up for when Kagome and I are passing some other day, probably next week, she'll see you and Inuyasha kissing or something, that'll break her spirit," Naraku grinned a little.

"Or maybe…" Kikyo began to explain her plot to him.

"How about we put these plans together?" Naraku asked as he smacked a girl's bottom as she passed.

The girl giggled at him as her short red hair flailed in the light breeze, and Kikyo rolled her eyes and wondered where Houjo was. When they were finished planning and plotting, Kikyo went to find Houjo and Naraku went to find a few girls to give him a blowjob before school started.

Kikyo scorned at him. "He's such a whoreson and then thinks he can call me a slut?"

Kikyo found Houjo eating his breakfast in his car, she went to him and he opened the door for her. She sat on his lap and he rested the Wendy's breakfast platter on her thighs. She smiled as he fed her some of his scrambled eggs, a strip of bacon, a piece of biscuit smothered with grape jelly and when they were finished eating she gave him a big, juicy kiss.

"What was that for?" He asked a little dazed.

"For sharing," She said with a smile.

"Your lips are sticky, let's go to the bathroom," He said.

"All right"

He grinned as he escorted Kikyo to the girl's bathroom and he went into the boy's room and then when he exited Kikyo was ready to leave. She walked beside him closely and was content when he put his arm around her. She loved how he felt and still had to wonder if she was in love with him. She didn't know what love was but she felt wonderful beside Houjo Taishiro.

Chapter 22 will be up soon!

InuLuver1990


	22. Plots Of Vengeance

_**This is InuLuver1990 signing in to say that she does not own Inuyasha and probably never will.**_

_**On with the chapter!**_

_**LEMON WARNING- OR MAYBE IT'S CITRUS (shrugs shoulder) ANYWAY SEX DEAD AHEAD. DON'T LIKE IT SKIP TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**_

_**Now, On with the story!**_

_**He Loves Me,**_

**She Loves Me Not.**

_Chapter Twenty-Two: Plots of Vengeance_

At break time that Friday Kagome found Naraku and for once he wasn't with a girl. He was seated with a book in his hand, obviously studying. Exams were just around the corner.

"Naraku, we need to talk," She said seriously.

"What's the matter?" He wondered as he closed his book and stared at her. His blood began boiling to dangerous temperatures as he took in Kagome's features.

"Your plan isn't working," She said bluntly.

He blinked at her. "Kagome, you just need to give him time."

"No!" She said. "I just need to go to him myself and talk to him!"

"That's not a good idea!" Naraku said getting up to go to her. "Listen, I'll just go and talk to him,"

She sighed and looked away from him. He cupped her chin and turned her face so that she could look at him.

"Trust me," He smiled. "I bet my life he'll tell me to tell you to meet him after school somewhere to talk."

"Okay," Kagome sighed. "I guess I could wait a while longer."

"Good," He said and then hugged her to him.

Kagome gasped and pulled away from him. She looked below his belt and gasped, Naraku had a large tent in his pants.

He smiled. "Sorry, my body does that whenever…" He trailed off.

She blushed. "Okay," She cut him off. "I got to go."

"Bye." He said softly.

She walked away and when he left he called the girl that was watching him from the bushes. She came out and went to him. She had black hair and dull brown eyes.

"You want me?" He asked.

She nodded at him with a saucy smile.

"Come get me then," He pulled his pants down, sat back; spread is legs and watched as the girl sat upon his shaft. She bounced up and down upon him and her hair covered her face and when he saw her, he was seeing Kagome.

"Yeah!" He groaned as he thrust hard. "That's good."

"Ugh!" The girl moaned.

Then two other girls came and began to strip. "Oh Naraku, can we join?"

Naraku smiled and nodded at them and together they had a very pleasurable morning. Naraku preferred girls that had something that reminded him of Kagome. He didn't know why but he just knew that Kagome was the most beautiful woman to him.

At lunchtime, Naraku went to Kagome. She was eating her lunch with a few of her friends.

"Kagome, you think I can speak to you?" Naraku asked as he flashed each of her friends a sexy smile.

She nodded, got up and went with him. When they were alone, she looked at him with big, wide eyes. "Did you talk to him?" She asked excitedly.

Naraku nodded with a smile. "He said to meet him at Miro's Ribs at 5:00."

"Really?" Kagome asked excitedly.

"Yep!"

Kagome was so happy she jumped into Naraku's arms and hugged him tightly. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Anytime, Kagome," He smiled. "You're my friend."

She smiled and nodded and then left to be with her friends who couldn't stop thinking that she and Naraku were seeing each other. Kagome ignored them and thought about being with Inuyasha after school finally able to work out their problems.

Kagome went to Miro's Ribs at 4:45 and was humming with happiness. Inuyasha would come and they would eat and have a good time talking and sorting out their issues. Kagome watched as people entered and left the tiny restaurant.

Ten minutes passed she looked at the time and sighed. Inuyasha wasn't late yet, he had five more minutes; she told herself.

Twenty-five minutes later crawled by and Inuyasha was more than late, Kagome was convinced that he wasn't coming. She didn't get up and leave though, she just waited even more hoping and willing Inuyasha to come or at least call.

'Maybe something happened to him.' Her mind wondered frantically. 'Suppose his car stalled or maybe there was an accident or maybe…'

"Miss," A female waiter called to her snapping her out of her worried thoughts. She was a short, skinny-limbed woman dressed in a black skirt, a red shirt with the restaurant label, pumps adorned her feet and she wore a tattered, dirty apron.

"Yes ma'am?"

"We're closing early today,"

Kagome sighed disappointed. "All right," She said and got up and left. As she walked to her car, tears drained down her eyes. "Inuyasha couldn't love me if he doesn't have the decency to call me and tell me he won't be able to meet me." Kagome cried and drove home.

When she entered her house, her mother was seated in the living room, no doubt waiting for her to come and talk to her. She didn't want to talk, she just wanted to go to her room and find a reason to why Inuyasha wouldn't show up.

"Honey," Sakura called.

Kagome stopped and went to her. "Yes mom," She said trying to mask her sadness but knew her trying was in vain.

"What's the matter?" She asked suddenly.

Kagome broke down in her arms and told her all about how Inuyasha never showed up at Miro's Ribs like he said he would.

"Baby, maybe something came up." Sakura said softly as she held her.

"If something came up he should have called!" She shouted tearfully.

"Maybe his phone doesn't have minutes." Sakura supplied.

"Inuyasha always has minutes!" Kagome cried.

"But his parents told me that they took away all of his things except his car." Sakura said. "Suppose he hasn't gotten his phone back, suppose his car isn't working or something. Honey, I'm sure he has a reasonable explanation for not coming."

Kagome sniffed. "Maybe…"

"Oh and Naraku called, he asked that you call him when you come home. He left his number."

Kagome nodded.

"Honey, I'm sure he has a good reason for not showing up." Sakura said as she kissed her cheek.

"Okay," Kagome sighed, got up and went upstairs to call Naraku.

Sakura let out a rough sigh; she didn't like the way Naraku sounded. There was something she didn't like about the boy, something evil and she didn't like her daughter consorting with a guy who had bad vibes emanating from his voice.

Kagome dialed the number and waited, it rang five times before a woman answered.

"Hello, Onigumo residence."

"Good night, may I speak to Naraku please?" Kagome asked.

"NARAKU! ONE OF YOUR SLUTS IS ON THE PHONE FOR YOU!" The woman screamed at him.

Kagome nearly choked when she heard what the woman said.

"So which one are you?" She asked in a snooty, drunken type voice.

"Hello?" Naraku picked up the phone.

"Naraku?" Kagome replied.

"Kagome?" He wondered. "Kagura, hang up the phone!"

When the other phone was placed on the hook, Naraku smiled and began to talk.

"So, how did it go?" He asked suddenly.

"He never showed," Kagome said softy and sadly.

"My God," Naraku mumbled. "I'm really sorry Kagome, he promised me he would be there."

"Maybe something came up," Kagome sighed.

"You know, I've made an observation," He told her. "I've watched you for two weeks try to get that guy to come to you, and he has just ignored you and pushed you away."

Kagome bit her lip. She found she didn't like hearing what was true. It was hurtful.

"I'm starting to think maybe he's been lying to me about his love for you," Naraku said softly. "Maybe, and I'm really sorry to say this but, maybe he doesn't love you."

Kagome broke down into tears when he said the words.

"Kagome," He said softly. "I'm really sorry for saying that, but that's my observation." He sighed. "I wish I was there to comfort you."

Kagome just kept crying. Inuyasha probably didn't love her.

"Listen, maybe something came up and he just couldn't come. I'll go to him on Monday and find out okay?"

"You- you- you'd do that for me?" Kagome sobbed.

"I'd do anything for you, Kagome, you're my friend." He said in a pleasant tone. 'I'll even give you the best sex ever' his mind said softly.

"Thank you," She said as her tears began to calm down.

"All right, just don't think about those things now, on Monday we'll deal with it, okay?"

"Okay," She said.

When they hung up, Kagome was feeling a little better and suddenly she began to ask herself that maybe she loved Naraku. He was being quite nice to her, and he was so sweet to help her and Inuyasha get back together.

Maybe Inuyasha was trying to tell her that he didn't love her, just not in words, but actions. Actions speak louder than words. That is how the saying went, she told herself. Maybe Inuyasha didn't love her but didn't know how to tell her.

The thought made her begin to tear up. 'No!' Her heart screamed. 'Inuyasha loves me and on Monday, Naraku would find out why Inuyasha didn't show up at Miro's and it will be a legible excuse and then she and Inuyasha could set another date to talk and they would talk and everything would go fine and they would be together again.

Naraku grinned as the three girls that had features that reminded him of Kagome in his bed danced naked for him, the plan was working and on Monday, Kagome would be completely heartbroken and next Saturday, if everything went well, he would be with Kagome and he would finally get between her legs.

At that thought, he pulled a big-breasted girl with dark hair and big brown eyes to him and got on top of her. He slammed hard and made her scream out into the night. His sister, Kagura was downstairs drinking. She didn't care what Naraku did with girls, once they were clean and he was doing well in school.

Naraku sighed when he was spent. He smiled and got off of the girl. He picked up his phone and called Kikyo's house.

"Hello?" Mr. Miko answered.

"Good night, I'd like to speak to Kikyo please," Naraku said as he pulled on a girl's nipples.

The girl giggled and watched as Naraku rubbed her breasts. As Mr. Miko went to call Kikyo, Naraku looked at the other girls and called them.

"Yes, Naraku?" They asked.

"Kiss and touch each other," He ordered them.

They nodded and did as told. Then he turned to the girl who he was touching. "Give me a blowjob. She smiled and went down on him.

"Hello," Kikyo answered.

"Kikyo, it's Naraku,"

Kikyo let out an annoyed sound. She thought it was Houjo calling. "What do you want Naraku?"

"The plan has worked; you need to have everything in place on Monday." He said strained.

"Why so soon?" She asked.

He smiled. "I want to be with Kagome next week Saturday, so we got to make this plan work on Monday."

She sighed. "You know, I'm thinking about giving up on this plan," She said to him.

"What!" He growled and got up. He started storming around his room like a raging hurricane while the girls played with each other. "What do you mean, you're going to give up on the plan?"

"Exactly that!" Kikyo snapped. "I don't want to be with Inuyasha anymore."

"Why not!" Naraku shouted. "He's got everything a slut like you would ever want!"

Kikyo bit her lip. "I'm not a slut! I'm settling down!"

"With who? Houjo?" Naraku nearly broke the phone.

"Leave Houjo out of this, you whoreson!" Kikyo screamed at him.

"You can't give up on this plan!" He growled.

"I am and I will!" She huffed at him.

"I thought you hated girls like Kagome." Naraku said slyly. "Didn't you tell me that Muso was having sex with one when you went to see him that night?"

Kikyo bit her lip. "Muso could go to hell for all I care and that girl could get AIDS. I don't give a shit!"

"So you're just going to let another girl take your man?"

"Inuyasha's not my man."

"Stop being such a fool!" Naraku shouted. "Picture this, you as Inuyasha's girlfriend, he'll give you anything you want money, jewelry, clothes, shoes and other things, what can Houjo give you?"

"Houjo gives me love, support, guidance, the things I value in a man!" Kikyo argued.

"Okay," He sighed. "All right, I guess I should tell you then,"

"Tell me what?" She asked not liking the way he sounded.

"Houjo thinks you're a slut." He said seriously.

Kikyo gasped. "You're lying! Houjo would never…"

"Oh really?" Naraku cut her off. "Well, that shows just how much you know about your neighbor."

"Houjo wouldn't…" Kikyo's throat constricted.

"It's true," Naraku said softly. "He was just talking to himself while I was passing and I heard him say, 'I'm in love with Kikyo, I don't know why I love such a slut. She's slept with Muso, Naraku, and any other guy that had something she wanted. Why can't she see that I can give her whatever she needs? I may be skinny but I'm the kind of man Kikyo needs to hold her down."

Kikyo gasped. The words did sound like what Houjo would say. Tears seeped into her eyes. Houjo really did call her a slut because he had said when she had just closed her eyes to sleep that she needed a man to hold her down and Naraku couldn't be lying since Houjo really did tell her that.

"Kikyo?"

"All right," She said softly. "I'll do it, but after Monday, look to me no more."

"Fine," He hung up before she could change her mind and got back to his girls that were giving each other oral sex. He watched them and became hard, he held his hardness and sighed, on Saturday, every inch of him would be inside of Kagome. On Monday, he decided, he would stop having sex so that he could be nice and aroused for Saturday. He smiled lustily; he could wait a few more days.

Kikyo spent the rest of the day crying in her room and when Houjo called to her, she didn't answer. She couldn't believe Houjo was just like every other guy. She couldn't believe Houjo called her a slut. She thought he understood her.

"I guess I thought wrong," She said tearfully. "Houjo doesn't love me."

Suddenly, there was a knock on her door; she ignored it. It had to be Houjo; she didn't want to see him.

"Kikyo," The voice of her grandfather answered.

She blinked and went to the door, she opened it and he came in.

"You didn't come to dinner," He said.

She sighed and looked away from him. "I'm not hungry."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

She nodded. "I just want to be alone."

"All right, Houjo's downstairs, he wants to see you."

"I want to be alone," She said stiffly, "Tell him to go home."

Her grandfather sighed, nodded and left and Kikyo tossed herself onto her bed, put her pillow over her face and sobbed loudly. She wanted to be with Houjo but she would make him pay for being just like the other guys, she would make sure he saw what she was planning to do with Inuyasha on Monday, but first, she had to get Inuyasha to see that Kagome really didn't love him on Saturday, which would be tomorrow.

Kikyo picked up her phone and dialed Naraku's number. When he picked up, she knew he was in the middle of a very hot romp, but she didn't care.

"Hello?" He answered in a strained voice.

"Naraku, it's Kikyo."

"Oh God!" He growled. "We're going with the plan!"

"I know!" She barked and went to her window; Houjo was walking out of her gate. She eyed him through narrow slits. "Tomorrow is Saturday and I want to put one of my plans in play. I need you and Kagome to be in Ame's Ice Cream Parlor tomorrow before 2pm."

"Why?"

"Because, that's why!" She shouted angrily. "Just do it, and then on Monday the foundation for our plan would already be set. Kagome already thinks that Inuyasha doesn't really love her, then tomorrow I'll get Inuyasha to see that Kagome really, really doesn't love him and then on Monday, everything should work out to the point where Kagome breaks apart, hates Inuyasha so much that she decides to be with you when you ask. You got it?"

"Yeah," Naraku said. "I'll call Kagome tomorrow morning to ask her to meet me at Ame's."

"All right." She hung up the phone and thought about her plans for Saturday and Monday. 'On Monday, Houjo, you'll see just what a slut I can be!'

Then she stormed to her bed and went to sleep, her plan simmering hotly in her head. She couldn't wait for Monday.

I'm a little sad today because people aren't reviewing my story.

But anyway, I'll keep posting and hopefully my reviews will be in the two-digit range.

InuLuver1990


	23. Icecream, Breakdown & Decision

_**First of all, let me just say thank you to Sonyita again for the review. I'm extremely happy you like it.**_

_**Secondly, you are absolutely right about Inu and Kags acting like true high schoolers. This is because I wrote this story when I was in the 11th grade, so YAY!**_

_**Thirdly: I don't own Inuyasha, so stop asking if you're asking.**_

_**Fourthly, on with the story!**_

_**He Loves Me,**_

**She Loves Me Not.**

_Chapter Twenty-Three: Ice-cream, breakdown and decision_

Kagome slept until 10am on Saturday and when she woke, and went downstairs to see her mother. She was making scrambled eggs, sausage links and flapjacks. Kagome loved flapjacks, especially when they were hot and buttery and loaded down with fresh maple syrup.

"Good morning, mom," She said, kissing her cheek.

"Morning honey," She said with a smile.

"Breakfast smells lovely." She beamed at her as she poured her and her mother a glass of orange juice.

"Thank you hun," She said as she flipped the last flapjack. "How about you set the table?"

"All right," She put the drinks onto the table and began to set it with her mother's favorite dishes.

The room was silent for a while, until Kagome asked about her father. Sakura put the flapjack with the others and then turned off the stove. She looked at her and sighed.

"He was a wonderful man…" She paused. "With the most beautiful eyes in the world, at first sight you'd think he was a cat with glowing eyes." Sakura loved to talk about her husband. Talking about him made her feel good and she felt no pain when she told her daughter about his death.

Kagome sat down with her mother at the table as she shared the food. "He was an arrogant man and so spirited. I met him in school; he had little red freckles and inky black hair. Oh yes, he looked like a cat."

Kagome smiled, she loved to hear her mom talk about her father. She was just so happy, and Kagome loved to see her that way.

"So we met in school, but if you thought we fell in love at first sight, think again." She said as she took a bite out of her eggs. "I wouldn't give him the time of day… or night as a matter of fact!" Sakura's eyes crinkled at the sides. "I would cut my eyes, and snap my fingers, I would shout, I never really cursed, only when I was angry and I was always angry at him."

"Why?" Kagome asked as she bit into her flapjack.

Sakura grinned, "Because he was so in love with me, that he just couldn't leave me alone. To tell you the truth when it came to me, he just couldn't comprehend my famous line, 'leave me the hell alone'."

Kagome laughed a little.

"Oh yeah," Sakura smiled. "Every time I said, leave me, he was thinking I meant 'be with me," She sighed.

"So, how did you and dad get together in the end?" Kagome wondered even though she knew the story.

"I was dating his best friend and he just couldn't take it anymore when he found out, his friend was cheating on me." She smiled softly. "He beat the hell out of his friend, told him to break up with me and when he did I went straight to him and pulled him into my arms, kissed him passionately and from then on it was history."

Kagome sighed happily. The way her mother and father got together was so romantic, she hugged herself and hoped that the way she and her husband got together would be just as romantic.

"That was beautiful mom," She said as she kissed her cheek.

Her mother nodded. "I miss him like crazy but every time I look in your eyes, every time I saw you arguing with Inuyasha and laughing with him, Kagome," she smiled and looked at her daughter. "I see your father and know that she's still here with me."

Kagome smiled and hugged her mother. "I love you mom," She said.

"I love you too honey,"

Then the phone rang. Kagome got up and answered.

"Hello?" She spoke.

"Kagome?" The male asked.

"Naraku?" Kagome's forehead creased. Why was he calling her? She hoped he didn't make calling her a habit. They were friends yes, but she still felt something strange about him and she didn't like the feeling.

"Yes," He said with a smile. "Are you feeling okay today?"

Then Kagome remembered what had happened yesterday and how she broke down on the phone with him. "Yes, I'm feeling a little better."

"That's good," He told her as he ran his hand along the hip of one of the girls he had slept with the last night. "Hey, Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"How would you like ice cream?" He asked suddenly.

She frowned a little. "Today?"

"Yes, I was just wondering because you weren't doing too well last night and I was hoping to take you out for ice cream to make you feel better."

She smiled. Naraku was so thoughtful, so sweet, so absolutely caring. "Really?"

"Yes," He said softly.

"That's so sweet," She smiled brightly and looked at her father who was watching her. "I was planning on going to Ame's at around 2:00."

Naraku bit his lip. Kikyo had told him to make sure him and Kagome were at Libby's before 2pm.

"Kagome, think you can meet me there at 1:00?" He asked.

Kagome wondered why for a moment but then sighed and then agreed. "Okay," She said.

"All right, I'll see you at Ame's at one." He said happily.

"Yeah."

"Okay, bye Kagome," He said.

"All right, Naraku."

Kagome hung up the phone and went back to her mother. She sat down and continued to eat her breakfast. Her mother stared at her, Kagome smiled a little because she could feel her unflinching gaze.

"That was Naraku Onigumo, mom," She said.

"I heard," Her mother said in a strong voice. "What did he want?"

Kagome smiled. "He wants to take me for ice cream today," She said. "I was planning to go anyway, so it really doesn't matter to me if he's there. I could use some company."

"Oh," She said.

A few minutes she looked at her daughter and spoke. "Honey, call me crazy but I don't like how that boy sounds,"

Kagome stared at him and then sighed. "He's a good person mom," She said. "He's really very nice and intelligent and helpful. I really like him, but only as a friend and he only wants to treat me to ice cream."

Sakura raised her hands as if to tell her to calm down when her voice rose a little. "Okay honey, I'm just telling you how I feel about him."

Kagome sighed and kissed her cheek. "He's my friend, he won't hurt me and it's only ice cream mom. We're going to Ame's and it'll be pretty packed so there's no way he can do anything to me with a whole lot of people around and besides," She smirked. "I'm no pushover, I'm a fighter, and if he tries anything I'll make him bleed."

"I know honey," Sakura smiled at her; she was just like her. "Just be careful and at least try to find out why Inuyasha didn't go to see you at Miro's last night."

With that said, Kagome started to clean up the kitchen, all the while thinking about Inuyasha, maybe she should call him. She sighed and shook that idea away, it was only just hitting eleven o'clock; Inuyasha would still be sleeping because he didn't get up until 12:00.

It was almost noon when Inuyasha went into the living room to study hard for his exams. He had to do well, he told himself as he opened his Biology textbook.

His mother had taken his sisters out to the park while his father was in his studio working. Inuyasha let his mind wonder to Kagome for only a second but then he snapped his attention back to his Biology work. Bio for him was a killer; there were just too much things to study.

"Osmosis, diffusion, respiration, blood, the heart, the circulatory system…and the list just goes on and on." He sighed as he started on The Heart.

"The heart has four chambers, they are called: The left and right auricles and the left and right ventricles…"

After about an hour and a half of studying, Inuyasha was just finishing up respiration and saw that it was just hitting 1pm. He sighed and remembered what he and Kagome used to do every Saturday at the same time. They would go to get ice cream and then go off to the beach to make out and roll around in the sand. Inuyasha remembered how Kagome would take off her clothes and show off her sexy black underwear, she would tease him to a point where he couldn't take it anymore, he would lift her up over his shoulder, spank her bottom playfully and walk into the water. Then, as she screamed for him not to throw, her, he would throw her.

Inuyasha grinned and then for the first time in days he laughed. He laughed loud and long until he became breathless and his father came out of his studio to see what was going on.

When Inutaisho saw his son, Inuyasha was cracking up. He would stop laughing and then explode into a fit of chuckles. Inutaisho had to admit, he liked to see his son was happy but Inuyasha was scaring him.

"Son?" He called.

Inuyasha looked and laughed again and then called his father over to him. Inuyasha threw his books to the side and Inutaisho sat down.

"Inuyasha what's the matter?"

Inuyasha calmed down and then looked at his father. "Nothing," He said softly. "I was just thinking about when Kagome and I went to the beach and she was screaming at me not to throw her in the water…" He gripped his stomach for a while, "Then guess what I did?"

Inutaisho stared at his son as if he were crazy and then couldn't help but put on a grin. "Let me guess, you threw her in the water?"

Inuyasha nodded his head exaggeratingly. "Yes! And then she came up sputtering and coughing and cursing me but then I just kissed her sweetly and she melted right… in my arms." Inuyasha bit his lip and tried not to let the tears that were forming drop from his eyes.

"Inuyasha?"

"I miss her dad," He said softly as he rubbed his eyes dry. "I miss her so much. I try studying to get her out of my mind, but she's always there. No matter what I do, she's always on my mind."

Inutaisho sighed, he wished there was some way he could help his son. He didn't like to see his son so forlorn. "How about you go to see her?"

Inuyasha looked at his father. "Go see Kagome?"

Inutaisho nodded. "Yes, she might be at home…"

"She's at the ice cream parlor," He said knowingly. "Kagome always goes to Ame's on Saturday around this time and she always buys Rocky Road ice cream."

"Then if you hurry, you can see her there and talk to her." Inutaisho said as he pulled out a couple of dollars. "You go to Ame's and talk to her,"

"But…"

"No buts!" Inutaisho said sternly. "I'm sick and tired of seeing you mope around the place. You love the girl, go there and tell her! Go be a man and work out your problems!"

With that said, Inuyasha got up, took the money, dashed up to his room with his books, rested them down, picked up his keys and headed out of his room, but then the phone rang. He sighed and picked it up.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Inuyasha? This is Kikyo," The girl on the line said.

"Kikyo? What's the matter?" He asked curiously. Why was Kikyo calling him?

"I was wondering if maybe we could go to Ame's," She said softly. "I really want to get ice cream and I don't want to go by myself."

Inuyasha bit his lip, should he go with Kikyo? They were just friends. If he went with her, it wouldn't matter. Friends always go to ice-cream parlors together. There was nothing wrong or romantic about it. And if he saw Kagome, he'd just go to her and explain.

"I was planning on going there, right now." He confided.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Well, I'm ready so I'll just walk there, it's not far."

Inuyasha nodded. "Okay, I'll meet you in front of Ame's."

"All right." She said and then they hung up their phones.

Inuyasha headed out the door, out of the house. He jumped into his car and slowly made his way to Ame's Ice Cream Parlor. He hoped Kagome was there; he really wanted to speak to her.

I can tell you one thing, Inuyasha will get to see Kagome all right just not in the way he wants. I think that's enough spoiling for now.

Keep reading and reviewing! 6 more reviews and I'll be in the double digits.

Thanks again Sonyita for your review!

InuLuver1990 signs out.


	24. Misconception

**Inuyasha: **Hey will Kags and I be getting together today? I kinda miss her a lot.

InuLuver1990 smiles at the sexy silver haired guy and shook her head.

**Inuluver1990:** No, the time isn't right as yet. But I do know that you're going to show just how much you love Kagome in this chapter.

Inuyasha's eyebrow lifted. How the hell was he going to show that? Was he going to be making some sappy love confession or something?

**InuLuver1990: **(Sighs) Not a love confession and the extent of your love will bot be portrayed by words but by action.

Inuyasha growls with frustration and curses the author for knowing what he was thinking

**Inuyasha:** Just hurry on with the story then! I wanna know what the hell I'm gonna be doing to prove my love.

**Kagome thinking:** He must be talking about Kikyo. (Sighs sadly) Inuyasha you fool.

**InuLuver1990: **They're both fools if you ask me!

**Audience: **HEAR! HEAR!

**InuLuver1990: **Anyway, I don't own Inuyasha and any of the amazing characters. I do own this story and I'm pretty proud of it. So keep reading and reviewing and enjoying!

_**He Loves Me,**_

_**She Loves Me Not.**_

_Chapter Twenty-Four: Misconception_

Kagome and Naraku were inside of Ame's eating their ice cream on identical stools. Naraku was more than happy to get the two stools that when someone passed they could be seen easily through the large glass window.

Naraku smiled at Kagome as she talked about little things mostly school, homework and upcoming exams. Then Kagome went on to talking about Inuyasha, she talked about how they first met at school and he had asked her to be his valentine when he was thirteen and she was only eleven and she had accepted. They had been close friends ever since and then Inuyasha had kissed her one day and told her he loved her and wanted to be her boyfriend and she had accepted again.

Naraku could tell she was happy talking about Inuyasha and he hated that he couldn't make her smile like Inuyasha could. He didn't want to hear about Inuyasha, he wanted her sad so that he could have an excuse to have her in his arms.

"Kagome," He interrupted?

"Yes?" She replied as she tongued her nutty ice cream, which was on her spoon.

He watched the way her tongue moved over the tiny mound of semi-frozen cream and imagined her tongue on him. He became hard. He looked away and sighed. "I saw Inuyasha this morning,"

Kagome's eyes widened. "That can't be Inuyasha never gets up until 12:00, you couldn't have seen him."

Naraku nodded. "I did," He said. "He was at the food store picking up some milk,"

"Oh," Kagome said thoughtfully. "Maybe his mother ran out."

"Maybe," Naraku's mouth twisted. "But he was in there with Kikyo,"

Kagome began to choke on her ice cream and Naraku hit her back softly until she calmed. He ordered her a bottle of water and she drank it down in a few gulps.

"So, as I was saying," Naraku sighed. "I saw him with Kikyo and they looked really happy together."

Kagome didn't look at him; she just stared at the checkered counter. Kikyo was trying to get back with Inuyasha?

"I went to them," Naraku told her softly. "I even asked if they were together."

Kagome bit her lip; she didn't want to hear it.

"He told me yes," Naraku watched Kagome and in an instant she was in his arms crying. He smiled discreetly, just a little though. He rocked her in his arms and then when her crying ceased, he picked up her spoon, put a little of her ice cream on it and fed it to her.

When she opened her mouth to take it he sighed happily. His shaft was so hard; he had to bite his lip for control. He thought about calling up a few girls to have a romp, but thought against it, he wanted to keep his passion locked up tight in him so when Saturday came, he would spend it all on Kagome or rather IN Kagome.

Inuyasha made it to Ame's Ice Cream Parlor before Kikyo and knew he would have to wait for her. So he stood up outside waiting for her. He looked at his watch, if she didn't come in ten minutes, he would go in and just order the ice cream. Then he would look for Kagome…

At that thought, he turned to look through the large glass window to see if he could spot her inside. When he looked though, his blood and his heart stopped dead in his veins. His eyes widened. Kagome was leaning into Naraku's arms and he was… he was feeding her.

Inuyasha just watched enraptured at what he was seeing, Kagome was just opening her mouth to Naraku and Naraku, he was smiling down at her like an idiot. 'What the hell did she think she was doing with Onigumo?' Inuyasha's mind shouted in rage.

He wanted to go in and punch Naraku in his stupid, smiling face; he wanted to make an ocean with Naraku's blood. He wanted to pound Naraku into the ground so bad his hands were itching. He tried to move but found he couldn't get his limbs to move. He just watched as Naraku fed Kagome.

'Kagome…' Inuyasha's mind called softly.

And then, as if things couldn't get worst, Naraku turned Kagome into his arms and began to kiss her softly. Inuyasha felt as though his heart was getting punctured slowly with pins. He chewed on his lip and watched as Naraku kissed Kagome softly, and then, he turned away when Kagome wrapped her arms around Naraku's neck.

'Kagome…' His heart began to cry.

"Oh my gosh!" Kikyo exclaimed suddenly. "Is that Kagome… and Naraku?"

Kikyo looked at Inuyasha and then went to him. "Inuyasha?"

"I'm not feeling well," He said stiffly, he pulled out some money and gave it to her. "Get your ice cream, I'm going home."

"I just knew that girl didn't love you!" Kikyo exclaimed. "She can't love you if she's making out with Naraku!"

When Inuyasha began to walk away, Kikyo smirked and stared at Naraku who was still kissing Kagome and then Naraku opened an eye and looked through the window and saw her. She gave him a 'thumbs up' sign and then left to go to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" She called and ran to him.

"Leave me alone Kikyo!" He said harshly and ran off to his car.

He jumped in and sped off down the road. He just wanted to go home, he wanted to go to his room, cry himself dry and then study, study long and hard. Kagome didn't love him, she really didn't love him; he didn't need any more proof. When Kagome hadn't pushed Naraku away, when Kagome wrapped her arms around Naraku, Inuyasha knew then, that Kagome didn't love him at all, at least, not anymore.

Kikyo grinned and then began to laugh evilly. They had done it; they had broken Inuyasha permanently. With a satisfied smile, Kikyo counted the money he had given her, and then went into the ice cream shop, she spotted Kagome and Naraku and saw that Kagome was leaving, and she was in a hurry.

"Hello," Kikyo smiled at them. "So are you two together or something?"

Kagome eyed her harshly. "No, we're just friends!" She snapped.

"Whoa," Kikyo said emphatically. "Don't bite off my head, I was just wondering!"

"Why don't you go wonder about Inuyasha?" Naraku asked suddenly.

"You know," Kagome, said completely disgusted with herself. "I'm getting sick of this conversation!" She growled, picked up her purse. "Thank you for the ice cream Naraku," She said to him. "But I have to go home now."

"All right," He sighed. "I'll see you on Monday?"

"Yes,"

Then Kagome walked out of Ame's and started to curse herself. How could she kiss Naraku? What had possessed her? She loved Inuyasha, not Naraku! Now, she felt horrible. All she wanted to do was go home and brush her teeth with bleach, no sulfuric acid.

Naraku was a good friend but he took advantage of her weakness. Somehow, he knew she would be weak after she heard that Inuyasha and Kikyo were together again and then used that point to kiss her.

Or maybe he had wanted to comfort her. But the thing is, she didn't feel comfort when she kissed him, she felt a feeling of dread, as if she lost a part of her when she had kissed him.

Kagome arrived home ten minutes later, picked up her phone and dialed Inuyasha's number and when he answered, her heart began to sing.

"Hello?" He answered. He sounded stuffy, kind of teary, as if he was crying.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said.

Then suddenly, the phone was hung up loudly and Kagome heard the dial tone. Her heart dropped and then she called the number again but it just kept ringing and ringing and ringing; Kagome felt so bad that she ran to her room and cried upon her bed. Inuyasha had hung up on her, or maybe he didn't know it was her, but how could he not know it was her? He knew her voice and every singled pitch she had, why would he hang up on her? Maybe what Naraku had said was right; maybe Inuyasha lied about saying he loved her. Maybe Inuyasha just didn't love her anymore.

Kagome didn't know and since she was frustrated, she just decided to cry until she was tired and fall asleep. No matter what, she would go to see Inuyasha on Monday.

Inuyasha knew it was Kagome on the phone, but he couldn't bear to hear her. He couldn't bear to hear words pass her lips, the lips that had so passionately kissed Naraku Onigumo and not his.

He couldn't believe it. For three years he and Kagome battled with each other through arguments and misunderstandings. They had worked out their problems perfectly and then last year, the first Monday in September, she had broken up with him for a reason he still didn't know.

Then his grades had dropped and he had turned himself into a different person, wearing everything black. Then his parents took away all his luxuries except his car and that was because he had told them he knew how to hotwire it anyway. And then, the dance came up and he had danced with Kagome and fallen even more in love with her, that was until Kikyo shined her light on the situation and told him that Kagome didn't love him because his grades had dropped and all sorts of valid reasons.

Moreover, he had begun ignoring her and studying. He admitted to himself, he liked doing things that made his parents and teachers proud of him. He liked that but he was always thinking of Kagome.

Inuyasha began to breathe hard as tears drained down his face, he began to hyperventilate and then he clutched his stomach and all of a sudden he began to vomit on his bedroom floor. He vomited long and hard until his father came in worried at what was going on.

When he saw Inuyasha throwing up, he went to him.

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha just kept vomiting. His throat was burning as were his eyes, but he didn't care. Kagome didn't love him, but he loved her and loving her was making him more than just mentally sick; it was making him physically ill also. This was not good.

Inutaisho moved his son's long silver locks out of the way as the contents of his stomach splattered on the floor.

"It's Kagome, right?" Inutaisho asked as he sat beside his son and rubbed his back.

Inuyasha nodded and another bout of vomit came up. Inutaisho sighed, he remembered when he and Izayoi weren't talking and he had vomited up everything inside of him. Takahashi's always seemed to do that; it was proof of their strong love for their women. Inutaisho just put his arm on his son and when Inuyasha stopped vomiting, he began to shed silent tears.

"Kagome doesn't love me, dad," Inuyasha said softly. "She was in the ice cream parlor with Naraku, and they were kissing and…"

Inutaisho felt his chest tighten. "I'm really sorry son," He said gently. "I just thought there was some hope for you and Kagome, because I know how much you love her."

Inuyasha nodded. "I know." He said and got up. "I'll go clean up this mess and rest a while."

"Then what will you do?" Inutaisho wondered as he got up and stepped around the regurgitation.

"Study," He said clearing his throat. "Kagome's a big distraction and as I told you a long time ago, she doesn't love me; now I have proof, more than I needed, and more I never wanted. So, I'm just going to concentrate on my studies."

"All right son," Inutaisho said and then patted his shoulder. "Something will work out."

"Yeah by the time I'm finished," Inuyasha said. "I'm going to beat Naraku in academics, I'm going to take the Valedictorian position and I'm going to make you, mom and my teachers proud of me."

Inutaisho put on a small smile. "Son,"

"Yeah?" Inuyasha looked at his father.

"Looks can be deceiving," He said.

Inuyasha didn't know why his father had said that, but since parents could be weird at times, he just nodded and left to find a few cleaning materials to wipe up the mess he made in his room.

He loved Kagome but she didn't love him, it hurt to admit but it was the truth and there was nothing he could do about that, except move on. He would never truly, not love her, actually, he would always love her and from the sidelines he would watch Naraku and Kagome and if ever a reason to beat the hell out of Naraku came up, he would grab it. If Naraku ever hurt Kagome, Inuyasha would make him pay in blood.

That night, Inutaisho watched as his wife plait her hair. He was a happy man with five healthy children. One of which he was worried about.

Izayoi began to sing a little.

"Honey," He called.

She looked at him. "Yes?"

"We need to talk," He said softly as he stared at her up and then down. She smiled and put her brush down. She went to him and he pulled her onto his lap.

"What is it, honey?" She asked instantly feeling that something was on his mind.

"It's Inuyasha again," Inutaisho sighed as he inhaled his wife's sweet scent.

Izayoi eyed him. "What about Inuyasha?"

"Kagome obviously doesn't love him," Inutaisho said as he wrapped his arms around his wife's waist.

"But how do you know?" She wondered.

"I sent Inuyasha to the ice cream shop to go see Kagome since he knew that she would be there," He paused. "But when he got there, Kagome and that guy Naraku Onigumo were kissing."

Izayoi gasped and was out of her husband's arms ready to comfort Inuyasha but he pulled her back into his strong embrace.

"Izayoi, I talked to him about it. He was feeling very bad." Inutaisho stretched a bit. "He vomited a lot in his room."

"Oh dear," Izayoi sighed. "Maybe I should go to him."

This time she escaped his hold but Inutaisho got up and went to her. He wrapped his arms around her. "I've talked to him."

"Really?" She asked her hand stretching for the doorknob.

He nodded. "I think he'll be okay, he's even told me he's going to study hard to become valedictorian and make us and his teachers proud. Now let's go to bed."

Izayoi sighed and smiled then. "All right," She said and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Then she exclaimed when he lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bed. He gave her a naughty grin. "Now about the next child we're supposed to be making."

"I pushed out three in one sitting and you want another!" She huffed at him.

He laughed as he smoothed his hands down her curves and then leaned over to the bedside table for a package of condoms. "Okay, okay!" He chuckled. "Can we at least play house?" He grinned naughtily. "I'll be the daddy and you'll be the mommy."

She nodded and then laughed when he jumped on top of her excitedly. While her husband made love to her she thought about Kagome and Inuyasha and hoped everything worked out then her mind went blank as bliss and pleasure swept over her in waves.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Like I said before too much drama and my poor Inuyasha loves Kagome so much that he gets himself sick!

**InuLuver1990:** Kagome and Inuyasha stop being so idiotic and talk to each other!

**Inuyasha:** I don't know why you brought her here! She's the one with that stupid, horny ass Naraku.

**Kagome:** Well excuse me for not knowing which guys to stay away from! As far as I'm concerned YOU are the only guy I've really ever known! And besides, don't blame me for being around other guys when you're with Kikyo!

**Inuyasha:** I'm not WITH Kikyo

_InuLuver1990 thinking to herself: 'At least their talking to each other now. Good Inu and Kags now just say you still love each other, kiss and make love- (ahem) Make up.'_

**Kagome:** You know what- leave me alone! I'm not talking to you anymore!

**InuLuver1990: **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Inuyasha: **Yeah well, same here wench!

**InuLuver1990:** Double NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

InuLuver1990 groans and shakes her head with disappointment as Inuyasha and Kagome walk away in separate directions.

**InuLuver1990:** This was not supposed to happen! AHHHH! (Screams with frustration). I guess the story goes on!

Chapter 25 will be out soon! Keep reading, keep reviewing.

InuLuver1990 signs out so she can go and get Kagome and Inuyasha back together again.


	25. Kagome's breakdown and phone call

_**Inuyasha: So what's going on in this chapter wench? You gonna make me throw up my insides again?**_

_**InuLuver1990 grins: Well, I haven't thought of it yet.**_

_**Inuyasha: WHHHATT! So you're telling me, Me and Kagome ain't gonna be together in this one?**_

_**InuLuver1990 shakes her head.**_

_**Inuyasha: Damn, stupid, suspense-giving author!**_

_**InuLuver1990: I heard that. Anyway, you're lucky I don't own you because I would personally make Kagome SIT you a hundred times!**_

_**Inuyasha: Whatever wench, get on with the story!**_

_**InuLuver1990 sighs as she thinks: He's such a handsome hanyou, but he's still so very rude. I think I'll punish him a little more.**_

_**InuLuver1990: On with the story!**_

_**He Loves Me,**_

_**She Loves Me Not.**_

_Chapter Twenty-Five: Kagome's Breakdown and Phone Call_

Morning came and went swiftly on Sunday, Kagome stared at her phone; it was the afternoon, almost 3:00, maybe she should try to speak to Inuyasha today. She bit her lip, prayed to God that he would answer and then picked up her telephone. She dialed the first four digits but then rested the phone down. She wasn't ready for another rejection.

Kagome sighed sadly and rested diagonally across her bed, she closed her eyes and began to dream about the good times she had with Inuyasha when he was her boyfriend. She reminisced about the time they spent in his room doing homework and making out and being naughty with each other. She thought about all the times she tried to seduce him to 'play' with her but he would get up and run away.

Kagome let out a tiny laugh. Inuyasha always ran away when she got too sexy with him. She grinned; he had loved her so much; he had loved her not only for her body but also for her mind, her spirit, her guidance, and mostly, her love.

Then Kagome's smile melted into a frown. Inuyasha didn't love her any more. Her throat closed up, she could hardly breath. Every time she thought about the fact that Inuyasha didn't love her any longer, she would clam up, she would breathe hard, hyperventilate; she would feel as though she were going crazy. And she was, Kagome was going crazy without Inuyasha.

Then the hot tears from her eyes scorched lines down her reddening cheeks. She and Inuyasha had spent so much time together. They had spent Christmases and birthdays and they even celebrated their anniversary, the day she and Inuyasha had become a couple. Inuyasha would buy her anything she wanted, no matter what it was.

Her last birthday she shared with him was wonderful. Inuyasha had bought her a ruby encrusted, pure gold locket in the shape of a heart. And inside of it was a picture of him on one side, and her on the other and they were smiling like idiots. Kagome went into her jewelry box and picked it up and opened it.

"Inuyasha!" Suddenly she broke down into a fit of sobs. Kagome cried and cried and cried and cried until her mother came in to comfort her, but she found no solace in her mother's arms. She wanted Inuyasha.

"Honey," She said softly.

Kagome wasn't listening; she just got up and went to her bureau. On top was the gift Inuyasha had given her on their third and last anniversary. It was a beautifully crafted music box. The tune was so touching and heartrending she and Inuyasha had sat in her room and made up a song for it.

Then, Kagome began to sing. Her mother sighed and listened as Kagome sang tearfully her and Inuyasha's love song.

_I'll always love you; you know we won't part,_

_You'll always love me; your love fills my heart,_

_Our love won't dwindle, our love's here to stay._

_You'll be beside me, for all of my days_

_You'll be beside me, for all of my days_

_Our love won't dwindle, our love's here to stay._

_You'll always love me; your love fills my heart,_

_I'll always love you; you know we won't part,_

"But we did!" She cried and began to rage at once. She stormed around her room. "You liar!" She screamed. "You said you loved me but you don't love me! You said we wouldn't part! Well what the hell has happened to us? You said you'd be beside me forever!"

She looked around her frantically. "Where the hell are you?! Where is the love you said won't weaken? Where? Where is it?" Kagome's movements became so erratic; she began to break things. She picked up one of her high heel shoes and threw it into her mirror. The mirror shattered into a million tiny pieces and scattered all over her bureau and floor.

"Kagome!" Her mother shouted afraid that Kagome would hurt herself. She went to Kagome and pulled her into her arms. She just thrashed and screamed and thrashed even more until she was tired and only sobbed silently.

Sakura sighed and held her shaking daughter in her arms. She had to do something about Kagome and Inuyasha, her daughter was slowly going insane and she couldn't bear to lose her. She held her tightly until she fell asleep. Then she rested her on her bed, covered her with her blanket, kissed her forehead, said a little prayer over her and left her room.

"What am I going to do?" She asked himself as he went to the kitchen. Kagome had asked her to stay out of her and Inuyasha's problems but there had to be some way she could help her. Sakura started making a little lunch for Kagome as she tried to think of ways she could help her.

Inuyasha was in the living room studying harder than he had ever studied in his life. Kagome didn't love him. If she loved him, she wouldn't have been kissing Naraku.

"Bloody hell!" He cursed. "Stop thinking about her! She doesn't love you! She and Naraku are together! There's nothing I can do about it! I have to study!"

Inuyasha flipped the page in his Biology book and tried to concentrate on his work, but found he couldn't take his mind off of Kagome. He rested his head down and balled his fists until he drew blood in the palms of his hands.

"Inuyasha?" His mother called when she saw his head down and blood dripping.

He didn't look up; he just opened his hands and looked at the blood in his palms.

"Oh Inuyasha!" She gasped and took his hands in hers. "You're bleeding."

He took them away and wiped them on his shirt. "It's not bad,"

"Not bad!" Izayoi exclaimed. "You come with me right now and let me put something on it before it gets infected!"

Inuyasha bit his lip and turned to his mother. She was treating him like a baby, and what did Kagome say to him before? He didn't want to recollect, so, he just stared at her hard. "Mom, I'm fine." He said sternly. "I can take care of myself; I'm not a baby anymore so I don't need you to treat me like one."

She blinked at him, taken aback. Then her eyes saddened, he was right. Her son was a grown man; he could take care of himself. She inhaled deeply and nodded at him. "I understand," Then she turned away.

"Mom," He said softly.

"Yes?"

"Thank you for your concern,"

She turned and smiled at him. "You're welcome; just make sure you clean up the blood."

He nodded and then she went back into the kitchen. Inuyasha left the living room to clean his hands and when he came back, the phone rang. He picked it up and answered it; maybe, he hoped silently, it was Kagome.

"Hello?" He said.

"Inuyasha?" The girl on the phone spoke. "It's Kikyo."

Inuyasha wanted to hang up the phone, but Kikyo didn't deserve it, so he just listened to what she had to say.

"What is it, Kikyo?" He asked.

"Inuyasha, I need to speak to you lunchtime tomorrow," She said seriously.

Inuyasha thought about reasons why Kikyo Miko would want to speak to him. "Why?" He wondered.

"Don't worry about that; just make sure you're there and on time." She snapped at him a little.

He bit his lip. "Why can't you tell me now?"

"Because, I'd rather be looking at you, when I tell you." She said simply.

"Is it about Kagome?" The question slipped from his lips automatically.

"Maybe, maybe not," She told him. "Now, I have to go. Make sure you're under the bleachers first thing lunchtime."

"All right," He said and then he heard the dial tone.

'That was weird,' he told himself and sat down to continue studying but now his mind kept straying to what Kikyo wanted to tell him. Was it about Kagome or something else?

'Nothing on your exam is going to say what is Kagome's middle name, or what's Kagome's favorite food or color, so stop thinking about her, because she's thinking about Naraku not you.' He told himself harshly and then shook the thoughts out of his head, picked up his Biology textbook and started to memorize the information.

Then suddenly, Inuyasha's eyes began to droop and he fell asleep and began to dream. He dreamt long and hard about Kagome and when he woke up he was sweating.

"Bloody hell!" He growled.

"Ohhhhhh!" Little Aiko began to shake her hand at him. "Inuyasha say bad words! I gonna tell daddy!"

Inuyasha glared at her for a while and then grinned. Aiko was too adorable for words. She looked just like their father and Inuyasha except she was the girly version. "Come here Aiko," He called.

She came straight to him still shaking her tiny hand. "Daddy gonna punish you!"

Inuyasha just grinned. "Really?" He said.

She shook her tiny head at him. "Yes, cause I'm gonna tell him!"

Inuyasha laughed out loud. "Aiko, you're too much," He said and then lifted her into his arms. "How about I give you a big piece of cake so you don't tell?"

Aiko's eyes sparkled. She loved cake. "Okay!" She said happily.

"After dinner I'll cut the cake Kagome sent and give you a very big piece, but you have to promise not to tell dad."

"I promise!" She squealed happily.

"Good, now go play with your sisters," He said.

She frowned. "I don't want to!" She said with a huff.

Inuyasha stared at her. "Why not?"

"Cause, they're playing a game where I have to be the boy since I look like you and daddy and Hitomi is the guy's girlfriend and Keiko is the 'other girl' that's trying to get the guy! But I don't want to be the guy!"

Inuyasha blinked at her and sighed. Aiko's two sisters always treated Aiko differently; Inuyasha was beginning to worry about that. He didn't like how hitomi and Keiko behaved towards Aiko.

"Okay," He said. "If Kagome calls me, tell her I'm busy," He smirked as he turned on the television.

"But you watching T.V that's not a very good reason not to speak to somebody." Aiko frowned at him.

He grinned at her. "It's a good enough reason for me; just tell her I'm busy, okay?"

Aiko nodded. "Okay!"

"Right, mom's in the kitchen," He told her. "Go help her,"

"Kay!" She smiled happily and then sprinted on tiny legs into the kitchen. Inuyasha sighed and then thought about what he had dreamed.

Suddenly, his fury came rushing back, hotter than ever and then his mind began to rage with angry thoughts.

'Tomorrow, Kagome's going to tell me why she broke up with me, and if she truly doesn't love me; she'll have to tell me to my face!' Until then, she'll never be out of my system.

Kagome woke up from her slumber and saw that the mirror she had smashed to pieces was all cleaned up. Now she couldn't see her miserable face any more. She sighed and decided that it was time to call Inuyasha.

She looked at her clock and it read 4:57. She sat up, went to her phone and dialed the phone number that was scorched permanently in her brain.

"Hello?" A little girl answered.

"Aiko?" Kagome asked. "It's Kagome, may I speak to Inuyasha please?"

"No!" The little girl shouted. "He busy!"

"Oh," Kagome said taken aback by the force of the girl's voice. "How have you been then?"

"Good," Aiko smiled happy that someone wanted to know about her. She liked to feel important. "Guess what I like?"

Kagome smiled into the phone, Aiko loved to tell people what she liked. "What do you like?"

"I like dollies and sparkly things and ice-cream and candy and…"

"Aiko," Her mother came into the room. "Who's on the phone?" She asked.

"It's Kagome, mommy," Aiko said.

"Then, why don't you give the phone to Inuyasha?" Izayoi wondered.

"Cause Inuyasha said that if Kagome called he's busy even though he's just watching T.V." She said bluntly.

Izayoi gasped and took the phone from her daughter, "Hello? Kagome?"

Izayoi only heard the dial tone and knew that Kagome had understood what Aiko had said. Izayoi redialed hoping Kagome would pick up but she didn't so she hung up.

"Let's go dish dinner honey," Izayoi said to her daughter.

"Okay!" Aiko obviously not knowing what she had done smiled showing off her cute little dimples as they walked into the kitchen with her mother.

'I hope Kagome isn't too angry,' Izayoi sighed softly.

Kagome was furious. Inuyasha would rather watch the television instead of talk to her. "Fine!" She shouted at the phone. "You stupid, no good, deceitful little… BABY!" She screamed and then began to cry. Inuyasha would rather watch T.V, than speak to her. Kagome bit her lip and let the tears drain down her face.

She sat on her bed for an hour or so, just thinking about her and Inuyasha and all the good times they had when suddenly the phone rang, and she glared at it. She sighed; maybe it was Inuyasha calling to apologize for being so horrible.

Kagome inhaled deeply and when the phone rang again, she picked it up. She wiped the tears from her face and then cleared her throat.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey Kagome," The guy said cheerfully.

Kagome frowned when she recognized the voice to be Naraku. She sighed and tried to sound happy to hear from him.

"Hello Naraku," She said.

"How are you?" He asked caringly.

"Not too well," She sighed sadly.

"Why?" He wondered as he flipped through his Civics book, he had been studying but became bored and decided to call Kagome.

Kagome then began to tell him about all her problems and how Inuyasha had told his family that if she called to tell her that he was busy when he was really just watching the television. Kagome started to sniffle.

"Kagome," Naraku said softly. "Don't worry about Inuyasha," He told her.

"Don't worry!" She shrieked at Naraku. "I love him! How the hell can I not worry about him?"

Naraku sighed harshly. "What I'm trying to say, Kagome, is that if you want, tomorrow I can get Inuyasha to meet you under the bleachers at maybe lunchtime to talk and work out your problems." He said.

Kagome thought about it. "Really?" She said softly.

"Yes,"

"All right," She sighed. "If you can get him there, I'll go."

"I will," He told her.

"You're such a good friend, Naraku," She said happily. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome." He smiled. "Anyway, I just called to find out how you were doing and to tell you that this is my final plan to get Inuyasha to tell you he loves you, if it doesn't work…"

"I understand," She said with a small smile. "And thanks again,"

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow."

When Kagome hung up she was feeling much better, she smiled, sighed again and decided to sleep a little more before she went for dinner. Maybe tomorrow, on Monday, she and Inuyasha would work out their problems once and for all. She hoped so.

**Inuyasha: **Hey wench, when's this story going to be finished?

**InuLuver1990:** There are 39 chapters all together I believe, but don't worry I've finished typing the entire story so all I have to do is post the chapters.

**Inuyasha:** Then what the hell are you waiting for a bloody sign? You know, I don't care about your readers who are trying to find out if Kagome and I are going to get back together- it's not their damn business anyway. The only thing I care about is when I will know when we're together again,

**InuLuver1990: **That was very mean Inuyasha! But anyway, you'll have to wait like everyone else!

**Inuyasha:** But I'm the star! I demand to know!

**InuLuver1990 smirks: **I'm not telling you!

**Inuyasha: **So how many chapters you posting today wench?

**InuLuver: **I don't know. I might post three more but I'd really like more reviews.

**Inuyasha: **You telling me that I have to wait until you get more reviews before I can find out when Kagome and I'll be together?

InuLuver1990 nods.

**InuLuver1990:** Don't blame me. Blame the readers! Oh but Sonyita- a very wonderful reviewer has given me my 5th review and so this chapter is dedicated to her.

**Inuyasha:** Just hurry up and post some more! I don't like not being with Kagome.

**InuLuver1990:** Aww! That's so sweet! Anyway, I'll post three more chapters today or maybe more, depending on how I'm feeling.

**Inuyasha:** You better be feeling damn good then!

InuLuver1990 rolls her eyes and signs out.


	26. Gullible

_**Inuyasha: Here we go again!**_

_**InuLuver1990: Yep. I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters.**_

_**Inuyasha: Damn right you don't.**_

_**InuLuver1990 rolls eyes: Let's get on with the story before I bring Kagome to SIT you!**_

_**He Loves Me,**_

_**She Loves Me Not.**_

_Chapter Twenty-Six: Gullible_

Inuyasha didn't know when Monday morning came, he remembered not being able to sleep because he was thinking about Kagome and Naraku kissing and then he closed his eyes and when he opened them again it was morning.

He sighed, got up out of his bed and went to his bureau; he yawned loudly and stared at his reflection in the mirror. He wasn't a happy man and he had a good reason for not being one. The girl he loved for three years and still loved, Kagome Higurashi, had been kissing Naraku Onigumo, Sengoku High's greatest whoreson.

Inuyasha went into the shower and unclothed himself. He looked at his body, he wasn't extremely buff but he wasn't a skinny guy either. He had firm muscles and could throw hard, solid punches when he had to. He looked down to the area below his waist. He didn't know when last he had an erection, and that was because he and Kagome weren't together.

He sighed. Kagome could always arouse him in ways no other girl could. He was very blessed, very well endowed. He wasn't outrageously enormous and he wasn't small either, he was big though, to him, he had the perfect size for his lean, hard body.

He grinned like an idiot then because he remembered the way Kagome use to cup him between his legs and call him, 'Big Stuff'. Suddenly, Inuyasha felt the blood rush to his groin and when he looked down, he had a semi-erection.

He sighed and went to bathe. He began with a cold shower and ended with a warm one and then he wrapped below his waist and went to his room. He dressed and dried his silver hair, when he looked in his mirror; he looked better than he had when he woke up.

"I'm going to talk to Kagome today," He said finally. "If she loves Naraku, she's going to tell me to my face," He frowned at that. "And if she loves me, she'll tell me today once and for all. I'm tired of this shit!"

Inuyasha walked out of his room and downstairs to greet his family, eat his breakfast and then went off to school to see Kagome. 'I'm going to find out where your heart lies today, Kagome.'

Naraku and Kikyo were at school early to talk about their plans. Well, Kikyo was there early so she wouldn't have to see Houjo. She was still a little angry with him for calling her a slut; did he really call her a slut though? Or was Naraku lying to her? She didn't know.

Then she remembered how Houjo kept coming over to see her, how he kept calling, how he threw pebbles at her window late at night, hoping she would come and see him, but she never did. She was giving him the original cold-shoulder.

She missed seeing him though. She'd watch him from her bedroom window as he walked from her house back to his, every time he was told she wasn't talking to him. Kikyo sighed.

"So, how's this plan going to flow again?" Naraku asked.

Kikyo rolled her eyes and glanced at him. "It's simple, we'll just…"

As she explained her plan for the third time, she thought up what she would say to Houjo, who would be there to witness what she was going to do. Then, he'd see a real slut come out of her.

Inuyasha walked into the school and saw Houjo, the scrawny boy looked miserable. Inuyasha wondered what was wrong, but when he saw Houjo get up faster than he had ever seen him move and try to catch the attention of Kikyo Miko that was passing, he instantly knew.

Houjo was in love with Kikyo.

Inuyasha nearly laughed but then he stopped himself. Houjo was unfortunate to be so physically unattractive, it must be hard to get a girl when you look like that, Inuyasha thought, and since he remembered that he had mentally called Houjo a scrawny punk, he decided to make up for it.

Inuyasha went to Houjo who had sat down again. "Hey, Houjo." He called.

Houjo glanced at Inuyasha and then looked away. He wasn't into talking; he just wanted to find out why Kikyo was ignoring him.

"What's the matter?" Inuyasha asked suddenly.

"You really want to know?" Houjo gazed at him then through his unattractive eyeglasses.

"Yeah," Inuyasha said truthfully.

"Okay," Houjo said. "I don't know what happened but Kikyo and I were getting along great before Saturday, then all of a sudden she's ignoring me. I go over to see what's wrong, I call her on the phone, and she won't speak to me,"

Inuyasha nodded as if he understood everything. "Do you… like her?"

Houjo glared at Inuyasha. "I love her," He snapped, his forehead creasing and his fists balled. "And so what if I do! You gotta problem with it."

Inuyasha threw his hands up. "Hell no!" He exclaimed. "Actually, I'm quite glad you love her."

Houjo blinked at him. "Why?"

"Because," Inuyasha smiled, "She has to tell me something at Lunchtime, it shouldn't take long, so you could probably come by and when we're finished trap her against the bleachers," Inuyasha grinned. "You're a guy; she'll listen to you."

"Hah! Hah!" Houjo said sarcastically. "What she wanna say to you?" Houjo asked suspiciously.

Inuyasha shrugged "Hell if I know, just when the bell rings for lunch come five minutes later, and you'll watch from the sidelines, when I leave, you can go to her."

"Are you sure?" Houjo questioned.

"Yeah I am,"

"All right."

Inuyasha left him then hoping to find Kagome before first period began but he didn't so he went promptly to his first class, which was math with Mr. Myouga. Inuyasha actually liked the old man and his class now that he understood what he was doing. Inuyasha was grateful that Mr. Myouga agreed to help him catch up with his work, and now Inuyasha knew he would pass the biggest and last exams with flying colors. Inuyasha was proud of himself for his accomplishments. He had the satisfaction of knowing that he didn't need Kagome for him to succeed, but he knew that he still needed Kagome in his life and if he didn't see her break time he would definitely see her at lunchtime.

Naraku had told Kagome to make sure she didn't see Inuyasha until lunchtime or else his plan wouldn't work. So, Kagome made herself disappear every time Inuyasha was in the vicinity. She couldn't wait though, because Naraku had also told her that he would go to Inuyasha and ask him to be under the bleachers.

Kagome was in her fourth period class watching the minutes on the clock pass slowly. She bit her lip, in three more minutes, it would be lunchtime and she would ask Naraku if Inuyasha accepted, then if he had, she would go to see him.

The clock went tick-tock slowly. Kagome's fingers flexed outwards, her breathing became a little slower. Two more minutes, just two more minutes now. Kagome began to tap her right foot, the pencil she had in her left hand beat upon the desk annoyingly.

"Ms. Higurashi!" Ms. Nezumi shrieking voice made Kagome flinch. "Stop making that noise!"

"Sorry, Ms. Nezumi." Kagome stopped tapping her foot and striking her pencil. She sighed and looked out the window, Inuyasha would be in Physical Education, sweating and getting hot. Kagome shivered, she loved when Inuyasha got hot. His muscles would shine with sweat; he'd smell like a real man, she loved his scent.

Suddenly the bell rang, Kagome shot up out of her seat. It was time.

"Ms. Higurashi!" Ms. Nezumi shrieked with her squeaky, annoying, mouse-voice.

"Yes, Ms. Nezumi?" Kagome asked sheepishly.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" She asked her eyes squinting suspiciously.

"I… I have to use the bathroom," Kagome lied. "It's urgent."

"Oh!" Ms. Nezumi said. "I thought you were going to see that Takahashi boy."

'And so what if I am, you skinny, pointy-nosed…' Kagome bit her lip holding in her harsh retort. "I really have to use the bathroom, Ms. Nezumi."

"I haven't dismissed the class, so you'll have to wait Ms. Higurashi." The teacher said staring around the class.

Kagome sat and began to do a few breathing exercises, she knew that if she didn't, she would explode and curse out annoying Ms. Nezumi, and that wouldn't be too good for her.

"Please stand," The teacher instructed the class.

The entire class stood, said their prayers and began to file out of the room. Kagome wanted to run over everyone to get out and see Inuyasha.

"Ms. Higurashi," Ms. Nezumi called.

Kagome inhaled, stopped trying to get out the door and went to her Language Arts teacher.

"Yes, Ms. Nezumi?"

"You've been acting strangely, what's the matter?" The teacher asked concerned. "I've been noticing a few things, you're impatient and even though you still get A's in my class, these A's are low and I know you can do better, what has caused this."

Kagome sighed; she just wanted to leave. "It's Inuyasha," She said softly.

"What's the matter with him?" Ms. Nezumi wondered. "He's doing fine, actually extremely well. In my class, he's doing excellently. He's getting more A's and B's, very high B's, I see good things in his future, such as valedictorian, the improvement award, expensive, well-known colleges. Once he stays focus, he'll do wonderfully."

Kagome nodded. Should she go to see him? Yes. She would. "Ms. Nezumi, please," Kagome said urgently. "I really have to use the bathroom."

"All right, Ms. Higurashi," She said.

Kagome shot out of the room and straight to where Naraku had told her to meet him. Naraku was there, by himself. She went to him.

"Hey, Naraku." She said.

"Oh!" He said relief flooding him. "For a while, I thought you weren't coming."

She smiled softly. "Ms. Nezumi wanted to speak to me, that's why I'm late. So," She paused. "What did he say?"

"He told me he'd be there, he should be there waiting for you by now, so, you better go, or he'll think you're not coming."

Kagome beamed happily and hugged him tightly. "Thank you so much Naraku, I wish there was some way I could repay you for your help."

"Nah!" He shrugged her off, but then thought about it. "Well… there is something though,"

"What?" She wondered.

"Let me take you out on Saturday."

"A date?" She blinked at him.

He nodded slowly. He was treading on fragile ground. "Kagome, I've watched you for so long with Inuyasha, and then when you two broke up, you and Houjo were together and then you were in a state of recovering from your break up with Inuyasha." Naraku sighed. "I just want to take you to dinner on Saturday."

Kagome frowned a little. "But, what if Inuyasha and I get back together?"

"Then forget it," He said softly.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

He nodded. "Yeah,"

"All right, but if it doesn't work out between Inuyasha and I, I'll go out with you." She said.

"Really?" His eyes widened.

She nodded with a small smile. "Yes, because I think you deserve it for all the help you've given to me."

"Thank you, Kagome," He said and kissed her cheek.

Kagome blushed a little and walked away. She had to see Inuyasha. 'Oh please,' she prayed silently. 'God, please let Inuyasha and I work our problems out.'

Inuyasha was under the bleachers waiting for Kikyo to come, he hoped she would hurry because he wanted to use his lunchtime talking to Kagome. He started pacing impatiently, if Kikyo didn't hurry, he would leave to find Kagome.

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo called suddenly as she ran to him.

Inuyasha had enough time, to turn before, Kikyo jumped on him and into his arms. Kikyo wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck and her legs around his waist. "Oh Inuyasha!" She exclaimed. She had seen Houjo following her, and so she knew he was watching.

"Kikyo," He said shocked. "What the hell is this?"

"Don't act like you don't know!" She said as she began to kiss him passionately. "Oh Inuyasha! I've been waiting so long for this!"

Inuyasha blinked at her, and tried to pry her off of him, but she wouldn't let him go. "Kikyo, get off of me and stop kissing me!"

"Stop messing it up!" She growled in his ear. "Can't you see I'm helping you?"

Inuyasha shook his head furiously. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Listen," She said as she unbuttoned her shirt with one hand. "I've got Naraku bringing Kagome here."

"WHAT!" Inuyasha shouted and started to pull her off of him even harder.

"Inuyasha! Stop it!" She said. "Can't you see? If Kagome comes and sees us like this, it'll make her jealous enough to push me away and go to you, then you two will be able to talk."

Inuyasha bit his lip. "Kagome doesn't love me! You saw what she and Naraku were doing in Ame's!" He growled at her.

"I've talked to Naraku." Kikyo said in a serious tone. "She only kissed him to make you jealous, Kagome loves you!"

Inuyasha stopped trying to pull her off. "Really?" He asked.

Kikyo nodded and started to weave her fingers through his hair. "Yes, they're not together."

Happiness so strong flooded over Inuyasha instantly and his heart became enlightened. Kagome loved him and right now he would do just about anything to get her back. He smiled suddenly. "So, you're doing this to help me?"

She nodded. "You're my friend, remember?"

He smiled a little at her. "So what should I do?"

"Well," She looked away. "Squeeze my hips, kiss my neck, run your hands along my curves, press me up against the bleachers, things like that."

"You think this will work?" He wondered.

"It should." She said with a smile and then Inuyasha did as told.

InuLuver1990- Don't hate me for making Inuyasha so gullible. But I believe that Inuyasha is in a state where he would do anything to get Kagome to be with him, even if the idea is not a good one. I guess doing foolishness is a part of being in love. Besides if I didn't have this happen the story wouldn't go as I planned. So just go along with it.

I hope you all like it. Read and Review plz.

InuLuver1990 is going to post another two chapters.


	27. The Fight, Banned from Inuyasha

InuLuver1990: I hope everyone's liking the story.

Inuyasha: I'm not! You had me acting so stupid in the last chapter as if I'd really go feeling up Kikyo in front of Kagome to make her jealous so she could come to me!

InuLuver1990: Hey! It could happen! Kagome could very well just yank Kikyo off of you and explain how she feels!

Inuyasha: Knowing you that ain't gonna happen. Something stupid's going to happen. I can smell it.

InuLuver1990 sighs: You may be right. (Shrugs) Oh well. We'll just have to find out, won't we? Now on with the story!

_He Loves Me,_

_**She Loves Me Not.**_

_Chapter Twenty-Seven: The Fight & Banned From Inuyasha_

Houjo's anger was so hot; he was amazed that everything around him wasn't burning up. 'How could Kikyo…?' Houjo stopped his thoughts and just watched as Kikyo rubbed her body up and down on Inuyasha.

Then he was saddened. Kikyo's legs could wrap around his waist but it would be odd since he was so skinny. Inuyasha was perfect. That angered Houjo. Inuyasha could have practically anything he wanted. He was rich, handsome, intelligent, everything a guy should be, why couldn't Inuyasha just go the hell away?

Houjo nearly stormed over but then he saw Kagome. He watched her reaction closely, and knew that she was heartbroken yet again.

Kagome froze at what she saw. Inuyasha and Kikyo were making out, practically making love. Tears began to seep out of her eyes; she couldn't take it anymore. Kagome turned to walk away, but Houjo stopped her.

"Kagome!" He called.

She looked and tears drained like rivers down her face. She ran into Houjo's arms and began to cry out all of her pain.

"Inuyasha told Naraku to tell me to meet him under the bleachers so that we could talk our problems out." She cried outrageously. "But he's there with that- that- slut!"

Houjo bit his lip, he wanted to scream at Kagome and tell her to not call Kikyo a slut. But when he looked at her and saw that she had pulled off her shirt and was burying Inuyasha's face in her ample breast, that's the only word he knew to call her. A slut.

"How about we go over?" Houjo asked his anger flaring. How could Inuyasha do this to Kagome? Inuyasha deserved to be put in his place and Houjo was going to put him there and then Houjo would deal with Kikyo.

"What?" Kagome sniffed.

Houjo didn't answer; his anger was red hot. He left Kagome behind; he was going to teach Inuyasha and Kikyo a lesson once and for all.

Inuyasha heard something or someone coming. He opened his eyes and saw Houjo charging at them like a bull. Inuyasha only had enough time to fling Kikyo out of his arms before Houjo hit him in his face.

Kikyo and Kagome shrieked when she saw Houjo's fists collide into Inuyasha over and over, and then Inuyasha caught himself and started to fight back.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called running to the fight.

"Houjo!" Kikyo called out suddenly.

Kagome knew she had to stop Inuyasha, blood was beginning to splatter and it wasn't just Houjo's. Kagome went and pulled Houjo away, but Inuyasha's fist was coming fast.

"INUYASHA STOP!" She screamed but was too late. Inuyasha's fist struck her on the cheek, Kagome fell back and hit the floor with a thud.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. He hit Kagome with a force that should have knocked out Houjo. Inuyasha went to her. She was unconscious. He picked her up and looked at her closely.

"Kagome," He called huskily, he was frightened. "Kagome!" He called again and then began to shake her a little. "Oh my God! Kagome!" Tears seeped out of his eyes. "Open your eyes! Kagome, please!"

Kikyo watched as Houjo went to the knocked out to Kagome but Inuyasha barked at him viciously. "Leave her the hell alone!" Inuyasha growled and held Kagome's frail, partially breathing body to his.

"Houjo," Kikyo went to him. "We need to talk."

Houjo turned to Kikyo and shook his head at her. "No, when I wanted to talk, you were ignoring me. We don't need to talk."

Then he walked away, Kikyo watched and tears began to seep out of her eyes. She would not let him go until he listened to her. She ran off following him.

Inuyasha was still trying to wake Kagome up. "Please, wake up, Kagome." He rasped. "Please,"

And then, Kagome's eyes opened and her brown orbs stared at Inuyasha's crying face. "Inuyasha," She said softly. "I…" and then she fell out again.

Inuyasha sighed in relief, she was alive; but her face was bruised horribly. He felt absolutely terrible. Kagome's mother would have a lot to say and do to him. Inuyasha picked Kagome up to take her to the nurses' office. Anything Sakura said or did to him would be deserved.

The plan had worked, Naraku grinned from where he was hiding. Kagome wouldn't be forgiving Inuyasha any time soon. So he'd have his chance with Kagome at last on Saturday. He couldn't wait. On Saturday, he would be with Kagome once and for all.

Sakura came rushing to Sengoku High the moment she heard Kagome had been hurt. Sakura would deal with whoever had caused it. Nobody messed with her little girl and got away with it.

Sakura came into the main office and saw Inuyasha and Houjo seated apart from each other. The two boys were patched up and their faces were swollen. Sakura instantly knew what had happened and went to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, Houjo," She called.

The boys looked at her and then their eyes widened in fear. Sakura looked furious. Inuyasha took a noticeable gulp and decided to face Sakura.

"Mrs. Higurashi," He said getting up from his seat.

"Yes Inuyasha?" Sakura asked.

"There's something you need to know," Inuyasha inhaled deeply.

"What is it?" Sakura watched as a drop of sweat drained down the side of Inuyasha's face. He was nervous and Inuyasha only got nervous around him when he did something wrong.

"It's about Kagome," He said softly.

Sakura's eyes darkened and she took a deadly step toward Inuyasha. "What about Kagome,"

Inuyasha bit his lip and stared her in the eyes. "There was a little fight at lunchtime." He started. "Between Houjo and I,"

Sakura nodded. "Continue."

Inuyasha licked his lips that felt like they were about to crack. "Well, Kagome, she tried to stop it and in the process, she ended up getting hit in her face."

Sakura's eyes widened. "One of you hit my little girl?" She asked dangerously.

Inuyasha wanted to step back, he wanted to run, he wanted to hide; he did not want to face Sakura Higurashi's wrath.

Inuyasha bit his lip and nodded. "I did, Mrs. Higurashi."

Suddenly, Inuyasha was gripped by his neck. Sakura wasn't a big, powerful man, but her arms were strong. Houjo was in shock to see Kagome's mother squeeze Inuyasha's neck.

"You hit Kagome!" Her voice boomed through the office. "You hit my little girl!"

Inuyasha tried to pry Sakura's hand off of his neck, but it was no use, the more he tried to escape the stronger Sakura's hold upon his neck became. Inuyasha couldn't breathe.

Houjo knew Inuyasha deserved to be punished but he also knew that Inuyasha had hit Kagome by accident and that Inuyasha really loved Kagome. Houjo got up and went to Sakura.

"Ma'am," Houjo said. "It was an accident. Kagome pulled me out of the way and Inuyasha couldn't stop himself from striking in time. Inuyasha is suffocating, let him go."

Sakura let him go. Inuyasha put his hand on his throat and tried to take in the sufficient air he needed but it was difficult. Inuyasha started to cough then, his throat was stinging.

Houjo sighed and went to get Inuyasha some water for his throat. Sakura looked down at Inuyasha.

"You stay the hell away from Kagome," Sakura said sternly.

Inuyasha looked up at Sakura's brown hair and green eyes. He tried to talk but he couldn't. His throat was in pain.

"I mean it," Sakura growled. "Stay away from my daughter, or next time, I won't let go."

Sakura stormed out of the main office and went to the nurse's office to see Kagome. She was asleep on a small bed.

"Kagome," She called.

"She's asleep ma'am," The nurse said.

Sakura turned and saw him. He was a big man with black hair and startling light brown eyes, eyes that almost looked gold. She reminded him of her husband, Hayate.

"Is she going to be okay?"

The male nurse smiled. "Yes," he nodded. "She just needs to recuperate. Her face is bruised badly and it will sting a lot but I'm writing up a prescription for the pain and then there's a medication I'll prescribe to reduce scarring, and another for discoloration of the skin. Once she uses them properly, her face will be fine."

"Is it distorted in any way?" She wondered.

The nurse shook his head. "You may look at it. I didn't bandage it because I knew as a parent you would want to see the damage first."

"Okay," She went to her daughter, and turned her head.

She gasped when she saw the large ugly red, blue and purple bruise on her face. Hot anger rushed through her. She wanted to choke the life out of Inuyasha Takahashi for hurting her little girl.

"Mom?" Kagome's eyes opened a little.

"Honey?" She called. "Kagome, it's mommy."

Tears seeped out of her eyes. "Mom, Inuyasha…"

"I know," She said. "He told me everything."

"He didn't mean to," She said softly.

Sakura looked away. "I don't care," She said seriously. "I don't want you near him."

"But mother…" Kagome began to raise her voice a little.

"No, Kagome." She shouted a little at her. "I'm serious, I don't want that boy around you anymore. He's hurt you too much."

"Mom, he's never hurt me before," She said tearfully. "This was an accident."

"I don't care!" Sakura said sternly. "I'm going to speak to all of your teachers, if I find out that you've disobeyed me by seeing him, then I'm going to send you to live with your grandfather in Honshu."

"But mom!"

"No Kagome!" She said. "This discussion is over!"

Sakura went to the nurse and Kagome was still trying to talk to her. She took the prescriptions from the nurse.

"Ma'am," The nurse said.

"Yes?"

"Can I speak to you outside?" He asked.

She looked at him and then nodded. They left the room and then faced each other.

"My name's Jirou Hatori." he smiled. "You can take Kagome home now, I don't recommend she come to school tomorrow, but this is review week and she'll have to be here."

"Okay," She said still thinking about his name. Jirou Hatori, it reminded her of her husband. She blinked at him; she had seen him before and it wasn't just his resemblance to her husband.

The man grinned at her suddenly. "Sakura Higurashi, shame on you not to remember me!"

She blinked at him again, she knew him, but how? "Who are you?"

He laughed outright. "I'm your brother's cousin, Jirou."

Her eyes widened at him. "You're the Jirou that never came to our wedding?"

He nodded with a sad smile. "I couldn't make it. I told Hayate that, but you know him. How is he anyway?"

Sakura bit his lip. "He died in a car accident, years ago."

Jirou gasped in shock. "Oh my God! I didn't even know."

She sighed. "Hayate told me that you were in China, studying."

He nodded, tears seeping out of his eyes. "Hayate was my very favorite cousin."

Sakura sighed. "He still lives though, in Kagome. Every time I see Kagome, I see him."

"I knew there was some resemblance between them," Jirou sighed. "I was meaning to ask Kagome, but I never got the chance. Now I know." he smiled a little.

Sakura nodded again. "Anyway," She said. "I'm going to take Kagome home."

"All right," he sighed.

"Maybe we can get together to talk some day?" She asked softly.

Jirou smiled brightly at her. "Yes, that'd be nice, just tell me when and I'll check my schedule."

"Okay,"

As soon as nurse Hatori bandaged Kagome, Sakura went to her daughter, took her up into her arms and left the school with her. Inuyasha would not be with Kagome again. He had hurt her too many times and not just physically, but mentally and spiritually.

Inuyasha: Aw dammit! Why am I not a hanyou in this story? I would have beat the Hojou fool to a pulp and Kagome's mother- I wouldn't let her grip me like that.

InuLuver1990: You could have gotten out of it but you felt you deserved her wrath. And anyway, they say that whenever it rains the worst comes before it gets better. So everything should be getting better real soon.

Inuyasha: You better damn make sure it does.

InuLuver1990 grins and signs out.


	28. Banned from Kagome, make up, letter

_**Inuyasha: Hey wench, come say you don't own me and my friends so that we can get on with the story!**_

_**InuLuver1990: You already said it, so thank you. Oh and let me just warn that there is a lemon in this chapter. Now on with the story!**_

_**He Loves Me,**_

_**She Loves Me Not.**_

_Chapter Twenty-Eight: Inu Banned from Kags, Make up & The Letter_

Inuyasha came home a mess. His parents were home waiting for him but he honestly didn't care. All he cared about was being with Kagome. He wanted to be with her so badly, he felt like he was dying.

"Inuyasha," His mother called from the Living Room.

Inuyasha sighed; he didn't want to talk. He just wanted to go to Kagome. Inuyasha went into the Living Room and saw his parents seated together. He looked at them, saddened and then sat down in one of the seats.

"I'm guessing Mrs. Higurashi called?" Inuyasha asked softly.

His father nodded. "Sakura told us everything in very explicit detail actually."

Inuyasha bit into his lip and didn't look at his parents. "Did she tell you it was an accident?"

His mother tried to smile a little but it was futile. "Yes, but she says she doesn't care."

Inuyasha sighed roughly and ran his fingers through his hair. "I didn't mean to hit her, she got in the way and it was too late to stop."

Inutaisho glanced at his wife, "We know you would never mean to hit Kagome, son," He said. "But the thing is, you did, and her mother is extremely angry and overly hysterical. She wants you to stay away from her."

Inuyasha felt the tears coming but he held them in. He began to shake his head, "I can't stay away from her!" He raged as he shot up like a rocket from his seat. "Do you know what Kagome is to me? Kagome is the air I breathe, the water I need to sustain my life! Kagome's my heart, my soul, my entire being. How the hell can I stay away from her?"

Izayoi held her husband's hand and squeezed tightly. Inuyasha was overwrought, completely distraught. She didn't like to see her son in such a way. Inutaisho felt his wife's worry and emotion and rubbed her hand softly to comfort her.

"Son, you need to understand that if you go around her; whichever teacher sees you with her will report to Sakura and she will take Kagome out of Sengoku High and send her to Honshu to live with her grandfather!"

Inutaisho knew his words would get through to his son, because as soon as he had said, 'take Kagome out of Sengoku,' and 'send her to Honshu,' his son dropped back into his seat, weakly and unblinkingly stared at them.

"Inuyasha?" His mother began to fret when he began to look as lifeless as a puppet. Izayoi jumped up and went to him. "Honey?" She bent and began to shake him. Inuyasha's eyes were dull and unresponsive. "Inuyasha!" She shook and shook and shook until Inutaisho picked her up and sat her back on the seat. She cried miserably; she was losing her only son to insanity.

Inutaisho wanted to console her but he had to deal with Inuyasha first. He went to his son and slapped him in the face. Inuyasha blinked and stared around the room slightly, he hadn't felt the hit; it just woke him up completely.

"I understand," He said softly. "I'll stay away from Kagome."

Inuyasha got up and left. Inutaisho took a deep breath trying to calm himself and then he heard Izayoi in the back sobbing. He went to her, pulled her into his big strong arms and held her tightly. In her ear, he whispered assurances that Inuyasha would be all right, all the while praying that his son would indeed be okay.

Inuyasha lay in his room; he had messed up big time. He had hit Kagome by accident and now he couldn't even be around her anymore. Then suddenly a thought struck him like a lightning bolt in his head. Just cause he couldn't be with her anymore didn't mean he couldn't watch her.

Inuyasha sighed, he just had to give Sakura some time to calm down and while he gave Sakura time, he would watch Kagome from the sidelines until he found a way to be with her again.

It was almost midnight; Kikyo was crying in her room. Houjo would not talk to her and worst, he had called her a slut to her face. Kikyo sobbed and sobbed and cursed herself because she realized she had truly acted like a slut.

There was a knock on her door and then it opened. Kikyo looked up, it was her grandparents. She put her face in her pillow and covered her ears. She didn't want to hear what they had to say.

"Kikyo," Her grandmother called softly.

She didn't answer.

"Kikyo," Her grandfather called this time.

She still didn't answer.

Mr. and Mrs. Miko looked at each other and sighed. They both had dreams recently with their daughter Midori and Kikyo. In it, Midori was telling them to forgive her for sleeping around with a no-good man that was only using her. Midori was telling them not to take their anger out on Kikyo and that all she wanted them to do was love Kikyo and bring Kikyo up better than they had brought her up.

The grandparents were being given another chance to bring up a child properly. The grandparents weren't going to waste it. That was why they were there to help Kikyo.

"Kikyo," Her grandfather called and then sat beside her. He patted her back softly. "Kikyo, please talk to us."

Kikyo shot up and glared at them. "Are you here to call me a slut again? Are you here to compare me to my mother again? If so, just leave me alone!"

Her grandmother sighed and sat on the other side of her. "Kikyo, we're not here to call you anything or compare you to anything. We're here to apologize."

Kikyo sniffed. "Apologize?"

Her grandfather nodded. "Yes Kikyo, we're here to tell you that we are sorry for all the terrible things we've said and called you. You didn't deserve it."

Kikyo looked at her grandparents. What had caused this? Did they have some sort of dream that they were about to die and they had to tie up all their loose ends? "Why are you apologizing?"

"Kikyo," Mrs. Miko sighed. "We've held a terrible grudge against our daughter, your mother, Midori." She said. "We were devastated and hurt when we found out she was sleeping with a forty three year old man. We wanted her to get an abortion, but she would not."

Mr. Miko gave Kikyo a sheepish smile. "It's true. We thought the baby she was carrying was the spawn of the devil. We never believed in fornication and adultery and all that stuff. We believed in marriage before sex. It hurt us to find out about our daughter."

"So why were you treating me so badly?" Kikyo asked quietly.

Mrs. Miko looked down at her. "Because, you looked so much like Midori and we were afraid you'd be just like her. So, we started being vicious and malicious to you. We called you a slut and a hoe and a whore, in hopes you'd get angry and prove to us that you weren't those things."

The old man sighed. "It's true, we thought it would work, but it backfired and recently we had a dream. Your mother was begging us to forgive her and not to take our anger out on you."

Kikyo nodded in understanding.

"Kikyo, we are so sorry," Mrs. Miko said, "Please forgive us; we promise to never call you those horrible names again."

"Yes, Kikyo." Mr. Miko spoke. "Never again will we call you a slut or all those other bad names. Forgive us?"

Kikyo looked at them both, nodded and then broke down crying in their arms. "I forgive you both," She said tearfully.

"We love you Kikyo," Her grandmother said softly.

Her grandfather kissed her forehead tenderly. "Yes, Kikyo. We love you and to prove to you how much we love you and how sorry we are for treating you so badly, we have Houjo in the guestroom, waiting for you."

Kikyo's eyes widened. She gasped. "Really?"

Mrs. Miko nodded with a smile. "You two have a lot to talk about," She said.

"Oh thank you!" Kikyo said happily as she hugged them both tightly.

She jumped out of her bed naked, looked at herself in her mirror. She was glad she had decided to bathe before she got into bed, so she was clean. She pulled on her tiny terry robe and slippers, slipped her fingers through her black mane, sprinted into her bathroom, washed her face, in her eyes she put a few drops of eye-drop medicine to take away the redness and then she brushed her teeth quickly, sprayed some perfume on, dashed on a little lip-gloss and sprinted down to the guest room to see Houjo.

Houjo was in Kikyo's grandparent's guestroom waiting on her. He was feeling terrible for calling her a slut. He had never called her that before and knew it was wrong. Kikyo was a fragile girl mentally; he should not have called her a slut, but he had been angry.

Suddenly, Houjo smelt a familiar scent. Kikyo was in the room.

"Houjo?" She called softly.

He looked at her. She was leaning up against the door like a little girl. He gave her a soft smile and then called her with his hand to come to him. She inhaled deeply, closed and locked the door and went to him.

"Kikyo?"

"Yes?" She looked down at him.

He pulled her quickly into his arms and kissed her. Kikyo's body melted instantly and she let him kiss her lovingly. When he pulled away, he held her to him closely.

"I'm sorry Kikyo." He said in her ear. "I'm very sorry."

She nodded. "I'm sorry too Houjo." She said. "I never should have jumped on Inuyasha; I just wanted to make you angry because Naraku told me that you called me a slut."

Houjo blinked and pulled her away a little. "What are you talking about? The only time I called you that is when you were trying to talk to me after Inuyasha and I had that big fight."

Kikyo stared at him and then shook her head. "No," She said. "Naraku told me…"

"Naraku lied." Houjo said sternly.

Kikyo gasped and then she shot out of Houjo's arm. "I can't believe this! That little whoring cockroach!" She exclaimed. "How dare he lie to me?"

Houjo got up and pulled her to him. "Don't worry about him." He said. "Naraku will get what's coming to him." Houjo began kissing her behind her ear.

Kikyo smiled and then gasped in shock when Houjo lifted her into his arms and put her on the guest bed. He lay on top of her as he kissed her hotly.

"Am I hurting you?" He asked.

She shook her head with a tiny smile. "No,"

A thought ran through his head, and he got off of her and walked away. Kikyo saw the sadness in his eyes. She went to him. "What's the matter, Houjo?"

He looked at her sadly. "I saw the way you're legs wrapped around Inuyasha's waist," He said softly. "Your legs can't do that to me, I'm too…. I hate how I look."

Kikyo frowned and then poked him in his forehead. "Well," She said. "I love how you look." She said truthfully as she rubbed his stomach.

"You don't have to lie, Kikyo. I'm too skinny." He said embarrassed. "I begin to wonder how we'd look having sex together."

Kikyo blushed. "I'm sure we'd look great together," She blushed furiously as she remembered how she gave him an oral.

"It'll be awkward," He said looking away.

Kikyo sighed, went to the bed and took off her robe. "You won't know that for sure until you try it out,"

Houjo looked at her and his mouth and eyes widened. "Kikyo…"

She beamed at him, her naked body shining. "Aren't you going to try?"

Houjo's body reacted instantly and then he nodded. He wanted Kikyo terribly. He gulped and went to her. Kikyo smiled and began to undress him. She smiled and started to play with his body. She ran her hands along his hips and thighs. She kissed his stomach and dared to go lower and when she took his manhood into her mouth, Houjo felt his knees starting to soften.

Houjo's forehead began to crease, his breathing became labored as he concentrated on what Kikyo was doing to him; and then when she began to add suction on his throbbing tip, he groaned loudly he couldn't hold his passion in any longer.

Knowingly, Kikyo stopped and positioned herself at the edge of the bed. She knew exactly how to fix her body for him to fit properly into her. She smiled at Houjo.

"You want to see something really sexy, Houjo?" She asked suddenly.

What Houjo wanted was serious relief; he was throbbing hard and in pain. He bit his lip and nodded at her and then gasped when she began to play with herself. His eyes widened as he watched her and then a moment later, she spread her legs wide for him.

He didn't know what to do after he stood between her legs; so he just waited for her to tell him what to do next.

"Come on Houjo," She said softly. "I'm ready for you."

"I don't know what to do exactly," He said as red stained his face.

She sighed. "You put that long, thick, manly cock of yours into my small, warm woman place over and over and over. That's all."

He nodded stiffly and went down on her, but was embarrassed when he realized he couldn't find the spot. She smiled a little at him and kissed his lips softly.

"That's not funny," He said softly.

She couldn't help but giggle, all the guys she slept with knew exactly what to do; but with Houjo, she was the teacher.

"Okay, let me help you." She put her hand between them and aligned him. A second later she spoke. "Good," She said with a bright smile. "Try again. This time push really fast and hard,"

Houjo suddenly thrust into her and it was like he jumped into a portal that led him to paradise. Firecrackers exploded in his head, his mind, behind his eyes, as her warm heat wrapped, engulfed and swallowed him whole. He groaned and Kikyo sighed happily. This was right.

"Now all you have to do is slide in and out," She said to him seductively. "Fast or slow, hard or soft, over and over and over. It doesn't matter how you do it, just do what's comfortable for you, okay?"

He nodded and started to plunge himself continuously into Kikyo's womanly core. Kikyo moaned as sensations came over her. These sensations should have felt familiar but they didn't, they felt absolutely new and she loved the feeling.

"Grab my hips, Houjo," She cried urgently.

Houjo gripped Kikyo by her hips and continued his slow, in and out motion.

At first, he went at a snail's pace but then a strange feeling rippled through him and a need so urgent came over him, he began to plunge himself deeper, harder, faster and even faster. He could hear Kikyo groaning beneath him.

"Am I hurting you?" He managed to slow down.

"No," She moaned. "Don't stop."

So, he continued, over and over and over until Kikyo's body shuddered beneath him and she called out his name. Then he felt his body tighten and a blaze of passion shot through his system.

"Oh my God!" He groaned as he kept thrusting faster and faster and even faster. He could feel something wonderful coming.

"Keep going Houjo," Kikyo said as another climax took over her.

Then suddenly, like a burst of white-hot flames, all of Houjo's passion shot out of him and into Kikyo's womanly core. Kikyo gasped as she felt Houjo fill her with his warm seed and when he was finished he was gasping for air. He pulled out of her and lay on the bed, sated.

She turned her head and looked at him; when she saw the smile on his face she beamed. She grinned at him, got up and lay on his stomach. "How was that?"

"Beautiful," He said with a yawn. He was tired, absolutely spent. "I didn't use a condom though."

She kissed his lips. "I'm on the pill." She informed him as she kissed him softly.

He smiled a little. "Kikyo?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry for calling you a slut."

She watched his eyes drop and then sighed. "I forgive you," She said. "Just don't call me that anymore." She warned.

"I promise not to call you that ever again." He said with another yawn.

"All right, now go to bed, we have school in the morning." She kissed his lips and slid off of him onto the right side of the bed.

Houjo pulled her body to his and she smiled as she realized that Houjo was the guy she needed to hold her down. She sighed and listened to Houjo's soft breathing. He was worn-out and asleep and she was happy, deliriously happy and in love. For the first time, Kikyo was truly in love.

Kagome couldn't see her face in her room because she had smashed her mirror. She was in her bed staring up at the ceiling. Her face was sore, but she didn't care, he had hit some sense into her. She didn't hate him for hitting her because it was an accident, but she had realized that Inuyasha loved her because when she had opened her eyes and saw him crying and begging her to wake up, all she saw was love.

Inuyasha loved her, and even though they couldn't be around each other, she would indeed find a way to be with him again. Kagome tried to smile a little but her cheek hurt, so she just sighed softly. She had to find a way to be with him, or at least speak to him and then an idea hit her.

She got up from her bed, turned on her light and pulled out the box of memories she had. She pulled out the envelope of letters he used to send her and then smiled. She may not be able to verbally talk to him, but she most certainly would talk to him.

Kagome picked up her favorite blue pen; the pen Inuyasha had gave to her 'just because it was Wednesday' and started to write a letter to him. She would slip it into his locker and pray he would see it.

"Dear Inuyasha…"

When her letter was finished, she folded it and put it in one of her pretty pink envelopes. She wondered for a while, what to put on the front of it and then smiled when an idea hit her.

She wrote on the front of it and then with a smile that stung a bit, she kissed the front and prayed to that Inuyasha would read it. When finished, she put the letter under her pillow, turned off her light and fell into a deep sleep, with the hope that Inuyasha would do as she asked.

Okay. This may be the last chapter I'm posting today. I hope you all liked it. Many of you may wonder why Kagome and inuyasha can't be like Kikyo and Houjo. If they were there wouldn't be much of a story. So anyway, keep reading and reviewing.

InuLuver1990 signs out.


	29. At Last

_**InuLuver1990: All right! I feel really good right now, so I've decided that I would post two more chapters today. This chapter is dedicated to my newest reviewer Angelblaze2006.**_

_**Inuyasha: Yeah! Yeah! You don't own me or my friends so get on with the story!**_

_**InuLuver1990 mumbles: Spoilsport.**_

_**He Loves Me,**_

_**She Loves Me Not.**_

_Chapter Twenty-Nine: At Last!_

Kagome came to school early. The letter to Inuyasha, she had written was in her hand, ready to slip through the slits on his locker. Kagome smiled as she hurried to his locker, when she found it, she prayed once more over it and slipped it inside.

"Please let Inuyasha read it." She said as she lifted her eyes to the sky.

"Kagome," Her best friend Sango called. Kagome greeted her friend and they walked off.

"So where'd you get that mark from?" Sango asked; her long dark brown hair was tied in a ponytail.

Kagome sighed, "It's a very long story." She said.

"We've got plenty of time, tell me about it,"

Kagome started to tell her friend about all of the problems she and Inuyasha went through and how he accidentally hit her but she was planning on still communicating with him even though her father told her not to.

"Gee Kagome," Sango said with a dimpled smile, "That's so romantic, oh and look, here's Naraku coming."

Kagome looked and she plastered a smile onto her face. She liked Naraku, but she always felt strange around him. His presence seemed kind of evil. Kagome nearly laughed but then Sango would ask her if she was going mentally insane and that would be partially true because with Inuyasha she was going slightly crazy.

"Good morning," He greeted the girls with a sexy smile.

"Morning, Naraku," Kagome looked at him.

Then suddenly, he frowned as he saw her face. "Kagome, where'd you get that from?" He pointed to the bruise.

"It's a long story," Sango intercepted. "Now, I see my boyfriend, you know Miroku, I'm going with him, you'll be okay right Kagome?"

Kagome nodded. "I'll be fine, bye Sango."

"Bye,"

Kagome watched as Sango ran into Miroku's waiting arms. Saddened, she looked at Naraku who was still waiting for her to tell him about the mystery behind the bruise on her face.

"Let's walk?" She asked.

He nodded and as they walked, Kagome told him about what had happened yesterday. Of course, Naraku knew exactly what had happened; he just needed to use that to start conversation. Naraku eyed her discreetly, his eyes roved over her luscious curves, he licked his lips. He couldn't wait for Saturday.

To end her story, Kagome told him how her mother banned her from being around Inuyasha but since she loved Inuyasha, she would find a way to be with him. Naraku didn't care; he just wanted to have his date with her so that he could get between her legs.

Naraku sighed sadly, just like he had practiced. "So, does this mean that you won't be going with me to dinner on Saturday?" He asked softly.

She stopped walking and stared at him. She had utterly forgotten that she had promised him that date. She plastered on a smile she hoped looked real. "I'm still going with you," She said. "I promised and I always keep my promises."

"Really?" He blinked at her.

She nodded. "Of course, but you'll have to meet my mom."

"That's okay with me."

"All right, now I usually go to homeroom around this time," She said to him.

"Where's your homeroom?" He wondered.

"It's in the mathematics department block," She told him. "I better go," Then she left.

Naraku watched as Kagome's hips moved softly from left to right. He couldn't wait to grab her hips, which would be bare and plunge into her until his lust was all gone. He grinned; he'd probably have to have sex with her more than ten times in order to do that.

"Naraku," A girl came to him. "Good morning," She began to kiss him and rub provocatively against him.

He smiled at her and admired her cleavage. His body was already more than hard from fantasizing about him and Kagome having sex.

"Would you like to have a little fun?" She asked lustily, her face structure was just as heart shaped as Kagome's. Her silvery eyes shone at him as she squeezed between his legs.

Naraku wanted to tell her yes, but he knew that if he did, he would end up releasing all of the passion he had stored up inside of him for Kagome and he didn't want that. He wanted all of his passion pent up to the point of explosion. He would have the best orgasm on Saturday; he couldn't let himself fall into temptation until Saturday when he would be with Kagome.

"No," He told her bluntly. "I'm off sex for now."

She blinked at him and then laughed. "You, Naraku Onigumo off of sex? Yeah right!" She exclaimed and then she began to work his pants open. She gasped when she pulled his large stiff manhood out. "Oh Naraku!" She admired him. "You're so big!"

"Thanks," He said coldly and then pulled away from her. He couldn't let temptation take over him. The girl was beautiful and if he didn't want to have sex with Kagome so much, he would probably plunge into the girl's core without another thought. But, since he wanted Kagome, he covered his male piece.

"Naraku," The girl smiled at him. "You're not seriously off of sex are you?"

"Only until Saturday," He smiled sexily at her. "I'm trying to build up my stamina right now; you can have me Sunday morning. I live on…"

"I know where you live," She smiled. "Think I can invite five of my girl friends for a big orgy?"

Naraku grinned and rubbed her breasts. "Invite as many girls you like," He smiled. "But I want you first," He rubbed her womanly V for a while and then walked away leaving her panting for more.

Naraku went into the boy's bathroom; he had to have Kagome. He bit his lip and thought about masturbating but then he told himself, no. He did a few breathing tests and when his nerves were cooled he walked out, even though he knew he was still very aroused. On Saturday, he would be spending himself between Kagome's luscious legs.

The girl giggled to herself and went to her best friend. "Kikyo, it's done, he says I can come and be with him on Sunday morning."

"Oh really?" Kikyo smiled. "Okay, but I'll see if we can get to him a little sooner. I can't wait Kanna."

"I can't wait either," Kanna grinned. "Naraku is going to pay for what he did to me,"

Then a few other girls came and agreed.

"Girls," Kikyo smiled widely. "Naraku is going to get what's coming to him before Sunday, I assure you."

The girls cheered happily at their leader and then Kikyo saw Houjo and her heart soared blissfully. "Now, I see my boyfriend, so we'll meet again maybe tomorrow or the next day, got it girls?"

They all agreed and then Kikyo walked away to Houjo, when he saw her, he beamed at her, opened his arms and she jumped into them.

"How's my baby doing?" He asked as he kissed her softly upon her lips.

"Fine," She sang.

"Who were all those girls?" He wondered as he watched a mass of girls walk away in different directions.

Kikyo looked away. "They're my friends?"

"You're hiding something from me?" He eyed her suspiciously.

She blushed a little and gave him a sheepish grin. "Maybe…"

"You're not going to tell me?" He asked huskily in her ear.

Kikyo shivered and gave him a small smile. "Okay," She sighed. "I'll tell you all about it."

"You don't have to if you don't want to, Kikyo," He told her quickly. "I'll understand."

She grinned at him, loving the way he treated her with respect, no guy ever treated her like he did. "I want to, and maybe you can help me with my plotting." She smiled and led him away to a secluded spot to tell him exactly what she was planning.

"To: Big Stuff?" Inuyasha read and then suddenly a grin popped onto his face. Kagome wrote him a letter. His heart began to sing with happiness, he had been miserable all night, trying to find a way to contact Kagome but now, Kagome had found a way to contact him.

Inuyasha opened the letter carefully and began to read it. She talked about how she knew he was sorry for hitting her and that it was an accident so she forgave him for it. Then, she wrote about wanting to talk to him desperately but not wanting to be caught because her mother would send her to live with her grandfather in Honshu. She went on to tell him that they should stay away from each other until she got her mother to calm down and then lastly she asked him to write back.

"Kagome," He smiled broadly. He would surely write back to her. Finally, they might actually be able to work out their problems.

Inuyasha then remembered that he had a few math questions to ask before the bell rang for first class, he had to go and see Mr. Myouga. He walked on quick legs to Kagome's homeroom in hopes to see Kagome.

Inuyasha was turning the corner that would lead him to Mr. Myouga's classroom and froze. Kagome had just walked into the room. He blinked, had he seen an angel? When she was inside, he trudged quickly to the door and listened to her beautiful voice.

Kagome walked to her homeroom, pretty embarrassed about the large bruise on her face. People had just kept asking her how she got it, and she would just tell them she hit it somewhere, she couldn't recall exactly where.

She even heard rumors about her mother abusing her and that Inuyasha had finally gotten upset with her and hit her. Kagome bit into her lip. Her mother loved her, she would never harm her and so did Inuyasha. He loved her; she knew he did; her heart told her he did.

"Good morning, Ms. Higurashi," Her homeroom teacher greeted.

"Good morning Mr. Myouga" It still hurt to smile, but she managed a little one for him.

That was when her teacher saw the ugly bruise. "Ms. Higurashi, how did you get that mark?" He asked getting up to inspect it.

She glanced away from him as he looked at it. "It was an accident," She said softly.

"Is your mother…?"

She gave him a glare so hot; he stopped mid-sentence. "My mother would never hit me!" She said angrily. "If you want to know, Inuyasha accidentally hit me; you need know nothing else but that!"

He blinked at her and nodded. "I understand," He said. "I'm sorry if I have offended you."

She sighed and looked at him. "It's okay."

"How are you taking all of this?" He wondered.

Kagome thought about the question. "It's kind of embarrassing how much attention I'm getting and then there are the rumors that Inuyasha meant to hit me, other things but other than that, I'm taking it quite well."

"All right," He smiled at her. "If you like, I'll let you stay in homeroom at lunchtime and break time if you want."

She tried to smile again but flinched. "Thank you."

Mr. Myouga went back to his desk and sat down. And then knowingly, he spoke out loud, "I wonder if Inuyasha will come to see me."

Inuyasha came in grinning. Mr. Myouga knew he was at the door. "I'm right here," He said with a small smile and then he paused and saw Kagome who was looking at him with her golden eyes.

He wanted to go to her badly and apologize but he couldn't. "Good morning, Kagome." He said.

Kagome blushed a little and tried to hide the bruise. "Good morning, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha sighed and went to the teacher. Mr. Myouga was watching them closely. They talked for a while, Inuyasha asked questions, the teacher answered clearly and precisely and then, when Inuyasha ran out of things to say, he decided to leave. When Inuyasha reached the door, Mr. Myouga called him.

"Inuyasha,"

"Yes sir?" Inuyasha turned.

"Close the door,"

Inuyasha did as told.

"Now, listen carefully. I was in a brief after school meeting with all of your teachers, yours too Kagome." Mr. Myouga informed them. "The Principal, Mr. Myoujin, has warned us all that if we catch you two together to tell Kagome's mother and the consequences will come after for the both of you."

Kagome frowned. She had to find a way to get her mother to let her and Inuyasha be together again.

"Now, this is the only time I will let you two do this," He said seriously. "You two talk, you've got about a minute or two before class starts, so you better hurry."

Inuyasha was by Kagome in no time. He stared at her face closely and then they began to talk. They would not waste their time.

"Kagome, I'm so sorry," He said apologetically. "I really didn't mean to hit you."

"I know Inuyasha," She sighed. "You'd never mean to do that to me."

Then suddenly, Kagome pulled him by his shirt so that his lips crashed upon hers. She kissed him hotly. Inuyasha's world began to spin and he was swarmed by Kagome's warmth. He pulled her out of her seat and crushed her tiny body to his. He kissed back feverishly. Their hands were everywhere and then they broke apart.

"I'm going to work on getting my mother to calm her nerves," She said breathless. Her cheek stung a lot now, but she didn't care.

"All right," He said kissing her lips again. He missed kissing her so much. "I'll keep my distance,"

"Fine," She got in another open-mouthed, tongue swirling kiss before the bell rung.

"Time to leave, Mr. Takahashi," The teacher said sternly.

Inuyasha pulled from Kagome, kissed her nose and smiled at her happily. He looked at Mr. Myouga, thanked him quickly and then sprinted out of the room.

Inuyasha loved her. Her heart sang and then she looked at Mr. Myouga who was smiling at her. Kagome blushed furiously.

"Thank you, Mr. Myouga," She said softly.

"You're welcome Kagome," He smiled. "But know that I can never do that again."

She nodded. Inuyasha loved her, that's all that mattered to her at the moment.

Naraku didn't know where Inuyasha came from but when Inuyasha collided into him, he was ready to pound his face in.

"Watch where you're going!" Naraku shouted.

"Bloody hell, watch yourself!" Inuyasha spat angrily.

Inuyasha left in a flurry of energy, while Naraku watched him go. It was then; Naraku realized the direction Inuyasha was going in. Inuyasha was going in the opposite direction of the mathematics department, with a big smile on his face. Naraku didn't like that smile, something was going down; something he didn't like.

"That's where Kagome's homeroom class is," Naraku frowned. "What was Inuyasha doing there?"

Naraku bit his lip; he needed a plan to get Inuyasha away from Kagome until Saturday. Kikyo wouldn't help him anymore; she and Houjo were officially items. Naraku scorned, how desperate could a girl get?

"I need a plan," He said, his mind burning for an idea. If he didn't find a way… wait, Kagome had promised that she would let him take her out for something to eat on Saturday, and Kagome didn't seem like one to break a promise, so all he had to do was work around Inuyasha and since he found out from Kagome that Inuyasha couldn't be around her anymore until her father said it was okay, he could use that to his advantage.

He needed to think out his steps, they had to be full proof, completely accurate. Naraku put on a grin as a plan began to take shape in his head. He would have to start it today, if he wanted it to work out properly.

It was lunchtime and from the sidelines, Inuyasha stared at Kagome with his love-filled eyes. He wanted to be with her so much. He sighed and just watched as she talked to her friends. The bruise on her face was horrible, but she still managed to look as cute as a button. As soon as their problems were worked out, that included Sakura, then he would let Kagome hit him as many times she desired.

"Hey Inuyasha," A male voice sounded from behind him.

Inuyasha looked and then a feeling of hate and distaste washed over him. It was Naraku Onigumo.

"What do you want Naraku?" Inuyasha asked turning his attention back to Kagome. Hoping she would feel his presence, his eyes on her; and look his way.

"Information," He said noticing the way Inuyasha looked at Kagome.

"Why don't you go to a phone and dial zero? The operator will give you all the information you need." Inuyasha said not liking Naraku being around him for too long.

"Funny," Naraku said and then plastered on a smile. "You know, Kagome's got a date with me this Saturday."

Inuyasha tried to block Naraku out but couldn't. Inuyasha sighed and looked at the tall, broad football player. "You got my attention." He said. "What do you want, and don't lie this time."

"I want info on Kagome." Naraku told him.

Inuyasha blinked at the guy and then began to laugh his head off. "You want me… to give you… information on Kagome?"

"Yes," Naraku said seriously.

"Are you fuckin' stupid or something?" Inuyasha asked his eyes darkening suddenly. "Why the hell are you coming to me for information on Kagome?"

Naraku's eyes began to burn with anger; he would not strike first. He would not; his plan wouldn't work if he did.

"No, I'm not stupid," Naraku, retorted. "I just want to know more about her since I'm going on a date with her on Saturday, like I said."

Inuyasha bit his lip, his fists balled. "Stop your lying!" He growled lowly. "You don't have a date with Kagome."

"How the hell do you know that?" Naraku argued. "You and her aren't talking, but I've been talking to her. I've asked her out, she's accepted, why don't you go and ask her?" He spat and then grinned. "Oh yeah, you can't! Kagome told me this morning that you can't come around her or her mother would send her to Honshu to live with her grandfather."

Inuyasha began to growl; he didn't want to hear what Naraku was saying. "Listen," He said. "I don't care if you and Kagome are going on a date on Saturday. I don't give a damn; she's not my girlfriend." He said turning to walk away.

"Oh, then I guess this gives me a chance to get with her," Naraku said looking at Kagome with an expression he knew to be very lusty. "I mean; it's just a little casual date but maybe, if I use the right words I could probably get more than a kiss out of her," He licked his lips lasciviously. "Oh hell yeah, Kagome is a sexy chicken snack with those big breasts, buns and thighs ready for me to eat and that sexy front, hell I can't wait to see if she'll let me fuck her. I bet she will cause no girl turns me down."

Suddenly, Inuyasha's eyes turned red with rage. He turned and jumped on Naraku, suddenly he was punching and pummeling and pounding Naraku down. A large crowd formed and started screaming, 'Fight! Fight! Fight!' Inuyasha couldn't stop himself. He just wanted to thrash Naraku for thinking Kagome was easy.

"Kagome's not easy, you whore!" Inuyasha just kept hitting Naraku. "I'm going to make you fuckin' bleed!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed suddenly as Inuyasha's fist started to come down and then he froze. He blinked and suddenly his rage melted away. What had he done? Yesterday, the principal had told him that if he got into another fight, he would be suspended. He couldn't miss his exams; but Naraku had pressed his buttons too many times.

Inuyasha got off of Naraku who, for some strange reason had just let himself get pounded. Inuyasha inhaled deeply and then turned to stare at Kagome. She was crying. He had made her cry again.

"Kagome," He said trying to reach for her, but she moved away and went to Naraku. She looked at him through disappointed eyes.

"Stay away from me, Inuyasha," She said as she looked at Naraku's bloodied face. "I don't want you around me. You're too violent; you're not the guy I used to know. You've changed and not for the better. Look what you did to Naraku," Kagome said tearfully. "You're an animal; just leave me alone."

It was then that Inuyasha realized that he had made another big mistake. He had jeopardized his education and his relationship with Kagome again. Inuyasha bit his lip, got up and stormed out of the lunchroom. He had to speak to Mr. Myouga, and then he would turn himself in to the office.

Inuyasha: Damn it to hell! Hey wench! What the hell were you thinking? Kagome and I were just starting to get things right!

InuLuver1990: (sighs) I'm sorry Inuyasha but this is how the story goes.

Inuyasha: But Kagome hates me! Again!

InuLuver1990: She doesn't hate you, she's just angry.

Inuyasha: She's scary when she's angry. Anyway, why am I going to old man Myouga again?

InuLuver1990: You'll have to find out in the next chapter.

Inuyasha: Well hurry and post the damn thing. I and all your reviewers want to know!

InuLuver1990: All right, all right! I'll post another chapter today. Are you happy?

Inuyasha: Keh.

InuLuver1990 goes to post chapter 30 of He Loves Me, She Loves Me Not!


	30. The Sacrifice

_**Inuyasha: Let's get on with this chapter.**_

_**InuLuver1990: All right! But I have to dedicate this chapter to Sonyita for reviewing again! I wish I could give her something for having the most replies this far. (Thinks then light bulb turns on) I've got an idea!**_

_**Inuyasha: What?**_

_**InuLuver1990: I know Kagome's going to be tons jealous but Inuyasha I want you to say something special for Sonyita!**_

_**Inuyasha: I don't do special.**_

_**InuLuver1990: Please? If you do I'll get you and Kagome hooked up in no time.**_

_**Inuyasha: Fine! Sonyita- I just want to say thanks for reviewing this story about Kagome and me again. I and InuLuver1990 appreciate it lots.**_

_**InuLuver1990: Yay! Now I know I don't own Inuyasha and his friends and stuff so let's get on with the chapter!**_

_**He Loves Me,**_

_**She Loves Me Not.**_

_Chapter Thirty: The Sacrifice_

Inuyasha reached Kagome's homeroom and went in. "Mr. Myouga," Inuyasha called frantically.

"Inuyasha?"

"I need to talk to you," Inuyasha' breathing was labored. He couldn't get suspended. He'd worked too hard to get suspended and not be able to take his exams.

"Sit down," The gray haired old man said as he got up from his desk. "What's the matter?"

Inuyasha was breathing harshly. "I just beat the shit out of Naraku."

"Inuyasha!" Mr. Myouga exclaimed. "You know what's going to happen."

"I know! I know!" And then Inuyasha broke down. "Naraku was saying all sorts of things about getting with Kagome. You know, he made it sound like she was one of his- his stupid little, Barbie-doll sluts on the side!"

That's when Mr. Myouga understood what had happened and why Inuyasha had reacted like he did. He went to Inuyasha, who he thought of to be his own son and put an arm around him.

"I can't get suspended," Inuyasha said tearfully. "I can't; I've worked too damn hard. Naraku baited me! He knew I'd react that way! Hell the whole school knows I'm crazy in love with Kagome. Naraku pressed me, I just couldn't contain myself." Inuyasha gripped onto Mr. Myouga and began to shake; his future was on the line. "Mr. Myouga, I've got to take my exams, I've got to graduate, I've got to make you, all my teachers, my family and most of all Kagome proud of me, I can't get suspended."

Mr. Myouga pulled a deep breath into his system. "Inuyasha, come with me, I'll go and talk to the principal, Mr. Myoujin. I'll make sure you get to take your exams, but I doubt I'll be able to keep you in school for the rest of the week. Grade twelve's final exams start officially next week."

Inuyasha sniffed and wiped his face. He didn't care if he had to stay home for the rest of the week. He had to take his exams. Then his mind drifted to Kagome. It shouldn't have mattered that Kagome and Naraku were going on a date on Saturday, but it did. He shouldn't have reacted in such a brutal way, but he couldn't help himself. He loved Kagome Higurashi so much he'd fight the entire world and then some just to be with her.

In the office, Naraku's father and Inuyasha's parents were called in. They were disappointed in him again; he could tell by the way they looked at him. Inuyasha held his head down as the battered Naraku gave an account of what he had done.

"I just wanted to get some information on Kagome," Naraku said in a painful tone of voice. "I only asked Inuyasha to tell me about Kagome since she and I are just going out for a little dinner Saturday night. Nothing big, no intimate anything. No kissing or nothing, like that. Kagome's just my friend." (Inuyasha: Yeah right you slimy, dirty… InuLuver1990: Yasha! No interrupting!)

"Then what happened?" Mr. Myoujin asked in his stern, no-nonsense voice.

Naraku turned his bruised face to the principal. "Inuyasha jumped me," He said hoarsely. "I didn't even see him coming at me, all I felt was when he started to hit me over and over and over in my face. I couldn't even fight back! I was stunned; he held me down."

"You liar!" Inuyasha raged at him suddenly. "You lying son-of-a…"

"Inuyasha!" Inutaisho shouted suddenly.

Inuyasha stopped what he was about to say and looked away. He wanted to pound Naraku down again. He had to admit he loved beating the hell out of Naraku and his blood and body screamed for him to thrash Naraku again.

"Continue, Mr. Onigumo," The principal urged.

"That's all," Naraku said softly. "He just pounded me into the ground and left."

Mr. Myoujin nodded and then turned his dangerous dark eyes on Inuyasha. "It seems to me, Mr. Takahashi Jr., that you can't control your emotions." He said. "You're a very dangerous young man, and I can't have you in my school bloodying other people's children. Mr. Onigumo could sue you and your family for this."

"I haven't said my part yet!" Inuyasha growled.

"Okay," Mr. Myoujin said bluntly. "Speak. Let's see what excuse you'll come up with today."

Suddenly, Inuyasha wanted to pound out his frustration on plump, little Myoujin. Instead he inhaled deeply and stared the man in his beady little eyes.

"What happened was," Inuyasha said and then looked at Mr. Myouga who was in the office with him. The teacher nodded and Inuyasha continued. "Naraku did ask me to give him information on Kagome," He told them all.

"Then he went on to say how he's got this date on Saturday with her and I told him, I don't care and that Kagome's not my girlfriend." Inuyasha looked at his parents and then the floor. "Then, Naraku started to talk about how he could try to use a few words to get Kagome to give him something more than a kiss." Inuyasha's anger began to flare again.

"He talked about how she was a chicken snack with big breasts, hips and thighs and how he wanted to eat her up and he said something about her having a sexy front and he said he couldn't wait to see if she would let him between her thighs because no girl turns him down."

The office was silent for a moment and then Mr. Myoujin stared Inuyasha in the eyes. "And that justifies you to beat Naraku up?"

Inuyasha bit his lip. "Yes,"

"But you just said," Mr. Myoujin paused. "That Kagome's not your girlfriend, if so, whatever she does with another guy doesn't concern you cause you have no claim on her."

Inuyasha felt his throat constrict. He cleared it. "Sir, Naraku is the epitome of a whoreson. He's a slut. He's degrading and depreciating and I can't not mention, disgusting. All he likes is to use women to sate his disgusting urges. If I have to beat the shit out of him so he doesn't harm Kagome, I fucking will."

The females in the room gasped at his language. Inuyasha didn't care; he would get his point across.

"Naraku would have sex with anything that has a skirt," Inuyasha spat angrily.

"That's a lie!" Naraku's father piped up. "My son would never have sex with any girl that has a medical condition. He makes sure they're all tested before he has sex with them."

Inuyasha stared at him. "You think I care?" He asked seriously. "I don't care, point is, if Naraku thinks he's going to get between Kagome's legs like he's done to practically all the girls in this school, he has another thing coming to him." Inuyasha said venomously.

"Why are you so possessive of Kagome?" Mr. Myoujin asked suddenly. "She doesn't belong to you so why?"

"Cause damn it I love her!" Inuyasha shouted. "Can you hear me now? I FUCKING LOVE KAGOME and I'll be damned if I let that walking cock get to her!"

All of the adults stared at him. Mr. Myouga turned his head; he wanted to laugh out loud so badly; instead he swallowed it down and tried to get serious again.

"Mr. Takahashi," Mr. Myoujin said suddenly. "The foundation you have laid for beating up Mr. Onigumo is unstable. Kagome's not you're girlfriend, she's not your wife, she's nothing to you, so you have no right to lash out at Naraku like you did. I'm going to have to suspend you. Sorry to say, but you won't be able to take your exams."

Suddenly, fear shot into Inuyasha's heart as his mother shrieked. He couldn't be suspended; he had to take his exams. Inuyasha looked to Mr. Myouga and he nodded. It was time for him to step in.

"Mr. Myoujin," Mr. Myouga said suddenly.

"Yes, Mr. Myouga?" The principal answered.

"If you look at life from Inuyasha's point of view, you'd see why he did what he did." Mr. Myouga said.

"Explain yourself." Mr. Myoujin said suddenly interested. Inutaisho managed to calm his wife and listened as Mr. Myouga spoke.

"Mr. Takahashi and Kagome have been together for three long years and last year September, they broke up. Inuyasha's grades plummeted to a point where he nearly got a zero point zero grade, but recently, Inuyasha has been doing better, he has learnt that he doesn't need Kagome all of the time. He has learnt to be an independent young man and he's willing to work hard. I should know. I gave him five hundred mathematics questions to do in seven days and he completed them and more in the allotted time."

"What are you trying to say Mr. Myouga?" Myoujin snapped.

"I'm trying to say that Inuyasha is a very emotional young man. I use to teach his father, Inutaisho also and I know how these Takahashi boys get when they're in love. They are very emotional, they know how to control themselves but everyone has a point in which once passed the person would detonate."

"I'm still not understanding you," Myoujin said seriously.

"I'm saying that Inuyasha has improved greatly. This young man has the potential of becoming Valedictorian this year. Everyone makes mistakes. This is his last few weeks in school and then he's out of here, to move on."

"What are you saying?" The principal questioned.

"I'm saying that you should bend the rules a bit this time. I believe Inuyasha when he says that Naraku said all of those lurid things about Kagome and I also know that Naraku does have a habit of having sex with a lot of girls that look like Kagome. Naraku must have an obsession with her."

Mr. Myouga glared at Naraku. "I caught him more than once having orgies and oral sex during lunch time. So, I believe that you should just suspend Inuyasha for the rest of study week but let him come in and take his exams. He deserves to take them, he's worked extremely hard and I am proud of him."

Inuyasha prayed to God that Mr. Myoujin would listen to Mr. Myouga.

The principal sighed. "I can't do that, Mr. Myouga." He said bluntly. "There are rules in this school and I abide by them to the tee. I gave Mr. Takahashi a warning yesterday; he's used up his one and only pardon."

Izayoi nearly fainted again, Inutaisho held onto his wife, hoping he could come up with a way to help his son.

"Then how about if I resign my post." Mr. Myouga said seriously.

Inuyasha's eyes widened suddenly at what he had said.

"What did you say, Mr. Myouga?" The principal asked.

"I said I'll resign if you don't give Inuyasha the chance to take his final exams." Mr. Myouga said. "And, I happen to know quite a number of his teachers that would follow me and I'm sure you know that there is already a shortage of highly-trained teachers, you can't afford to lose any of us."

Mr. Myoujin glared at Mr. Myouga. "Why are you doing this?"

"Why?" Mr. Myouga asked and went to Inuyasha. "You see this young man, he reminds me of myself. He's like the son I never had and to tell the truth I use to call him a 'bad boy' but I didn't know him until the day he came to me and told me that he was serious and he wanted to learn what I had to teach." The math teacher said. "I'm proud of Inuyasha and I want him to do well, I've worked here for thirty five long years, I could use a vacation though I love teaching. But for Inuyasha I would resign just to give him the chance to have a bright future."

Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was hearing. When Mr. Myouga had told him that he would make sure Myoujin let him take his exams, he didn't think Mr. Myouga would resign and take some of the teachers with him.

"Mr. Myouga, you're treading dangerous ground." Myoujin said sternly.

"Well sir, I and many other teachers will tread on and on until you give Inuyasha another chance." Mr. Myouga told him.

Myoujin bit into his bottom lip and then nodded. "Fine, Mr. Takahashi you are suspended for the rest of the week but you'll come in for your exams next week and your graduation the week after on one condition."

"What's that?" Inuyasha asked softly.

"Mr. Myouga must resign tomorrow, if you want Mr. Takahashi to come in." He said sternly.

Inuyasha got up. "No!" He said to Mr. Myouga. "Don't do this!"

"Inuyasha," The math teacher sighed. "I love teaching but I'm getting old, I want a vacation. I'm ready for retirement and what a wonderful way to do it. I'll resign first thing tomorrow just promise me one thing Inuyasha."

Inuyasha stared at the old man. "What is it?"

"You do me well. I want an A on my exams, got that?"

Inuyasha smiled faintly. "Yes sir. I won't make your resignation be in vain. I promise."

Mr. Myouga hugged Inuyasha to him and went to his parents to discuss further on the situation. Inuyasha sat in the chair stunned that a teacher would actually give up his profession for him.

When he went home, he knew exactly what he had to do. No more playing around, no more thinking about Kagome and what she was or was not wearing. He had to work hard; he had to make Mr. Myouga's resignation count for something. He would not let Mr. Myouga, his other teachers or his parents down. Not again.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Inuyasha frowning: Well damn. Who would have thought old Myouga would do such a thing for me.

InuLuver1990: Yeah. It is a bit sad but it's for a good cause.

Inuyasha: I guess so. Will you post another chapter?

InuLuver1990: Not right now probably. I want a few more reviews maybe two or three more.

Inuyasha: But I want to know what else is going to happen!

InuLuver1990: You will. Just not right now.

Inuyasha: Stupid, suspense giving wench.

InuLuver1990: I heard that. Kagome!

Kagome: Inuyasha! SIT!

(Inuyasha hits the floor and Kagome and InuLuver1990 walk away)


	31. I miss you, I need you

_**InuLuver1990: Hey all! I am so happy I'm getting feedback for my story! **_

_**Inuyasha: I keep telling you about these long speeches wench! Just get on with the damn story!**_

_**InuLuver1990's eye twitches: Hush you impatient puppy and let me thank my reviewers! Better yet- you thank them Inuyasha!**_

_**Inuyasha: Why the hell do I gotta do it?**_

_**InuLuver1990: Because I'm the author of this story and I can make life a lot harder for you in it!**_

_**Inuyasha: The reviewers won't like you beating up on me! And besides you don't own me or my friends! I belong to Rumiko Takahashi wench!**_

_**InuLuver1990: Yeah! Yeah! I know! Now thank my reviewers so we can get on to chapter 31!**_

_**Inuyasha grumbles: A special thanks goes out to Sonyita, Ama and DeathSilencedAngel for reviewing.**_

_**InuLuver1990: YAY! Now let's get the show on the road!**_

_**He Loves Me,**_

_**She Loves Me Not.**_

_Chapter Thirty-One: I miss you, I need you_

It was Friday morning and Kagome missed Inuyasha sorely. She wished he hadn't beaten up Naraku, cause if he hadn't he would have been able to get the letters she had been planning to write. Two days ago, Inuyasha had been suspended; Kagome knew the reason it was because Naraku had just wanted to know a little bit about her.

"Inuyasha can be such an idiot sometimes!" She growled angrily. "He obviously thinks I'm a porcelain doll or something where he has to protect me so much. I mean gee, what's so bad about telling another guy about me?"

Kagome bit her lip as she felt tears come to her eyes. "You stupid oaf!" She said sadly. "Now I can't even see your face anymore, at least not until Monday, and what's bad about that is that you'll be too busy thinking about your final exams to even pay attention to me!"

She walked to her locker, dialed in the combination and began to sort out her things like she did, every morning. "And then there's mom," Kagome sighed. "She still doesn't want me around Inuyasha. Why can't she understand that Inuyasha hit me by accident? Inuyasha would never intentionally hit me, if anything, he would protect me from every, and anything or body who dared to harm me."

"Good morning," Naraku's voice rang out.

Kagome turned to see him coming. He was smiling with his sparkling white teeth. His features looked even more spectacular today and even though his face was still a little bruised, Naraku was still devastatingly handsome.

Kagome gave him a small, friendly smile. "Good morning, Naraku."

"Will you be hanging out with me again today?" He asked leaning up against a locker that was adjacent to hers.

She nodded. She might as well hang out with him. Her friends all had boyfriends and usually spent their lunchtimes with their guys. Kagome hated feeling left out. She wanted a boyfriend but not just any guy; she wanted Inuyasha. Her heart yearned for him.

"That's good," He said as he let his eyes slip over her. Then suddenly, something glinted in her shirt, which was opened a bit. "What's this?" He asked.

"What?" She wondered.

He pointed inside of her shirt, Kagome blushed for a moment thinking he meant her breasts, but then she realized she was wearing the necklace Inuyasha had given to her the day they had broken up.

Boldly, Naraku put his index finger in her shirt, grazing the top of her right breast and then pulled the necklace up. He heard Kagome gasp but he didn't care. He just wanted to know what was in her shirt.

When Naraku saw the necklace he knew exactly where it came from. He stared at it for a long time. It was definitely from Inuyasha. Inuyasha was the only guy he knew that could afford such a necklace. The 'K' charm was beautiful. It was expensive and on the back 'I Love You Kagome' was engraved on it.

"It's nice isn't it?" Kagome asked softly. "Inuyasha got me it. He gave me it after I broke up with him."

"Why didn't you give it back?" Naraku wondered as he put the charm back into the valley of her breasts.

Kagome gulped a little. She didn't like how Naraku put his hand in her shirt. She sighed and decided to ignore it. "I- I couldn't bring myself to give it back."

Naraku nodded hoping his anger wasn't showing. Kagome was still in love with Inuyasha, he knew but he didn't care. All he knew was that on Saturday, they would be together and he would have her for himself once and for all. But, he couldn't have her going off to see Inuyasha that day or Friday or else Inuyasha might persuade Kagome to break their date, Naraku did not want that. He hadn't had sex for about six days, which was a record for him.

"So, is your mother letting you see Inuyasha now?" Naraku wondered.

Kagome sighed sadly. "No, she's convinced herself that Inuyasha is absolutely no good. She says that Inuyasha is too violent and I can't be with him because Inuyasha is dangerous." Kagome looked at Naraku and tears began to fall, "I just wish there was some way to let my mother see that Inuyasha is not bad. I miss him so much."

"Oh Kagome," Naraku said tenderly and pulled her into his arms. "Trust me, something will work out, you just need to give your mother time."

Kagome just cried in Naraku's big strong arms and when they slipped to an inch below her waist, she didn't even notice. But when he cupped her hips and she felt a small pressure rubbing into her stomach, evidence of his arousal, she moved out of his arms.

"Thank you for holding me," She said stiffly. "I'm just going to go to the bathroom and clean my face."

"All right," He said with a small smile. "I'll see you a little later."

She nodded, closed her locker and walked off to the bathroom. Naraku had touched her breast and squeezed her hips; she didn't like those actions. She knew that Naraku was friendly but maybe he was getting just a little too friendly.

Kagome walked into the bathroom, not knowing that a pack of girls passing had seen what Naraku had been doing to her.

"Kikyo," Yura called.

Kikyo blinked away from Houjo and to her friend. "What is it Yura?" She asked.

"It has to do with… you know," Yura said not knowing if she could say what she had to in front of Houjo.

Kikyo smiled at her. "Houjo knows, so just talk."

Yura nodded. "Okay, some girls and I think Naraku's preying on Kagome," The large breasted girl said.

Kikyo's eyes widened and she looked at Houjo whose forehead had creased a bit.

"How do you know?" Houjo wondered.

"We were watching him, to see what he was doing today. When we saw him and Kagome we knew something was going down, so we watched him closely and to the eye he looks innocent, but he isn't. He pulled something out of her shirt, I think it was a necklace, but we all know that he was just trying to feel her breasts," Yura said disgustingly.

"Then she began crying and he held her but we all saw when his hands went down to squeeze her bottom. I don't know what he's trying to do but it can only mean that while Inuyasha is away, Naraku that disgusting rat will play. And when I say play, I mean with Kagome."

Kikyo nodded. "All right, here's what to do." She said. "Keep an eye on Kagome and Naraku together, I'll go and find out if anything's going on between them from Naraku."

"What can I do?" Houjo wondered as he held Kikyo securely in his lap.

Kikyo beamed at him. He was just so helpful and loving. "You and Naraku have P. E. together today right?" She asked.

He nodded.

"Okay, so find out about Naraku and Kagome's relationship. You know, just act casual, because Kagome's your friend and you want to know. Or, you know how most guys love to gossip about scoring with girls, you probably could start up conversation with Naraku and tell him you scored with me…"

Houjo kissed her lips softly. "I didn't 'score' with you. I made love to you; there's a big difference." He whispered in her ear so her friends couldn't hear.

Kikyo blushed and nodded. "It was just a suggestion."

"I may use it, may not, but I promise to get useful information for you." He told her.

She kissed him sweetly. "Thank you Houjo, and it doesn't matter if you don't get any."

"I'll get," He smiled at her. "I promise, I happen to want to teach Naraku a lesson too."

"Okay," She sighed. "But remember, this is confidential. You're the only guy that knows so, you better not spoil it."

He smacked her on her hip softly. "I love your plan and you know I won't spoil it."

"All right," She said and turned to her friend. "Just tell the other girls to keep a close eye on Naraku and Kagome and report to me if you find out anything new."

"Fine," Yura said and then she walked away to spread the message.

Inuyasha was at home in his room studying hard for Biology. He hated Bio; there was just so much information to remember. He had studied everything else and was confident that he would get A's in all of the exams but Bio was another story, too bad there was no way for him to go and see his Bio teacher, Ms. Akane.

Then, before Inuyasha knew it his mind slipped to Kagome. He wondered what she was doing. He looked at his clock, it read 11:25, it would be break time at Sengoku High and Kagome's third class would be Geography.

Inuyasha sighed. He missed Kagome. He wished there was some way to get Sakura to see that he would never hurt Kagome but Sakura was headstrong, the only person who could probably get her to succumb would be Kagome, and Kagome was disappointed in him for beating up Naraku, her friend.

"What's so special about Naraku?" Inuyasha bit into his lip. "I can be smarter than him if I want to. I'm rich and I'm more than just a good-looking guy, I'm absolutely sexy!" Inuyasha got up to look in his mirror.

"I don't have sex with a bunch of girls," Then Inuyasha realized something. "Actually, I've never had sex before." He thought about it deeply. It was true. He and Kagome had come close many times but they weren't ready and now that she wasn't his girlfriend, no other girl made him yearn for it.

Just thinking about Kagome turned him on. Inuyasha sighed as he felt a familiar hardness come upon him. He was aroused, that was nothing new. All he had to do was think about Kagome and he was stiff.

"I need a break," he told himself and then his stomach agreed by making a funny noise. He laughed at the sound. He remembered a day, long ago when he and Kagome were laying on his bed. He didn't have on a shirt and Kagome's head was on his abdomen. Then his stomach began to talk.

Kagome had giggled and put her ear to his stomach to hear it again. "Sounds like someone's hungry." She had said as she looked at him.

He nodded.

She got up instantly. "How about I go make you something to eat?"

He grinned at her. His girlfriend loved to make him food. That was one of the many things he loved about her.

"Can I help?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yep."

Then they had spent an hour making a mess in the kitchen and once they were finished eating and cleaning up, they went back to his room and kissed long and passionately. They had almost had sex again, but found they weren't ready, so they just held onto each other's naked bodies and listened to each other's beating hearts and breathing.

Waking from his flashback, Inuyasha went into the kitchen, and saw the cake Kagome had given to him. He had cut a piece for his family and was left with a half of the cake to savor for himself. His stomach gurgled again as he pulled out the cake and put it on the table. He picked up a fork, knife, plate and cup and rested them beside the cake. He took the cup, filled it all the way up with milk and sat down.

The first bite Inuyasha took of the cake whisked him to heaven until he swallowed. Kagome was getting better and better at cooking. He wanted to see her badly. With a sigh, he took another bite and another until he finished the slice. Then, since that didn't satisfy him, he decided to take the rest of the cake and milk to his room to eat as he studied.

For some reason, the cake had a calming effect on him. His mind began to clear and he began to think even more clearly. When he picked up his Biology book, everything that he didn't understand began to make sense.

"I need to know how Kagome's doing," He said to himself a moment later. "I'll call up Kikyo and see just how big a friend she is." Then he continued to study. He would find out how Kagome was doing and then tomorrow, he would use Saturday to rest completely and find a way to see Kagome. He needed her support. Kagome was like the other half of him; she gave him support and the will to strive for things that seem out of reach. He needed Kagome.

**InuLuver1990:** Okay folks! That's chapter 31 hope you liked it and since I'm finally in the double digits for reviews I'm going to post a few more chapters! YAY!

**Inuyasha mumbles: **Freak.

**InuLuver1990:** Kagome! Please do the honors.

**Kagome:** Gladly!

She looked at Inuyasha and smirked. Inuyasha knew what was going to happen so he began to run out of earshot, but he wasn't fast enough.

**Kagome:** Sit boy!

(Inuyasha crashed to the ground and groaned in pain while InuLuver1990 walked away to post chapter 32.)


	32. Naraku's Plot, Hojo's Rage

InuLuver1990: I'm back with my sexy silver haired hanyou, Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: And I'm back with this wench who can't seem to get a clue and put me and Kagome back together!

InuLuver1990: Quiet puppy! Anyway, I'll get on with the story since Inuyasha looks like he's going to use Tetsusaiga on me!

Inuyasha: Don't forget to tell my fans you don't own me or they may just come to The Bahamas and lock you in jail!

InuLuver1990: That's right! I don't own Inuyasha or his bad yet utterly sexy attitude.

Inuyasha: Damn right now on with the story!

**Warning: A brief lemon further down.**

_**He Loves Me,**_

_**She Loves Me Not.**_

_Chapter Thirty-Two: Naraku's Plot, Hojo's Rage_

It was lunchtime and Kagome and Naraku were together, outside, in the back of the school, eating. Kagome loved the atmosphere; it was calm and cool. Naraku was talking about football and the many subjects he had already studied for, but Kagome wasn't really listening she was thinking about Inuyasha and what he was doing.

'I wonder if he's okay. Did he eat my cake? Is he studying? I hope he is, because Naraku says that the exams are going to be very hard. Oh I wish I could go and see him. Maybe tomorrow or on Sunday I'll go to see him and if mom tells me no, I'll just sneak out. I have to make sure; Inuyasha's doing his work. He can't fail, not when he's so close to being Sengoku's valedictor….'

Suddenly, Naraku's hand was on her upper thigh. Her eyes widened and she stared at him. "What is it?" She asked as she moved his hand. That touch made her feel uneasy, first her breast then her hips, now her thighs, what next, her crotch?"

"I asked if you're still up for dinner with me tomorrow." He repeated his eyes laced with heat, but not angry heat, lusty heat.

Kagome wondered if she should tell him no. But then she remembered she had promised him, so she just smiled a little. "Of course I am. Where are we going to eat?"

He shrugged. "I was thinking Nobunaga's Café. They sell really great food."

"I love Nobunaga's." She said with a nod. "That sounds nice."

"Do you like the moon and stars too, Kagome?" He asked softly as he looked into the sky.

She glanced at him. "I love them." She admitted. "I love everything about the skies that's why I'm in Physics and Chemistry. I want to learn more about space and the galaxies and the stars and all sorts of things; I even want to visit NASA some day, not to go out in space of course," She said with a wobbly smile. "I'm afraid of rockets, actually I'm kind of afraid of planes too, all right to be honest, I'm afraid of heights."

Naraku smiled at her sweetly. "Everyone's afraid of something."

She blinked at him. "What are you afraid of?"

He thought about it for a while. The only thing he was afraid of was never having sex again, but he couldn't tell her that. "Well, to be honest," He started. "I'm afraid of many things, like not passing my exams, like not being able to play football and like never marrying a girl I truly love."

She smiled at him. "That last one's really touching," She said and then they finished eating, not noticing that five pairs of eyes were watching them closely.

It was the end of last period when Houjo and all the other males in his class were changing out of their Physical Education clothes. Houjo used to be self-conscious about how he looked but now he didn't care anymore because Kikyo loved him no matter how he appeared and she loved how he looked.

He smiled as he remembered how she sat naked upon his stomach and gave him a full view of her body as she played with herself. She made him so hot; he pulled her hips forward until she was positioned for him to give her an oral.

Kikyo loved him; she knew how to work on his body. His smile widened as he thought about how she made him do ten crunches and then rewarded him by pleasuring him. He loved her way of making him fit. She never pressed him but she always urged him to strive higher than what she expected.

Kikyo had also plucked his eyebrows and shaped them so they wouldn't look too thick, they still looked manly and he loved how she went out and got him contacts because now he no longer needed his ugly glasses. She made him feel absolutely great and confident in himself.

"So Houjo, you scoring with Kikyo, eh?" Naraku's best friend Hakudoshi asked.

Houjo didn't answer for a while. He wasn't scoring with Kikyo; he was making love to her. "Scoring is for basketball." He said.

"You don't have to be embarrassed about it," Naraku grinned. "Trust me, Kikyo's a good slut."

Houjo bit his lip. Naraku would definitely pay for calling Kikyo a slut. "Kikyo's misunderstood, she's not a slut."

Naraku shrugged. "Whatever you say," He said.

Houjo was about to leave but then he remembered what he had promised Kikyo and turned back, to pretend like he forgot something as Naraku and Hakudoshi talked. They talked about girls and sex and then Naraku spoke about Kagome.

"All I know is I got a date with sexy Kagome Higurashi tomorrow." Naraku said.

"Hell!" Hakudoshi exclaimed. "You're kidding me!"

"Hell no," Naraku chuckled. "I'm taking her to dinner then to see the stars." Naraku's eyes twinkled mischievously. "I'm thinking about taking her to 'The Cliff' oh yeah, she'll love seeing the stars from there and there's a full moon so it'll look really great with the ocean spread out below the cliff and all that other crap. Anyway the point is that's where I'm planning to 'take' Kagome- pun intended"." He snickered.

Houjo was still acting like he was looking for something while his mind stored everything they were saying.

Hakudoshi's eyes widened. "Are you fucking serious?"

Naraku nodded. "Of course I am, stop sounding so shocked." He said. "Have you forgotten who I am?"

Hakudoshi grinned. "You planning on fucking her?"

Naraku eyed his best friend. "Of course, I made myself not have sex for a whole week, I'm so fuckin hard, I bet I'll cum right in her the moment I get inside." Naraku grinned. "I'm going to do it nice and hard, right at 'The Cliff', I'm even going to put a condom on before I dress so I don't have to worry about it. I know Kagome's still a virgin."

"I can't believe Inuyasha hasn't fucked her yet!" Trent exclaimed. "Hell, if I had a girl like Kagome Higurashi, I'd jam my thick long stick up her tight crotch every moment I can."

Naraku laughed. "When I'm finished with Kagome, she'll be so big a tow truck will fit in her."

Hakudoshi grinned. "Think I can join?"

Naraku stared at him as if he were crazy. "Doshi, you know you're my friend and all but when it comes to Kagome Higurashi, I'm not sharing. I want her to myself."

"Suppose she doesn't want to have sex with you," Hakudoshi dared to ask.

"Shit, your balls must be really big for you to ask me something like that." Naraku said stiffly. "All girls want me. Kagome's no exception. I just have to push the right buttons."

"All right," Hakudoshi frowned. "Now, tell me, you're having an orgy party soon, I haven't had a good one in a while."

Naraku smiled. "Well, I got a couple of girls coming over Sunday; you can join in on that."

"Really, who?" Hakudoshi wondered.

"Fuck if I know," Naraku shrugged as he pulled on his clean shirt. "All I know is, she's cute as hell and I know she's got some good looking girls coming too, all ready for two big, hard cocks, so be ready."

"Oh I'll be ready." Hakudoshi grinned as he grabbed between his legs.

"Good. Now, I have to go buy me a pack of condoms," Naraku said. "So let's go."

As the guys walked off Houjo heard Naraku ask Hakudoshi jokingly, if he thought the convenience store had condoms in four X large. Houjo's eyes widened; would Kagome really have sex with Naraku? Houjo had to find Kikyo and tell her about what was going down.

Houjo was a bubbling mass of information. Kikyo was excited when she saw him and his expression, but she didn't want him to tell her until she took a bath. So he was waiting for her to come out. His foot was tapping quickly. He had remembered all the important information.

"I'm finished Houjo." She smiled and came out wrapped in a tiny towel. Her hair was dripping wet and Houjo found he was aroused yet again. He smiled at her and she came over to him. "Oh Houjo you look ready to burst, how about you go take a short shower, I want to have some fun, while we talk."

He nodded and went into her bathroom. When he stripped and was in the shower, he heard the door open and knew Kikyo was coming in. When he felt her hands on him, he knew what she was thinking.

"We never made love in a shower," She said in his ear.

He beamed at her and let the tub fill up. Once filled, he lay in it and she lay on top of him. "Let's talk first," He said.

She nodded. "All right, well, Yura told me that lunchtime, Naraku had put his hand on Kagome's thigh but she moved it, that's all he did for the most part, what do you know?" She asked as she picked up her shampoo, put some in her hands and began to lather it in his hair.

Houjo was suckling her breasts like a baby would and then he stopped to talk. "Well, he and Kagome have a date on Saturday. It's a dinner date and he's planning on taking her to 'The Cliff' to have sex with her."

Kikyo eyed her boyfriend. "Are you serious?"

Houjo nodded. "I don't know if Kagome knows he's planning on having sex with her, but it could get messy if she doesn't want to. I happen to know that Kagome's a fighter and she'll do damage."

Kikyo smiled a bit. "Oh I believe Kagome can break some things on Naraku. What else?"

"Well," Houjo rubbed her smooth hips. "That's it actually. He only talked about 'The Cliff' and wanting to have sex with her," Then he remembered something. "Oh! Naraku even said how he hadn't had sex for an entire week. I think he's been storing up his, 'arousal juices' for her."

Kikyo's eyes widened. "No wonder he told Yura that he would have her on Sunday morning."

Houjo nodded. "Well, he also invited Hakudoshi to join in on it."

"I've got some calls to make," Kikyo said getting up, but Houjo pulled her back down.

"We haven't made love yet," He told her.

She smiled and kissed him passionately. Houjo watched as Kikyo aligned herself with him and the way she bounced up and down, her breasts moving with her sexual flow and then he felt the familiar urge for speed.

He lifted up a little so he could grab her hips and then he helped her go faster upon him until they both saw big, bright explosions before their eyes and they screamed their passion.

Kikyo smiled as she breathed harshly. She kissed him hotly, got up and took her bath sponge, she poured some of her scented bubble bath on it and began to wash between her legs, and then she washed off and grinned because Houjo had fallen asleep in the tub. She let the water out of the tub so he wouldn't drown and then she kissed his lips and went to the bedroom to make some phone calls to Yura and a few other girls.

When Houjo woke up, it was an hour later. He sighed and washed out the shampoo in his hair, cleaned his skin, got out and found that Kikyo had brought him a towel and some clean clothes. He wondered for a moment, where his briefs were but grinned the thought away, he didn't need them anyway.

Houjo went into Kikyo's bedroom and found her on the phone. When she saw him, she beamed and pointed to the bed. He nodded and sat upon it as he waited for her to hang up, when she did, she went into his arms.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" He asked as he teased her neck with his lips.

She sighed in his arms. "You were tired, and I was on the phone anyway."

"Are you finished?" He wondered.

She nodded. "I've changed the plans from Sunday to Saturday."

Houjo's eyes widened. "You're not thinking what I think you're thinking?"

She grinned. "It all depends on what you're thinking," She said as she slipped her hands into his shirt and teased his nipples.

"Are you thinking about…?" Before he could finish, Kikyo was kissing him passionately.

"I'm thinking about you, right now," She said lustily in his ear. Then suddenly the phone rang. "Hell," She growled and answered.

"Hello?" She half-snapped.

"Kikyo?" The guy on the other line said.

Kikyo's eyes widened. It was Muso Onigumo. Then suddenly her eyes darkened. "What the hell do you want?"

"Kikyo," He said. "I'm so sorry baby, I didn't mean to cheat on you. What happened…"

"I don't care!" She shouted at him.

"But Kikyo," He spoke desperately. "I love you. That girl's in my class, she came over to help me study but then she jumped me, and baby, I was weak, I admit it. I was weak. She showed me her breasts and I was so needy…"

Kikyo bit her lip and then she felt Houjo come. He took the phone from her when he saw her begin to cry. Kikyo crumpled to the floor as she listened to Houjo talk to her rotten ex-boyfriend.

"Hello?" His voice deepened with possessiveness. "Who the hell is this?" Houjo snapped.

"It's Muso, who the hell are you?" He asked.

"Muso?" Houjo asked slowly. Then he began to rage angrily. He couldn't believe Muso was actually calling Kikyo after what he did to her.

"Let me tell you something Muso. Kikyo's my girlfriend now and as for you, the day you ever call her house or try anything around her again I will beat the bloody shit out of you!" Then he growled loudly. "If you think your balls are big enough, try me, but I swear the day she tells me you tried something I'll beat you so bad your mother and her whapped out cunt won't even be able to recognize you!" Houjo slammed down the phone and picked Kikyo up into his arms.

"Baby, don't worry about him." He said as he took her to her bed. "He won't bother you again. "I promise."

Then the phone rang again, and Kikyo shrieked and ran into the bathroom. Houjo trudged to the phone and picked it up.

"I thought I told you not to call this house again!" Houjo shouted angrily.

"Whoa!" The guy on the line said taken aback. "Houjo, it's Inuyasha."

Houjo blinked. "Inuyasha?"

"Yeah," He said. "What you doing at Kikyo's?"

"If you didn't get the memo," Houjo said. "I'm her boyfriend."

"Oh," Inuyasha said. "Congrats, let me speak to her."

"She's in the bathroom, what do you have to tell her?" Houjo asked as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Maybe I'll call later," Inuyasha said stiffly.

"You won't get her later because we're going to be busy and I'm pulling out her phone cord right after this call." Houjo said bluntly.

"Okay," Inuyasha sighed. "Do you think… then again, maybe you can tell me how Kagome's been? I haven't seen her in a while and I really want to know." He said sadly.

Understandingly, Houjo told him that Kagome was okay but she's been spending her lunchtimes with Naraku and that she and Naraku had a date together on Saturday night at a Cafe. Not wanting to mess up Kikyo's plans he didn't tell Inuyasha about Naraku's plans at 'The Cliff'.

"All in all, Kagome's fine." Houjo concluded and then was happy to see that Kikyo came out of the bathroom and sat on her bed.

"Thanks," Inuyasha said.

When they hung up, Houjo went back to the bed and comforted his girlfriend. Once she felt better, they made love and fell asleep. Tomorrow, Naraku would get what he deserved. Houjo just wished there was some way to get back at Muso for hurting his girlfriend. He would find a way though, for Kikyo, he would do anything.

Inuyasha was rolling on the floor laughing his head off.

Inuyasha: I gotta read that part again!

InuLuver1990: What part?

Inuyasha: The part when Hojo cursed Muso out! Bloody hell that was funny!

InuLuver1990: I'm glad you liked it! I do hope everyone else likes this chapter also, I had lots of fun writing it!

Inuyasha: I never thought Hojo could cuss as good as I can!

InuLuver1990 rolls her eyes at the hanyou, but then a grin pops onto her face since she was so happy he liked it. Then she goes on to post chapter 33.


	33. Meeting Naraku, Kikyo's Plan

_**InuLuver1990: Just want to say that I do not own Inuyasha and-**_

_**Inuyasha: Now that's what I'm talking about! Nice and short! On with the story!**_

_**InuLuver1990: HOLD ON! I have to thank my new reviewers: brit, BREE and 888Amy888!**_

_**Inuyasha: All right! Allright! Thank them and get on with it!**_

_**InuLuver1990: (Sighs) Thank you so much! Now let's go!**_

_**Inuyasha: It's about time wench.**_

_**He Loves Me,**_

_**She Loves Me Not.**_

_Chapter Thirty-Three: Meeting Naraku, Kikyo's Plan_

Saturday morning came and went quickly, it was the evening now, and Kagome was getting dressed for her date. She decided not to wear any of her new dresses, they were special; they were to be worn for Inuyasha and Inuyasha only.

She was satisfied with the sexy red dress she was wearing. It stopped a little above her knees and came with a shiny gold belt that matched her strapped high-heeled shoes and the Gucci purse Inuyasha had bought her. She smiled as she began to pin her hair up.

"I wonder how Inuyasha's doing," She sighed. "I'll probably find out tomorrow." She said to herself as she opened a pin with her teeth. "I love Inuyasha and if I want to see him, I will. I'll just tell my mother that I'm going to the convenience store to get some tampons and then I'll go and see Inuyasha. I have to make sure he's studying and doing well.

When Kagome was finished she applied light make up and lip-gloss, then she packed her purse. The cell phone, Inuyasha had gotten for her, her lip-gloss, ten dollars, a little tube of lotion and a pocketknife and mace went into the purse. Then she decided to put the mace into the crevice between her breasts and the knife into the little pocket in the side of her dress, just in case.

Then she decided to see if she could get her mother to change her mentality about Inuyasha. If she did then she probably could get Naraku to drive her to see Inuyasha before they went on their date. Besides it was only a date between friends, nothing intimate like couples in love.

Kagome left her room and walked down the stairs. She knew that her mother was waiting to inspect her. She sighed; Sakura was so protective. Kagome couldn't blame her though; she was her only daughter.

"Hi mom," She smiled at her.

When she saw her daughter her eyes widened. "Honey," She said. "You look beautiful," She commented.

"Thank you mom," She kissed her leaving a glossy lip mark on her cheek. She sat down. "Now where's my date?" She wondered.

"Not here, yet, but I'm glad to see that you are ready," She said. "Do you have that mace and knife I bought you?"

She nodded with a smile. "I'll use them if I have to, though I really doubt it. Naraku's my friend."

"He is coming to see me first right?" Her mother asked as she sat beside her.

"Yes, mom," She sighed. "Now, before he comes, I have to ask you something."

"What's that?" Her mother wondered.

"Well," She paused. "I was thinking about-"

"About what?" Her mother urged.

"Inuyasha," She said softly.

Her mother's eyes darkened. "Stop thinking about him." She said bluntly. "He's a violent young man."

"Mother," She said exasperatingly. "Inuyasha's not a bad guy and he didn't mean to hit me. It was an accident."

"I don't care!" She shouted. "I don't want you around that guy anymore! Do you hear me?"

Kagome's eyes darkened at her and she looked away.

"Kagome Higurashi, answer me!" Her mother turned her head to her and saw the tears.

"Mom, I love him." She said softly as a tear fell from her right eye.

"You'll get over it," She told her daughter brusquely.

"But mom," She started but then the doorbell rang.

"This discussion is over." She told her. "Go clean your face, your date's here."

Her daughter got up and ran back up the stairs with the thought of staying home; but she couldn't do that to Naraku. He was probably all dressed up and ready to take her out. She couldn't disappoint him.

Sakura sighed sadly. She didn't like to see her daughter so distressed. 'Maybe I'll tell her she can see Inuyasha in the morning, when she gets back from her date.' She thought as she opened the door.

When she saw the young man in the doorway, a rush of strange, evil vibes came over her instantly. She knew that there was something about the guy she didn't like, and now she was more than certain; she did not like the guy.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Higurashi," Naraku said as he stared down at her.

Sakura looked up at him. The guy was handsome, very much so with his long wavy black hair and strange ruby colored eyes, but there was something evil in those eyes. Something, Sakura couldn't pinpoint directly.

"Good afternoon, you must be Naraku." Sakura replied as she ushered the young man inside.

"Naraku Onigumo,"

"Have a seat," Sakura offered. "Kagome's told me quite a bit about you."

Naraku eyed her slowly and then sat. "She has?"

Sakura nodded. "Oh yes, Kagome's told me how you've been trying to help her and Inuyasha get back together."

Naraku could feel that Kagome's mother didn't really like him, so he just put on a small smile. "Yes ma'am," he said. "I know Kagome loves Inuyasha, and since I'm her friend I really want to help her."

"That's nice," Sakura replied stiffly. "But you no longer need to help her and Inuyasha because I don't want that violent boy around my daughter."

"I understand," Naraku nodded as he glanced around the living room. It was a warm and welcoming room, very homey, something Naraku wasn't familiar with.

His living room was always filled with naked girls that were partying and having sex with each other and his father, so in truth, he didn't have a living room; it was more of a 'loving' room.

"This room is very nice," Naraku complimented. "I love the colors."

"Thank you," Sakura said still watching the boy closely. "So how did you and Kagome meet?"

Naraku turned his attention to Sakura. "Well, she was crying at school and I wanted to comfort her so I went over and found out what was wrong. She was crying about Inuyasha and their break up and when I saw her she just looked so sad and distressed, that's what made me want to help her and Inuyasha get back together."

Sakura looked at the stairs to see if her daughter was coming. When she didn't see her, she looked back at Naraku. "So, what kind of girls do you like?"

Naraku's eyes widened. "ma'am, I assure you, I don't have my eyes set on your daughter; Kagome's just my friend."

Sakura glared at him. "You must be guilty or something because I wasn't referring to Kagome, I meant your overall view of girls."

Naraku took a deep breath and then expelled it. "Oh, well, I like girls that aren't materialistic. I'm not a rich guy, I mean I work and I can take her out to restaurants and stuff but when she starts wanting Gucci items and Perry Ellis, I won't be able to get her those things. She'll have to love me for me; I don't want a girl that wants to change me from who I am."

"That's good."

"And then there's the fact that I don't like 'easy' girls." Naraku sighed. "I want a girl that when I ask her to have sex with me, she doesn't just jump on me. I want her to be hard to get, hard to please, this way she makes me work harder and harder. I don't like boring girls, I like girls that can make me laugh, I like feisty girls and girls with a voice."

"All right," Sakura got up. "I'm just going to see what's taking Kagome."

"I'm right here," She said as cheerfully as she could muster.

Sakura watched Naraku's reaction and directly eyed below Naraku's belt. He was aroused immensely. That wasn't good.

"Whoa Kagome," Naraku said as he went to her. "You are beautiful."

She blushed a little at his praise. "Thank you Naraku, you look handsome too."

"Naraku, I want to check your car, before you two go." Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Yes, ma'am,"

Naraku, Sakura and Kagome went outside. Naraku opened Kagome's door and when she was inside, he closed the door. Naraku watched as Sakura checked under the hood and the gas gauge and made sure everything was working; headlights, rear lights, signal lights and the horn.

When Sakura was certain that everything would be okay, she checked Naraku's driver's license and then found out which Café Naraku was taking Kagome to and lastly she gave Naraku a warning, three warnings actually that if anything happened to Kagome, he would be dealt with.

Naraku sighed as he sat behind the driver's seat. Kagome was talking to her mother through the window. Sakura could tell that her daughter was still angry with her. She sighed and kissed Kagome's cheek. "If anything happens call anyone that will help you."

She nodded stiffly.

"Now honey, you be safe," She said.

"It's just a date," Kagome didn't look at her.

"All right, drive safely." Sakura said sternly to Naraku.

Naraku nodded. "Yes ma'am," and then drove off down the road. After a while, the silence in the car was no more. "Your mother sure is strict."

"Yeah well, I am her only daughter." She said with an attitude.

"What's the matter?" Naraku wondered.

Kagome sighed and looked away. "It's mom, she doesn't want me to see Inuyasha anymore but I swear when I get back home I'm going to ask again and if she doesn't say yes, I'll sneak out."

Naraku smirked at her. "Such a feisty woman you are."

Kagome smiled at him. "Thank you. Now let's hurry up and get to the café, I'm really hungry."

Naraku nodded and increased his speed. He could feel himself hardening more and more every time Kagome spoke, her scent was tantalizing. He couldn't wait to take her to 'The Cliff'. His condom was on; all he had to do was use a few sweet words and he'd be between Kagome's legs in no time. He couldn't wait.

"Girls!" Kikyo said to the crowd of girls in her bedroom. She was seated in Houjo's lap and his arms were around her. "I've just come up with a wonderful idea that will make this plan a success."

"What is it, Kikyo?" Yura asked.

Kikyo just smiled. "You'll find out soon enough. Now, I need someone that can go out to the food store and buy some candles and incense, lots of black hair weaves and dark brown eye contacts."

"Candles and incense?" A few girls questioned. "Weaves and contacts?"

"Yes, we'll need some really sexy 'siren' music." Kikyo's eyes sparkled.

"What are you planning, Kikyo?" Some other girls asked.

"Anyone knows what nymphomania is?" Kikyo grinned and pulled out a 'Human Sexuality' book. "I've been doing a little research on it and I feel as though this will work."

As Kikyo explained her plan to the girls, they began to get even more excited about their plan. Houjo was on the other hand forming ideas about how to make Muso pay for hurting his girlfriend.

"Houjo?" She called.

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind leaving the room? We girls have some shaving and moisturizing to do in certain places." She said with a sweet smile.

He nodded and kissed her passionately. He could hear all of the girls in the room whistling and talking about how cute a couple they made. He grinned on her lips.

"I've got some plans anyway," He said a moment later. "Would you like me to get you something to eat or something?"

She thought about it. "Oh! Maybe you can hit the Pleasure Emporium, for me?"

He nodded. "What would you like?"

"A sexy black whip, and a sexy bra and panty set." She smiled at him brightly.

"All right," He kissed her once more and left her room.

He also needed something from the Pleasure Emporium, something that would scare the shit out of Muso.

**Inuyasha: **InuLuver1990 commanded me to tell all of you thanks for reading this chapter and that you should review because she's working on chapter 34 and 35. So you all better review or else I'll never find out what's going to happen to MY Kagome and that bastard Naraku!


	34. The Cliff

_**Inuyasha: Okay, here we are back again. InuLuver1990 wants to thank all of her wonderful reviewers for doing what you all do best, reviewing. Now let's get on with the story.**_

_**Kagome: Inuyasha, how'd you get this chapter?**_

_**Inuyasha: (uh) I stole it from that wench.**_

_**Kagome: And how'd you know how to post it?**_

_**Inuyasha: I've been watching her do it for the past couple chapters duh. I'm not slow!**_

_**Kagome: She's going to be angry you did this.**_

_**Inuyasha: Yeah, yeah! Pipe down and start reading. Besides my reviewers were saying to UPDATE SOON.**_

_**Kagome: Your reviewers? I thought they were InuLuver1990's reviewers.**_

_**Inuyasha: (Rolls eyes): They're not reading this for her, they're reading to find out about me!**_

_**Kagome: And what about me? Am I not important?**_

_**Inuyasha: Yes but-**_

_**Kagome: You know what Inuyasha? SIT!**_

_**(Inuyasha slams to the ground.)**_

_**Kagome: Now let's get on with the story since it's already posted!**_

_**He Loves Me,**_

_**She Loves Me Not.**_

_Chapter Thirty-Four: The Cliff_

Kagome and Naraku were just finishing their main course when Naraku started talking about astronomy, Kagome's favorite topic.

"Kagome, do you know that there are stars much bigger and hotter than the sun?" He asked her softly.

Her eyes widened at him. "Well, I think I read something like that in one of the up-to-date encyclopedias. Stars are fascinating."

"I think so too," He smiled softly. "You know there's a place I usually go to, whenever I want to just study or calm myself. You know, after a big football game, especially if my team and I don't win, I go to this beautiful cliff and just relax up there."

Her eyes sparkled with interest. "What cliff?" She wondered.

He smirked a little. "Well, I don't know what the real name is, I just call it 'The Cliff' it's really beautiful, close your eyes and picture this."

She did as told and he began to describe a cliff that had lush green grass and when a person looks forward before them the only thing he or she could see would be the beach, sea and ocean. Kagome gasped in delight when he started telling her about how the stars twinkled and sparkled on the water and then he told her that there was a full moon that makes the water rise and if a person was lucky, he or she would be able to see cruise ships all lit up for the night.

Kagome opened her eyes and stared at him. "I want to see that place," She said softly.

"Really?" Naraku asked. 'Yes! Yes! Yes!' Naraku's cock throbbed.

Kagome nodded frantically. "It sounds so romantic!"

"It sure does," He smiled. "I usually take my girlfriends up there when I just want to relax."

Kagome blinked. "Maybe I shouldn't go then," She said almost in a whisper. "I mean, that must be a sacred place for you."

'No! No! No!' Naraku's mind shouted. "Not really," He smiled softly. "I mean I go there just to relax, you know talk, get to know girls better."

"So, it'll be okay for me to go?" She asked.

He nodded. "Of course," He said. 'It'd be very good for you and me to go there.'

"Okay," She smiled. "Let's order desert and hurry eat it."

"How about, I just get it to go, so that we can mince on it at The Cliff?" He inquired.

"All right," She said happily. "While you get it, I'll just go and use the bathroom. I'll be back."

Naraku watched with hot, lusty, red eyes as she walked away to the bathroom. Soon, he would have Kagome on The Cliff and he would seduce her until she let him between her sexy thighs. He couldn't wait much longer, the very hard shaft below his belt told him so.

Inuyasha was in the Living Room trying to study, for some reason, he just couldn't concentrate. Something wasn't right. He bit his lip. He could sense that something was wrong, very wrong. Tonight was the night of Kagome and Naraku's date.

Inuyasha got up from his seat and started to pace. Was Kagome okay? Naraku was a whoreson. Would he seduce her? Would he touch her until her resolve to not have sex with him melted away? Would he hurt her if she told him no? Would he rape her?

At the thought, Inuyasha picked up the phone. He had to find a way to get to Kagome. He would just go and see if she was okay. She wouldn't even know he was there.

Inuyasha dialed the Higurashi's house and when Sakura answered, he thought about hanging up, but didn't.

"Hello?" Sakura said.

"Good night, Mrs. Higurashi," Inuyasha replied.

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha could hear the angered tone in Sakura's voice. Maybe calling Sakura wasn't the right idea.

"Yes, it's me, Mrs. Higurashi," He answered.

"What do you want, Inuyasha?" Sakura asked callously.

He bit his lip. "I know I shouldn't be calling," He started. "But ma'am, I just called to apologize for what I did to Kagome," He said. "I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to hit her; it was an accident."

"I understand that, Inuyasha." Sakura said stiffly. "I still don't want you around Kagome."

Inuyasha sighed. "Yes ma'am," He said sadly. "I don't suppose you'll let me speak to her?"

Sakura could hear the desperation in Inuyasha' voice and honestly knew that Inuyasha was definitely sorry what he did and then she began to think about giving Inuyasha another chance with her daughter.

Truthfully, Sakura liked Inuyasha a lot more than Naraku. There was something about Naraku, Sakura just detested. She wondered how Kagome was doing; maybe she should have found some reason to get Kagome to stay home. She sighed.

"Inuyasha, Kagome has a date if you didn't know." Sakura informed him.

"Oh," Inuyasha said softly. "Do you know what time, she should be back?"

"I told Naraku to have her home by eleven o'clock on the dot." Sakura said looking at his wristwatch. "It's only 10:45, he's got fifteen minutes to get her home before I call the police."

Inuyasha inhaled deeply. "I understand, do you know where he took her?"

"Listen Inuyasha," Sakura said. "I know you love Kagome, but you'll get over it. I don't want you concerning yourself with her. Whoever she dates does not concern you. To be honest, I don't like Naraku; I get very bad feelings about him. But still, it was her choice to go with him and I have to respect some of her choices. Besides, they're friends, at least that what she told me."

"I guess, that means I can't call her when she gets home?" Inuyasha asked.

"That means I don't ever want you to call here again." Sakura said harshly and hung up the phone.

Inuyasha felt terrible as he hung up the phone. There had to be some way to get Sakura to forgive him. Kagome. How was she? Was she okay? Was Naraku trying to touch her in a way he shouldn't? Was she fighting him?

Hell! Inuyasha strutted to his room to get his car keys and cell phone. He had to take a ride; he just couldn't think; his feelings were intense. Something in him was telling him that something wrong was either happening or about to happen to Kagome but he didn't know what.

"Please let Kagome be okay." He said silently as he walked out of the house, jumped into his car and sped off down the road. He didn't know where he was going, he just had to take a ride; he had to follow wherever his heart told him to go.

Naraku parked his car and took Kagome to his favorite spot on 'The Cliff'. When Kagome saw the large mass of water spread out before her, she gasped. The moon and stars were twinkling and shining brilliantly just how Naraku had described.

"Oh my gosh!" She exclaimed. "It's so beautiful!"

He smiled at her. 'Yes you are,' his mind grinned as he watched her peer over the cliff. "I told you so," He said.

She looked at him and gave him a smile just as bright as the full moon. Naraku noticed how close to the edge she was. "Kagome, don't get too close to the edge, it's dangerous." He said.

She blinked at him. "I'll be fine," Then suddenly, before Kagome knew it, she lost her footing. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed as she held on to a rock and grass she managed to grab onto. "Naraku!"

Naraku was already pulling her up and into his arms. He held her tightly and pulled her from the edge. "My God!" He said his breath coming out in harsh gasps. Then he sat down with her. "I told you not to get too close to the edge."

Kagome was breathing just as hard. "I'm sorry," She said softly. "I didn't think I would slip."

Naraku just held her tightly and inhaled her scent. He had almost truly lost her. He had never expected her to nearly drop off the cliff. As his heart calmed, his body became even more aroused. If he didn't have her now, he would never have her.

"Naraku," Kagome said, her heart was now beating normally. "I want to go home now."

Naraku looked her in the eyes, blinked once and before Kagome knew what he was about to do, Naraku captured her lips in a kiss so hard and scorching, Kagome began to scream. This wasn't right; it didn't even feel right.

Naraku held onto her hard. His nails were gouging into her skin as he held her tiny body to him. 'At last!' his mind screamed out loud.

"Naraku!" Kagome began to fight him. "Let me go!" She said as she tried to push at him, but he wasn't moving an inch. He just held onto her.

"Oh Kagome!" He whispered in her ear as he nibbled. "I've wanted to kiss you like that for so long."

"What?" She asked quickly, still trying to pull away.

"Oh yeah," He said lustily. "I've wanted to kiss you and do much more to you for a long time."

Kagome suddenly grasped what was happening. Naraku wanted to have sex with her. Her eyes widened and she began to thrash wildly at him.

"Let me go!" She screamed and hit him in his stomach with her fist. "Let me go!" She hit him again when he didn't comply with her.

Naraku hardened his body. Kagome certainly was a fighter. He could tell; if he wasn't so fit and able to take pain, he knew he would have keeled over a while ago.

"Stop hitting me or I'll hit you back!" He shouted at her.

Kagome didn't care about what he was saying. All she knew was that she had to get free. Kagome began to kick and punch and bite and slap; she tried every, and anything that would get Naraku off of her.

"Hold still!" He growled as he sat on her legs and grabbed onto her hands. He held them above her head and laid his hard body on top of her. He began to drink from her lips and nibble upon her chin.

"Let me go, Naraku!" Kagome shouted as she twisted her head to get her face away from Naraku's mouth.

"Not until I've gotten what I wanted." He growled and put Kagome's two tiny wrists in one big hand. With the other, he began to tear off the top of her dress. Her mace dropped out.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Kagome shrieked. "SOMEONE HELP ME!" Kagome screamed.

Naraku threw back his head and let out a large, booming, nasty laugh. "Scream all you like! Nobody can hear you!" He said with a chortle.

"You bastard!" She shouted at him. "You no good dirty bastard!"

"Thank you," He grinned and when he pulled the top of her dress off completely he frowned when he saw the necklace Inuyasha had given her. He broke it off of her neck.

"No!" She cried out.

"This is between you and me, I don't want Inuyasha here." He growled and then looked at her breasts, which were only covered with her black push up bra, he licked his lips lasciviously. "What big beautiful breasts you have, Kagome." And then he laughed again. "Nice alliteration, ain't it?"

"You disgust me!" Kagome hocked up a mouthful of slimy saliva and spat in his face. She was thankful that Inuyasha taught her how to do that.

Naraku smirked and swiped the wet substance off of his face and rubbed it into the grass. "Oh I like you," He grinned evilly. "I just love feisty girls but baby, you're using up too much energy fighting me, I've got a much better way for you to release that energy."

"Naraku I'm warning you," She said viciously. "If you don't let me go, right now, I'm going to beat the hell out of you."

Naraku laughed. "You're so sexy when you're angry. I love it, kitten!"

Kagome, no longer feeling the need to talk, plunged upwards with a burst of strength and head butted Naraku. Naraku stumbled backwards and off of her feet. Kagome jumped to her feet and started to run away, but Naraku caught one of her legs and pulled her back to him.

Kagome screamed and when she fell, she heard her ankle snap. Tears sprung to her eyes. If she didn't get away, Naraku would rape her.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Inuyasha: WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT! Damn that wench! Why'd she cut it there!**

**InuLuver1990: Is that chapter 34?**

**Inuyasha: Uh… hey, what are you doing here?**

**InuLuver1990: I couldn't find chapter 34, I wanted to put in a little more before I started 35. Is this it?**

**Inuyasha: Uh… no. This is… this is… chapter 33**

**InuLuver1990: You read that one already.**

**Inuyasha: I did? I don't remember.**

**InuLuver1990 frowns: Move from the computer Inuyasha and let me see this chapter!**

**Inuyasha moves and when InuLuver1990 saw it she turned and glared at him.**

**InuLuver1990: How dare you!**

**Inuyasha: I was just trying to help out your fans. They said to UPDATE SOON and you were taking too long!**

**InuLuver1990: But I wasn't finished with this chapter!**

**Inuyasha: It's no big deal just put the rest in chapter 35.**

**InuLuver1990: (grr). If Kagome was here I'd have her SIT you.**

**Kagome: I am here.**

**InuLuver1990: Good! Can you teach this impatient little puppy a lesson?**

**Kagome: Gladly! Inuyasha!**

**Inuyasha groans and prepares himself.**

**InuLuver1990: Never mind Kagome. I don't think you should SIT him for posting the chapter. Now that I read the chapter it sounds pretty good and it has an awesome cliff hanger.**

**Kagome: Really?**

**InuLuver1990: Yeah!**

**Inuyasha thinking: No SIT for me? That's great!**

**Inuyasha: See! I knew it was a good idea!**

**InuLuver: You should sit him for telling the reviewers at the beginning that they aren't reading the story for me, but for him! That was so selfish!**

**Kagome: Good! Inuyasha SIT BOY!**

**(Inuyasha crashes to the ground and groans)**

**InuLuver1990: Now time to post chapter 35!**


	35. Inuyasha's Wrath, Naraku's Punishment

_**InuLuver1990: I'm back again! Thanks to all my reviewers, I don't own Inuyasha. Now on with the story?**_

_**Kagome: Where's Inuyasha?**_

_**InuLuver1990: He's gone to beat the hell out of Naraku.**_

_**Kagome: Really? YAY! Kick his can Inuyasha!**_

_**InuLuver1990 laughs: On with the story.**_

_**He Loves Me,**_

_**She Loves Me Not.**_

_Chapter Thirty-Five: Inuyasha's Wrath, Naraku's Punishment_

Inuyasha was just driving around when he saw of mass of girls with long black hair dressed in nothing but skimpy rags and powdered skin. His eyes widened, they were obviously heading somewhere, but where he didn't know. He thought about stopping to ask, but decided against it. Was Kagome in that group? She had black hair.

'No, Kagome wouldn't be here,' Inuyasha sighed. 'She's with Naraku, I should just go home.'

Inuyasha was about to turn around, but decided against it. He needed to clear his head and he knew just the place, "The Cliff". Since he was on route to "The Cliff" he sped pass the hoards of half-naked powder-covered girls and made his way to 'The Cliff'.

Kagome was fully naked now and so was Naraku. She was tired, her ankle was throbbing, her legs were spread and Naraku was already wearing a condom. Tears began to drain down her face. Naraku had planned to have sex with her. There was still one way to get him to stop. She'd use guilt.

"Naraku," She said tearfully. "You don't want to do this."

He stared at her. His eyes were filled with heat and lust; his long, hard cock was completely erect. It was scary to Kagome; she had never seen a man so aroused, actually, the only male she saw aroused was Inuyasha and he was always semi-aroused.

"Oh yes I do." He said as he bent his head to suck upon her breasts. "Do you know how long I've wanted to do this?" He asked huskily and then his right hand slipped between their naked bodies and his finger entered her triangular sex.

"No!" Kagome began to cry. "Don't do this."

Naraku didn't care that she was crying, all he knew was that he had to have her. Naraku grinned. "Just love it, Kagome." He rasped. "I'm going to make you a woman today."

Kagome felt his finger pushed passed her womanly folds and into her passage. Her inner muscles squeezed hard.

"My gosh!" Naraku exclaimed. "Oh yeah, you're tight."

"Naraku stop," Kagome, begged. "Please stop."

"No," He moaned as he pumped his long, manly fingers slowly in and out of Kagome. "You're going to love this."

Kagome just cried. "You tricked me!"

"No I didn't," He smiled at her. "You wanted to come here, remember."

"You made me believe you were my friend!" Kagome cried harder. "I trusted you as a friend; you're nothing but an evil, over-sexed bastard!"

"You're talking too much." He growled and put his tongue in her mouth. She bit down hard on his tongue and he pulled away. "You're going to pay for that. This would be much better if you stop fighting me. If you don't stop you're out to get hurt."

Kagome spat on him again and he slapped her hard. "I told you to stop that!" He shouted at her. "I'll hit you harder if you don't behave." Then when he knew she wouldn't fight him anymore. He released her hands; Kagome put them on her face as he spread her legs wider.

He licked his lips and then bent his head. Kagome cried and cried as Naraku licked her womanly folds. She couldn't stop her body from reacting to his tongue movements. He sucked upon her sensitive bundle of nerves, and flicked his tongue against her folds and then his tongue plunged inside of her aroused womanly folds and Kagome screamed as her body shook.

When Naraku raised his eyes he saw that Kagome was thoroughly shaken, he smiled. She was ready for him. Naraku got on top and began to insert his large, thick cock into Kagome's tiny womanhood.

All Kagome thought about was Inuyasha and how she would never give him her virginity like she wanted to.

"Inuyasha! Help me!" She screamed over and over as Naraku slowly penetrated her.

"Shut up!" He growled.

But Kagome kept screaming, "INUYASHA!!!!"

Inuyasha came upon 'The Cliff' and when he saw the couple making love on top, he thought about leaving but then, he heard something. The girl was screaming.

"INUYASHA! HELP ME!"

Kagome! Inuyasha's mind shouted suddenly when he recognized the voice. His eyes widened. Naraku was raping her. An anger so searing came over him suddenly he made his way swiftly to where Kagome and Naraku were.

"Oh yeah!" Naraku exclaimed. "You're so tight!"

"INUYASHA! HELP ME!!" Kagome screamed again.

Inuyasha's eyes burned with indescribable hate. Inuyasha ran to Naraku and grabbed him by his shoulders and pulled him swiftly from between Kagome's legs.

"What the hell!" Naraku shouted.

Inuyasha used every obscenity he knew, he even made up new ones as he balled his fists and began to pound Naraku over and over and over, releasing every ounce of revulsion and resentment out of himself, until Naraku moved no more.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome cried tearfully.

Inuyasha stopped his assault, got up and rushed to Kagome. She was gripping hard between her legs. Inuyasha was breathing hard. He wanted to kill Naraku for hurting her.

"Kagome?" He picked her up into his arms. "It's me, Inuyasha," He said as tears dripped out of his eyes. "Did he hurt you?"

She shook her head. "I'll be okay, just hold me Inuyasha."

And he held her, he held her tightly as they both shook and cried. After a while, Inuyasha stood and lifted Kagome's naked body into his arms. He looked for her clothes and found that her dress and undergarments were torn to shreds. He picked up her purse.

"My knife is in my dress pocket. I couldn't even use it…" She told him and he looked around to retrieve them. When he had them, he took her to his car. He sat her on the passenger's side and sprinted back to where Naraku was.

"I'll be back to finish you," Inuyasha kicked Naraku in his side, picked up Naraku's clothes and threw them over the cliff and into the watery depths of the sea.

Then he spat on Naraku and walked away, not even seeing the many brown eyes that were watching from behind rocks, trees and bushes.

Inuyasha sat in the driver's seat, took a deep breath and then looked at Kagome. She was naked and crying. Naraku would pay dearly for what he did to Kagome; Inuyasha would make sure of it. As soon as Kagome was safe in her home, he would go back and beat the hell out of Naraku.

"Kagome?" He called softly.

She looked at him, and covered her breasts with her bruised arms. Inuyasha sighed, pulled off his large shirt and gave it to her.

"Put it on," He said softly.

"Thank you," She said in a raspy voice.

She pushed her arms through, Inuyasha's shirt and buttoned it half way. Her legs were still out but at least her most intimate parts were covered.

Inuyasha started his car and drove off. A moment later he began to watch Kagome through the corner of his eye and saw that she was still crying. He wanted to stop the car and pull her into his arms to comfort her, but he needed to get her home and into her mother's care. Inuyasha looked at the time, it was 11:25. Sakura was probably having a fit by now, but at least her daughter was safe.

Inuyasha's mind swept back to Naraku and anger began to permeate through his skin; he would make Naraku pay for what he did to Kagome. Naraku would not get away from his wrath.

Sakura was fretting. She was storming around her kitchen in worry. Her daughter wasn't home, and it was passed 11:00. She knew she couldn't trust Naraku Onigumo with Kagome. Sakura pulled on her hair as the minutes began to pass swiftly. She would give Naraku five more minutes to get Kagome home and if she wasn't home by then, she would call the police.

Three minutes later, the phone rang.

"Kagome!" Sakura called out when she answered the phone.

"Sakura," The voice of Inuyasha' father sounded. "It's Inutaisho,"

"Inutaisho? Why are you calling?" Sakura asked.

"Inuyasha's not home," Inutaisho growled. "Is Kagome home?"

"No!" Sakura exclaimed. "She went out on a date with a guy named Naraku Onigumo."

"Are you sure?" Inutaisho asked worriedly.

"Yes," Sakura swallowed a bout of worry. "That guy even came to pick her up."

"Are you certain Kagome and Inuyasha weren't using Naraku to get her out of the house so that they could be together?" Inutaisho wondered.

Sakura sighed, "I'd be a lot happy to know she's with Inuyasha, I felt some strange vibes coming from that Naraku guy."

"I sure hope they're together." Inutaisho said as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Anyway, I'm going to call his cell and ask if he's with Kagome. I'll call to tell you what he says."

"All right, I'm calling the police just in case."

"Fine."

When Sakura hung up; she picked the phone up and called the police. She reported that her daughter was missing and all other necessary information. Then she hung up, sat in her favorite chair in the living room and broke down in tears. She wanted her little girl safe at home in her arms.

"Onigumo you'll pay if you've hurt my Kagome."

Inuyasha's cell phone rang off and when he picked it up, he saw on his caller Id that it was probably his mother or father calling. He sighed and decided not to answer it; he'd explain to his parents everything once he got home. Inuyasha turned his phone off and looked at Kagome, she was sniffing now.

"Kagome?" He called softly.

"Yes Inuyasha?" She looked at him through puffy brown eyes.

He put his hand in hers and squeezed. "You'll be okay. I promise."

She nodded and then since she was extremely tired, she leaned back in the chair and closed her eyes. As she began to drift off to sleep, Inuyasha rubbed her fingers with his to comfort her. He inhaled deeply and hoped that Sakura would listen to what he had to say when he brought Kagome home half naked in his arms.

Naraku's eyes opened slowly, he didn't know what had happened. All he remembered was when he was putting his cock into Kagome and then he was being pummeled and knocked senseless.

Naraku held his head; it hurt a bit. He took in a deep breath and then began to smell something. It smelt like scented flowers being burnt and then he looked around and saw lighted candles and… were they faeries or half naked nymphs? What were they?

"Naraku," They sang and smiled at him, their eyes shining at him.

He blinked and rubbed his eyes. He was dreaming, he only had to be because all the feminine creatures were beautiful with big brown eyes and shiny black, silky hair. They looked like Kagome.

Then his eyes widened as one fairy…nymph…girl put her hand on his long, still-stiff manhood. The hand moved up and down and squeezed softly. Naraku closed his eyes and groaned.

"Oh, you like that?" She said sexily in his ear.

"Yeah," He gripped the grass and his back arched.

"Then you'll love this," She said and then clipped her fingers.

Naraku watched as every creature pulled off her rags of clothing. His eyes widened as one sat upon his shaft and began to have sex with him. He gripped her hips and pounded hard.

The creature moaned and told him to go harder and harder and harder. Naraku did as told and lost himself in the warmness around his shaft. When he was spent, he fell back and the girl got off of him.

"That was wonderful," He complimented.

She kissed his cheek and another went on.

His eyebrows lifted. "You want me now?"

The other creature nodded. "We all want you Naraku. You're so big and manly and we haven't had good sex in a very long time."

Naraku looked around, his eyes large. "All of you?"

They nodded and smiled at him sexily. There were about fifty or so. They had to be kidding him; they would kill him with sex. Naraku loved sex with beautiful raven heads but not too much sex; even he had a limit.

The girl began to ride him and then he began to hear music, it sounded hypnotic. Naraku stared around and the girls began to dance sexily around him. He was dreaming; he had to be.

When the feminine creature was finished, another went on and did the same thing, then another and another. After that last one, Naraku was completely sexed out.

"No more!" He said getting up. "I'm finished."

"No!" The girls shouted at him and the music stopped abruptly.

"Yes!" He shouted back and tried to get away but there were too many girls. They jumped on him and held him down.

"You're not leaving until we're all satisfied!" A creature with long, straight, black hair shrieked.

"Go find some other guy!" He began to thrash to get them off of him. "I'm tired!"

"Tired?" another girl blinked at him. "But you've just gotten started!"

"Let me go you filthy sex-crazed bitches!" He shouted and then his breath stuck in his throat, something sharp was being held to his shaft. He looked and his eyes widened, one creature with markings on her face had a knife to his manhood.

"What are you doing?" He croaked.

"You're going to satisfy us! All of us! Or else I'll slice your cock off!" She said angrily and pressing the knife into his skin.

"No!" Naraku cried out. "Okay! Okay! Next one!" He pulled a creature on top and began to pleasure her. He'd rather have sex than to be castrated.

The nymphs cheered and began to dance again. Naraku was breathing hard, he was tired, but he couldn't stop pleasing the nymphs or everything that made him a man would be cut off. He couldn't have that.

**Inuyasha: Blinked. They're going to kill him with pleasure?**

**InuLuver1990: It's hardly pleasurable when you're worn out like he is. You try having sex with a bunch of girls after getting the bloody hell beat out of you.**

**Inuyasha: No thank you. I'd rather stab him with my Tetsusaiga and kill him.**

**InuLuver1990: Sorry hun. You don't have Tetsusaiga in this story. And besides, Naraku needs to be taught a lesson and in every other story he's getting beat up in a fight. I wanted to try something different.**

**Kagome: I like his punishment! Nymphomania is like an addiction to sex or something?**

**InuLuver1990: Yep! That'll teach him for being so sex-crazed!**

**Kagome: So, what'll happen next?**

**InuLuver1990: Find out in the next chapter! Remember read, review and enjoy!**

**Inuyasha: I still thinks he deserves to have his stomach sliced and his insides put in a bowl!**

**InuLuver1990: Maybe in my next story.**

**InuLuver1990 signs out till next time.**


	36. Back Together, Inuyasha's Final Threat

_**Inuluver1990: Sighs. Story's almost over. I'm so sad.**_

_**Inuyasha: It better end good or I'll kick your…**_

_**InuLuver1990: shut up puppy. Now let me disclaim you and your foul language. I don't own Inuyasha or his foul language but I do own this story. Now let's get on with the story.**_

_**Inuyasha: Bout time.**_

_**He Loves Me,**_

_**She Loves Me Not.**_

_Chapter Thirty-Six: Back Together, Inuyasha's Final Threat_

Kikyo grinned as she watched from behind bushes at the scene going on. Her girls were doing great. They had Naraku as their sex slave and they wouldn't stop until Naraku begged and pleaded, cried out for mercy.

"Kikyo, how'd you ever come up with such an ingenious plan?" Houjo grinned as he snapped pictures of Naraku in pain.

She giggled, "Well my mother did have a way with inventing plots, I guess I got it from her." She smiled and kissed Houjo's cheek. "I hope you're getting really good shots because I want them to go into the school's newspaper, the Sengoku Gazette and the local newspaper.

"Oh I'm getting them good, trust me baby," Then he snapped just in time to see Naraku exclaim in pain and tears run down his face. "He's crying, you think that's enough torture?"

Kikyo's face frowned. "No, it's not enough! It's only enough until he begs and promises to change from his no-good, oversexed ways."

"This could kill him," Houjo said softly. "The exertion and stuff I mean, there's only so much a guy can take."

Kikyo stared at Houjo and then turned away. "Ten more minutes," She said to him. "Then I'll go and stop the party."

Houjo sighed and watched as Naraku bawled in pain and misery. 'You deserve this. For all of your callousness and insensitivity towards women, you'll learn how to please a woman and not be self-seeking; you'll learn to show them the respect they deserve. You'll never hurt or use another woman for your own selfish needs again.' Houjo's mind said.

Naraku would never treat another girl badly again, this event would scar Naraku for the rest of his life.

When Inuyasha parked in Kagome's driveway, he saw a police car and three policemen standing beside Kagome's mother outside. Inuyasha bit his lip, turned to Kagome who was sleeping soundly. He didn't want to wake her up.

Inuyasha got out of his car and went to the passenger's seat to pick Kagome up and into his arms. He ignored the uniformed men of the law and Kagome's mother as he did so. Kagome's eyes opened slowly.

"Inuyasha?" She rasped.

He nodded. "You're home."

She looked and saw the police and her mother watching them closely. Her eyes widened. "What are the police doing here?"

"It's late," Inuyasha said softly. "Your curfew has long been passed and your mother's worried. She probably thinks that I'm responsible for this. I'll explain it to them, you just rest yourself." Kagome tried to relax but she was frantic.

"Kagome!" Sakura said and ran to her. She tried to pull her out of Inuyasha' arms but she screamed and latched onto Inuyasha harder.

"Mrs. Higurashi," Inuyasha pulled away from her. "Be careful with her!"

Kagome was crying loudly; Inuyasha held her closely. "It's okay Kagome," He whispered in her ear. "I'm right here."

Sakura's eyebrows pulled down into a frown. "What is this?" Sakura growled. "Kagome get out of that boy's arms. I warned you about being around my daughter Inuyasha. Officers, I want this boy off of my property and my daughter in my hands."

The officers approached. Inuyasha swallowed and talked to Kagome. "Kagome let me go." He said.

"NO!" She shouted and cried.

"Kagome let him go!" Her mother ordered.

"NO!" She raged again.

"What is wrong with you?" Her mother asked as she cupped her face and turned it so she could look at her.

Her eyes widened Kagome's face was bruised. He glared at Inuyasha. "You hit her again?"

"I didn't harm your daughter." Inuyasha said seriously.

"Then how the hell did she get this bruise?" Sakura's fists balled ready to strike. "I knew you were no good! Kagome, get inside!"

Inuyasha snapped and pulled Kagome out of his arms. He glared at Sakura. "I didn't hit her! You want to know how come she's wearing my shirt and why she doesn't have on any panties or anything else?"

That's when Sakura saw that her daughter was half naked. She blinked and Kagome was crying outrageously.

"Kagome what happened?" She asked softly.

"Naraku raped me!" Kagome shrieked and held herself.

Sakura's eyes widened as she stared at her daughter. She was so small and fragile and had been raped. She blinked and then pulled her into her arms. "Oh Kagome," She said. "Tell me it's not true!"

"It is," Inuyasha said harshly. "I found her and Naraku on top of a cliff they call "The Cliff", it's where many high school lover's go and it's supposed to be a big secret where guys take girls and have sex with them. Guys make it sound like some romantic spot where they can take girls to talk and when the girl doesn't know it, the guy either seduces or rapes her there."

"Oh my God," Sakura bit her lip. "Kagome, how'd you get there?" Kagome didn't answer, she just held onto her mother tightly.

"Kagome loves the moon and the stars," Inuyasha said knowingly. "Most likely Kagome told Naraku that she loved those things and he used that to his advantage because there was a full moon out tonight and Kagome loves to look at the sky on such a night."

Kagome began to cry louder. It was true, absolutely true. She had been a fool to believe that Naraku was her friend. Why did she fall for all his words? Why had she believed he was helping her?

"How'd you find her?" Sakura asked Inuyasha.

Inuyasha shrugged. "I was trying to study but I couldn't think so since I wanted to clear my head, then I saw these bunch of girls dressed and heading somewhere, then I got the idea to go to the cliff and saw Naraku on top of Kagome."

Sakura broke down with her daughter in her arms. "My gosh, tell me he didn't really… tell me she's still a…"

"I don't know," Inuyasha sighed roughly. "I think I saved her before he could break…" Inuyasha's throat constricted, if he was a moment later…

"Thank you so much Inuyasha," Sakura said sincerely. "You saved my little girl."

Inuyasha nodded. "I'd protect Kagome with my life." He said seriously.

Sakura held her daughter closely. "You can be with her from now on Inuyasha, you've proved to me that you would never hurt Kagome intentionally."

"Thank you," He said softly.

"Mrs. Higurashi, is everything okay here?" One of the police officers asked.

"Yes officers, but you may want to pick up this Naraku Onigumo, he harassed my daughter." Sakura said seriously, as she stared at her shaking, distraught daughter.

"I knocked him out," Inuyasha said. "He may still be there, check 'the cliff'." Then Inuyasha gave the directions to where the officers might find Naraku and if they couldn't find him there; they could go to Kikyo's house and get directions to where Naraku's house was located because she might know.

Then the officers left. Inuyasha sighed softly and looked at Kagome. She was resting peacefully upon her mother's shoulder. He smiled tenderly; she was safe; she would be all right.

"Mrs. Higurashi, may I come over tomorrow to check on her?" He asked.

Sakura nodded. "Of course, you can come anytime you want."

"Thank you," Inuyasha said happy that he and Sakura were on good terms.

"Kiss her good night," Sakura told him. "I'm taking her to bed."

Inuyasha smiled and kissed Kagome's lips softly, Kagome's eyes opened slightly.

"Inuyasha?" She called softly.

"Yes, Kagome?"

"My necklace, the one you gave me with the 'K' charm, Naraku pulled it off, I forgot to tell you to get it. Can you get it for me, please?"

He nodded happy that she wore his gift to her and then she closed her eyes and savored another one of his short, sweet kisses. When he finished, he straightened and told Sakura that he would be back to see her in the morning.

When Inuyasha left, a feeling of happiness came over him. He and Kagome could be together again. He was so happy he almost forgot he still had to beat the hell out of Naraku. Once he remembered, Inuyasha's eyes darkened and he sped off to the cliff. He was going to make Naraku bleed.

"No more!" Naraku bawled out loudly. "Please no more!"

"But we're not finished!" A girl huffed loudly. "We're far from finished!"

"Please!" Naraku cried. "You're killing me! No more!"

"But we want you Naraku!" The girl with the markings upon her face said lustily.

Naraku was too weak to move, too weak to do anything. He couldn't even lift his arms. He was tired, more than tired actually. He was exhausted. His pelvis, cock, balls, ass, thighs, waist and arms were burning painfully. His head suddenly felt too big for his body.

Naraku was breathing hard. "Please, I'll do anything once you leave me alone. Anything."

"Anything?" They all warbled in unison.

"Anything!" He exclaimed, his head lolling from side to side.

Kikyo and Houjo got up from where they were seated.

"It's time Houjo!" Kikyo said excitedly as she pulled on the black weave which was cropped like Kagome's hairstyle and popped in her brown eye contacts. "Let's go."

Houjo walked behind Kikyo who was dressed in the sexy black outfit with an accessory cattail and ears, he had bought for her. She was cute. The whip he purchased was in her right hand and she snapped it as she walked through the crowd of girls.

"Nymphs of Sengoku High, make way for your Queen!" Houjo's deep voice boomed upon the cliff.

All the girls looked at them and then to acknowledge her they bent on their knees as if to bow down to her.

Kikyo smiled brilliantly. "Has the slave pleasured you all?" She asked as she snapped her whip into the air.

"Not really, Queen Satyr," They said in unison.

"Not really?" She asked shocked as she blinked at them all. "Why not, yes?" She inquired.

"He says he's tired, Queen Satyr," The girl with the markings upon her face spoke out.

"Tired?" The Queen of the Nymphs exclaimed with disgust. "Tired!"

"Yes, Queen," They sang out loud.

The Queen snapped her whip loudly and then went to Naraku who was holding between his legs and panting hard. She stared down at him.

"Slave!" She shouted at him. "Pleasure my females!"

Naraku couldn't speak, he couldn't breathe; he was too tired to even think. He turned his head away and then suddenly, a foot hit him in the side.

"Never look away from the Queen!" Houjo who was also dressed for his part as bodyguard shouted at Naraku.

Naraku gripped his side, groaned in pain and looked at the female with the black whip and pointy ears.

"You are said to be most virile," Kikyo said in an English type queenly manner. "With a very high sex drive, why do you insist on not pleasuring my females? Do you not like their warm, silky sheaths, their large round breasts and hips? Are they not to your liking?"

Naraku bit his lip. "They're perfect," He rasped.

Houjo hit him again and growled. "When answering the Queen, address her Queen Satyr!"

"They're perfect, Queen Satyr." Naraku repeated in pain.

"Then pleasure them!" She shouted and pulled a girl on top of him.

Naraku pushed the girl away and began to cry again. "No more. My body can't handle it. Please, I'll do anything if you'd just leave me alone, Queen Satyr."

Kikyo watched as tears drained down his face. "Oh really?" She asked suddenly. "Anything?"

"Anything!" Naraku shouted and then was kicked again by her bodyguard.

"Never shout at the Queen," Houjo said angrily.

Kikyo nearly laughed. Houjo was taking his part seriously. She liked the fire in his eyes; it turned her on. 'I think Houjo and I will have some fun tonight,' she made a mental note.

"All right," Kikyo said suddenly and loudly. "Here's what you must do."

Naraku listened as the leader of the nymphs listed a bunch of things he had to do.

"You must apologize to every girl you slept with and treated badly in Sengoku High. You must promise to never use another girl for your own self-satisfaction. You must treat girls with respect and treat them like queens, because that's how they should be treated. You must stop calling girls horrid names such as whore, hussy, leg-spreading bitch or slut!" Kikyo shouted at him viciously and whipped the ground close to Naraku's head.

Naraku shrieked and closed his eyes tightly, only to be hit by Kikyo's bodyguard again. "Look at the Queen when she's talking to you!" Naraku exclaimed in pain and stared at the "Queen".

"Promise, you no-good oversexed son of a bastard!" Kikyo snapped her whip again.

"I promise!" Naraku exclaimed. "Oh God, I promise! I promise! I promise!"

"Everybody freeze!" The booming voice of policemen shouted.

All of the girls, Houjo and Naraku looked at them suddenly. When Naraku saw them, he thanked God and tried his hardest to get up and run. He could hardly move though, his muscles weren't cooperating with him.

The girls began to shriek and cover themselves; the police had their guns out ready to shoot whoever dared to defy them.

"What is this?" An officer asked. "What's going on here?"

"Officer!" Naraku bawled. "Help me!"

One of the officers ran to where Naraku was and when he saw Naraku, his eyebrows shot upwards. Naraku was scarred, partially bleeding and naked; a knife was nearby. The officer picked up the knife and told the head officer to call for back up and that Naraku had been getting tortured.

Kikyo watched as a number of girls ran away. They knew the police wouldn't shoot at them. It wouldn't make sense; it would only take lives. Houjo looked at Kikyo; she wasn't moving. She was going to explain to the officers what exactly happened and he was going to be with her. It was going to be a long night. Houjo held onto his girlfriend and watched as the police sorted out the situation.

Inuyasha was almost to the cliff when he saw a large pack of girls running away from the cliff. Some were half naked others were completely so. Inuyasha wondered what had happened. He watched in awe as the girls began to pull off their wigs and sprint down the road.

"Party must have been shut down," Inuyasha told himself and then made his way to the cliff.

When he got there, he found naked Naraku, a skinny guy all dressed up in some type of mystical clothing, a girl dressed in black with black hair, a few other girls and the three officers that were at Sakura's house. Inuyasha left his car and went to see what was going on.

"What the hell is this?" Inuyasha asked as he went to the skinny guy. "Hey, what's going on here?"

"Inuyasha," Houjo asked suddenly.

Inuyasha's eyes opened widely. "Houjo? What the hell are you doing here?"

Houjo grinned. "Well, Kikyo over there," He pointed to the girl dressed in black who was talking to the police. "She wanted to exact some revenge on Naraku for all the bad things he did and said to her and a bunch of other girls from Sengoku High. So, she got together some girls and decided to teach Naraku a lesson. Just look at him."

Inuyasha looked and saw Naraku rocking in fetal position. He looked like he was crazy. Maybe he was because he kept repeating, 'No more, no more; no more'.

"What did you all do to him?" Inuyasha blinked when he saw the tears run down Naraku face and how he began sucking his finger like a baby.

"Well," Houjo smiled with pride. "Kikyo had this brilliant idea. She read about it in a Human Sexuality book it had to do with men and females being oversexed." Houjo grinned as she watched Kikyo argue with an officer.

"She used the idea of nymphs and satyrs. A satyr is some kind of Greek mythology having to deal with half human, half animal creatures that liked to have orgies and parties and live carefree lives."

Inuyasha nodded and then snickered. "Are you telling me, she used 'nymphomania' as a theme?"

Houjo chuckled. "Yep, my baby's a genius."

Inuyasha grinned. "So the girls/nymphs and Naraku had sex but when he was satisfied, all of them weren't so they forced him to keep having sex with them until he couldn't take it anymore and promised to never hurt girls again?"

Houjo nodded. "Exactly," He said with a smile. "I mean just look at him, he's scarred forever."

Inuyasha sighed. "That's good." He said. "You know, he raped Kagome."

Houjo's eyes widened. "He didn't!"

"He did or at least attempted," Inuyasha said seriously. "I don't think he took her virginity or anything, so it's more of a sexual assault… but still."

"Kikyo and I found him knocked out when we came," Houjo said.

Inuyasha nodded. "I did it. I beat the hell out of him."

"Then why are you back? Did you leave something?"

"Yes," Inuyasha replied. "Naraku snapped off the necklace I gave to Kagome, she wants it back." He said and began to search the ground.

"How does it look? I can help find it,"

"No thanks, I found it." Inuyasha said when he saw it glinting in the moonlight. He picked it up and weaved it through his fingers. The clasp was broken but it could be fixed and then his mind drifted to Kagome. Naraku had broken the necklace but a necklace could be easily repaired, Naraku had almost broken Kagome and something inside of Inuyasha knew that if Naraku had, Kagome might not be so easy to repair. Just the thought of Kagome being raped made his blood boil.

Inuyasha straightened and strutted right up to Naraku. He wasn't paying any attention to the officers that warned him to stay back. He just clutched onto Naraku and hit him over and over until all three of the policemen pulled him off.

"If Kagome isn't okay when I see her tomorrow, I'll be back for you Naraku!" Inuyasha pulled from the officers. "You hear me? You better pray these guys lock you up and throw the key away, cause I swear if I get to you, it's over!"

Inuyasha stormed from the cliff and jumped into his car. It was late, passed late, almost two o'clock. He had to get home; his parents were probably worried sick, especially his mother. At least, he got his last few punches off of Naraku and Kagome was safe at home.

Kagome was safe.

Kagome could be with him again.

Kagome was his.

Inuyasha: Oh yeah! I kicked ass!

InuLuver1990: I'm glad you liked it. Everyone else read, review and look out for chapter thirty seven it's coming soon.

InuLuver1990 signs out.


	37. By Inuyasha's Side

_**InuLuver1990: Welcome back to the story. I hope everyone's doing well. I don't own Inuyasha now let's get on with chapter 37! Warning: A little lime.**_

_**He Loves Me,**_

_**She Loves Me Not.**_

_Chapter Thirty-Seven: By Inuyasha's Side_

Inuyasha heard his mother before he saw her, she was crying loudly. He checked his wristwatch and saw that it was 2 o'clock in the morning. He bit his lip; he had a good reason for being late. They would understand.

Inuyasha walked into the Living Room and before he knew it his three sisters bombarded him with their tiny bodies.

"Inuyasha home!" They cried and held onto his legs.

He looked down at sighed. "Hey Keiko, Aiko, Hitomi." He said as he patted their legs. They were crying softly. They had missed him. He bent and hugged them all to him. "It's okay, I'm fine."

"We miss you!" Keiko and Hitomi said in unison as they nodded sniffed.

"You ate all the cake!" Aiko huffed and cried. "I wanted 'nother piece!"

Inuyasha laughed at Aiko, what a way to greet him. He kissed their cheeks and went into the Living room to talk to his parents.

"Inuyasha!" His mother exclaimed and ran to him. She held him in her arms. "Are you okay?"

He nodded. "I'm fine mother."

And then Izayoi broke down in his arms. He sighed and took her to sit down beside his father. Then he sat down and inhaled deeply.

"Inuyasha where have you been all night?" Inutaisho asked sternly as he held his sobbing wife.

Then Inuyasha began to explain about Kagome's attempted rape. His parents were shocked with what he was telling him. When he was finished he found he was extremely tired.

"I'm sorry for worrying you," Inuyasha apologized and yawned.

"Oh Inuyasha," Izayoi exclaimed. "Is Kagome okay?"

"I think she'll be fine," Inuyasha sighed. "I don't think Naraku did any great damage, I'm going to see her in the morning to make sure."

"All right," Inutaisho said. "Now, Hitomi, Keiko and Aiko time for bed," Inutaisho got up and lifted his daughters into his arms.

They yawned tiredly and as Aiko went up the stairs in her father's arms she called out to her brother. "I still want my cake, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha laughed as he sat beside his mother, he put his arm around her. "I'm really sorry about worrying you mom."

She gave him a small smile. "Well, you did it for love. Just next time, remember to call."

He nodded and kissed her cheek. "I'm going to bed."

Inuyasha got up and as he trudged tiredly up the stairs his father came down. "I'm very proud of you Inuyasha." Inutaisho said as he put his hand on his son's shoulder.

Inuyasha blushed a bit, "Thanks." He said and went to his room.

Inutaisho sat beside his wife and held her in his arms. "I think Kagome and Inuyasha's relationship will be much stronger now."

"I think so too," Izayoi sniffed. "I'm so teary nowadays, why's that?"

Inutaisho smiled and kissed her cheek. "You're a mother and whenever something happens to a mother's child, she gets worked up. Some mother's go out driving around to find their child, others sit and cry and pray that bad has happened. It's natural. I mean… you did have to push Inuyasha out of you. That was a lot of hard work. It's only natural that you'd be worried about him. He is your first child."

Izayoi smiled at him. "I'm such an emotional mother."

Inutaisho grinned at her. "You've always been pretty emotional, honey." Then he leaned over and rested on her breasts. "But so am I, and that's just one of the many things I love about you."

"Oh Inutaisho," Izayoi weaved her fingers through his hair. "I am so happy that Inuyasha saved Kagome.

"I'm very proud of him." Inutaisho said with fatherly pride.

"I see good things for Inuyasha and Kagome's future." Izayoi smiled.

"So do I," Inutaisho began nibbling on her ear. "How about we go make another child?"

Izayoi grinned at him. "Behave, I'll tell you when I'm ready."

"All right," He sighed. A moment later, he spoke. "Are you ready yet?"

Izayoi laughed. "Let's go to bed."

"Good idea," Inutaisho was already up, lifting his wife into his arms and taking her upstairs to their bedroom. After they made love, Inutaisho slept comfortably upon his wife's breasts as she thought about Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Please, let my son and Kagome work out whatever problems they may still have." Then she fell into a deep slumber.

Inuyasha was awake before the sun's rays could wake him up. He ran into the bathroom, took a hot shower, shaved his overnight facial hair because he knew Kagome loved when he was freshly shaven, then he looked at his reflection and saw that the light he had seven months ago, before Kagome had broken up with him, was there.

Inuyasha inhaled deeply and ran back to his room with only his towel wrapped around his waist. He locked his door, dropped his towel and then he heard a sound. He turned swiftly and there, on his bed was Kagome.

"Good morning, Big Stuff," She grinned at him.

Inuyasha blushed ten shades of red as he watched Kagome stare at his naked body. What was she doing here so early?

"Cat got your tongue, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she licked her lips.

Inuyasha was momentarily paralyzed. Kagome was in his room, he was naked and she was smiling as she stared at him. Could life get any better?

"Kagome," Inuyasha rasped.

"That's my name, Big Stuff," and then she laughed because Inuyasha got an erection, a very large one.

Embarrassed, he pulled on his towel. "What are you doing here, Kagome?" He asked as he wrapped it securely around his waist.

Kagome got up from his bed and went to him. "I'm here because I've been yearning to see you all night long." She whispered in his ear.

Inuyasha shivered, her breath was so warm and minty; it was permeating his senses. "You climbed?"

She nodded. "I didn't want to disturb your parents so I climbed the ladder you have next to it. Remember, you put it there?"

Inuyasha nodded dumbly. He had forgotten he had put a ladder by his window so whenever he wanted to sneak out of the house, he could do it faster.

Then Kagome was in his arms. Her arms wrapped around his neck; her lips smashed upon his. Inuyasha felt his bones, muscles, and resistance melt away. He missed Kagome so much. Inuyasha lifted Kagome up into his arms, not caring that his towel had dropped. He missed Kagome too much.

Kagome kissed Inuyasha passionately and hardly felt when he walked to his bed and rested her upon it. He lay on top of her and just let his lips work. When they pulled apart a moment later, they stared at each other.

Inuyasha lifted up and let his large, heavy cock show clearly in front of her. He was letting her make the decision.

"Aren't your parent's home?" She asked softly.

He shook his head. "They decided to go to Early Church today; they took the triplets with them."

"Oh," Kagome said as she inhaled and exhaled deeply.

Inuyasha turned and went to his drawer; he pulled out a pack of contraceptives, took one out and went back to the bed. He put the condom beside her on the bed.

"I'm ready, if you are." He said softly.

She looked at the condom. Was she ready? She bit her lip and then stared at Inuyasha. They hadn't worked out their problems yet. She smiled softly and shook her head. "I'm not ready to go all the way yet, Inuyasha,"

Inuyasha inhaled deeply, nodded, picked up the condom and put it away. He sat beside her and just put his arm around her. In her ear, he whispered.

"I'm really sorry about what Naraku did to you."

Kagome bit her lip harder. "I'm still a virgin, he didn't break my hymen."

Inuyasha pulled her into his arms. "I was going back to kill him," Inuyasha said softly. "But the officers had him."

Kagome smiled and kissed his lips. "Thank you for saving me,"

Inuyasha blushed and nodded, the pain in his groin increased. "I think I'll head back into the bathroom for a while."

Kagome stifled a laugh as she noticed Inuyasha was still very much aroused. "That must hurt," Kagome replied.

"You can say that again," Inuyasha mumbled as he got up.

Kagome pulled him back down. "I said I'm not ready to go all the way yet, Inuyasha" She reminded him. "That doesn't mean I'm not ready to play around a little." She whispered in his ears.

Inuyasha's body hardened even more. "Playing around, can lead to…"

"I was thinking more along the lines of dancing." She said softly as she ran her hand up and down his chest. "You know with a lot of naked body contact and I might be a little bold to give you fellatio," She whispered.

He blinked at her. "What's fellatio?"

Kagome grinned. "I'll show you what I'm talking about as soon as you turn on the music."

Inuyasha was by his stereo system in no time. Kagome laughed and shed her clothes when Inuyasha saw her again she was boldly naked and popping her chest to the music. Inuyasha's mouth went dry.

"I think I need a condom," He said stiffly.

Kagome laughed and went to him. "Let's dance, Big Stuff." She turned and rubbed her hips against his manhood.

"You're a mean woman!" He growled and smacked her softly on her hips.

"Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah!" Kagome said as she laughed out loud.

Kagome grinned and they began to dance. It was the most erotic thing they ever did. Inuyasha touched her practically everywhere and when Kagome got wild and jumped on him; he began to pant. He was so aroused it was painful.

They danced for about fifteen minutes before Inuyasha couldn't take the torture anymore. Kagome laughed and pushed him onto his bed.

"Don't you want to know what fellatio is?" She asked him tenderly as her hands grazed his thighs. Inuyasha's breathing was labored; he was ready to explode. He nodded.

Kagome smiled and began to kiss his bellybutton, when she began to go lower. Inuyasha's eyes widened, he knew what it was and then when Kagome mouthed him, his eyes rolled to the back of his head. His back arched, he was ready to set off a white hot liquid rocket.

"That's right Inuyasha," Kagome whispered, knowing Inuyasha was close to cumming. His head was lolling to the side

Inuyasha gripped his sheets and when Kagome's suction technique became harder, Inuyasha only barely managed to tell Kagome he was ready to explode before he did.

Kagome watched with wide, wonder filled eyes as Inuyasha released his white-hot passion. When he was finished, he shook slightly as the aftershocks of a great release subsided. He opened his eyes and saw Kagome smiling at him.

"How was that?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha's eyes were filled with love as he stared at her; he smiled and inhaled deeply. "It was wonderful Kagome, absolutely wonderful."

Kagome boldly walked out of his room to the bathroom, took his bath sponge, put some antibacterial soap on it and went back into the room. Inuyasha was still lying boneless in his bed. She smiled and went to him.

"Time to clean up," She said happily.

He nodded and watched as Kagome cleaned him up. When she was done, she sat beside him on the bed.

"Be my girlfriend?" He asked softly in her ear.

She stared at him and then nodded happily. "Yes!"

"Will we talk about why we broke up, today?" He wondered.

She shook her head. "Not yet, I'll tell you when I'm ready to talk."

"Okay," He sighed and ran his fingers up her waist. He could wait; at least they were together.

"Have you been studying?" She asked softly.

He nodded. "Of course I have been but I missed a whole lot of study time yesterday and Bio's still killing me."

Kagome smiled, got up and began to dress. "Let me help you then, you know I love science."

He watched her dress and when she knocked him in his face with his shirt he laughed. He dressed also and then they sat down together and she helped him to study. Now he could concentrate on his work, now he was confident that he would get A's in all of his exams, now he could do anything, because Kagome was by his side.

InuLuver1990: I really wish I could slow the story down a bit because it's coming to an end really fast. But since I can't you all will just have to go with the flow. Look out for chapter thirty eight.

InuLuver1990 signs out.


	38. Inuyasha's Speech, Hojo's Revenge

_**Inuyasha: Flames to dust…**_

_**Kagome: Lovers to friends…**_

_**Inu & Kags: Why do all good things come to an end?**_

_**InuLuver1990: Isn't that so true? After this chapter is the epilogue and I'm sooo sad right now. (Cries)**_

_**Inuyasha: Hey you aren't crying are you? (Pause) Stop Crying!**_

_**Kagome: Then what do you expect her to do laugh?**_

_**Inuyasha: No she should SHUT UP and continue the story!**_

_**InuLuver1990's vein pops out as she thinks: He didn't say that to Kagome in episode 7. "Anyway, let's get on with the story. I don't own Inuyasha."**_

_**He Loves Me,**_

**She Loves Me Not.**

_Chapter Thirty-Eight: Inuyasha's Speech & Hojo's Revenge_

It was a wonderful Friday, as Kagome watched with pride as her boyfriend got up to receive his awards. Tears dripped out of her eyes because she knew that he had worked so hard and he deserved every single award.

He deserved the best improvement award, the principal's award, all of the subject awards, the athletic awards and most of all, the Valedictorian award and sash. Inuyasha looked around and saw Kagome smiling at him. He gave her a dashing grin and then went to make his speech for all the eleventh graders who would be seniors come next school term.

Kagome had told Inuyasha to prepare a speech but he was never good at speeches so, he said he'd just say what's on his mind. Kagome didn't think that was a good idea since Inuyasha had a certain 'way' with words that weren't always acceptable to the adults.

Inuyasha cleared his throat loudly in the microphone and spotted his family smiling proudly; his father was beaming, his mother was crying, his sisters were playing with their dolls. Then he saw Sakura and…Nurse Jirou? He shrugged away the thought and his eyes locked on Kagome, he boldly blew a kiss at her, which made a bunch of girls on each side of her swoon.

Kagome laughed and waved at him. Then he cleared his throat again and started his speech.

"There were many teachers that thought I was nothing but a no-good juvenile delinquent that was meant to take up their time, I won't call any names Ms. Nezumi."

Kagome nearly fainted at that as the majority of the school laughed.

"Anyway, I didn't prepare a speech, cause, I don't like preparing speeches so I'll just speak about how grade twelve was for me," Inuyasha inhaled deeply as he stared at the thousands of eyes before him.

"It was last year September when I started grade twelve at Sengoku High. The teachers had already penned me as 'no good', 'insolent' all those other names I'm sure we've all heard a thousand and one times before." Inuyasha said. "But I didn't care, because all I knew was that I had a beautiful girlfriend that lit up my life every single day."

Kagome blushed furiously as all the girls in her class poked fun at her. She stared lovingly at her boyfriend.

"But I've learnt something; yes, I know it is amazing ain't it?" Inuyasha grinned as the crowd laughed. "I can't depend on people all of the time." He said.

"This is a lesson that everyone must learn, there are times when you'll have to stand up on your own feet, take the bull by the horns, press on by yourself. Because, when Kagome and I broke up, it was the first day of my grade twelve year, and I let myself plummet to a point where the teachers began talking about taking me out of school because I wasn't working… at all."

The crowd was silent as Inuyasha talked about the hell he went through for seven long months without Kagome.

"Then, the Springtime Dance came and I made up in my mind that I would dance with my girl even though she wasn't my girl and when I danced with her, the world just seemed brighter for me."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, he saw tears glistening down her face. He smiled softly.

"But, it was at that dance where my friend, a girl, told me that I was letting my girl get in the way of my studies and that I needed to do my work. She told me how my girl was being attracted to some other guy, a guy that should have been valedictorian but he let his cock- uh…strong sexual emotions take over his mind." Inuyasha cleared his throat.

"Anyway, it was at that point I realized what a fool I was," Inuyasha frowned. "My girl doesn't like dumb, unintelligent guys that only have wealth and looks going for them. My girl likes smart guys, and I realized that I wasn't being the kind of guy my girl liked, I was being the complete opposite."

"I made up in my mind to study and study hard. I had seven months of work to catch up for and I worked my ass off." The crowd gasped. Inuyasha smirked. "My apologies if any of you are offended by my words; I'm just talking to you in a way I know you'll understand."

Inuyasha continued, he talked about Mr. Myouga and the sacrifice he made for him and he talked about his emotions.

"Guys, let me tell you something," He said strongly. "Fighting's not the answer. I almost got my ass kicked out of school for fighting and if I didn't have Mr. Myouga to help me out, I wouldn't be here. I wouldn't be valedictorian of Sengoku High. Hell, I don't know where I'd be. The point is, we as young men, the future male leaders of tomorrow, we need to learn how to control ourselves, we need anger management programs and such; we need help to find ways in which we can curb all of these problems in a non-violent way."

"Men are dying and going to jail every single day and that's because we don't have that mental control we need now while we're in school. Like I said, I almost got kicked out of school for fighting, don't be like me in that case. Be like me when I decided to buckle up and fly right; be like me when I spent unhealthy hours studying…okay, don't be like that to the point," He grinned. "Study with healthy hours, make sure you rest, you know like when you're running, you've got to pace yourselves so you don't burn out all your gas, so to speak."

"All right," Inuyasha said finally. "I'm getting tired of talking now," He smiled at his mother who was near to fainting at his words. "And I kind of want to celebrate with my girl."

Kagome's classmates made loud funny noises as Kagome flushed red and covered her face. He knew he was going to have a very angry yet happy girl on his hands when he was finished. But he didn't care.

"All I'm trying to say is hard work pays off, I've got five scholarships to a bunch of colleges and I've got my girl back. So, just know that sometimes you've got to be independent; sometimes you've got to do things on your own. There will be days when you feel like giving up, but you can't give up, no matter what. I passed every single one of my exams with all A's so if I can do it, you can to. Now I'll turn to this ceremony over to my father, I'm sure all of you know him; he's a well-known guitarist and music producer. He'll be singing a very well-known song called, 'Never Give Up'."

Inuyasha left the stage and his father went up while the crowd was raging. Inuyasha beamed as his girlfriend got up from her seat and went to him.

"I'm going to beat you up when we get home," She grinned at him.

He laughed and kissed her lips. "Everything I said was true," He smiled at her.

"I know," She smiled and then sat down in his lap as they listened to his father sing. "Oh Inuyasha your dad sings wonderfully, why don't you sing anymore?"

He shrugged. "I like dancing more," He squeezed her sides.

"I want you to sing for me tonight," She smiled at him.

"All right," He grinned. "Tomorrow's Saturday, how about we go to Ame's?"

"Okay, my treat," She wiggled a little and giggled when he gripped her by her waist.

"Stop it or we'll disappear to the back of the school," He murmured in her ear.

Kagome smiled. She was so happy; her heart wouldn't stop bouncing up and down with joy. She inhaled deeply and wondered for a moment what had happened to Naraku.

"Inuyasha, what do you think happened to Naraku?"

"I don't care," He said bluntly.

"You think he's in jail or something?" Kagome wondered.

"We'll find out from Houjo and Kikyo after the ceremony, now stop thinking about that bastard."

Kagome nodded and leaned back in Inuyasha's arms. He placed soft sweet circles upon her stomach and nibbled on her ear. Kagome could tell that Inuyasha was more than happy with her. She would tell him why she broke up with him when she was ready. Yes, she would tell him and they'd work out their problems, they would put the past behind them and move forward with their lives.

Houjo and Kikyo came to Inuyasha and Kagome after the ceremony bubbling with happiness.

"You pregnant already Kikyo?" Inuyasha smirked mischievously.

Kikyo rolled her eyes at him. "No, and anyway, Kagome I was told that if you want to press charges against Naraku for what he did to you, you can. But to tell you the truth, my girls, Houjo and I, we scared him silly. You ever wondered why he didn't come in to take his exams last week and why he's not here for graduation?"

"No." Inuyasha said bluntly.

Houjo smirked at Inuyasha. "Naraku has been admitted into a mental health program thing. They're helping him get over his oversexed ways and stuff. Oh, and he's afraid of anything with black hair and brown eyes, so he's got some sort of phobia. He may get sent to live in America because there are a lot of blondes and blue eyed girls there."

Kagome listened as Kikyo told her about the plan she had made to get back at Naraku, and when Kagome was satisfied with what she heard, she decided to just move on. She wouldn't press charges on Naraku; she just wanted him to stay away from her.

When they were finished talking, Inuyasha got his congratulations from Sakura who seemed to like staying close to Nurse Jirou for some reason and then he went to his parents, got their congratulations. Then, because he didn't want to wait any longer, he ushered Kagome to his car and sped off down the road.

She had promised him a celebration party in her room while their parents were out and about. He couldn't wait.

When Inuyasha reached her house, Kagome was out of the car and opening the door. Inuyasha locked his car and followed closely behind. Kagome sprinted up the stairs and when they reached her room, they dropped onto the bed and started making out passionately.

"Oh please tell me, you're ready." Inuyasha said urgently a while later.

"Yes, I am." She smiled at him and then watched as he pulled out five condoms out of his pants pocket. She grinned at him. "You're prepared."

"Oh yeah, very prepared." He said with a grin.

Inuyasha kissed Kagome passionately for long minutes while stripping her of her clothes. Kagome gasped as Inuyasha's head bent to take her hard left nipple into his mouth. She moaned and arched her back to give him full access to her breasts as she lifted her arms and weaved her fingers through his long silver hair.

"Oh Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha smirked and sat up so he could pull his shirt off and open his pants. Kagome sat up and helped him pull off his pants. Once finished, Inuyasha wasted no time licking Kagome all over and when he reached her tiny triangular sex, he spread her legs and delved deeply. Kagome moaned loudly and clutched his head to bring him even closer to her.

"Do you like this Kagome?" He asked as he licked her tiny bundle of nerves lightly.

Kagome let his hair go and gripped the bed before she careened and screamed out in pleasure. Inuyasha snickered as he watched his girlfriend's face flush.

"I guess that's a yes,"

Kagome sat up and pulled Inuyasha from between her legs and kissed him fiercely. Then before Inuyasha could register what she was doing Kagome had them in a 69 position and was swallowing every inch of his long hard cock.

"Damn Kagome!" Inuyasha groaned as she deep throated him.

Then Inuyasha felt her move from his throbbing cock to suck on his heavy balls. Kagome gasped as Inuyasha sucked her clit and began nibbling her slick folds. If they weren't ready now, they didn't know when they would be.

Inuyasha lifted Kagome swiftly off of him he took out a condom and put it on. Kagome splayed out onto the bed and waited for Inuyasha to position himself on top of her.

"It's not too late to say you're not ready Kagome," Inuyasha panted sweat dripping from his brow.

"I'm ready Inuyasha," She said. "Make me yours."

Inuyasha took his cock and slowly inserted it into Kagome. She was so tight Inuyasha groaned hoping he wasn't hurting her. Kagome gripped the bed as Inuyasha moved slowly into her, she knew he was only going slow because this was her first time and he didn't want to hurt her, so she encouraged him by lifting her hips a little and taking more of him into her. Inuyasha's eyes widened as he stared at her and she smiled up at him.

Inuyasha felt his lips lift into a smile and he leaned downward to claim Kagome's hips. A little more and he would fully claim her. Inuyasha pulled out some so that when he went in to break her hymen it would be quick and he wouldn't hurt her too much. But just as Inuyasha began to go back in… he heard a car pull up into the yard.

"Bloody shit!" Inuyasha cursed loudly as he pulled out and began scrambling around the room for his clothes. Kagome's mother was home. They had to hurry.

By the time Sakura came up the stairs, Kagome's hair was fixed and they both were clothed. They were seated on the floor, just 'talking'.

Sakura opened the door and saw Inuyasha lean over to kiss Kagome. She cleared her throat. "Kagome, I've got a date tonight."

Kagome's eyes widened. "You're kidding me, aren't you mom?"

She shook her head. "I'm going out with Mr. Jirou, you know just to catch up with things. I might not be home until late."

"Okay," She smiled at her and then went to hug her. "I'm happy for you, mom."

"I'm happy too," She kissed her cheek. "And you better make sure Inuyasha uses protection."

Kagome blushed to her roots. "Yes mom,"

She smiled and kissed her once more. "Inuyasha you get my little girl pregnant and I'll…"

"Mom!" Kagome pushed him out of her room as she laughed. She closed her door and looked at Inuyasha. He was grinning at her. "It's not funny!"

"Of course it is," Inuyasha smiled and called her over.

"You still want to…"

He shook his head. "Mood's messed up, I think I'll try again tomorrow."

Kagome smirked. "What self control you have!" She grinned at him.

He inhaled deeply. "I don't want any doubts or problems when we do it the first time."

She nodded. "All right, now come, I want to make you a cake."

"Can I eat it off your body again?" He asked as he remembered when his cake fell on top of her.

She nodded. "If you want,"

"Oh I want all right." He smacked her hips softly and let her lead them to the kitchen.

Inuyasha kept his arms wrapped around Kagome as he nibbled on her neck and ears. Kagome giggled and knocked him with her wooden spoon.

"Behave,"

"I'm trying." He said softly in her ear. She shivered slightly. "I love you, Kagome."

"I love you too Inuyasha." She kissed his cheek and knew that when she was certain she was ready to face her fear of knowing that Inuyasha had cheated on her, she would go to him. Once he promised not to cheat again, she would be okay.

Kikyo and Houjo smiled happily at each other as they watched Muso scream out of his house. Houjo had placed a jar with a realistic-looking bleeding penis and scrotum under Muso's pillow with a note saying that 'He was next' if he ever came around or called Kikyo ever again.

"I love you Houjo," Kikyo kissed him sweetly as Muso screamed down the road.

"I love you too, Kikyo," Houjo held her against him. "Now about my new exercise program,"

Kikyo grinned at him and began to drag him to his car. She was finally happy; she had a boyfriend that wanted her for her, not her body. He never called her horrid names and he loved her. Houjo was the man big enough and strong enough to hold her down.

Plz don't hate me for not completing the lemon, but there's one last chapter to come and I wanted to save up their sexual frustration. Anyway, the next chapter is the epilogue of explanations and completion so look out for it!

InuLuver1990 signs out.


	39. Epilogue: HE LOVES ME, SHE LOVES ME NOT

_**Inuyasha: InuLuver1990 would like to eveyone!**_

_**InuLuver1990: Yeah thank you so much! It's been loads of fun writing this fic and just hearing what you all have to say about it. I hope more reviews come in as time goes by and I'd like for everyone to look out for my new fanfics which I am working on. I'll do an Author's Note so that you all can see the summaries for other stories I'm working on.**_

_**Inuyasha: I'll let you ramble on a while longer since this is the last chapter and you let me and Kagome finally fuc-**_

_**Kagome (Face Red): INUYASHA SITBOY!**_

_**InuLuver1990 laughs heartily: I don't own Inuyasha, on with the epilogue.**_

_**He Loves Me,**_

**She Loves Me Not.**

_Epilogue_

**Three weeks later**

"Mom," Kagome called when she entered her mother's room.

"Yes honey?" Sakura replied as she watched her daughter sit beside her on her bed. Then before she could ask Kagome what the matter was; her daughter leaned on her shoulder and began to cry.

She put her motherly arms around her, securely to comfort her and then asked, "What's wrong, Kagome?"

Kagome sobbed as she talked. "Oh mom, I just can't find a way to tell Inuyasha something he really wants to know." She cried.

"What does he want to know?" Sakura wondered.

"Why I broke up with him last September." Kagome sniffed and swiped the tears from her eyes.

Sakura's eyes widened with astonishment. "You mean you two haven't talked about that yet?"

She shook her head. "I told him we would talk when I am ready; the thing is, mom. I'm not ready and I don't think I'll ever be ready to tell him."

Sakura inhaled deeply and then let the air out slowly. "Why not?"

Kagome looked into her mother's eyes with her big, puffy, brown orbs and sighed. "I'm scared." She said softly.

"Scared?" She repeated unbelievingly. "Scared to talk to Inuyasha?"

She shook her head. "I'm not afraid to tell him, I'm afraid he will do what he did again."

"And what did he do?"

She bit her lip and looked away. "Last September, the first day of the month, I was going to Ame's to meet him there and I saw him inside with another girl."

Sakura nodded, not liking what her daughter was saying at all.

"She was small and pretty and fragile looking, like a glass doll. And the way he held her and laughed with her and kissed her told me that he was cheating on me."

Sakura's eyes nearly dropped out of her sockets. "Honey, surely you were mistaken."

She shook her head. "Mom, I'm not mistaken. He was cheating on me, so I broke up with him."

"And you didn't tell him that you saw him with that other girl?" She asked.

Then Kagome got up and began to rage. "Mom! How do you know that that girl is the 'other' girl?" Kagome shouted. "Suppose I'm the 'other' girl?"

Sakura sighed. "Then you'll never know for certain until you ask."

Kagome bit her lip. "I'm afraid he's going to tell me that…"

"Honey," Sakura held her hands and squeezed. "Listen to me; you need to go to him. You need to face him. You need to tell him straight and plain that if he was cheating on you back then; you won't allow it now. He needs to know that you know what he did so he never does it again; because honey, guys do go astray sometimes." Sakura sighed softly.

"Did I ever tell you about how your father and I broke up the first and only time?" Kagome's mother asked her.

Kagome shook her head.

"Well, sit down," She said and once Kagome was seated she began to tell her about how Hayate, her deceased husband, had thought she had cheated and how it was all a misunderstanding.

When she was finished, Kagome began to hope. She hoped that if Inuyasha had cheated he would never do it again and that they could move on with their lives. She hoped that she had been wrong and that Inuyasha had been faithful all along.

"So you see honey," Sakura said. "You need to go to him and tell him you don't appreciate what he did and also if you ever see him with another girl, you go straight up to them, introduce yourself as his girlfriend and let your emotions take over."

Kagome nodded. She was strengthened now. Now she could go and face Inuyasha. It was Saturday; Inuyasha would be waiting for her at Ame's by now. Kagome got up, kissed and thanked her mother and then dashed out of her mother's room.

She went to her room, made herself look even more beautiful than she already looked, she dressed to kill and when she saw her reflection, she was satisfied.

'Inuyasha will never cheat on me again and if he never did then he definitely never will.'

Sakura watched as her daughter, left the house to go to Ame's. She sighed and then smiled, Kagome reminded her and Hayate so much and so did Hayate's cousin Jirou.

"Jirou," She smiled. "He's a good man, Hayate." she sighed as she picked up her husband's portrait. "Would it be okay to date him?"

Then she heard her husband's voice suddenly, 'I only want you happy Sakura, and if you're happy with Jirou, it's fine with me. Just love Jirou for him like you loved me for me. Never think that Jirou is me or can replace me, never think that the love we had will ever die. I will always be with you, no matter who else you love or be with. I will always be yours.'

Sakura inhaled deeply and kissed her husband's picture. "I will always love you, Hayate."

Kagome stopped abruptly as she looked into Ame's Ice-cream Parlor. What she was seeing was like the scene she had seen last September. Inside, seated on twin stools were her boyfriend, Inuyasha Takahashi and another…woman. Kagome watched as her handsome boyfriend chuckled sexily as he touched the woman's protruding belly.

Kagome's eyes widened. The woman was pregnant. The woman looked about ready to burst how big her belly was. Kagome's heart began to slow. Hot, raging flames of fury and jealousy began to simmer inside of her soul and permeate through her skin.

It was the same woman Kagome had seen last September. The woman was small, fragile looking, dressed in maternal wear and definitely raven-haired.

'I hate brunettes!'

Kagome bit into her lip and watched her boyfriend with the eyesight of an eagle. She could see that he was pleased, too pleased. His dark eyes crinkled at the corners, his sexy lips popped into a grin, his sinewy, strong shoulders rose and fell with delight. Again, Kagome could tell that this girl or woman dressed in the maternity clothing meant a lot to him.

'Is that his baby?' Kagome's eyes began to burn at the thought. She was definitely about to cry and could anyone blame her? She had known Inuyasha for three years, plus after their first break up, they had gotten back together and their relationship had been going well for the past three weeks, until he started becoming distant.

'Was Inuyasha distant because he was thinking about that woman?' Kagome bit her lip. 'Was he thinking about the fact that he was a father?'

"Maybe I should go inside and face them" Kagome inhaled deeply and then remembered what her mother had told her a while ago.

"You need to go to him and tell him you don't appreciate what he did and if you ever see him with another girl, you go straight up to them, introduce yourself as his girlfriend and let your emotions take over."

Kagome inhaled deeply. She would do what her mother said. Kagome plastered on a smile and strutted into Ame's Ice-cream Parlor to face her no-good cheating boyfriend, the guy she loved and would always love.

"So, you finally did it, eh?" Inuyasha grinned at her not knowing that his girlfriend was directly behind him.

The woman blushed and nodded. "I had help but yes," She held her stomach. "You should see the scans. The babies are so tiny."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Babies!"

The pregnant woman nodded. "I'm having twins. Isn't that wonderful, Yasha?"

"Oh my gosh!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "Twins?"

She sighed. "Oh yes,"

"Congratulations." Kagome said suddenly.

Inuyasha turned and his face lit up like a beacon when he saw her. For a moment, Kagome thought that maybe she was mistaken.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha beamed and put his hands on her waist. "Hey baby."

Kagome frowned and pulled out of his arms.

He blinked and frowned also. "What's the matter?"

Kagome licked her lips and turned from Inuyasha to look at the woman. She had green eyes and definitely pregnant. "Hello, my name's Kagome Higurashi. I'm Inuyasha's girlfriend."

The woman smiled at her. "Oh! So you're the girl who's stolen my baby from me."

Kagome frowned even more. "Your baby?"

The woman nodded. "Oh yes, Inuyasha has always been my baby boy."

Kagome bit her lip and turned to her boyfriend. "Really?"

Inuyasha blushed and nodded. "Yes, Kagome."

Kagome nodded stiffly. "Oh, all right, I think… I think I'm going to leave."

"Oh no!" The woman smiled at her. "You don't have to my husband's coming right now."

Kagome's eyes widened. "Husband?"

The woman giggled knowingly. "Oh yes, Daisuke." She pointed and then Kagome saw a big, tall handsome man coming.

Kagome bit her lip and turned back to the woman who was standing. "Inuyasha go meet him, I want to talk to Kagome." She said.

Inuyasha nodded and left still worried about what was wrong with his girlfriend.

"My name's Rin, by the way." The brunette haired green-eyed woman smiled softly. "Rin Takahashi was my maiden name but now I'm a Hachiro. That's my husband Daisuke and Inuyasha's my baby boy, my baby cousin. I know Aiko, Keiko and Hitomi are the youngest cousins I have but Inuyasha's the only male cousin and so I call him my baby boy."

"Oh," Kagome blushed furiously. "I thought…"

Then Rin laughed. "Don't tell me you thought that Inuyasha and I…"

Kagome nodded and then Rin peeled with laughter. "Do I really look that young?"

"Last September you sure did."

Lila grinned. "I was married in September, and I came to tell Inuyasha since he couldn't attend it. I kind of eloped, my father Sesshoumaru was furious when he found out but he and Daisuke get along quite well."

Kagome sighed. "I can't believe I actually thought… do you know I broke up with Inuyasha because of that?"

Rin's eyes widened and then she laughed again. "Oh my gosh! Why didn't you go to him?"

Kagome looked away. "I didn't want to hear him say he was cheating on me."

Rin smiled and then put her hand on Kagome's shoulder. "I saw you through the window staring, today I mean."

Kagome nodded.

"You looked like you wanted to run away."

Kagome licked her lips and then stared at Inuyasha who was talking to Daisuke. "I did want to, but then, my mother told me that I have to face Inuyasha if he's ever with another girl and that's what I did."

Rin sighed. "Well, I have laughed a whole lot today; my doctor says it's good for the babies. I'm having twins you know."

Kagome smiled. "Congratulations again,"

"Thank you, now I think it is best you go get some ice cream and you and Inuyasha go to the beach and you tell him what you thought. He told me he was having some issues when it came to talking with you, so now I'm telling you, he's ready to listen."

Kagome nodded. "Thank you so much."

Rin sighed. "Daisuke and I are staying with my Uncle Inutaisho and Aunt Izayoi so we'll see each other many days I'm sure. Daisuke's even thinking about buying a house here, I'd love to live around here, it's so peaceful at times."

"Honey," Daisuke said as he came and wrapped his big arms around her. "How was your ice cream?"

"Wonderful," She grinned as her green eyes sparkled like emeralds. "Oh this is Inuyasha's girlfriend, Kagome Higurashi."

"Hello," He smiled warmly at her.

Kagome greeted him conscious that her boyfriend was beside her.

Then Rin looked up at her husband. "I think you should buy a tub or two of vanilla chocolate swirl, I'm feeling very ravenous for it."

"All right," He kissed her cheek and ordered two large tubs. As he ordered he watched his wife chatter with Kagome and new that Kagome would be a great babysitter for his children. There was just something about her he liked. "Time to go sweetie." He smiled at her broadly a while later.

She nodded and he helped her stand, then since she complained about her feet being tired, he swooped her into his big, brawny arms and as he carried her away, she laughed and told Kagome and Inuyasha goodbye.

Kagome smiled happier than ever now, but still she felt ashamed that she actually thought her boyfriend had cheated on her. She bit her lip and sat down in the seat that had once been occupied by Rin, Inuyasha's cousin, not secret girlfriend and definitely not his pregnant lover.

"Mind explaining why you gave me the cut direct in front of my cousin?" Inuyasha asked softly.

She looked at him and shook her head. "I don't mind, I just don't want to tell you here."

"Okay," He said getting up. "Let's leave."

"But I want ice cream!" She pouted.

Inuyasha nearly melted like ice cream when he looked at Kagome. She was sizzling with sensual sexuality and innocence. He bit his lip, gave her a soft smile and ordered a small tub of chocolate ice cream with roasted almonds and mini marshmallows.

She smiled happily as she followed her extremely faithful boyfriend outside of Ame's ice cream parlor. She sat on the passenger's side and tried to calm her heart.

"Want to talk now?" He asked stiffly.

"The beach?" She looked at him as she dipped her finger in the icy cold ice cream and then put it in her mouth. "Mmm… almonds."

Inuyasha watched the way her mouth moved and suddenly wanted to kiss her, but he would leave the kissing until later; until he found out why Kagome snubbed him and why she broke up with him last September.

Inuyasha turned onto the beach, and saw that Kagome was still eating the ice cream with her finger. Inuyasha licked his lips; he wanted to kiss her so badly. He inhaled deeply and turned off his car.

"We're here, let's talk." He said suddenly.

She frowned at him. "Stop being so impatient."

"I don't see the reason to stall," He frowned at her. "I really want to know Kagome. Why'd you snub me and why did we break up last year?"

Kagome sighed, got out of the car with the tub of ice cream and began making her way down onto the shore. Inuyasha bit his lip and as he got out of the car, he jumped back in, went into his glove compartment and pulled out a pack of contraceptives, just in case. Inuyasha was always prepared around Kagome.

Kagome watched as Inuyasha caught up with her. She smiled a little and when she saw a big boulder, she started to run.

"What is this all about, Kagome?" Inuyasha called running after her and then he knew where she was headed. Seclusion.

Kagome made it to the rock and sat down on the sand, letting her sexy shorts ride up. When Inuyasha arrived a moment later, he found her only in her bra and shorts.

His eyes widened at her. "I want to talk Kagome,"

She smiled softly and padded the sand beside her. He sat beside her and then she rested on him. "Inuyasha I want to write a book."

He blinked. "All right, we'll talk about that book idea right after we talk about us."

"But the book is about us!" Kagome looked out at the sea.

"What are you talking about?"

Kagome sighed. "I'm talking about this girl and this guy who were together for three long years; then the girl broke up with guy because he was cheating on her or at least she thought so and then they got back together when they realized they still loved each other.

Inuyasha let her words process in his head and then his eyes widened at her. "What do you mean the girl broke up with the guy because he was cheating on her?"

Kagome bit her lip. "Inuyasha, last September, I saw you and Rin in Ame's but I didn't know she was your cousin, so I just assumed…"

"You thought I cheated on you!" Inuyasha shouted in anger and disbelief.

Kagome looked away and nodded. "Inuyasha if you saw what I saw last September, then you would understand. I mean you were smiling and laughing and kissing her."

"Kissing!" He exclaimed.

"Yes!" She shouted. "Do you know how I felt? And then Kikyo came and then one thing led to another and…"

Then Kagome began to cry, Inuyasha's anger began to die. He sighed and held her to him. "So, it was all a misunderstanding?" He asked softly.

Kagome nodded and then shook in his arms. "I'm sorry Inuyasha, I just thought…"

Inuyasha sighed lifted her chin and kissed her lips tenderly. "I forgive you Kagome." He said softly.

She sniffed and looked up at him. "So you're not angry?"

He sighed and shook his head. "I mean just a little. Kagome I've never been unfaithful to you, I love you and only you."

"I guess I need to put a little more trust in our relationship," She said in a whispered voice. "But you're just so handsome and sexy and wealthy and sexy and oh Inuyasha can you blame me?" She sighed. "I go to change for P.E with my classmates and all they ever really talk about is us and how long you're going to be faithful to me, since you're so rich and good looking and well… sexy."

"We'll work on those problems," He kissed her cheek. "Now, I forgive you but you've got about seven or so months to make up to me."

She nodded and then placed soft circles on his chest. "How?"

He shrugged, "Oh I don't know. I could use a good loving."

Kagome's eyes lit. "You mean?"

"Only if you're ready," He smiled at her.

She nodded. She was ready now, more than ready. Inuyasha sighed with relief, leaned over and began kissing her so passionately she began to melt. Inuyasha's hand crept up her breasts and he squeezed softly making Kagome moan and arch her didn't know when she had lost her shorts and tight spaghetti strap and everything else underneath; all she knew was that she was naked in a matter of minutes and her boyfriend was licking her everywhere. Kagome felt no shame as Inuyasha tasted her intimately. Her world began to spin and any thoughts she had flew out of her head.

Inuyasha licked and prodded Kagome's sweet second lips tenderly and reveled in the feel of her beneath him. She felt so amazing, so soft, so wonderful. Inuyasha moved away and pulled off his shirt. Kagome sat up and latched her mouth onto his chest. She kissed his hard muscles and when she reached his nipples she sucked one into her mouth and heard Inuyasha's gasp of pleasure.

"Do you like that, Big Stuff?" She grinned up at him and began to undo his pants.

"Damn right," Inuyasha murmurred, stood and pulled his pants off. Kagome's eyes latched onto his jutting cock and blushed. It was pointing directly at her.

"I think it wants me,"

"Think?"

Kagome laughed and used her hands to rub Inuyasha's stiff cock. Inuyasha parted his legs a bit and watched as Kagome began to tease him. Inuyasha's mind fogged as Kagome licked the base of his cock and then began sucking on his balls. Damn this felt good. But Inuyasha knew he wouldn't last long. He felt his cock thicken and felt his pre-cum seep from the eye of his cock and drain. Kagome slurped it up and then slowly began to take his entire shaft into her mouth. Inuyasha's eyes rolled to the back of his head, his hands balled tightly, his toes curled and when he couldn't take it anymore, he pulled his cock away from Kagome's sweet mouth and laid her back onto the sand. Inuyasha opened and rolled the condom onto himself and prepared to enter her.

Kagome's eyes closed as she spread her legs wider and took Inuyasha in.

"Does it hurt?"

"It's a bit uncomfortable but no, it doesn't hurt."

Inuyasha inhaled deeply and willed himself to go as slowly as possible. He was large, Kagome was small. If he wasn't careful he could hurt her and that's something he didn't want to do. Kagome saw the look of intensity in Inuyasha's eyes and knew that he was just looking out for her. Smiling, she touched his chin.

"Just put it in, Inuyasha," She encouraged. "It's supposed to hurt the first time. Just do it."

Inuyasha nodded and thrusted deeply. Kagome cried out.

"I'm sorry," He said roughly.

"I'll be okay," She told him.

Inuyasha decided it would be better if he distracted her so he inhaled and latched his mouth onto her nipple and began to suck. He rubbed his hands over her body, trying to help her relax. Kagome felt the tension in her body leave and then Inuyasha was moving. It was still a bit uncomfortable but it was getting better.

Inuyasha put his hand between him to quicken Kagome's chance of having a good one. Suddenly, Kagome felt something begin to grow inside of her. It was a feeling that continued to stretch and expand inside and when Inuyasha rubbed her clit gently Kagome moaned loudly and screamed in pleasure.

The moment Inuyasha felt Kagome tense, he knew she was going to cum and when she did Inuyasha let go of the reigns that stopped him from reaching ultimate satisfaction and his shout of euphoric pleasure mingled with Kagome's as his white hot liquid passion burst from his body.

Inuyasha's face was buried in Kagome's neck and he was panting harshly. He felt so good right now. Bloody hell he felt good.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called a moment later. "You're heavy."

"Sorry," he pulled out of her gently and rested on the side.

Kagome happily laid herself on top of him and began to kiss him. "Inuyasha that was wonderful!"

"I know," he smiled and kissed her back. "We should do this more often."

"Oh we will," Kagome laughed happily. "We will. And we'll go again as soon as you're ready."

Inuyasha felt himself harden. "I think I'm already ready."

Kagome grinned at him.

"I love you," Inuyasha smiled satisfied at her.

"I sure hoped you put a condom on," She said with a small smile. "I don't recall seeing you do it,"

He nodded. "You probably wouldn't remember since I fucked your brains out."

Kagome blushed and knocked his shoulder. "Behave. You didn't fuck me. You made love to me."

Inuyasha laughed. "Yes, and I love you so much, Kagome."

She smiled and kissed him sweetly. "Let's talk about my book now."

He yawned and then nodded. They started talking about what happened to each other when they weren't a couple and that's when Inuyasha noticed that Kikyo and Naraku had been playing a game with them.

"Kagome I have a title for your book," He said softly.

She looked at him and waited for him to tell her.

"Well, you see, what I've noticed is that Naraku was telling you that I love you but you can't tell me you know or I would deny it, and since you don't want that you just kept pouring your attention on me." Inuyasha said. "And then Kikyo was telling me that you liked Naraku and all that stuff because he was handsome and intelligent and 'going-places'. She also told me to just concentrate on my work and ignore you because you don't love me."

"And what does this have to do with a title?" Kagome wondered suddenly.

He grinned at her. "Baby, don't you see it? You've been thinking I love you, but then when I didn't give you the attention you know a guy that loves you should give you, you began thinking that I don't love you. Then as for me, I just kept ignoring you and seeing you with Naraku and that just makes me think you really don't love me even though I knew you did."

Then Kagome understood. "It's so mixed up!" Kagome exclaimed. "They've been playing with us!

Inuyasha laughed and pounced on his girlfriend. He had one more condom and he wanted to have a great time using it. When Inuyasha and Kagome were spent, Inuyasha pulled her to him and kissed her sweetly. "I love you Kagome,"

"I love you too, Inuyasha," She smiled. "And I promise to come to you whenever I have a problem or whenever I feel like something isn't right."

"Good," He hugged her to him. "Now about your title, how about you call it: He loves me, She loves me not?"

Kagome nodded. "I love that, Inuyasha" She kissed him until he got aroused again and then she pulled away, leaned upon him and sighed in bliss as she repeated the title of her book. "He Loves Me; She Loves Me Not."

Please check out my new story WHY HE HATES... when I post it!

InuLuver1990 says ciao, for now!


End file.
